TUAOA: The Runaway Blond Knucklehead
by Rav3r
Summary: Naruto runs away because his village treats him wrong even though he brought back Sasuke. Sakura pulls the final blow so he vows to become strong and be respected and change everyone’s viewpoints of him. Naru/Harem later chptrs. rated M for adult action.
1. Chapter 1: runaway blond

**This fan fiction is a hurt/comfort love story between Naruto and Hinata. The story starts at the time period of around when he is 12, instead of all his friends being beaten when they fight the sound 5. they beat them barely and come home. Sasuke is brought back. (I know they weren't beaten but they still all passed out…)**

**Naruto feels he is weak and not strong enough to defend his precious people. So he runs away and starts a whole new type of training. To master the six sages!. Completely original to myself, it just popped into my head. now enjoy! This chapter was revised… again…**

**O**

**O**

_**Chapter 1 runaway blond**_

It was a cold, wet and windy day in Konoha. The sky was damp and dismal looking as the rain fell from the heavens down to what seemed like a wet and dull wasteland of emptiness that he called home. The wind furiously batted at the signs, lampposts and other non-pinned down objects.

Naruto had just come back from the mission himself, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, Rock lee, Neji and Shikamaru had gone to go retrieve Sasuke.

Naruto was angered as he thought about how normal and casual Sasuke had reacted to being brought back. Sasuke showed no gratefulness, no gratitude or even just a plain nice comment. All he got was "hey Baka, and the others… yeah you other misfits… your names escape from me… who are all of you anyway? I mean I remember you from the academy… but for the life of me I don't even know why I'm asking… I mean I don't care…"

This angered Naruto but he let it slide because Tsunade had said that Sasuke was going through a tough time, and that the ANBU had made him forget the incidence of Itachi making him look weak and the memory that Naruto beat him on the hospital rooftop.

All he knew is that 'pressure' had made him leave and that it was just hormones. Naruto laughed at that because he even believed it! "Who's the Baka now Baka" he thought to himself and chuckled inwardly.

As Naruto was heading back to his apartment he noticed a lot of people had suddenly started to appear out of nowhere. They looked at him, Eyes full of hate and fear, but mostly hate. Naruto suddenly felt less comfortable being watched by all these people and wondered if he had done anything wrong.

As Naruto turned a corner one very muscular bold man approached him. "Turn around you filthy bastard fox or ill cut you up right where you stand!" Naruto knew he could take him on easily but he thought to himself "even though I can beat him I would only makes things worse by fighting, it would only fuel the villages hate for me"

As soon as Naruto had backed off. The villages for just plain hate and disgust started to throw bits of fruit and vegetables at him, shouting "get out of this district monster!" and other rants about him being a defilement of god.

Naruto felt very angered and upset by their actions but he decided to jump over a couple of rooftops to escape the randomly thrown foods and drinks that people felt they 'had' to throw at him. Naruto tried to let the anger go and quickly told himself "they will see things my way one day. That is what I believe."

As Naruto finally arrived at his apartment he noticed there was graffiti on his windows and walls and that his house had been broken into. He rushed to the broken down door and entered with a very pissed off look. He looked around the room, he found his bed slashed up and the materials inside chucked around his room, he found all his food in the toilet and someone had clearly taken a dump after pouring all the food down the toilet. Naruto had a look of absolute insanity and rage on his face that told anyone who saw it to either run in fear or try to die in a dignified position. As he turned to the bath he saw there were bloody pieces of gone of fish and meat all over it. He turned around and took a survey of the rest of his house and found out there was lots more graffiti and rotten eggs thrown around his room.

Naruto was fuming with rage but quickly calmed down as he made mass shadow clones to help wash off the graffiti on the wall as well as disposing of the rotten meat and of course he had to man handle the little brown fish in the toilet. He thankfully thanked whatever god was out there that it wasn't that smelly or that it wasn't diarrhea…

After he was finished his house was tidy and the awful smells went so he took pride in his hard work. Then he realized he would need more food and he would need a new mattress, covers, a quilt and pillows ect…

So he set off from his house and went to the nearest furniture store that he knew about. He entered and he noted Sakura and Ino were there looking for a new bed for Sakura and a new chair for Ino.

He approached them slowly while he shouted his usual speech of yelling out there names, waving and making himself known. Sakura paused and glared at him. Naruto stood where he was as he knew that if he took another step or two she would charge forward and he would have to pay for any breakings or damages. Ino moved her arms in a swishing way as if to say 'go now before it's too late!' Sakura carried on glaring at him as she took in a deep breath and it begun…

"Naruto!! I am looking for new furniture and would not like to be disturbed by a useless loser that won't leave me alone for 10 minutes!!" Sakura exclaimed as she stared daggers at Naruto.

Ino was still swishing her arms but even harder and vigorously now. Ino whispered loud enough for Naruto and Sakura to hear but no one else "she's on her period run now!"

Sakura swung round and glared at Ino "what was that Ino pig!" Ino looked scared and nervously took her hands up defensively "nothing, nothing at all" Sakura stared back at Naruto

At this point Naruto was trying not to look hurt so he just forced a nervous laugh "I'm not following you I came here to buy a new mattress and some quilts, covers and pillows because so…

Naruto couldn't finish his sentence before Sakura shouted at him a little bit more angrily (she had no idea why… but we do) "Naruto you are a failure stop trying to act all kind around me I don't like you that way I know it may hurt but deal with it!" Ino's mouth flew open as she stared not half believing what her best friend had just said. She knew she didn't think that way about Naruto. She had defended him on many occasions when people had called him a failure. And that he and she were like brother and sister

Naruto looked hurt at her words but found enough courage to look her in the eyes and try not to start crying. "Sakura... I'm not in love with you… I got over that a while ago. I see you as a sister and I was just trying to say a friendly hello before I went on my way"

Sakura who was still in a bad mood just looked at him anger still in her eyes "Baka, finally! I mean seriously who would want you? And if you have nothing more to say to me then go… Uzumaki trash…

Naruto couldn't hold it in any more as tears ran down his face he just turned away and began to walk out of the shop. Ino looked worried and gob smacked that Sakura could just have a go at him like that. Sakura looked up and saw him crying and walking out of the shop. "Naruto-kun?... I'm.. I'm… I didn't mean it wait!"

But it was too late Naruto had ran out of the room tears streaming in his eyes. he jumped over several houses as fast as he could and tried to lose their sights and make it so they couldn't follow.

Sakura ran out the room as tears started to form around here eyes as she pleaded him to come back as she shouted his name over and over saying she was sorry and that she meant none of it.

Naruto couldn't hear it through his own sobs had made it so he couldn't hear anything but himself. He settled next to a tree and calmed down. "Wake up you dammed fox I want to talk to you…"

**Huh uhh… what? Oh hey young pup what is it you want to discuss?**

"it's just that… there right I am weak I am a loser and I can't fight to keep my friends… if it weren't for Lee, Neji, Kiba and the rest Sasuke would have been in that bastard snakes hands by now and I would be dead and used as a rag doll for his mutant experiments…"

**Hmmm well it would seem that you wouldn't be strong enough to take down all 5 elite Jonin and then bring Sasuke back but that is really a bit much don't ya think?**

"I **have**to become the greatest, strongest ninja alive so that I can protect my village. If I can't keep one friend on my own then how can I save and protect a whole village as a Hokage hmmm?" Naruto said as he raised an eyebrow at the fox, expecting no retaliation.

**Good point young pup… it seems you care dearly about your village and its residence. Well some anyway…**

"I will change their point of view on me and I will help them see the new light that I am" Naruto said determined and ready for anything

**Well young pup there are things I can teach you. Let's see your 12 now… I guess if you want me to I can take you on a journey around the world for 4 years to look for the most experienced trainers I know and I can train you myself when you become strong enough and have enough chakra then I will teach you some parts of the demon sage. As you know or don't know there are six realms equaling to six sages. In this realm you have your 'toad sages' in hell you have 'demon sages' in heaven you have 'angel sages' in Oblivion you have 'golem sages' in Versertanies you have 'pelican sages' and last but not least you have Coalchen which has 'pyro sages'.**

Naruto looked dumbfounded by all of this "so in my lifetime I can only learn two of these six sages you are saying? The hell and earth sage types? (Earth meaning planet earth)

**Well there are ways for me to teleport you to different realms but we need to train you first so in the meantime yes there are only 2 sage types you can learn at this moment. Although you need to at least triple your chakra until you can start demon training but it seems that in about a couple of weeks of immense training you can get started on toad sage.**

"Sweet!! So shall we leave? I want to come back but not until I am strong enough." Naruto said with a sad smile as he stood up.

**Yes, let's set off on our road ahead young pup.**

"Hold on I have one more thing I have to do before I leave this village…" Naruto said in an even sadder tone with an even sadder smile.

**What's that pup?**

"I have to leave a note for all my friends to tell them I'm not mad at anyone and that I am leaving to become stronger so I may protect my village and someday become Hokage!" Naruto said in a serious tone as he punched the air with his fist. Determination and confidence spread across his face.

**At a boy young pup, of course remember to pack lightly. Try not to bring too many memories. It will not only slow us down physically but mentally too.**

"Yeah sure I'm just going to take my team's picture" Naruto said with another sad smile. Although it was a little happier.

**Don't you want to say goodbye to HER? Hmmm? It would seem wise young pup.**

"How did you know?..." Naruto said as he paled slightly.

**I am a part of you I know all your thoughts, actions and implications**

"Come on… how could a member of the greatest clan in Konoha even look at me… I am just Uzumaki filth… and that is one of the reasons I am going on this trip… not just to protect the village… but to protect her… Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto said as he smiled happily. Although behind the happy smile was a serious face that meant business.

**Young pup it would be a mistake if you thought that… trust me I can tell she wants you and she wants you bad… more than you know little pup.**

"What! How can you think that!! Hinata has never even looked at me that way before! Do not soil her name damn fox!!" Naruto inwardly shouted, angry that the fox could make Hinata seem like a demon lover.

**Uhhhh… whatever I'm sorry now let's get out of here before that annoying pink haired girl and that scrumptious blond douzy get here. Eheheh…**

"Yeah we shoul… hey what!! Damn perverted fox I oughta!!

**We really don't have time I can sense there are 3 people coming this way… 2 Genin's and a Chunin… hmmmm. The pink and the blond Genin and the lazy Chunin… hmmmm doesn't seem to hard young pup. But the lazy one can stop you in your tracks, the blond one can take over your mind and the pink one would clobber you unconscious.. So I guess they are trouble after all… hmmmm. **

"crap I got to run!" Naruto said as he stuck the note on his door and ran without stopping towards the north-east wall and quickly pounced over it like it was nothing.

**Stupid boy! There were Chunin lookouts! Damn shit here 3 of them come… there about 18-23 year olds and they seem to know basic Jutsus but there leader could be trouble… watch out young pup.**

Naruto ran as fast as he could but made around 30 shadow clones and made them run off in separate locations. "Stupid bastards seriously! There still chasseing me when they could be calling for back up! Ha Baka's!"

**Hahaha! I know I guess I over looked there appearances these guys are stupid! they've split up chasseing 3 clones!**

"Hahaha! Hey fox… I can feel your chakra inside of me what's going on?" Naruto said a little afraid that he might lose the ability to think rationally

**I'm giving you my chakra so you can outrun these assholes before they call for tracking squads. Make about 200 clones and have them run in random directions in a straight line.**

"Yeah I get it so then when the tracking teams show up they will have to follow all 200 leads to find where I am and by then the tracks would have faded and gone" Naruto said happily and excitedly.

**That's the plan young pup. Keep running I can feel the trackers showing up. This may be a problem. They have that Shino that can get insects to scout and randomly attack one of your clones until they find the one that doesn't vanish into smoke and then he will have a permanent location on us. And second we have Kiba who can sniff us out even if we aren't caught by the bugs… and then to top it all off we got Neji who uses Byakugan so he can tell which one is the real Naruto. Lucky for us we aren't in his Byakugan range yet.**

"oh well that's just dandy" Naruto was leaping though the deep forest now as tall trees whizzed past him as he sped through the forest like it was a walk in the park for him.

**Keep going this way you're losing them completely. Make about another 200 clones just to be sure and then take a right at 30 degrees so that we don't look like were running in a straight line.**

"No problem" Naruto used the following hand seals and shouted out "Kage bunshin no-Jutsu!" 200 Naruto clones appeared and ran into the forest in random straight line directions to fool there pursuers.

O

O

Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru had found the note Naruto had left not so long ago and had already joined the pursuit without orders from the Hokage or any of the Jonin or elite Jonin. Sakura had tears streaming freely down her face and a look as if she was going to fall to her knees and begin to howl with sadness but she had bigger worries now than to cry for her brothers sadness and confusion as she had to be strong for him otherwise she wouldn't get to see him again and that worried her more.

"Sakura… are you ok? You need to slow down or the pursuit won't last very long." Shikamaru said with a concerned face which was very rare

"I can't stop… he has so much chakra and energy the best we can do is not stop running 100% until we catch up to him…" Sakura said as she started to cry a bit more now as fresh full force tears began to pour down here already damp face.

Ino just looked depressed, concerned and sad all at the same time as she thought about what else could have made Naruto want to leave so badly.

"I'm sure he will be fine Sakura-Chan we just need to keep running and working hard and thinking about him and that will make him return to us." Ino said as she comforted her best friend

"I know he said he would return but… I will make him stronger myself. I will do everything within my power to help him and make him stronger!" Sakura said in a sad voice that lacked confidence, but you could tell when Sakura was confident when you saw her eyes. Eyes full of determination and life.

Shikamaru was back to his normal lazy lay about self, he took confidence and comfort in Sakura's words. "Yeah I mean come on this is Naruto were talking about he will come back to us"

Sakura was still crying but she wiped here eyes anyway with a look of confidence and meaning on her face looked up to the oncoming figures that were Neji, Kiba and Shino.

"Hey you three pick up the pace! Are you even trying to get Naruto back?" Ino shouted angrily at the three.

All 3 half looked round to look at Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru. "Hey you three we are starting to run out of chakra, we've used too much already on sending out insects, using scent tracking and using Byakugan there's no way we can go on like this." Kiba said as he slumped slightly

Just then a muscular figure appeared 500ft away from them and halted them to stop. When they reached him they recognized him for Naruto's pervy sage… yeah that's right Jiraiya-sensei!.

They all stopped on the same branch as him and walked closer to him to hear what he had to say.

"Stop chasseing Naruto he needs to do this. Yes it may endanger his life but come on this is Naruto we are talking about. Tsunade has agreed that we let him do this. Naruto in my eyes is strong enough to handle all that he needs to do before he can return. You should all take notice of Naruto's new found charisma and be happy that he has to work harder so he can become Hokage and protect all of you some day." Jiraiya said making all of the six smile weakly.

There were lots of looks of sorrow anxiety and anger from the bunch. When suddenly Sakura burst out "what if he gets hurt huh? What if he dies? Would no… could you live with yourself? and I don't know about you but I'm not going to stop looking for him until I find him. Then I'm gonna break his legs so he can't run and then I'm gonna keep him locked in a bedroom strapped to a bed for the rest of his life!" Sakura shouted angrily. She wasn't angry with Naruto, Jiraiya or anyone… other than herself. She felt angered that she had said those words to Naruto when he needed a friend.

Jiraiya shook his head. "Sakura I know you see Naruto as flesh and blood but this is something that will help fulfill his destiny and well… I can't say any further…"

They all looked confused for a moment "what destiny?" Neji finally spoke up.

"Well I can't go into great deal about it now but when the day comes I will speak about it." Jiraiya said in a cold tone and a serious face.

They all turned round sadly and shamefully they started to head back home until Sakura and Jiraiya were left.

"Please… come back soon Naruto-kun and please… come back safe and well."

With that they departed while the sun started to rise in the direction they were heading.

O

O

**Well how was my first fanfic? Expect more chapters in the near future!! Please leave reviews. I don't mind flaming so long as there is not flame spamming where there's the same guy saying "you suck you suck" over and over… hehehe… this chapter has been edited to give caps on the characters names and names of cities. Thanks to Shadowfox32459 who pointed it out to me. And kitsune135 for pointing out the niisan neesan mistake in later chapters… thx all!.**

**This chapter was edited again to add more words to the story and to patch up the plot holes and errors. Happy reading ^_^**

Next chapter _**start of training!**_


	2. Chapter 2: start of training!

**This fan fiction is a hurt/comfort love story between naruto and hinata. The story starts at the time period of around when he is 12, instead of all his friends being beaten when they fight the sound 5 they beat them barely and carry on and sasuke is brought back. (I know they weren't beaten but they still all passed out…)**

**O**

**O**

_**Chapter 2 start of training!**_

Naruto woke up next to a campfire he had made last night. while the fire had died out the ashes still gave off a little heat.

**Wake up young pup. It is time to begin training; I can sense that all your friends and fellow ninja have lost your tracks. First off there is a small town up ahead where you can rent out a house. It seems you don't have enough. But there are jobs you can do there and get paid handsomely. It is quite a large festival town and will hold many a job opportunity for you. After you get your feet on the ground I will show you the first demon sage move! And the only one until you finish toad sage training…**

"Alright! Sweet! Ok I'm going to pack up now and I'll get on my way."

**That would be best. Also you might want to stock up on some water from the river that is to your left about 500 yards from here. You never know when you're going to need some reserves of water.**

"Ok ill go and get some now. So what's up with the 6 realms and 6 sages?"

**Well young pup there are 6 elements in this universe. Earth, water, fire, wind, dark and light. Your world has water as the toad sages, mainly because this world is mostly covered in water and relies on it to live. While as in hell we rely on darkness to allow us to breath. You see our anatomy is different to yours so you wouldn't understand. And as you've guessed it hell has darkness as its element. Dark and light are the two strongest elements of the 6 and only one human learnt our jutsus and fighting styles. His name has been lost but his title was 'the sage of the 6' **

"So there was a man that had mastered all 6 sage types?"

**You guessed correct. Except for the fact he couldn't master darkness and light, let me explain he was the first human to ever learn jutsus. It was believed he knew every jutsu ever created, besides new and improved versions. I can remember the man very clearly, mainly because I was his teacher for the darkness element.**

"So you are the top dog when it comes to darkness training?"

**Yes, yes I am. You see down in hell I am… well was the ruler of everything. I won't tell you how I was tricked into coming back to earth and then… well I've said too much. Let us bring this conversation to an end.**

"Hey wait, I want to ask one more thing. What are the other elements to the other sages?"

**Well if you can guess by the names but if you can't here is a full description, toad sages element is water, demon sages element is darkness, angel sages element is light, pelican sages element is wind, pyro sages element is fire and of course golem sages element is earth.**

"Well I guess that all makes sense. Ok I'm going to go get me some water! And then we will set off to this town you speak of"

**Yes young pup, very wise. I'll talk you through the jobs best fit for a ninja while you're there.**

O

O

Hinata walked through the streets with a smile on her face. She had just returned from a month's training session alone with her sensei. As she turned the corner to go to her usual training grounds to check that all her friends were ok she saw everyone that she grew up with in the academy looking down to the soil, some looked devastated, others looked angered and even a few had tears in their eyes.

"What's going on guys?... something happen?" Hinata spoke not wanting to know the dreadful answer. She could tell it was bad because even Shino looked sad and even Shikamaru had an angered face.

Sakura flung around and grabbed hold of Hinata brawling into her shoulder. Hinata had a concerned face now. still not wanting to know the answer when suddenly fear gripped her as far as fear could grip.

"Where's Naruto!!" Hinata shouted half in fear half in concern.

"He's… he's…" Sakura started but couldn't finish. Hinata with a look of absolute horror not wanting to hear the words that were going to come out of her mouth. As Hinata waited in anticipation tears started to leak from Hinata's eyes too.

"He's left the hidden leaf!" She shouted out as she fell to her knees in complete and utter sorrow.

Hinata had a look of horror and disbelieve printed across her face. "Why did he go? Where is he going! How di…" she couldn't finish as she too fell to her knees and began brawling against Sakura's shoulder as the two kneeled side by side crying into one another's shoulders.

Even Sasuke looked sad. "I… I… I think it was all the pressure he's been having… I mean… no one's been pretty nice to him lately… especially not me…" Sasuke hit the tree next to him in anger and started to shake a little angered with himself.

Just then Kakashi showed up with a look of sorrow on his face that was pretty rare for Kakashi "we found out why he left… we have eye witnesses from other ninja and shinobi saying that the villagers attacked him and started to call him a monster and to threaten to kill him…

All of the konoha 11 (11 now because Narutos gone) suddenly gasped at this as fresh new tears ran down most of the girls faces. As some of the boys grimaced at this. Sakura being the only one that knew about the kyuubi was stricken the most about this because she knew why they did it.

Hinata felt anger like never before. No. she felt hate towards her village for the first time. Her tears turned to tears of hate and violence and suddenly she exploded.

"Why!! Why did they do it?! What the hell happened to make them hate him this much?!" new tears fell from her as she clutched her hands together as tight as she could which made her palms bleed from her nails digging into her skin.

Kakashi finally spoke up. "It isn't for me to say… it is up to Naruto to tell you… and if you do already know… then keep it to yourself for now… we all need to be strong about this. It says in the note he left for us that he will return" kakashi said as he tried to look assured.

Hinata's hopes beamed up a lot from that "s..so…so he will return?"

Kakashi looked at her with a bit more hope on his face trying to be strong for everyone "yes. Yes he will return I know it. Naruto won't just leave us. It says in his note that he will return in 4 years."

Hinata stopped crying but still held Sakura as they both wiped there tears. "Then I will become stronger too. I will prove myself to Naruto-kun! I swear it on my eventual grave that I will become strong so I may protect him!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Hinata and took confidence and charisma from her words "hai!" they all said with confidence written across their faces. Kakashi could only grin and agree to their actions. "And I will become strong so that when he comes back he won't kick the crap out of me"

The entire group laughed feeling a lot happier. But still felt at great loss losing there comrade like that even if it wasn't permanently it still hurt knowing there cheerful blond ninja was now out in the cold dark wilderness fending for himself

O

O

Meanwhile. Naruto had made it to the town. The town was very festively just like the fox had said. The streets were full of noise and the airs scent was sweet just like the candy and chocolates they sold. Naruto knew he would like it here when he saw an all you can eat ramen restaurant and a ninjas discount sign next to the stall.

"Alright this place kicks ass!" Naruto exclaimed very loudly awaking the fox with a grumble

**Grrrr… huh... Uhhh… what? Oh were here. Noisy brat you woke me up!. Anyway you see that man over there… nothing unusual about him at all… yes that guy, he is a plumber and he's looking for people to help him with well… appliances breaking down… and… err… toilet cloggings…**

"You what!! Damned fox you tricked me!" Naruto shouted inwardly

**No I didn't brat! I said to get a job. Not every job is a clean easy and fun job. In fact there are very few. Anyway with your shadow clone jutsu and my chakra we could make thousands of clones and go on separate call outs. With my knowledge of plumbing you won't need to know what to do. I'll do it all for you. Remember you get paid for every job. It's like 25$ for a call out and 20$ an hour. So at least try to take half an hour. **(I don't know the equaling currency of Japanese coins and my p.c is set in American so I can't find the pound sign so I'm using dollars in this fan fic.)

"Ok I guess it isn't so bad cause I can make my clones do all of the work. Haha! You had me worried I had to pick up some old geezers turd up or something"

**Haha!. Well enough of this you need to make a mint before the day is over.**

"Ok I'll get to work" Naruto began to walk over to the man in front of him. The man in front of him had a plumber's uniform and noticeable scruffy murky hands a weird ring was on his left index finger. And his hair looked greasy and unkempt. The man quickly hid his ring by placing his hands in his pocket.

"Hi, my names Naruto Uzumaki, I'm here to apply to become a plumber. Before you interject I'd like to say that I'm a ninja and that I can go on many callouts simultaneously. Also I have great energy and I have a great knowledge of plumbing." Naruto said smugly as he grinned and stood there hands on his hips

The man in front of him with an unusual stupid look on him and a pleased look but all that could be made from his words was grumbles and hics.

"I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't quite catch it" Naruto spoke as if dumbfounded that this moron was his boss

"Mmmnnnn durrrr…. Errrrr…. Yaaa! Yu… gut the job little boi! Take these… mmmnnnn durrrr…. Err… cloths! Yer… cloths… herherher… and then listen for da fone to ring and den answer it and listen then do as they ask then yaaa get money!! Her her!"

**Fucking inbred… Hahaha! Kick him, rob his ass then run!**

"Were here to keep a low profile you stupid fox! If I kick his ass then run I'm gonna get arrested and brought back to konoha… plus this way I'll probably get more money anyway…" Naruto shouted inwardly

"Well ndurrr… when you complete a job come back to meh and split it 50-50 for the tools I'll give you to do the jobs… mmmmmkay…." The inbred man said before a single drop of saliva left his mouth and ran down his face

"Umm… ok yea sure but what's your name? I mean you are my boss right what's your name?"

"Maaa names Billy Bob hmmmdurrrrr!!.... And yea I run dis joint. Pleased ta meet ya!"

The demon fox started to play imaginative hill Billy music in Narutos mind. And that made Naruto and the fox chuckle.

"Err hi Billy Bob. Nice to meet you too umm…"

"Oh ya! I need to show you around this workplace, follow me if ya please!" Billy Bob walked through his work place and pointed to a rundown desk with mold on the edges witch made Naruto grimace.

"That be ma work place with all ma working papers on da desk!"

Fascinating, Naruto sarcastically thought. Naruto looked around the room with utter disgust but he tried to hide it. The walls were run down and bits of mold and god knows what else was covering the walls.

"Umm.. Billy Bob where's my work place where you know… I can work?" Naruto said kinda not wanting to know just yet…

"Oh ya!! It's just over here." Billy Bob said as he led Naruto to a desk rather similar to Billy Bob's work station. "This is yours! And seeming you said you could do jobs simultaneously you can use these other 4 desks where my pervious employees used to work"

"Why what happened to them?" Naruto said not really caring but trying to get into this hill Billys good books.

"Well dey all gone up and went telling me that I was incompetent… all I did was give one of em a headless chicken as a birthday present. To symbolize that he was a good man" Billy Bob said with a look of far more stupidity than normal.

"How does that symbolize he was a good man?" Naruto said bewildered

"I don't know I just like chopping chickens heads off yeeee hawww!!" he said as he started to do a little dance.

**Fucking crazy bastard**

Naruto couldn't help but laugh out loud at this statement whilst watching the crazed man. Just then the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it" Naruto said while he hurried to the phone as the crazed man now got out a banjo and started to play some crazy song about a tractor.

O

O

A week had gone by and Naruto had finally got enough money to rent out a decent apartment and still have time to send his clones out to work while he trained.

"So come on fox I'm in a secluded area where no one can disturb or watch me come on!" Naruto raged as his infamous impatience showed.

**Ok young pup, I'm about to show you a move that is the most primary form of its sage training and that it is known as 'enhancement jutsu'. Allow me to explain, you see your body can only emit 5% of its total strength and speed. There are ways to allow them to use 100% but they all come at a great damage to you humans… but this is sage training and not meant for humans. So this jutsu has no harm on the user but… there are stages of training that are very long and tiring. So when I teach you, you will only be able to boost your strength and speed up to 10%. Eventually from chakra control and continues usage its maximum limit is 80%. And when you hit that point it will not damage your body or mind.**

"That… is… so… COOL!!! So how is it done! Come one tell me!! So by what your saying is that when I learn this jutsu I will instantly double my speed and strength because I'm using 5% now and then as soon as I activate this I will be at 10%?"

**That is correct young pup, now first of all I need to put you through immense training while you use MY chakra. The only way to train in the arts of darkness is if you use your master's chakra to make it like your own. But don't worry the appearance of your chakra won't change. It will be the same but a lot stronger because it has mixed with an element.**

"Soooo cool….. Ok let's get started! Oh wait how long will this take?"

**Errrr… about one week of training will allow the darkness element to sink into your chakra. After that it will allow the enhancement jutsu to be learnt. At that point all I have to do is transfer that knowledge to you.**

"Cool! Let's get going fox what do I need to do?"

**Feel my chakra? Ok then make 1000 clones! And then make 500 of them run around the outskirts of this town 100 times and make 200 do sit ups 500 times and make 300 do pull ups 500 times. Get going we've only got 8 hours!!**

"Yes sir!!" Naruto exclaimed and did what his 'teacher' had told him to do.

O

O

Naruto had finished what his 'teacher' had told him to do and he collapsed. "Cant… move… my chakra is still strong but my… energy is dead…hehe…

**Well he has done quite a lot today. I really didn't expect him to do it… I just gave him a target that I thought was big enough to make him collapse half way through and then id yell at him to encourage him to do it tomorrow.** The fox thought to himself.

**Well young pup you have deserved the rest.**

"Teacher… why did I have to make clones?

**Well because they make another clone of yourself. All your skills, knowledge and characteristics go into the clone… so if you make one more clone do the exact same amount of training. Well you double your experience you pick up. As well as its tiredness… so 1000 clones doing 8 hours of training… you do the math… and if you can't its equal to you alone doing 8000 hours of training… that's 333 days training in 8 hours… you've almost done an entire years training in a day… you won't feel it now but tomorrow… your gonna feel like a god compared to today… Hahaha!**

"That is so co!!…" Naruto passed out at this moment and lied there in the middle of the forest

**Hehe… Id best go to sleep too… another big day for me tomorrow too… hehe…**

The fox curled up in Narutos mind, let out one big yawn then fell asleep. Naruto still unconscious did the same as they both drifted off happily with the results of training.

O

O

So how's my second chapter? I added a little drama, a little comedy and even a brand new original jutsu that I thought of myself and also I went into explanation of the 6 sages. Feed me reviews!! I want to read them all!! Like always I accept flaming so long as it's pointing out my mistakes or misspelling. I really don't mind flaming so long as it's not spam flaming like the same guy just pointing out that I can't spell and that I'm dyslexic.... :( bye for now. Also tell me what you want to see in future chapters!.

Next chapter _**enhancement-jutsu!**_


	3. Chapter 3: enhancement nojutsu!

**This fan fiction is a hurt/comfort love story between naruto and hinata. The story starts at the time period of around when he is 12, instead of all his friends being beaten when they fight the sound 5 they beat them barely and carry on and sasuke is brought back. (I know they weren't beaten but they still all passed out…)**

**in this chapter I'm most likely going to be writing about naruto and his training but don't worry I'm hoping to put some hinata scenes in. for all you people that want to see hinata some more :P I'm not gonna keep you any longer. Plus I usually put 3000 words into each chapter should I do more? Or does it comfort you knowing you don't have to read as much? Hehehe…**

**O**

**O**

_**Chapter 3 enhancement-jutsu!**_

Naruto awoke in a blur of confusion of why he was here and what he did last night. "I didn't get wasted last night did I fox?"

**Hahaha I wish young pup, you went through an immense tra… **the fox was cut off by Narutos outburst

"Whoa I feel really strong! And fast too! Hey… I remember now I went through all of that training yesterday to learn that enhancement jutsu huh?"

**Yes that's what happened. Anyway young pup. You still have training to do! I can see you're all refreshed and a little bit stronger than yesterday. So set your clones out to the plumbers to work and get to training yourself!**

"Yes sir!" Naruto exclaimed as he produced the following handsigns and shouted out "kage bunshin no-jutsu!" 5 narutos appeared and ran towards the village at a fast speed that made Naruto take pride in his clones and his day of work yesterday.

**What are you waiting for boy! Make some more clones and make them do the same as yesterday… oh wait… one more thing before you do that go to town with the money you have and buy some leg weights. They will help in training immensely.**

Naruto sighed "ughhh… leg weights… why do I have to use them?" naruto pouted.

**Because can you remember that Rock Lee boy? He is as fast as he is because of those leg weights. Now to become strong weights are your key… well at first anyway… speed and strength are only a few of characteristics that you will need for your upcoming greatness that I will mold from you**

"Hehehehehehe... well let's get going fox I haven't got all day to become a brick wall to my opponent's hehehe…

**Damn right,**

Naruto ran towards the village also with a look of confidence and courage to succeed in his training.

O

O

Hinata woke up in her bed; she didn't get much sleep last night because she had been worrying about Naruto so much. As she thought about him she blurted out chocked sobs which were heard outside by her cousin Neji.

Neji ran towards the door and burst it open fearing someone had hurt his cousin. But as he saw her sitting up crying into her hands he too felt like crying but he held it in.

"Hinata? Are you ok? Come on you can tell me anything I'm your niisan" Neji said as he kneeled next to her holding her and making hushing noises.

"No Neji-niisan… I'm not… I…it…it hurts so much!!" Hinata managed to shout out before embracing her cousin and crying into his shoulder for all she was worth.

Neji was speechless. He didn't understand why she was crying. But then memories of Naruto came back to mind and he had remembered her cousin's actions around him and he suddenly realized why she was crying.

"It's ok Hinata, Naruto will return and then you can talk, laugh and play with him all you want" Neji said to try and lighten her mood

Hinata looked up still crying slightly but a look of surprise on her face "how… how did you know?" Hinata spoke slowly as she thought that if Neji knew maybe others knew also.

"It's quite obvious Hinata… I mean I am your cousin I can tell who you like… who you love…" Neji said trying to reassure her that it will be ok.

Hinata looked surprised and blushed all over. "I...I…I..." she started but couldn't finish as her throat felt like it had clogged up and she began to brawl with utter sorrow onto her cousins already drenched coats shoulder.

"That's right get it all out of your system and after that I'm holding you to your promise young Hinata-neesan" Neji said with a grin on his face as if to say come on…

Hinata looked up for minute with confusion all over her face "what promise is that Neji-niisan?" Hinata spoke with a confused tone of voice

"the one you said yesterday at the training grounds… you will become strong for Naruto so I guess seems as though no one here is able to train you I guess I can teach you all you need to know and from then on out you can create your own jutsus and fighting styles"

Hinata gasped and then happily hugged her cousin "thank you so much Neji-niisan" Hinata spoke softly

Neji looked surprised as she hugged him but happily returned the hug with as much enthusiasm as she did. "You are welcome Hinata-neesan"

Hinata got dressed and then quickly walked out of the room following Neji to the training grounds for her byakugan, eight trigrams sixty four palms, and rotation jutsu training.

O

O

It has been 7 days of training for Naruto and he had finally met his deadline.

**Well young pup it seems as though you have completed your training. Your chakra has tripled, your strength and speed has 10 folded and it looks like you've grown braver and smarter too. As well as knowing how to handle others unplesenteries too… **the fox stood there with a mischievous grin on his face

"Shut up damned fox!! But also thank you for your training. So is the darkness element inside of me or what? And how come my chakras gone up when I'm using your chakra? Hmmm?

**One, yes the element is inside of you and is fused along with your chakra. Two, due to my chakra seeping through your body as soon as the elemental chakra was released my chakra strengthens yours whenever you use mine for a long period of time.**

"Cool, cool. So are you gonna teach me how to do this enhancement jutsu or what?"

**Yes hold on one second… **

All of a sudden Narutos mind was filled with the information needed for this jutsu.

"Aghhhh sweet!!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped for joy

**Ok to activate it simply feel the chakra in your arms and legs and in your stomach… ok feel it?**

"Yeah… yeah I do… now what"

**Notice how the chakra isn't active… activate it by pulling your chakra from there into its needed location which is arms, legs and stomach.**

Naruto felt this force and quickly activated it. "Wow! I can feel the strength and speed inside of me! Hey watch this!" Naruto said as he ran full force up a tree using his chakra in his feet to the run up the tree horizontally.

**Impressive young pup. It is to seems that you have successfully activated this trait that we sages know. Well done. Now from here on out you need to pack up your stuff and head north east towards the mountains. We're going to start sage training with the master toad sage.**

"Hey come to think of it wasn't my perverted sensei a toad sage? You know Jiraiya sensei?"

**Yes, he is one of the few humans accepted by the toads to become a toad sage. Seems as though you have already signed the sheet of paper that Jiraiya gave you that allowed you to agree to be a master of the toads and summon them to do your bidding.**

"So that sheet of paper gives me access to be taught by these crazed frogs? Cool!!"

**Yes young pup, they will know that you are one of the few that has signed this sheet because you used your blood to sign it… now whenever they see you they can tell that you are a toad summoner.**

"So how will the test go? Will it be like the darkness element training?" Naruto said anxious to know the answer

**No, all element training types are different so this may be harder or easier depending on what they try to teach you. Even though I have already taught you a demon sage jutsu I didn't put you through full demon sage training. And I don't think you will be ready until you master toad sage.**

"What! So that week of training was just to learn one jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed loudly in his head

**Well that and the first part of sage training which is to have darkness element within you. So yes it was for something. At this moment we call you a 'darkness apprentice' because you only know one darkness jutsu**

"Ok I guess so, so how long a trip is it until I arrive there?" Naruto asked questionably

**It won't take us long. About a 3 hour run if you set off now. The main reason I chose this town is one, because of its easy money making abilities. And two for its closeness to the toad sages training grounds.** **Let us continue young pup we have a destination to get to.**

"Hai" Naruto said before he jumped into the air as fast as he could activating the enhancement jutsu he had learnt and sped off into the distance.

O

O

Meanwhile Sakura was training hard with the hokage as they tried to perfect a jutsu Sakura was trying to learn that could heal someone with a medium level or lower poison instantly. But it was very hard work and she had been practicing for weeks.

"Sakura you need to slow down… you're going to exhaust your chakra reserves." Tsunade said in a concerned voice and had a concerned face.

"I can't… stop… hokage-sama I need to train hard for Naruto-kun… if I am ever needed to heal him I want to do it fast and without fail.

Tsunade grinned and allowed her pupil to continue in her training.

O

O

Meanwhile Hinata and Neji are practicing their rotation jutsus with each other.

"Hinata would you like to take a rest now? You seem to be panting and breathing heavily." Neji said with a concerned voice

"No I am fine Neji-niisan; please don't take a break I know Naru-kun wouldn't. And I have to keep strong for him… I couldn't live with myself if he was killed because I couldn't protect him." Hinata said fighting back tears as she thought about Naruto and dead in the same sentence.

Neji nodded and reassumed his stance "come on then Hinata-neesan let us battle!"

O

O

While the rest of the konoha 11 trained and spared with each other Kakashi took note at how much they had improved over the past few weeks since Naruto had left. "There all working so hard huh Kakashi…" Kakashi turned around and noticed Iruka. Iruka was looking a bit sad in his eyes but he tried to put on a happy face.

"Yeah, yeah they are. So umm what brings you here?" Kakashi said waiting for an answer."

"umm you know just wanted to hang out a little you know… since Naruto has gone… you know, you were his teacher as well as I am so you know the feeling knowing that he ran away… it's pretty painful." Iruka said with a look of pain sketched across his face

"Yeah, but remember he WILL return so we really have nothing to worry about and just wait for his return." Kakashi said trying to reassure his obviously hurt fellow jonin.

"Your right… we can only look towards the future. And in 4 years… I'll bet he will kick both our asses and have energy for reserve huh?" Iruka said a little bit more determined."

The two of them smiled and turned to the training ninja while they worked on becoming the best they could.

O

O

Naruto had finally arrived at the mountains as he gaped at how big and pointy they were.

"Oh my god! You want me to climb this… this… thing!" Naruto shouted inwardly as he imaged getting a long stick with a sharp edge and poking the demon with it.

**Hrrrmmmpphhh! Stop that! It's annoying. And yes I expect you to take that pathway and in one hour you should make it into the frogs swamp and will be greeted by guards**

"How come you know so much about all this sage business hmmm?" Naruto said curiously and a hint of anger from still having to climb the mountains.

**Well the fact that I'm immortal and have lived since the beginning of time might explain that I know almost everything there is to know**

"Well yeah I guess that does explain a lot… anyway off we go!

**Yes that would be wise young pup.**

O

O

One hour later after jumping from ledge to ledge and slowly circling upward of the hills until he hit a pathway that led in a straight line for as far as he could see.

"Hey fox, is this where I need to head into?" Naruto said unsure if he should venture into this icy abyss.

**Yes continue to go down here and then eventually you should find the swamp**

Hey, but aren't swamps often hot places that reside in wet places not freezing cold glaciers…

**One, that makes it so no one will venture up here. Two, it just adds to the mystical vibe the place gives off. Hahaha**

"The first one makes sense but the second is kinda stupid hehehe…"

**Yes I guess so but think about it. where other place would you learn to master a toad sages training than in a mysterious place that makes no sense…**

"A mysterious place that MAKES sense… god damn all these sage training places best not be as fucked up as this one…" Naruto looked amused by his words

**Hahaha! your gonna have worse than this trust me kido…**

"What!! There are more stupid ones than this!" Naruto looked shocked and amused that he would get to call the next stupid sage training area names too

**Yes, yes small things amuse small minds young pup**

"That's why I always secretly laugh at your manhood" Naruto bursted out laughing at his 'oh so original' joke.

**Smart mouth bastard…** the fox mumbled while he sat back down and calmed himself before he ate the boys head from the inside

"What are you thinking fox?" Naruto asked not knowing what the fox was thinking

**Oh err nothing… nothing at all why do you ask? **The fox said in a quick innocent tone

"No reason just wanted to make conversation… hey is that…" Naruto started but then confirmed his thoughts as he very clearly felt warmer and he saw a rain forest tree up ahead.

"Were here damn fox wake up!" Naruto said but there was no need the Kyuubi was wagging his tail as he saw the first tree visible. Naruto began to run full speed in that direction and finally jumped down onto the warm murky, hardly stable ground.

"Awww shit I had to stand in the frikin mud didn't I? I mean seriously this stuff is nasty and is going to ruin my trousers!"

**You mean your bright orange jumpsuit trousers? Come on they were ruined the day they were made and then even more ruined when they placed them on you** the Kyuubi seemed to laugh hysterically as he mused over his joke for a minute.

As soon as the fox had stopped laughing and Naruto had stopped shouting at him telling him to shut up and damned fox this and that. No sooner did too big frogs jump towards the young boy.

"Ahhh it seems you are young Jirayas student arnt you? Well come with us we wer'nt expecting you at the age you are but oh well. Lets get you to the grand master toad sage huh?" the first toad said to him

"yeah, ok shure. Ive been wanting help to train as a toad sage that's why im here." Naruto said proud and brave.

"yeah we know that's why you're here. What other reason could anyone have? I mean it's a god damned swamp. You humans don't seem to like that so get on my back boy and we will take you to the grandmaster" the second toad said in an impatient voice

"ok sure thanks" Naruto said whilst grinned to the toad as he jumped on its back

It was a 30 minuite ride before he finaly arived at a training ground with stone houses meant for humans.

"the grand master toad sage will be allong shortly please wait here for him. Naruto waited for him for 40 minuites and still he dident show up. So Naruto about to destress on how much longer it would take the fox quikely spoke up

**It would be wise not to move, shout, talk, or even breath loudly. This is a test I can tell. You see toads and frogs are scared of sound and movement so if you stay still without saying anything for a bit longer im shure he will show up.**

"good idea fox I will stay quite and be still for a while." Naruto said inwardly as he got comfortable and stayed in the position for 5 minuites. finally all of a sudden a small skinny toad appeared befor him with a grey goetea and grey haid around the edge of his head. He also wore a black cloak with a strange symbol on the back of it with a wooden cane.

"hello young trouble maker what brings you here? Well I already know what but why do you want it?" the grandmaster said in a croaked voice with a hint of curiosity in it.

"I am here to train under your hands the arts of the toad sage. I am here because I feel I am weak and that I cannot protect my friends. I am here because one day I seek out to become hokage and to never give up. I believe there will be a day when people truly understand each other and live in peace. I wish to train under you so I may protect the village" Naruto said with a lot of courage and after he said his speech he lowered his back and bowed to the grand master toad sage while his knees were on the floor and his plams spread across the ground as he looked down.

"please, grand master toad sage. I cant return to my village until I have become strong enough to protect it. Can you help me become stronger sensei?" Naruto said with all the respect he could muster up.

The toad sage touched by his words and actions nodded. Even though Naruto couldn't see it he felt it and returned to his standing position and bowed "I will not fail you toad sensei!"

The grand master toad sagejust nodded "please call me Jaba-sensei it is so much shorter to say" (and type too :P)

Naruto just nodded and followed him into a training dojo. Iniside were rock pillers (stalagmites or stlagtights witch ever points upwards) that were quite long and on top of them were rock slabs placed onto them balanced.

"pay no attention to them at this pressent moment they are no concernt to you at the present." Jaba said as he continued to walk out of the door and towards a pond that had liquid black tar bubleing up from its surface.

Naruto just nodded and followed him out of the door and towards the black liquid death that looked as if he would be swallowed by it.

"this is the start of training. As you can see it just looks like tar. But it is actualy toad oil. It helps let nature out. As you can see it also super charges the watar element." Jaba said in a proud and high brow tone of voice.

"so what do I have to do?" Naruto said wishing… NO… praying it wouldn't be to eat or drink the stuff.

"you have to rub it over your body and it will let the energy of nature surge through you. Eventualy you will accept the first part of the element and be able start the next half of the training. Although it may take a while because the first half is to battle off the oil from mutateing you, which don't worry I can stop by hitting you with my stick." Jaba said in a convincing way

"Well I guess so yeah. Let's get to training. I'm gonna make 4 clones. Can you stay at a ready pace if I do it like that?" Naruto said I little bit worried about the mutating part but reassured that it wouldn't happen

"Yes but only 5 of you ok? I can't keep up with this wakaNaruto at my age…" the toad sage not listening to what he had just said.

"How do you know my name sensei?" Naruto asked curiously

"Well… your sensei spoke of you all the time to me" the toad said covering up the whole story but still not telling a lie

"Oh I see" Naruto said reassured and happy that his sensei talked about him

O

O

A few weeks had passed but he finally completed the first half of his training.

"Well that is something. It took Jiraiya months to learn the first half but this kid…" jaba said proudly and confidently about his new pupil.

"Well come on Naruto you still have more training to be done. Now you can't always count on the oil to do this. So we need to complete this next half of the training or all of this would have been pointless.

"Yes sensei!" Naruto exclaimed while he followed the toad sage

"This boy's chakra is incredible… I wonder if I take a look at it… oh…. My….god….." the toad sage had just noticed that Naruto had been fused with dark chakra.

"Boy! How did you adapt to dark chakra! How can you use it?!" the toad sage said amazed that this boy had it.

**Its ok boy you can tell him… just tell him not to tell anyone else ok…**

"Why shouldn't anyone else know and how come he can know?" Naruto asked dumbfounded

**Because boy! He is your sensei and he disserves to know. And no one else should know because there is only you and the sage of the 6 who have ever had the element. Other than us demons anyway.**

"Well… as you may or may not know the kyuubi is inside of me… and he taught me the dark element. The way of the demon sage. But I haven't completed my training Naruto said to jaba in a light voice trying not to scare his sensei away from him.

"I see… you boy are looking for a bright and shiny future… I mean you're learning to become a sage of the 6 aren't you boy? Well I'm not going to stand in your way. Follow me my boy and I will make you strong!!" jaba said with absolute respect for the boy standing in front of him.

"Thank you sensei!" Naruto said as he followed his teacher.

As they both began to stand on the stone and balance on it the toad sage started to talk

"My boy what you have to do here is very simple and very hard at the same time. It is simple because all you have to do is stay absolutely still. The hard part is that you have to stay perfectly still while it happens. You can't budge an inch not a millimeter. Jaba said with an amused look on his face

"God damn that sucks… but oh well… guess I'll get to it.

Naruto stayed still for many an hour sometimes he had fallen asleep and he would stay there so long and every now and then he would slip off. But he felt that he was improving.

O

O

A few weeks went by and Naruto was finally starting to get the hand of it. Never falling off anymore and very rarely falling asleep either.

His master was very pleased with his new found abilities and knew that this boy would become the chosen one…

O

O

A few more weeks had gone by and suddenly chakra that 10 folded his surged into his body as he stood completely still. His master was amazed by what he saw. The chakra he saw was amazing, and he knew that this kid had great amounts of chakra without help from the sages' chakra… on his own his chakra was that 100 times an ordinary chunin. This is about 10-20 times more chakra than a jonin. And already he had as much chakra as his sensei Jiraiya.

His master just awed in his chakra. It was actually physical and he felt he could touch it. The chakra washed over him and helped rejuvenate his own. "Naruto… you have finished your element training… my boy you kicked ass!!. Jaba said in a nice yet exited voice.

"Thanks jaba-sensei!. So what training is there now?" Naruto said excited too

"Well there is the water training. But first you know how you have to be completely still in battle for the chakra to come in and out of you… well this symbol that I will stitch onto your vest is chakra encased and will allow you to access the chakra at any time. Without having to stay still for an hour. It renews the chakra every hour so that you can instantly access it easily and the symbol is un-stichable and can be placed onto new clothing."

Naruto looked awed at how cool that sounded "sweet! Everyday I'm getting stronger I can feel it!!" Naruto said proudly and excited

"Yes my boy you are, now enough of this time wasting let's get to water sage training!.

O

O

**Meanwhile in konoha**

"It's been 2 months since he decided to leave" Sakura said as she looked off into the distance but still looking towards the floor.

The rest of the group all looked sad and sorrowful as they all stood on the north east wall of konoha that Naruto decided to jump over that day and run off. Even Shino looked sad. A few of the girls had tears in their eyes for the temporary loss of their comrade and the suffering he could be going through.

Hinata who was standing behind Neji not wanting the others to see her sadness as she cried into Neji's back as silently as she could.

Tenten noticed her crying into Neji's back and went over to try and sooth her. Making shushing noises as she tried not to make this into a scene.

Sakura was the first to speak up again "it's all my fault he left!!" Ino saw this and quickly grabbed her friend and pulling her into her embrace and letting her sob into her shoulder.

"It isn't Sakura it was those damned villages fault. And the fact that he just felt alone I guess" Ino tried to comfort her friend to no success.

"You were there Ino! If I had been… just not so nasty then…then!..." she couldn't finish her sentence as she broke out in another fresh load of tears that plagued her face.

Sasuke looked down at her and tried to comfort her best he could. "Shhhh Sakura-Chan I am sure Naruto is fine. And he told us that he wasn't mad at anyone in the letter he left…"

"the note said he was going to go and train so when he came back he would have respect and that people would see him for what he really is… except for what they see him as now…"

Everyone looked shocked and curious "what do they see him as Sakura?" Tenten said looking suspicious "yes I was wondering that too" Neji said in the same level of suspiciousness.

"I…I… can't tell you… remember when Kakashi said that 'those who know why they hate him keep it to yourselves its up to Naruto to say' I think it is up to Naruto to say!" Sakura said as she brawled some more this time on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sakura I don't give a damn tell me what is Naruto!" Kiba shouted and Akamaru barked as if to agree.

Mind your own bastard business! It doesn't concern you about this at this time!!… Be patient!. Sakura said as she stood up hands clenched very hard and teeth gritting.

Kiba looked scared and quickly backed off saying he was sorry.

Hinata looked curious at this but she let it go as she went on to think about Naruto and if he was ok

O

O

**2 months later – at toad sages training area –**

"Well Naruto you seemed to have been taught all there is to know about sage training. Here… this ring proves that you are a master toad sage… and yes Jiraiya also has this ring as you have noticed. It isn't anything magical just a sign that says you're messing with a sage bitch back da fuck up" jaba said as he laughed at his remark and Naruto too had a hardy full stomach laugh as he heard it.

You have learnt every jutsu the toad sage has including, water dragon spirit no-jutsu, which allows you to control two big ass water dragons which will 'consume' there target and encase them with paralyzing water that will drown your opponents. Ice spike no-jutsu, allowing you to freeze the ground and using it as a modeling area where you can spike up ice spikes as big as houses! Just with a swish of the fingers. Toad army summon, allowing the caster to summon armies of gennin-jonnin toad sages to battle. Allowing to turn a ball of water into oil and then combusting it and making it spit out tentacles of lava that will consume anything and everything it comes to contact with (I know I stole this off of something :P) and the many many other s-rank jutsus he now held in his arsenal.

"Well… it's been fun jaba-sensei… but I have a life and a dream to fulfill. You can inform Jiraiya sensei if you wish. I won't return to them just yet. But please keep the demon sage thing a secret for now please." Naruto said in a mature excited but also sad he was leaving tone

"Ok Naruto, I won't tell Jiraiya about the demon sage… but my boy… remember to live out your dream and stop at nothing to complete it… unless it's a good thing that's in your way Hahaha!" jaba laughed but was also sad the human was leaving he had actually grown close to the boy.

Naruto laughed as well and saying his goodbyes to the rest of the toads he had gotten familiar with. And with that he left.

**Well it's been a while young pup… so now that you're a master toad sage it looks like we need to get you started on demon sage training huh? Hehehe…**

Yeah sure… let us leave this place and start my demon training… I have a lot I wish to learn.

They both laughed inwardly as this 12 year old master toad sage and apprentice demon sage left the swampy mountains and headed to their previous town to pick up the job and continue training.

O

O

**This chapter was revised to change the story a tad to correct spelling mistakes and change the niisan's to neesan's when they were directed Hinata. Thanks to Kitsune135 for the information needed about the update**.

**So what do you think of my third chapter? Please review. I as always accept criticism and flaming so long as it isn't spam flaming. This was an extra long episode. Instead of 3000 words it has 5000 words… yeah I just thought that it was needed. Also please review to show what you would like to see in later chapters… I have a very good idea where I am going with this but could also use ideas. I will type your names down saying that this person helped me. I'd like to thank ****Shadowfox32459 ****because he helped me with one characters spelling changing it from jiriah to Jiraiya. Also **P5yCH0 **because he helped with the same problem and he also helped me discover I hadn't put caps on my characters names. So thanks for the help guys. I don't know when the reunion will happen but I can tell you it's gonna be awesome!! Keep reading and reviewing peace out.**

Next chapter _**back to the festival town!**_


	4. Chapter 4: back to festival town!

**This fan fiction is a hurt/comfort love story between naruto and hinata. The story starts at the time period of around when he is 12, instead of all his friends being beaten when they fight the sound 5 they beat them barely and carry on and sasuke is brought back. (I know they weren't beaten but they still all passed out…)**

**In this chapter I'm most likely going to go into detail about a couple of secrets about Billy Bob… no spoilers… and maybe even a fight scene… remember to review on what you want to see… like requests or ideas… and thanks for all the support!! This is my first fan fic and I didn't think too many people would like it, but I have quite a few comments on how people liked it. Thanks guys!! Keep reading!!**

**O**

**O**

_**Back to the festival town!**_

"So hey… kyuubi? What jutsus does darkness training hold? What jutsus do the demon sages use? Come on tell me!" Naruto said not wanting to wait any longer to find out the information

**Well… not only will you learn the shadow leap jutsu which is a lesser version of the shadow step jutsu witch I will go into the information of that when I think you are ready. To continue the shadow leap is basically very simple. Either use the right hand symbols to teleport you 20ft away from where you once stood or an even more effective way is to carve the seal onto a kunai or throwing weapon and activate the seal to teleport you 5ft away from the kunai or thrown object. The object can be activate as many times as possible and is a good way t sneak into enemy hideouts or places normally unreachable. You get the point. **(I know I know I suck I have taken this is idea for gadalla runes story "the person I admire" and I apologize that I can't think of my own Ideas at the moment. It's like 11pm and I'm tired :( so yeah…)

"So what you're trying to say is that I can teleport to any area within 5ft of the thrown object to which I have inscribed the seal onto it and thrown it to its desired location?"

**God damn that was high brow… anyway yeah that's the idea. Also there's the ultimate shadow clone jutsu… instead of it vanishing when it gets hit you can pump more chakra into it to subside the damage. And let your clone continue. Perfect for fooling your opponent making him think that your clone is the real you. And also for keeping it alive longer to blow the crap out of your opponents.**

"That sounds awesome!! What else what else!!" Naruto said hastily wanting to know the answer to his question

**Well there's probably only one more you will be interested to know about and it's an eye trick almost like the sharingan or byakugan except it isn't a bloodline limit. It's a sage trick. It's known as oni gyoushi no-jutsu. **(Searched the phrase in English to Japanese-English. It was really cool its translation is demon stare.)** it will allow you to sense chakra not so far away from you, it is not as good as byakugan but oh well… it also allows you to see not so a glance of what your opponent MIGHT do I can't stress enough that he could be faster than his prediction so if this is the case the best thing to do is deactivate the sage trick. It also has the ability that when your opponent looks in to your eyes it will be like the sharingan effect instead you send your opponent into a deeper layer of hell to which they won't return to the world for 6 hours… the effects are worsened and more graphical the further the layers of hell you send him to. At level 10 is the deepest layer and they will die mentally or at very best be in a coma for the rest of his/her life. It's a pretty violent thing the oni gyoushi is and it isn't a toy to mess around with. Training with it will worsen the effects.**

"Damn… well… that's pretty damn cool but god I'd hate to fight me if I had that oni gyoushi. And what does it look like? The eye effect?" Naruto said a little bit scared of this new found jutsu. And a little curios of how cool it would look.

**Well your eyes would turn as dark red as jam and let's just say who ever looks at it won't soon forget it. Then again they'd probably be dead. So no worries.**

"Hey kyuubi-sensei I think I can see the town coming up!" Naruto said sick of walking and running. All he wanted to do was have a nice sit down and loaf.

**Yes that appears to be the same noisy festival town you oh so love. I don't see its big attractions at all… except for maybe those stripper bars… lets go in one of them! Please!!**

"Desperate damned perverted fox! No god damn way are you ejaculating in my mind!" Naruto said angrily but finding amusement in his words.

**Hahaha! Well I eat; shit and piss in your mind so I don't see what the problem is do you?**

"You… what…!!! Oh my god!! I have been defiled in my mind!!!" Naruto shouted this out loud and stared to run around ranting and raving about that was the reason he was so stupid because the kyuubi had 12 years of faeces clogged in his mind.

**Hahaha! I'm joking spirits don't shit or eat or urinate… were immortals. How can we die of starvation if we do not eat? How can we shit if we do not eat? How can we piss if we do not drink? And don't say to me it's impossible all living things need to eat because earlier I told you our anatomy is different to you puny humans…**

"Oh thank god…" Naruto sighed a sigh of relief

**But you are still stupid… anyway go talk to that weird fuck up over there… I don't even think he realizes you've gone…**

"Uhhh… I hate working for this inbred… I don't get paid enough for him to sit and dribble over me…"

Naruto not realizing that he had entered the city and that he was in front of the door of Billy Bobs plumbers'n'pals

"Hey when did I get here? I didn't even notice walking into the town…" Naruto said in wonderment of how far away he was a minute ago.

**Well maybe if you weren't shouting at me so much or thanking your god then maybe just maybe you would have noticed the looks from other kids and adults as you passed…**

"What were there looks? Did they fear or hate me?" Naruto said starting to feel a little depressed

**No they were looking at you with awe… you don't realize what you look like do you? You look as hot as magma boy! The girls are giving you looks of lust. The boys are looking at you with jealousy and the adults are looking at you as if to say 'I'm gonna get him to marry my daughter' kinda looks. Look at yourself your 12 with a 22 year olds eight pack and washboard abs! Go on young pup lose your virginity here!! Grab some ass now!!**

"You damn perverted fox!!! I am 12 years old trying to become the strongest ninja alive not ram some random woman's womanhood!! Now I suggest you take a cold shower before you actually do start to get all randy inside my mind!!" Naruto glared inwardly

**Alas my wisdom is wasted on a pauper. But still I guess your saving yourself for HER huh?**

"Last time SHE does not think that way. She is the most beautiful, wonderful woman in the world and I know I have no chance with her but the least I can do is to dedicate myself to her. And to protect her for the rest of my life.

**You humans are so cliché but oh well I do see your point about protecting her and being happy so long as she is happy. But there is one slight miscalculation. She WANTS you. Stupid human why do you think she always faints around you? Why she is always fidgeting around you? And that she can't look you in the eyes when she talks to you? It isn't because she is timid or shy. I mean well she is… but that's one of the reasons you love her huh? You want to make her confident. You want to make her happy don't you? She is reasonable and cofidentish around others, able to look at them but for you it's like an overload. Boy wake up and smell the coffee!.**

"I…I…um… didn't realize that, that was her implication. I always thought that she always fainted around me because she knew about you…" Naruto said shocked but a hint of happiness

**Well you humans haven't evolved enough to understand feelings with just a hint. You really can't be blamed either, you are kind dim… and no she doesn't know about me.**

"Hey! Damned fox!! Oh never mind I can't be bothered to talk to you…" Naruto said inwardly as he approached his previous bosses building. Well at least she didn't know about kyuubi, she would probably run in fear.

Naruto opened the door and walked inside, only to be greeted with the same weirdo and the same banjo.

"Mnnnn durrrr… welcome back kiddo! It's been a while, bout a month I recon. So what brings ya back to this slice of the world?" Billy Bob said with a slack jawed expression

**Oh my god he's turning more and more into a South American every day… **(Sorry! It had to be said!)

"Well… I went on a little trip but I'm back now to reassume my job…" Naruto said with a bored expression

"Well I guess I could take ya back lady… that is if ya can win me in a fight…" Billy Bob said in a serious face and tone

"What!! You want to fight me?!" Naruto said with a puzzled yet shocked face

**Hehe… I saw this coming a mile away… don't take him like he's weak… I could spot a golem sage a mile away…**

"A what!!" Naruto screamed inwardly curious to know what he meant by it

**Well the main reason I wanted you to come here is because this was a friend of mine… I took him to oblivion because his master was a client of mine… I will say no more than that for now… anyway this guy was trained from the grand master golem sage himself… it would be wise to learn from him… I know I know he is a hillbilly but… all golem sages are… there isn't one alive to this day that I haven't seen him wearing a straw hat with suspenders… its actually pretty scary…**

Naruto looked shocked but instantly changed it to curiosity. "So you want to fight me huh? Well let's find a nice quite place outside the village to spar then…" Naruto said with excitement in his eyes knowing that he is going to fight a master sage.

So they walked towards the city exit, eyeing the others characteristics every now and then

O

O

Outside the city

Billy Bob removed his glove. "Do you know what this is boy? This ring? It symbols me to be a master sage. Not just that but a master golem sage none the less!" Billy Bob said with a lot more grammar and punctuation in his words which surprised Naruto. The ring had a black symbol of a rock with a green background.

Naruto lifted his hands up to show his ring which had black waves and a blue background "well this symbols me to be a master toad sage so I guess we are even huh?" Naruto said looking smug that he had shocked Billy Bob.

"Damn… that is pretty cool… a sage on sage battle huh? Let us begin!" Billy Bob shouted as he made some hand seals and jumped into the air. "Earth redemption no-jutsu!" Billy Bob shouted as the ground Naruto was standing on began to arise and about 30 living golems rose to ground level.

"Holy shit this guy can make living inanimate objects out of earth! Is this a puppet master jutsu, fox?" Naruto said as he dodged the thrown projectiles of earth whizzing past his head.

**No… unfortunately this was supposed to be a puppet master jutsu but it looks like this guys put living chakra into their body's so he doesn't have to control them… it looks bad but try using the combination jutsu with water oil and fire… you really need to come up with a name for it.**

"Yeah ok ill do that so it will have splash damage and take out the majority of them." Naruto said as he lifted water and moisture from living plants around him. Then made the water into a big ball and made some hand signs and shouted out "water to oil no-jutsu!". as soon as he shouted it the water turned to oil. After that he did a basic fire style jutsu and then finally while still dodging the blocks of earth thrown at him did a quick one handed hand sign and shouted out "tentacles of Armageddon no-jutsu!" as he completed the jutsu he quickly ran away from the area about 300ft from the hovering burning ball that was lifeless. Naruto jumped behind a large rock waiting for the destruction.

"Is that it? A hovering ball of fire that if someone purposely touched it then they might get a boo boo?" Billy Bob said as he laughed ironically. But while he was laughing he didn't see never mind hear a giant tentacle of solid lava shoot out at bullet speed and wipe out 6 of his golems.

Billy Bob turned around and noticed 6 of his golems burnt to a liquid finish by a now huge tentacle. More and more spurt out in random areas until there were 10 tentacles. The tentacles finally started to move wildly and randomly crushing and burning anything it touched. Trees were alight with flames and all the golems were now liquid versions of themselves. Billy Bob having to move very fast to dodge the tentacles and had to jump back unaware that Naruto had a charged level 5 rasengan rushing towards him.

As he turned his head round still jumping in mid air he noticed Naruto with the swirling shape energy that was the rasengan.

"This is it Billy Bob you were beaten in this sparing match!" Naruto shouted as his rasengan connected with Billy Bob's back.

Billy bob went flying over on ahead and landed face first into a massive bolder and drove right into it. As the dust settled Naruto was amazed that Billy Bob was almost unharmed and hardly a scratch on him

"How?..." was all that Naruto could ask as Billy Bob stood up and explained.

"Well you see being an earth element sage I quickly made a jutsu in mid air that would protect me from damage. To put it short I made my body of the same density of steel for 10 seconds… even still that jutsu you used had incredible power and it's only a half made jutsu!" Billy Bob said as he looked at awe at the 12 year old boy that had defeated him.

"What do you mean a half jutsu?" Naruto asked curios that the rasengan could be improved.

"Well you see as you know there are 6 sages equaling to 6 elements. There are two types or forms of jutsu styles. Element training… and shape manipulation training. You seem to have both down… but have you combined them yet? Think about it. Water element added to that shape manipulation… it would super charge it!. Who knows the effects until it's made… but I must warn you… no one has ever done it before, but my master said it was possible. That there would be a young boy one day that would complete the training… I bet it's a whole load of news knowing that I only put on the hillbilly voice to try to not arouse suspicion. So… do you want me to train you in golem sage or not?!" Billy Bob said in a confident manner knowing that this child would be the one…

**It is wise to take his training young pup… he is at the same level his master is and the training will be wherever you want it to be…**

"Yes, please take me under your wing… I will learn from you whenever you deem me fit" Naruto said as he bowed to his new master

**Looks like I will have to put demon sage training on hold for a bit pup.**

"Please teach me the way of the golem sage… sensei" Naruto said showing his usual respect.

"Not a problem, we will begin now… as you may know water and earth are opposites… and the training is in opposites too. Think about it… in water training you probably went through strengthening the mind did you not? Well in earth training it will be physical training." Billy Bob said in a high brow manner.

"Yes I understand. So In water training I learnt about allowing nature to function through me what will I try to learn here?" Naruto said with curiosity.

"Well that part of the training is sort of the same. You see earth and water are both equally a part of nature so that part won't change. But in golem sage training you will have to withstand pain you will have many a bruises after this my boy but I assure you that you can succeed. The first half is accepting the element into your chakra by withstanding pain making you harden your skin and define your muscles to its limits. The second half is reflexes and strength… basically I will throw big boulders at you while you are blindfolded and you will hit it in mid air causing it to break or deflect." Billy Bob said in a pleased tone of voice.

"Will this leave any scares at all?" Naruto asked wincing at the thought of getting boulders thrown at him.

"Yes, yes it will but it is a price you pay for physical ultimateness" Billy Bob said trying to reassure Naruto to no success.

**Do not worry pup the scars I will heal after the training is gone I reassure you. But golem training as you can remember I said 'last but not least' well I meant it. It is probably the most physically tiring of the 6.**

Naruto relieved that he wouldn't have scars but scared at the fact that this would be the most tiring of the 6. But his face shone with confidence. "I'll do it Billy sensei!"

**Well said pup well said… now get to work!**

"Ok then, put these leg weights on…" he looked surprised that Naruto was already wearing leg weights.

"I know you are already wearing leg weights but these are specially made and fit for this training and they are a little but heavier so it will maximize the outcome of your training" Billy Bob said with pride of his new student.

"Hai! Sensei!!" Naruto exclaimed as he took his old leg weights off and put the new ones on.

**Well done my boy well done… **the fox said as it lowered his big head and curled up in a ball of fur.

Naruto began to listen to his teacher as he told him what he was in for. Naruto just smiled and nodded. As the two of them prepared for the long painful training that Naruto would receive.

O

O

So like my fourth chapter? Finally put a bit of action into haha… well it was much needed for those who like a bit of action. I know I didn't put hinata in this chapter but I have a very big conclusion for hinata and the rest next time **spoiler** as a certain messenger frog travels to konoha to tell of Jiraiyas pupils success. Please review on what you would like to see happen. Hahaha did you like the big twist with Billy Bob. I hit a writer's block last night so I left it for today…

Next time _**begin golem sage training!**_


	5. Chapter 5: begin golem sage training!

**This fan fiction is a hurt/comfort love story between naruto and hinata. The story starts at the time period of around when he is 12. Lemons maybe in later chapters, don't worry I will have warnings… naru/hina in later chapters. As for now I am focusing on naruto's training. In this chapter I am most likely going to focus on the golem sage training. I have a surprise for the people that want naruto to meet hinata again. **_***spoiler***_** unfortunately she won't recognize :( I won't spoil any more enjoy!**

**O**

**O**

_**Begin golem sage training!**_

Naruto had been exhausted throughout the entire process he just stood there while he braced himself getting hit from different directions. It had been 3 hours of training when Billy Bob decided that enough was enough for today and that Naruto had lost enough blood.

"No… don't stop… I need to become stronger damn it…" Naruto said as he winced in pain but then collapsed before Billy Bob could deny him it.

"Well it seems you are determined young one… but you do not have enough energy. You have only just come back from your trip and you managed to last twice as long as me… you are special now aren't you boy…" Billy Bob said in a proud tone. "Well let's get you back to town so I can heal your wounds"

Billy Bob carried Naruto back to the town; he carried him like a fireman would carry an unconscious victim of a fire.

O

O

Back in konoha

All of Konoha 11 was sitting around a large coffee table waiting for a mission. They would normally be doing stuff but they just didn't feel like they were in the mood today. Sakura and Hinata looked the most depressed, while the others still looked pretty down Hinata was in the lead followed by Sakura. And surprisingly in third place was Sasuke, although Sasuke had a hint of anger about him.

Sakura was the first to speak up "man it is sooooo boring without him…" Sakura said with a modest and quiet voice but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yeah I know what you mean… does anyone feel like training?..." Kiba said in a low voice as well.

Before anyone could answer the door crashed open to show none other than Jiraiya standing in the doorway. "Hey guys… I know you're probably going to hate me for this but I guess it has to be done, in order to keep all the teams functional… I have allowed a new student to be brought in to team 7…"

Everyone looked either angry, outraged or furious. "You can't just replace Naruto it has only been a few months!!" everyone shouted out in union.

"I know that… but we need to start to look for the future. Sai here is only a temporary replacement for Naruto; he won't be in the konoha 12 for ever… just about another 3 years 9-10 months…" Jiraiya said thinking that would reassure them.

"You can't do this! I don't care if it is temporary, no one will replace Naruto! I will not stand for it sensei! This Sai guy can just come back from where he came from." Sasuke said still very angry with the toad sannin.

"I'm sorry… but there Is no other way… the best you can do is at least greet him nicely… it is not his fault he has to take Narutos position temporarily." Jiraiya hoping that if he said temporary enough it might sink in as it won't be forever.

"Fine… I guess… but if this guy is an asshole so help me god… I am not in the mood" Sasuke said as the others seemed to agree with his words. (Well get ready for Sai's legendary jokes :P)

Suddenly Sai casually walked into the room. "Hi… my name is Sai and I am from the ANBU root division" Sai said putting on his fake smile trying to be nice

"Hello Sai" everyone said in a bored and not so bothered tone of voice.

"Hello, I hear that you are still upset that your traitor bastard penis pulling friend left the village" Sai said thinking he said and did everything right.

Jiraiya just jaw dropped as he didn't quite believe the words that came out of Sai's mouth. He quickly pulled the lad out of the room as a very angry group smashed the table in front of them and threw kunai out of the room in an attempt to snag his shirt so they could most likely kill him painfully.

"He can't help himself!! He had to kill all emotions when he was a child so he doesn't know how to act casually or socially for that matter!" Jiraiya spoke trying in vain to stop there oncoming attacks

"I don't fucking care! This asshole is dead!" Sasuke spoke as he charged up a chidori.

"I don't really see the problem… is he protecting his friend because he wants this Narutos penis?" Sai said to Jiraiya in a casual voice as if nothing was happening.

"You're not helping Sai!!" Jiraiya said as he sweat dropped at the now infuriated Sasuke sped up a killer's instinct in his eyes.

"Sasuke calm down we still haven't finished getting rid of your seal on your neck yet. If you use too much chakra it will take over again.

Sakura looked concerned for Sasuke a minute while the entire group were closing in on Sai and Jiraiya who had now taken the stampede outside and round the village.

Suddenly Tsunade jumped out at them and she was throbbing with anger… no more needs to be said… "Jiraiya! And the rest! Stop immediately I have important news…" they all stopped what they were doing and left their rage aside curious that this could be about Naruto.

"We have a message from your old master here… I didn't want to open it just in case it's something dirty or rude…" Tsunade glared at Jiraiya, who just stood there backing off. "Hey I don't act that way with Jaba-sensei" Jiraiya said trying to defend himself.

"Whatever just open the damned thing." Tsunade said impatiently losing her glare on Jiraiya and turning here stare to an impatient one.

"Ok, ok stop being so angry over nothing…" Jiraiya said as he opened the note and began to read it eyes growing bigger as he began to shake a little at first and then turning the shake into a little bit more violent.

Tsunade just looked at him while she worried about what was in the note to make Jiraiya act this way. "What is it Jiraiya? Tsunade said as she walked over to him, the others seemed to be extremely curious except for Sai that stood there the entire time with a fake grin on his face.

"N...Na….Naruto has…" Jiraiya started but couldn't find the words as he stood there still shaking. Everyone seemed to jump at the sound of Narutos name as they all peered in closer to hear what he had to say. Dreading that he would be dead or injured.

"What Jiraiya-sensei what?" Sakura said in anticipation with worry sketched across her face.

"Naruto has mastered the arts of the toad sage at the age of 12 and it only took him a few weeks, further more he is training very hard and that his chakra is equal to mine… furthermore he seems to be almost as fast and as strong as me… he really has began to move in the right direction… what it's been 2-3 months and his chakra has ten folded itself… my god…" Jiraiya said with a look of disbelief and shock as the rest around him held the same characteristics in their faces.

"What!! He's gone a mere 3 months and he has more than 300 times a normal chunin's chakra! When he left it was like 30 times… this isn't human…" Tsunade said as she too had a look of shock across her face which was rare.

The others in the group also couldn't believe that the loud and noisy ninja they have known throughout their life could go this far in only a few months… the blond knucklehead ninja… they all though to themselves.

O

O

Naruto had trained for weeks while he stood there getting boulders thrown at him while he withstood each one. His body was literally purple right now from all the abuse he had received from his sensei's training. It had been weeks of almost none stop training.

"Sensei can I take a break, I think I broke something" Naruto said wincing in pain but knowing that it was for a good reason.

"Yes, hold on let me heal you." Billy Bob said as he jogged over to the bruised, battered and broken down form that was Naruto.

Billy Bob healed Narutos broken collarbone and then reassumed his position. "Feeling ok Naruto?" Billy Bob said trying to comfort Naruto.

"Yeah I'm good, let's get back to me hitting boulders with my body… can't think of another thing I would rather do…" Naruto said the last part sarcastically.

**Oh stop your complaining. Sage training is a very hard and a long process and you seem to be wising by it. Maybe another week and you will have the first half hands down…**

"Yeah I guess so. I think the second half will be easier…" Naruto said taking comfort that this was the easiest half.

**I wouldn't be so sure about that. Your whole body is stopping the impact, on smaller more brittle areas from being damaged. As soon as your fists meet the boulders your gonna wish you were never born.**

Naruto grimaced at the sight of his poor knuckles being broken like that. "Ow…" he thought to himself as he was repeatedly attacked by missiles of boulders.

O

O

**1 week later in konoha**

The new konoha 12 had all been assigned a mission to arrest a hillbilly that had offended a feudal lord when he was invited to fix his boiler when it had broken down. Apparently this was an arrest warrant because the man had left week's worth of human faeces in the boiler itself. The man only apparently replied with the words "see ya later I'll be expecting ma moneh in ma bank in a week" and then left leaving the feudal lord enraged. Of course he vanished without a trace… and they were told his home town was this very noisy festival town… (Oh it's on :P)

"So… anyone heard any news of Naru-bastrad yet?" Sai spoke up as they raced along the trees to find this Billy Bob. They had a description, a name and a work place for him but no description if he would be dangerous or not.

Sakura glared at him from behind as she clenched her hands so her palms bled. "if you talk about him like that one more time you fucking gimp I will break your annoying bastard face!!" Sakura shouted as she tried to let her anger go

Everyone else tried to let their anger go too because of what Jiraiya had told them…

**Flashback**

Jiraiya was standing wearing his usual sage uniform and a big scroll on his back while he stood with a serious face. "I know you all want to kill Sai… I know because so do I… but we cannot let his unorthodox actions or phrases ruin the success rate of this mission. When you come back you can simply ignore or avoid him. But out there you will need to work as a team no matter what. Do I make myself clear?" Jiraiya said with a demanding respect tone of voice.

The group nodded and turned as they walked out of the village and got into a steady run through the trees.

**End flashback**

"me too… if you talk about Naruto that way again I will not hold back on kicking the fucking shit out of your girly gimp suit wearing asshole!!!" Hinata screamed at the dumbfounded Sai. Everyone looked at Hinata scared of her new ferociousness, as she noted what she had said she suddenly blushed a deep scarlet and almost passed out from the amount of eyes watching her until Sai spoke up again. "I am sorry, but I show no emotion and I am not good with social conversations. Although you have asked me to stop I do not quite understand why I should stop… didn't he betray the village… I'm just wondering why you would protect him even when he went and left the village." Sai said with a puzzled look on his face that was obviously fake.

"Well Sai… he didn't leave the village permanently, he left to train which isn't the same as leaving the village. It isn't like he left to help fuel the war against Konoha or anything…" Sakura said shocked at the truthfulness of his words when he said that he had no emotions or social knowledge.

"Yes… I see… but that didn't answer my question… why do you stand up for him?" Sai said again not changing his look on his face.

"Well because we are his friends. You see friends stick up for each other without expecting much in return. And you see so long as we think of him he WILL return to us…" Sakura said in a sad tone of voice looking down at the ground below.

"I see… well I can't see why he would return… from what I hear is that he is already a master toad sage. I really don't see why he would want to come back… he has gotten so much stronger over the past few months apparently and that he would become far stronger by staying away from Konoha" Sai said with all seriousness in his face

"Well that's because unlike most Naruto does not desire power. He desires respect and love. And we are the ones that will give it to him. So he trains to protect us so his love and affection doesn't turn to hate and anger if we get hurt or worse."

"Ahhh I see… well I guess I am starting to understand thank you for the lesson… hey look we have arrived at our destination." Sai said as he looked onward to see banners, stonewalls and the stands that held the captivating scents that were shifting their way.

"Yes this fits the description of what that perverted sannin told us." Shikamaru said as he leapt lazily across the branches.

O

O

**Meanwhile naruto's training**

Billy Bob looked at awe as he saw the earth element sinking into the young boy's chakra. The man was baffled at how much chakra this kid had in his body. He noticed the boy had the dark element and suddenly jumped back and fell on the floor with his back against it holding one hand up defensively as his eyes and mouth grew wider and wider. "..You… you have the dark element boy!" the man said excitedly but still shocked that the kid had it.

Naruto stood up still purple but feeling a lot more defined, a lot faster and he felt his chakra could do back flips. "Ow… still hurts" Naruto said as he felt his sides.

**Guess I have to keep to my side of the bargain… hold on I'm gonna heal you fully…**

The hillbilly watched in awe as Narutos skin turned back to its usual pinky self. As he stood upright he could feel how strong, fast and how much chakra he had now.

"A…amazing!" the man finally spoke up "how are you able to do that boy?" the man continued to ask

**Its ok you can tell him… he seems to be open minded and no doubts this guy will know and respect me…**

"Well" Naruto started "I am the container of the kyuubi and I am traveling with it to try and master the 6 elements and master the 6 sages." Naruto continued looking proud of his self.

The man was again astounded that he could be awed anymore by this boy. "Kid… you keep on impressing and impressing… not only did it only take you a few weeks to learn the first half but also you have the kyuubi inside of you… Hahaha! It looks like your… hold on… I can feel ninja coming…"

**Shit!! It's the konoha 11 plus one more person… run to the village and buy a mask that will cover your hair as well as your face… and buy a cloak so they won't recognize your cloths. damn it!!**

"Shit! I know them I'll be back in 10 minutes sensei!" Naruto said as he activated his enhancement jutsu and ran for all he was worth for the wall to jump over it.

Billy Bob looked stupefied as he saw Naruto run over the wall as fast as he did. "Damn the kids fast…" before he could turn around a kunai landed next to his feet.

"Billy Bob we have a warrant for you arrest. If you chose not to comply then we will be forced to use lethal action" Sasuke said as all 12 leapt and made a circle around him

O

O

Naruto had ran to the nearest mask stall he could find, he picked out an orange mask that had a spiral pattern on it (think Tobi from Akatsuki) and quickly purchased it. Then he ran into a clothing store and quickly picked out a cloak that was pitch black and had a lot of pockets that were obviously used for weight training.

"Here's the money thanks mister!" Naruto shouted as he ran out of the stall and quickly put his cloths and mask on. Naruto placed the previous weights from his old leg weights into his cloak so that it would weigh his cloak down so his cloak didn't lift when he jumped and show off his orange trousers.

Naruto quickly ran back to his master. He could hear fighting going off in the distance and most of the villagers were on the wall watching with awe at the sages abilities vs. his friends.

The sage had just defeated the last of his friends that seemed to be unconscious except for Hinata and Sakura. Hinata was protecting Sakura as Sakura was healing Rock Lee.

"Stay away from my friends you bastard Plummer!" Hinata yelled. She had gone all out to protect Sakura while she tried to heal her friends.

The sage started laughing to himself. "Well maybe if you hadn't attacked me then maybe it wouldn't fall down to this." The sage began as he used some hand signs then shouted out "earth spike jutsu!" as he said that a giant spike of earth flew through the air flying towards Hinata. As Hinata closed her eyes for what would feel like her last time, waiting for the missile hit her and for it all to be over, it never came. She dared to open her eyes and when she did she was amazed to see a wall of ice in front of her that had stopped the oncoming missile.

**Use this jutsu, boy quickly before they get suspicious…**

Naruto's mind was filled with the information on a new jutsu the fox had given him the 'tone changer no-jutsu'. "So what does this jutsu do fox?" Naruto said wondering what it did.

**That will change your tone of voice so they do not recognize you. It is very simple boy…**

At that he activate the jutsu and quietly whispered "tone changer no-jutsu" his voice suddenly changed to that of a little deeper tone that sounded like he was from the sound country.

"Please sensei… we need to leave now… you have aroused suspicion… look at the wall they've all seen you. We need to grab our things and leave." Naruto said desperately "and don't call me by my name! Before you answer" naruto continued afraid his friends would find him out.

"Sure, let's get our things before reinforcements show up." Billy Bob said as the masked and cloaked Naruto and his sensei went to their separate apartments to grab their gear.

O

O

"Why did that cloaked guy protect me, I don't understand was he trying to be nice or was it that he didn't want a dead shinobi's friends to take him out?" Hinata thought to herself while she tried to regain some chakra.

Sakura had healed the group and they were all kneeling down resting. "How could we be beaten by a Plummer? Are all plumbers s-rank criminals? Is this a conspiracy?" Sasuke angered that they were beaten by a supposedly c-rank mission.

"He was definitely an s-rank criminal and this was defiantly an s-rank mission. We were unprepared and unwarned of what he could dish out!" Lee shouted as he stood in his good guy pose.

As he said that they saw both the hillbilly and what they thought to be a cloaked Stanger with an orange mask jump over the wall and run as far south as they could.

"There's no point chasseing them that plumber hardly broke a sweat and that other guy seemed to easily deflect his missile" Sakura said as she winced in pain from the hit she had received while fighting them

"What I want to know is why that stranger saved me… I mean… he went out of his way to save me… he had no motive to save me as an s-rank criminal why would he care if I lived or not?" Hinata said out loud for everyone to hear.

"I'm not sure Hinata-Chan but I'm sure that whoever he is we are all thankful because not only did he save your life but all of ours… that plumber could have done anything to us when we were knocked out." Kiba said with a faraway look in his eye when he looked at the town's wall.

"Well I guess we will never find out. You ready for heading back anyone?" no one liked the idea of leaving but they had to report to the hokage that the mission was a failure.

"Yes, that would be best. There is no point following them. They are way too strong for us." Shino said as he stood there emotionless and motionless.

The group ran back the way they came thankful no one was hurt. All were unhappy with the unsatisfactory job they had done but they kept their spirits up because they considered that a lesson that could make them stronger.

O

O

Naruto and his hillbilly-sensei ran as far south as they could until it hit nightfall, "I hear there is a town up ahead… it isn't much but it will give us jobs to pay for out things, it will give us shelter and it will give us time to practice with your sage training my pupil." Billy Bob said as he stopped running.

"we best set up camp now you ready?" Billy Bob asked as he yawned and stretched

"Yeah sure I think I'm about done for the day too" naruto said imitating his teacher.

Both of them set up camp as they made a tent out of wood that naruto chopped, many a quilts that Billy Bob brought and a campfire that both helped make together. They both retired to their separate tents and went to sleep not wanting to wait for tomorrows training.

O

O

**So how did you think I did for my fifth chapter? Please review and complain about how long I'm taking to get to the good parts… I know it's killing me too… but I think explanations before hand are important because it helps let the reader sink into my imagination. Remember to tell me what you want in later chapters. It takes me about 3-4 hours to write these damned things. Expect me to get 2 done on a weekend and get 1 done maybe a half if I'm unlucky on a school night. I hit so many writers blocks in these things… but I have a perfect ending and a perfect reunion planned out so carry on reading and reviewing. This is an extended episode. Not so much so. About 1000 extra words… not as much as my toad sage episode which was about 5000-5500. Peace out!**

Next chapter _**end golem sage training!**_


	6. Chapter 6: end golem sage training!

This fan fiction is a hurt/comfort love story between naruto and hinata. The story starts at the time period of around when he is 12. Lemons maybe in later chapters, don't worry I will have warnings… naru/hina in later chapters. As for now I am focusing on naruto's training. Right now I'm probably going to focus on Narutos golem sage training and maybe a bit more… see bottom who I dedicated this too and would like to thank him because I probably wouldn't of thought of it and definitely wouldn't been able to make this chapter 3500+ words without him. Peace out y'all! Enjoy!

O

O

_**End golem sage training**_

Naruto woke up as he saw his sensei packing up his quilts and scattering the fire. "Oh hey Naruto you awake now?" his now not so redneck-sensei asked while he scatted the fire.

"Yeah I'm awake now… I guess you woke me huh?" Naruto said with an accusing look.

"Hehehe… well guilty as charged…" Billy Bob said as he finished packing all his quilts into an oversized backpack made for camping. "You can take that cloak and mask off now you know… it's kind of disturbing…" Billy Bob continued a little scared that he couldn't see his pupil's usual perky cheerful face.

"Oh I forgot I was even wearing it still…" Naruto said as he packed his equipment, cloak and mask he was just wearing into his identical backpack.

"Well I think we should carry on with our journey to this town coming on up ahead." Billy Bob said as he looked onwards as he could see the faint lines that was the town.

"Sure… I need to get a place to sleep and eat and then we can continue with my second half of training." Naruto said as he packed his things and followed his sensei to the oncoming town.

O

O

**2 hours later in konoha**

"So you failed your simple arrest and maintain mission huh..?" Tsunade said as her forehead vain bulged out as she stood hands resting on the table while she looked at them, shaking a little.

The entire group stepped back one step, arms at chest height while all of them held onto their hands ready for the infuriated hokage to let it all out.

"You failed in a c-rank mission while there were twelve of you!!!" Tsunade began as she broke the desk she sat at with one of her fists.

"Were sorry!... he was an s-rank criminal! He used some jutsu to make rock like creatures appear out from the ground. While we were distracted with the earth creatures we had to deal with his earth missiles too… and not to mention the countless earth like kunai thrown at us… it was way too much!" Kiba complained as the rest seemed to nod in agreement.

"S-rank you say... well that is troublesome as Shikamaru might put it…" Tsunade said grinning a little at Shikamaru.

"Hehe…" Shikamaru said trying to lighten the situation.

"Yeah and there was this one guy that saved Hinata from being spiked and served on a silver platter." Sakura added looking at Hinata and then back at Tsunade. The others seemed to nod and look at Tsunade hoping for an answer.

"Well that is strange…" Tsunade said wondering why she was the one that always had to give an answer.

At that moment Jiraiya jumped through the window. "I couldn't help but hear you guys got back from a mission." Jiraiya said as he jumped through the window hands on his hips smiling.

"Yeah they just came back… and remember to knock next time and come through the door next time too baka!" Tsunade said as she approached the sannin in front of her.

Jiraiya held his hands up defensively to try and put as much distance between him and her. Hinata happened to notice the ring on his left index finger.

"Hey Jiraiya-sensei you know your ring you are wearing?" Hinata said as Tsunade stopped and looked at her in curiosity. "Yeah what about it?" Jiraiya said pleased that he would get to explain about how he had mastered sage training.

"Well when I was being attacked by that crazy plumber man, a person in a black cloak wearing an orange swirly design mask jumped in front of me and did some amazing jutsu that made a wall of ice about as big as a house rise in front of me." Hinata said as she looked at Jiraiya for a second.

Jiraiya's face turned from a scared of Tsunade face to a curious of what Hinata had to say face. "Yes continue" Jiraiya said a little anxious.

"Well you see the person had the same ring as you are wearing…" Hinata said as she watched Jiraiyas face turned from curious to shocked and speechless.

"Th..Tha…That's impossible… there is no one alive that is still a toad sage except me and…" Jiraiya said as he fully understood what had happened. "That was Naruto!" Jiraiya said as he shouted it to Narutos comrades "Hahaha! He has mastered the toad sage and has great strengths!!" Jiraiya said proudly as he jogged on the spot unable to maintain his excitement.

"Wha…what! That was Naruto! Come on we need to go back to that town and find him!" Sakura said as she headed for the door only to be stopped by someone's hands on her shoulder. As she turned around Jiraiya had calmed down now and had a serious look on his face.

"Remember we need to let him live out his training. If we bring him back now we won't ever know his full potential." Jiraiya said trying to bring kindness into his words.

"Its… it's not fair!!" Sakura said as she cried all her pain out into a shocked looking jiraiya's chest. Tsunade looked at him as if to say if you touch her you will die…

Jiraiya just nodded and sweat dropped as he comforted the crying pink haired girl in front of him.

Hinata too had ran out of the room not wanting her friends to see her pain, Neji quickly followed her outside. "Hinata-niisan hold up!" Neji shouted as he finally caught up with the now brawling and weak form of his cousin laying on the floor on her hands and knees crying into her knuckles.

"He could have come home!... I could have brought him home!!... But I was too weak Neji-niisan!! I was too weak…" Hinata said as she cried on her cousin's shoulders as he comforted her.

"Remember what he said? He will be back in 4 years… he didn't talk to us because it would have been too painful… he saved us didn't he? That just proves that he still cares for us… and still cares for you…" Neji said in a caring voice as he gently rocked Hinata as she stopped crying and took comfort in her niisan's words.

"Thank you Neji… you always know just what to say…" Hinata said as she hugged her cousin back. Neji still not used to being hugged and especially not being hugged by Hinata stiffened his shoulders and arms for a second as he then finally embraced her back.

"You are most welcome Hinata-niisan" Neji said as he lifted her from the floor and brought her back to the hokage's room with all her friends comforting her and sakura.

O

O

**Back to Naruto and Billy Bob**

Naruto and Billy Bob had entered the town and got jobs as litter pickers… Naruto didn't like the idea of being a litter picker but he understood that he could just make one clone do a 24 hour litter picker duty. Both had rented out a room in a hotel with two separate beds.

"I still feel kinda uncomfortable with you in the same room as me… wont you see me get changed?" Naruto asked worrying that his teacher might be into that sort of stuff…

"For one we will change in different rooms… you take bathroom I take out here… second do I look like a pedo?" Billy Bob said slightly hurt that he could be seen that way

"Well ok to the room changing things and second you seem to hide your appearances well… I mean one minute you're a hillbilly the next you're a high brow golem sage that trained in a different realm to me…" Naruto said proudly that he had a decent comeback.

"Well I am a good actor hehehe… and second how did you know that I got taught in a different realm?" Billy Bob said un-eased that this boy knew a lot about him.

"Well I mentioned the Kyuubi didn't I? Well he knows almost everything and he told me that you trained in Oblivion by the grand master golem sage." Naruto said smirking that he knew about his sensei's history and that he couldn't hide from him.

"Hahaha damned that kyuubi… well shall we get to training?" Billy Bob said with enthusiasm and charisma.

"Yes! Damn I thought you'd never ask!" Naruto said as he stood in a ready position near the door.

That's the spirit young pup don't let the pain get you down! Endure it and the reward will taste all the sweater!

Naruto nodded inwardly as he followed his sensei out of the door and out of the hotel.

After a 2 minute jog they were out of the sights and sounds of the town. Naruto put his blindfold on as he prepared to try and hit the boulders as they came from random locations.

"Were gonna start of slow so you get a chance to hit the boulder ok?" Billy Bob said amused that he would get to hit boulders at Naruto blindfolded.

"Damn right I'm ready!" Naruto said as he clenched his fists got into a ready position and waited for his senses to kick in.

Naruto heard I boulder fly over maybe to his left??? But as he turned he got thwacked in the head before he could pull a punch…

"You need to be faster than that boy!" Billy Bob said even though he was amazed the boy could hear it at all at this stage in training.

"Hai sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he got back into his ready position.

Both went at it again while Naruto tried and failed to react in time. His teacher would laugh that his pupil would get hit and wobble a little losing his balance.

O

O

**Back in konoha a week later**

"Hinata really has seemed to improve… maybe we should put her through the 'hyuuga randaha furui seijin shuuren'" ('hyuuga hidden leaf sage training' in translated Japanese English) Hiashi said as he walked with his (still alive) brother Hizashi.

"Do you really think she is ready? I mean come on she has only just come back from that mission that she and 12 others failed to capture a simple plumber. And that Uzumaki kid apparently saved the 12…" Hizashi said a bit shocked as he continued to follow his brother through the hyuuga compounds.

"I know about that and I have spoken to Hinata about it too… the plumber she fought was apparently someone of high stature because Naruto had called him sensei… and apparently that Naruto is a sage himself!. So I am not worried that she was defeated by this s-rank criminal… and even in her defeat it means all the more that she should get this training. It will make her stronger and that is all she seems to want right now... that and a certain boys approval… **(A/Q Hinata's sister is still heir to the hyuuga house hold, it's just in this fan fic Hiashi is nice for once: P)**

"so when do you wish to put her through this immense training that technically allows her to be called a 'hyuuga sage' even though it doesn't have an element it still has sage level jutsus and training. Hizashi said to his brother as his brother entered a room and sat down on a nice comfy pillow as he poured tea for the two.

"Yes, yes I would... I believe that she is ready for this training. She is strong willed and I think that she and that Uzumaki kid will get along famously…" Hiashi said with a mischievous grin on his face as he continued to grin into his tea cup as he drank the contents.

"What are you planning brother?" Hizashi said as he looked at his brother with a suspicious look. He knew his brother was up to something between Naruto and Hinata…

"All will be explained in due time brother but for now we shall just sit and watch the fireworks shall we?" Hiashi said as he grinned even more witch was rare to see on an adult hyuuga's face. Even most of the children try not to show emotion.

O

O

**Meanwhile at the new unnamed town**

Naruto had started hitting the stones that came at him. He was getting a lot better with his senses and didn't need to rely on sight for much longer. Billy Bob as usual was amazed at the progress he had made over the past week that would take an ordinary human months.

"So Naruto don't want to stop yet? Your hands are bleeding a lot and most of the skin has come off, do you want me to heal you now?" Billy Bob said as he stopped shooting the boulders at his student and started to approach him.

"Yeah if you don't mind… I don't think my hands can take much more of this." Naruto said as he winced at the pain of unclenching his fists.

"Don't worry Naruto I know this is painful and hard but most people would of collapsed from exhaustion by now… you are taking great strides in your progress you should be proud of yourself." Billy bob said as he looked at his student with great pride.

"Hehe thanks sensei…" Naruto said as he stood hands healed, skin repaired and rejuvenated. "I am ready again sensei!" Naruto said as he stood ready for his teacher's boulders.

"Then we shall begin…" Billy Bob said as he continued to throw boulders at Naruto and watch his student instantly turn and destroy the giant boulder with his fist. Naruto put on a small smirk as he continued to train hard to protect his village and utmost his friends…

O

O

**One week later in konoha**

"As you all know the chunin exams are coming up and we have selected all of you to join this time… team seven will have to do this with Sai… I know there may be objections but to be quite frank you can't enter without him…" Tsunade said as she was surrounded by 9 genin. "I know Shikamaru is already a chunin and that his team will suffer for it. We are trying to find one more genin for this exam that they may of known back in the academy." Tsunade continued as she looked at the angered yet trying to chill out faces of team 7… Sai excluded…

"Ok I guess but if this guy gets on my nerves I WILL kill him out there… in the forest of death anything counts right? That includes TEAM KILL…" Sasuke said getting angrier as he looked over to see Sai putting on a fake smile while he looked at him.

"Then you will be disqualified because a member of your team will be lost." Tsunade said trying her hardest to protect Sai.

"Like I give a crap there's always next year…" Sasuke said still glaring at Sai as Sai continued to smile at him.

"Are you sizing me up?" Sai said amused slightly but not showing it.

Sasuke went over to him ready to take swing at him but Sakura grabbed him suddenly.

"Don't react to this ANBU root trash… he isn't worth the trouble of clearing up…" Sakura said while she too glared at Sai who still smiled but redirecting his attention to Sakura.

"I see… so the ugly ones stick up for the uglier ones hmmm? Interesting…" Sai said as he looked as if he hadn't done anything at all wrong.

Sakura was fuming and had to be held back by Hinata, kiba and choji. "Remember what you just said to Sasuke do not react to this, it will be what he wants!" choji said as he found it difficult to keep this woman in her place.

"Man this girl is strong…" he thought to himself as he sweat dropped, finally she gave up and turning the other way pouting.

"Anyway as I was saying… you are all being entered for the chunin exams next week… I expect you to train and rest well because as you all know it will be very hard... enjoy the week!" she said as she looked amused with herself

The 9 konoha ninja walked out of the room and out of the building before they all retired to their respected destination's to train, relax and study.

O

O

**Meanwhile Naruto's training**

The man stood in awe as the final half of earth element slid into Naruto's chakra. Naruto stood there as he felt the giant wave of energy rush through him. His chakra was almost 500 times greater than when he had set off 6 months ago. His chakra now had 3 elements in it and only 1 he had mastered the jutsus.

"W..Well Naruto… it seems you have completed the second half… well done my boy!" the golem sage said as he patted his student on the back.

"Thank you sensei… for everything you have shown and done for me…" Naruto said as he held his head up high knowing he had succeeded in getting stronger today.

"You are most welcome my boy… now before you think your training is over… I still have to teach you the jutsus that come with it… without those there wasn't much reason in training to be a golem sage now was there Hahaha!" the golem sage-redneck-hillbilly-inbred teacher said as he laughed out loud.

"Hahaha! Well yes I would like to learn the earth jutsus and become a master golem sage." Naruto said while he laughed.

Naruto spent an entire week as he learnt new jutsus such as 'Earth redemption no-jutsu' (the same jutsu Billy Bob had used to make golems) 'rock shell body jutsu' (the same Billy Bob used to protect himself against Naruto's rasengan) 'great stone wall jutsu' that allows the user to summon a giant wall to protect themselves, or turn it into a ball to protect from all sides. 'Earth missile jutsu' (the same he had used on Hinata). 'Earth kunai no-jutsu' allowing the user to mold kunai out of earth easily and swing them at your opponent without even physically touching the kunai. And last but not least 'earth cripple no-jutsu' allowing the user to charge his chakra into the earth manipulating its shape and form to create spikes to jump up and impale your opponents.

"Thank you so much for your training sensei!" Naruto said as he shook the man's hand that he had called sensei for around 5-6 weeks. (The man not the hand…)

"Not a problem at all, it was a privilege to train you young Naruto. Please accept this gift as to prove that you are a master golem sage." Billy Bob said as he handed out an identical metal ring that Naruto wore except this had a green background and an earth symbol in the middle just like his toad sage ring had a wave pattern in the middle.

"Thank you sensei… I won't forget you or what you have taught me… in 3 and a half years time you feel like you need a home just come to konoha!" Naruto said with pride as he put the earth ring on the opposite hand to the toad sage ring on the exact same finger as his opposite hands toad sage ring finger to symbolize opposites he thought.

"Thank you… I would very much like to visit you when the day comes… but as for now I have to be on the run from the ninja's" Billy Bob said as he turned around to walk back to the town wavering his hand behind him when he walked "remember to be good young Naruto…" he continued as he walked towards the town.

At that Naruto turned and left in the opposite direction to the way his teacher had walked

**Well it has been a long time. I haven't seen you in weeks… are we done with this training yet? **The fox said as he yawned and stretched

"Yeah were done with the whole golem sage training look I have this cool new ring and everything!" Naruto said excitedly.

**Well done young pup, I can tell you don't know where to go so I will tell you. Go towards Konoha but do not worry. We aren't going there. There is a small town outside which has an affordable hotel room and will give you privacy to practice the demon sage training in peace…**

"Ok fox! On the way we go. A new adventure and new training for me too!" Naruto said getting too excited as he ran full force witch at this time is very fast towards the oncoming town (I'm not naming the towns if you notice because I won't use them again…)

Naruto set off into the distance towards Konoha and his new town that he was going to stay at for a few weeks… maybe a month… the fox seemed to be pumped for the training too. Guess we will have to see what happens next

O

O

**So how was my sixth chapter? Review!! . or I will be sad… ******** ~sad face~ lolz… so as always review, evaluate and ask what you want to see… this chapter goes out to a guy that helped me with it and gave his great idea to me… like all decent men I will mention his name for you all to love him for this latest chapter and his name is *drum roll begin* OverLordRevan *drum roll end* it was his idea for the whole ring thing where Hinata would notice jiraiya's sage ring and then recognize the 'stranger' as being Naruto… without him that part of the chapter would be different and most likely boring in comparison…**

Next chapter _**training for the chunin!**_


	7. Chapter 7: training for the chunin!

**This fan fiction is a hurt/comfort love story between naruto and hinata. The story starts at the time period of around when he is 12. Lemons maybe in later chapters, don't worry I will have warnings… naru/hina in later chapters. As for now I am focusing on naruto's training. In this chapter I am most likely going to go**

**At the bottom of this page there will be a 'what YOU want to see vote'… it has spoilers of what might happen in the future but nothing that will be most likely linked to the main story… it is a vote poll and I would like you all to review on what you want. Also a big thanks to shadowfox32459 for his help with the niisan neesan confusion. You see I thought niisan meant older sibling… my bad… also there is a dedication at the bottom to a death of a local soldier.**

**O**

**O**

_**Training for the chunin!**_

Hinata and Neji were out in the training fields of Konoha as they both practiced there byakugan, 8 trigrams 64 palms and rotation jutsus, Hinata's father Hiashi had asked Hinata to report to him in 2 hours. To Hinata it was very rare that she got to see her father anymore unless she was being shouted at or if she had to come with him to a house meeting and she would stay behind her sister Hanabi.

"You ok Hinata? You seem distracted… what's wrong?" Neji asked as he stopped using his stance and walked towards his neesan.

"Well you see father has asked me to speak with him in one hour and I am not sure what about… I do not know if I am in trouble or not but I am fearing that I am." Hinata said worryingly

"I am sure that he just wishes to say that there may be a family meeting coming up is all…" Neji said trying to reassure his worried cousin.

"Thank you Neji-niisan… now come on I'm not going to help Naruto if I don't train… Hinata said pulling out a smile

"Very well neesan… I will show no mercy!" Neji joked as he got in his stance as did Hinata.

The two of them trained for 2 more hours before Hinata had suddenly remembered about her talk with Hiashi and that she had to be there right now.

"Oh I'm sorry Neji! I have to run I will see you tomorrow same place same time!" Hinata called back as she ran towards the Hyuuga household.

Neji nodded as he watched his cousin run towards the Hyuuga compound

O

O

Hinata had arrived at the household 15 minutes later than she should have been. She walked through the door and bowed quickly

"I am sorry that I am late father! I was caught up in training with Neji-niisan…" Hinata said in fear of what her father might say to her if he didn't hear her story fast enough

"That is quite alright my daughter…" Hiashi said looking at his daughter with pride which was rare for him

Hinata was shocked that he had acknowledged her as his daughter. "Wha. What… you never call me daughter… why are you starting to take interest in me father?" Hinata asked still in shock a little

"Well you see… when I denounced you as the hair to the Hyuuga household I did not do It because I thought you were weak… I did it for completely different reasons that I do not wish to go into at the present moment… you see you were never a motivated person… but… there was that one boy that seemed to motivate you… you see I tried to abandon you because you were not hitting your full potential. And by me yelling at you it would drive you to hate me… drive you to prove me wrong… drive yourself to become strong… and that is all I ever wanted… but it didn't work out like that… you stayed the same, so I tried to push you further and further into what I thought would be best for you… for you to protect the village… maybe not as the Hokage but as someone close to him… and you see the only thing that finally drove you to become strong was that Uzumaki boy…" Hiashi said knowing that his daughter would hate him for abandoning her because he pushed her too hard for her to achieve the best that would be good for her.

"You… you abandoned me just so I could become strong? What is strength if you don't have loved ones to protect?" Hinata said as she started to get tears in her eyes as they slowly ran down her cheeks.

"What is strength when HE is gone and your father tells you that he abandoned his daughter just so he could have someone in the family that was truly strong? Why the hell should you even try to get back in my good books now? I didn't care about being heir to the household… I didn't care that I would have to sleep in a smaller less expensive room… all I ever wanted was love… love from a father and love from the one I love… the one I love has ran away because no one seems to give two shits about him but me and then there's you… all I ever wanted after mother died was to have a loving relationship with you so we could both heal over what had happened… but oh no you did this over selfish reasons because you couldn't have a boy!!" Hinata said enraged as she ran behind her and slammed the door behind her as she ran down the corridor tears freely falling from.

"Wait Hinata that's not true!" Hiashi said as he chased after her.

"I did what I did because it was your mothers dyeing wishes… she wanted her daughter to be strong! I just did what she asked! I never wanted to abandon you like that!" Hiashi said as he too started to cry

Hinata had fell to her knees, alone and confused not knowing if her father's words were true. Hiashi had caught up with her and kneeled down with her as she cried her confusion, sadness and anger out into her father's chest.

Hiashi knew that she liked Naruto, but he still thought that he was a monster and that he would hurt his daughter and that she would be unhappy with him. But he would respect her wishes so long as he got to have a one on one time with this Naruto and find out if he was acceptable to be with a Hyuuga.

"I'm…I'm so confused!! I...I…" Hinata couldn't control her tears as she now couldn't control herself and brawled into her father's chest.

"It's okay… Hinata we will be strong for her… and you will be strong so you can protect the ones you love…" Hiashi said as he stopped crying and wiped both his and her tears away.

"Hai… father… so what was it that you wanted to see me about? Was it just that?" Hinata said questionably at her father while she looked up at him.

"No… you see. The reason why I am the head of the household and that there is always the head of household from the same family lifetime after lifetime is because… well you know how there are 6 elements? Well there are also 6 sages that practice those elements… and you see your friend" Hiashi prolonged the word friend to show that he didn't like the idea of them being anything more. "Well he mastered the arts of toad sage hasn't he? Well that's all he can master because the other elements are from different realms… long story cut short there is a thing called a 'side sage'. What that means is that the sage training is as hard and the jutsus are roughly as powerful… but there is no element added to the training so your chakra won't go up by tenfold like it would normal sage training." Hiashi added as he looked at Hinata expecting her to hate him more because he had added training to the conversation at such as delicate situation.

To Hiashi's surprise Hinata hugged him and thanked him that he would teach her the side sage training.

"You are welcome my daughter… to add further this side sage training is what is known as the 'Hyuuga randaha furui seijin shuuren' you will learn many a jutsu and come out as strong maybe stronger than myself… I can tell that you are ready for this training… you have already proven that you are willing to fight to protect and to fight fiercely as well." Hiashi said as he took pride with his daughter's courage.

"I will train till my knuckles bleed! I will train until my body is weak! I will train to protect MY Naruto-kun!" hinata yelled but then extremely blushed at what her last sentence included.

"Hahaha! Now that is the spirit Hinata my daughter now get out of there and Hizashi will take you to the training area while I will meet with you shortly." Hiashi said as he pointed outside the window to where his brother was standing smiling and waiting to take his niece to the training grounds of the Hyuuga household.

Hinata followed Hizashi as he led her to the Hyuuga training grounds that she had not seen since her father 'disowned' her

The training grounds were big and formal. It had training facilities for almost everything. Hizashi just puffed into a small fog of smoke as he vanished.

"Shadow clone jutsu? Why would he take me here to then evaporate into smoke?" Hinata wondered to herself as she got into a ready position as she activated her byakugan.

"Father? If you are going to surprise attack me then now is the best time to strike… you will only give me more time to search as the seconds pass…" Hinata said as she looked around the room as she couldn't see a single thing living or even moving…

Suddenly Hiashi appeared out of nowhere into her line of vision. He was wearing a lavender sage outfit (think naruto's cloak in the pain arc in the manga except this has a lavender primary color and an unnaturally sea blue flames) "do you like my sage cloak?" Hiashi said as he grinned smugly as he stood in a heroic pose.

"Yes father it looks really cool… so are you a 'side sage' as well then?" Hinata said as she pointed at her father's sage cloak.

"Yes, why yes I am, look at this ring it is the ring of the Hyuuga sage!" Hiashi said as he brought his arm up and showed Hinata the ring he was wearing. The rings background was lavender like the byakugan eyes. In the middle was a black shape of the outline of an eye with a glowing lavender color in the middle of the eye outline to represent the byakugan.

"Wow father that looks really pretty. So is that the ring of the Hyuuga sages?" Hinata said already knowing the answer but as always trying to be polite and kind.

"Yes it is… so Hinata are we ready for training? seems as though this isn't actual sage training there will be no need to do training to gather a element into your chakra so we can get right down to jutsu training and physical training." Hiashi said as he got some leg weights out of the bag he was carrying and gave them to Hinata. "You will need these my daughter… they will help train you physically as well as get you a lot of jutsus" Hiashi continued as he handed a pair of leg weights to Hinata.

"Hai father! I will not fail!" Hinata said as she got ready to do as her father asked.

"Ok now… run 100 times around the training room!" Hiashi said as pointed around the room in a circular motion. The room must be at least be as high as the first few floors of the hokage's tower and about 3 sizes its length longitude roughly its same size latitude.

"Ok father I will not disappoint you!" nor Naruto-kun she though as she set off.

Hinata began to run around the room at a steady pace while Hiashi watched with pride at his daughter's determination all of a sudden.

O

O

Naruto had finally arrived at his destination. The new town that he arrived at was small but had a very big clan compound all the way at the top of a big hill. The town's folk seemed to look at him with the same usual looks of sin. Lust, jealousy, and interest.

"Well I guess I do like all of this attention. It beats getting slapped by Sakura all day long hehehe…" his laughter drifted off as he thought about everything he was missing.

"Hey fox? Isn't there something to do that will put my mind off of this… I really don't want to feel depressed right now… it will only slowdown my training…" Naruto said feeling very depressed all of a sudden

**Hmmm? Oh well yes I think there is… you see that house over there? Well that is a dojo… it belongs to someone that could help you master chakra control. Chakra control is a very valuable skill for any ninja to learn. I suggest you learn that before you start to train as a demon sage… chakra control in short will basically help you save chakra after each jutsu. If mastered you could quarter your current chakra output on jutsus but still have it at its maximum power and ability, not to mention as you can hide your chakra completely so not tracking ninja's can spot you.**

"Yeah! I think that will do the trick!" Naruto said joyfully as he walked into the dojo's room casually.

A big bold bruiser met Naruto as he tried to walk up to the grandmaster that was hidden behind some curtains.

"I'm sorry young one but Master Ching Lou will not see any little boys today… I'm afraid no one else can see his greatness for another day…" the big bold muscular doorman said as some fellow trainees walked up to him to back his boss up.

"Yeah good one Danza good one!" one of the trainees said as he approached closer

"Quite bitch! Did I ask your commentary?" Danza said as he slapped the trainee that made the comment.

"I'm sorry sir… sorry!" the trainee complied as he got on his knees and bowed to the muscular man that was Danza

"Now where was I?... oh yes… the little boy… well its best you leave now its closing time…" Danza said as he got closer to Naruto.

"How's about no… and I wish to speak with your master now… I haven't heard what he wanted me to do so I will stay where I am…" Naruto said with a serious straight face concealing his anger towards the rude head strong form that was Danza.

"How's about this? If you can beat me in a tai-jutsu battle then I will let you see the master. If you lose then you give me those rings you're wearing." Danza stated as he pointed to the rings Naruto was wearing

**There's nothing to be afraid of. I can sense this guy is only slightly stronger than you when you left the village, and even then you had speed as well. This guy has nothing… he is just a big fish in a small pond…**

"Hehe… well I see no reason why not… I will have this battle finished before you even move…" Naruto said angering the big bold man.

"Well looks like I'm going home with two new rings tonight huh?" Danza said as he got into a ready position. "You ready for the pain little boy?" he continued as he flexed his muscles

The trainees seemed to go ballistic jumping up and down shouting 'fight!' and 'come on Danza this kids got nothing on you!'

"I know, I know… Hahaha!" Danza said as he turned and charged at Naruto who just appeared to vanish

Naruto appeared behind Danza at first witch shocked all of the trainees as they watched the unbelievable speed that was Naruto (he still has leg weights on!) Danza turned around only for Naruto to vanish before Danza could see him. Naruto appeared out of sight for a second as Danza kept on turning randomly.

"Just like watching a Baka dance… oh wait… nothing's changed…" Naruto smeared to himself while he sat down back resting on the rafters as Danza turned to look at him.

"You think because your fast that means you can win? I will crush you like an insect yo…" Danza couldn't finish off his sentence as Naruto had punched him in the stomach half arssed, but it still made Danza fly through the sky, break a hole in the wall where Danza had hit.

Danza kept on flying until he was roughly outside the city. Witch was about 100 meters away… Danza was unconscious as villagers who had seen the brutal flying Danza went over to his body to see if he was still alive.

The trainees just sat down and jaw dropped, still weak at the knees as they looked at the hole in the wall back to Naruto and then reverse.

An elderly man walked out from the curtains, he had no hair. His cloths were that of a monk and his body color and characteristics made him look like a monk. He wore a red monks robe and a white headband with a ying yang symbol in the centre.

"Well it is to seem that you are quite the warrior boy… what is it you seek from me?" the monk said while he smiled the entire time.

All the trainees even though still stiff from shock bowed down as they heard there masters voice.

"Well I am here to learn chakra control. Please take me as your student Ching-sensei." Naruto said as he bowed to the monk in front of him

"Yes, I will take you as my student. And I will teach you chakra control." Master Ching Lou said as placed his left hand on Naruto's right shoulder.

"Thank you sensei I will not let you down I promise!" Naruto said as he bowed to his sensei.

"But it has been a long night and I would gladly take you into my dojo. I hope that Danza did not annoy you. And my trainees seem to have no backbone to stand up to him so he seems to run the place… but oh well… you seem to have lots of courage young one. Master Ching said as he led Naruto to his bed

"Thank you Sensei, for taking me in and for teaching me a valuable ninja asset.

Naruto said as he curled up into his bed as he yawned and fell asleep. Ching Lou who waited for him to fall to sleep and then left for his chambers to rest until tomorrow.

O

O

**Yes this chapter is slightly smaller than usual. ****Please read! Spoilers below!**** I am having a vote for you all on what to do next in my chapters, here are my idea's I may do them anyway later on in the fic but as for now what do you want to see first: **Naruto has a nightmare about Sakura calling him names and Hinata hating him. **Or, **Madera Uchiha is sasuke's grandfather or father and there is a spinoff where he returns to kill sasuke. **Or, **naruto merges with the fox and gains the fox's chakra with his own and gain the fox's scent tracking and extra long vision **or **konoha 12 find out about naruto's painful past (not kyuubi I'm saving that for later :P) **or **naruto appears dead after a short reunion with the konoha 12 as he 'dies' to protect hinata, but is actually brought to another realm to train. **Or,** Jiraiya teaches Konohamaru rasengan, toad summoning and shadow clone. **Or **naruto brought to hell to train the dark element, but his body is still unconscious on earth and he is in hospital in a temporary coma. **Or **naruto and konoha 12 discover about naruto's parents. **And lastly **naruto gets a bloodline limit. **These are your choices… enjoy… some of these may already be brought into the fic anyway… I won't start the next chapter until I have a reasonable amount of reviews voting**

**I would like to take a second of your time just so I can tell you that I am dedicating this chapter to a fellow school student that has died in Afghanistan. Adrian Sheldon that lived in Kirkby-In-Ashfield died in hells land province on the 7****th**** of May 2009. His death like many of the others out there was not needed. His life will be sorely missed. Many teachers and students today gave a minute silence for his death in honor of his good spirit and optimistic look on life. I may not have known him but my heart goes out to anyone that died out there in that pointless war… on a lighter note I hope you won't feel sad after reading this and I hope you look forward to voting. I won't name the next chapter as I won't make one until I receive votes.**

Next chapter _**to hell and back again!**_


	8. Chapter 8: to hell and back again!

**This fan fiction is a hurt/comfort love story between naruto and hinata. The story starts at the time period of around when he is 12. Lemons maybe in later chapters, don't worry I will have warnings… naru/hina in later chapters. As for now I am focusing on naruto's training. In this chapter I am most likely going to go**

**O**

**O**

_**To hell and back again!**_

Naruto awoke in a blur as he stared around the strange unfamiliar room. "Where am I" Naruto said as he rubbed his eye sockets to awake himself.

**Don't you remember? You asked that old man Ching Lou to teach you in the arts of chakra control**

"Oh yeah… forgot where I was for a minute… so used to cheesy cheap hotel's and apartments." Naruto said as he mused over his joke

**Well it appears there is no one in… I think they may be training… get yourself dressed and find your master, young pup… I believe he may be training with the group to the west… I feel a large amount of chakra being used from a group of people…**

"Yeah I will investigate further. Just let me get dressed." Naruto said as he quickly put his trousers and top on, followed by his jacket and shoes.

Naruto walked out of the door and towards the direction the fox was telling him to go. He grew closer and closer until he looked down at the group of trainees and there master while they trained. Naruto was hiding in the grass looking down at them from atop a hill

"If you do not learn to cut off your chakra from being used irrationally then you will be spotted a mile away. There is no point in hiding if your chakra is filling the air." Ching Lou said as he continued to train with his pupils not looking up at Naruto.

"Hehehe… I wasn't hiding I was trying to see what you were doing." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head and walked down the hill towards his master and the still training students.

"Well if it isn't young… err… what is your name boy?" Ching Lou said a little embarrassed that he didn't even know the boys name.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will be the sixth hokage!" Naruto said proudly as he raised one fist in the air in imaginary triumph.

"Well that is a big dream to live up to boy… are you sure that you can complete your dream?" Ching Lou said not doubting his student's dreams but wondering how hard he would work to get it.

"Well I left my village temporarily just so I can train to protect my precious ones and keep them all alive and happy" Naruto said as he grinned a big grin.

Ching Lou looked surprised "this kid can have the 'will of fire' at such a young age… that is something… " Ching Lou thought to himself as he looked back at Naruto and realized that he hadn't said anything "oh… err well that is very good and I will help you with your training." Ching Lou said as he bowed to his student. "Are you ready for our training?" Ching Lou continued as he stood up strait again.

"Yes master I am ready for your teachings. So what are we doing first?" Naruto said as he questioned his new sensei.

"Well first we are going to learn how to stop the flow of chakra. Yes you can probably stop one body part at a time's chakra from flowing, but we are going to train on allowing no chakra to be used at all." Ching Lou said as he cracked a smile to his student

"Ok master, I will do as you ask. How do I stop all the chakra from coming out of me?" naruto asked as he stood there

"ok first what I want you to do is feel your chakra… now all chakra is given out by your stomach… so if we stop the flow of chakra from our stomach then all other chakra points will stop giving off chakra. Of course your muscles need the chakra to flow through them like blood, but in training and adapting you will be able to leave your muscles without chakra for longer and longer." Ching Lou said as started to show the process to his student.

To Naruto's amazement he felt the normal life like chakra vanish from his master. He kept it like that for about a minute

"I can keep it longer it's just that I do not have time to hold my chakra inwards for too long a period. A normal human can keep his chakra concealed for about 5 hours… but you seem to have a giant amount. You may even go weeks without needing to let the chakra wash through you again" Ching Lou said as he looked at the amount of chakra Naruto was giving off. It gave him the creeps of how much he would give off if he had focused it…

"Ok I will mimic what you did and see how long I can last…" Naruto said as he cut the chakra going from his stomach to the rest of his body.

Naruto stood there for a good 20 minutes before he had to let his chakra take over again.

"Very interesting… he held it for 20 minutes first time… this kid really learns fast… in about 3 days he should master this." Ching Lou thought to himself as he let Naruto take a quick breather.

"I am ready to continue master…" Naruto said as he stood back up and shut off his chakra again

Naruto trained while his sensei taught his other trainees how to fight.

O

O

Naruto trained for three days, he had finally learnt how to suppress his chakra and to shut it off all at once and keep it like that for as long as a whole day. He felt he could go further but his sensei told him to rest

"So Naruto it seems you have completed the first half. You see the first half is going long without use of chakra… the second half is putting the right amount of chakra into jutsus that will make them work effectively but use less chakra. What I want you to do is practice using less chakra in one of your jutsus. Find its lowest point that is still effective and practice maintaining that level of chakra" Ching Lou said as he lectured the young boy who stood in front of him

"Hai sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he powered up a rasengan and took a lot of the chakra out. The rasengan still spinning fast but he had halved his normal chakra output. He continued to lower it until he hit its lowest point. This was about a quarter of his normal chakra output.

"I have found the lowest point… I will try to keep it going on only its lowest chakra input." Naruto said as he fired off another rasengan, he kept the rasengan going for 5 minutes until he slipped up a bit and lost control of his chakra input.

"Do not worry my boy. You will get it eventually. Just keep training and it will be second nature in no time" Ching Lou said as he was impressed that the boy had such chakra and that he had such a powerful jutsu in his arsenal.

O

O

Naruto had trained for days, and he had finally learnt to control his chakra output and input. He had now mastered chakra control.

"well my boy I would love to allow you to sleep in my dojo for longer but it is a strict policy that I only allow trainees and students of mine to sleep in the dojo's beds" Ching Lou said as he watched his student stand up tall.

"It is fine master. I was going to go find a job today anyway… then rent out a place in that hotel. I still have training to be done here so I will not leave yet. Thank you for teaching me and I wish the best of luck to your dojo" Naruto said as he bowed to his master and walked towards the big'ish hotel.

O

O

Hizashi was walking from a big clan house compound that was part of their branch family, Hizashi had went to speak with the lord of the manner on terms of the new rules that are to be handed down among the branch families. (Remember the big clan house on top of a hill I spoke about last chapter =P)

He had walked down the hill and into the town, smelling the aroma seeing the sights…

"Huh is that…" Hizashi said as he tried to get closer to confirm his sights. Hizashi had seen a smallish boy with a fit build and bright blond hair walk into an ally way.

"I need to confirm what I may have seen…" Hizashi thought as he full force sprinted towards the ally way.

**Run boy! You have been spotted by an adult hyuuga! **The fox shouted as he began to become unnerved

"What! Shit! Oh this is bad!" was all Naruto could say as he activated his enhancement jutsu and sprint towards the hotel keeping on the ground and running through alley ways and trying to keep out of sight

"Henkan no-jutsu" Naruto whispered as his body changed to that of a traveler. He shut off his chakra and casually walked towards the hotel (henkan means transformation)

Hizashi activated his byakugan but he couldn't see him. All he saw were peasants that looked at him a little as if he were a dangerous man. But he probably looked like it at this time he thought.

"Well… I guess he outsmarted me… he seems to have vanished… which means he noticed me… which means he is a lot stronger than when he left…" Hizashi thought to himself as he left the village

O

O

Naruto walked into the hotel, the fox gave Naruto the all clear, so Naruto transformed back into regular Naruto.

Naruto casually walked up to the receptionist who met him with a smile

"I would like to like to book a room for myself… one bed one bathroom and one dining area…" Naruto said as he pulled his frog purse out of his pocket.

"Ok if you would like to follow me this way young sir, I will show you to your room." The receptionist said as she accepted the money and took him to his room

Naruto walked into his room and shut the door behind him. The room was fresh smelling and had a nice coffee table beside a clean window. The bed was fit for two and it had a TV resting on a drawer opposite to the bed. The TV was only about 16 inches but Naruto had no desire to use it so he was fine.

Naruto removed his bag and put it on his bed as he unpacked all the items it contained that he needed to put away or place around the room to make it feel homey.

"Well this is it fox, so when shall we start training? Naruto asked not wanting to wait much longer.

**Well first I want you to sit down on the bed all comfy and then I will begin stage two…**

Naruto who had spent the majority of his life listening to the fox and only recently actually doing what he asked, he lay down on the bed, head on his pillow and looking up at the ceiling while he lay on his back.

**First what I want you to do is allow my chakra to take over… trust me on this… I will need to be dominant to be able to do this next task…**

Naruto thought for a minute and realized that he could let the fox take over… "he isn't as blood thirsty as everyone else thinks… well he is… but he wouldn't take advantage of a situation like this no chance." Naruto thought to himself as he laid there

"Ok fox give me your chakra and I will allow you to take over…" Naruto said as he felt the chakra build up inside of him. He allowed the chakra to fully take over him. His vision went darker and darker around the edges until he could see no more…

O

O

Naruto awoke in what seemed to be a dark place at first. His vision could not make out anything in the room. Just darkness. All of a sudden flames burst up as he saw mini volcanoes spurt lava out of the ground. The floor cracked and the red light of lava could be seen below him as Naruto got closer and closer to a still dark distant object.

Naruto went almost right up to it until suddenly it moved… what he saw in front of him must have been either the coolest of scariest thing he had ever seen.

It was a dark armored knight like creature with red horns sticking out of his full helmet. His eyes were that of fire… his eyes blazed what could be seen as lava.

**Hello Naruto… this is my mortal body how do you like it? I think it is rather… dark… or devilish…** the mortal form of the kyuubi said as he walked forward

"Whoa… that is pretty cool kyuubi… so even though you are gone for 12 and 3 quarter years these dark minions of yours still worship you and see you as there ruler?" Naruto asked as he involuntarily stepped backwards as a bit of lava landed near him and the heat was a little too much for him to handle.

**Yes they do, you see the saying down here is 'once a leader always a leader until someone proves themselves to be stronger'.**

"So what is my first bit of training?" Naruto asked not wanting to know and wanting to know at the same time.

**First you will be training in the lava pools. You see this is where the enhancement jutsu is vital. I will not expect you to wear leg weights… you see the first half of the second half of demon sage training is showing that you are tough and as hard as darkness… and you see the first half is to run barefoot as fast as you can over lava…**

"You fucking what!!! Are you insane!! You expect me to run over lava?! I will die! My legs will become useless and be reduced to stubbly burnt stumps!." Naruto said as he shouted out his anger that the only way to complete the next half was to run over lava…

**It won't burn your legs off if you are fast enough… the fire is only about as long as an ordinary sized house… you will pass through it fine… plus you have me to heal you…**

"Ok fox… but if I lose one leg or one limb even, I will destroy you!" Naruto said angrily as he took his shirt, leg weights and shoes off.

**Ata boy! Now I know you are fast enough for this test so I do not worry for your safety. Plus all the training as a golem sage must have toughened your skin and bones up some anyway…**

"Yes kyuubi-sensei!" Naruto said as he prepared to hurt a hell of a lot.

**Stop calling me sensei… its annoying…**

Naruto ran over the hot liquid lava (or magma if you want to be picky…) his feet ached as he patted his feet as he got off of the lava and on to the not so cool ground…

"Oww! That fucking stings!!! My god! It burns us!!! (golem =3)" Naruto said as he continued to pat his feet and blow it too

**You will get used to the pain… come on it's hardly anything for what you're going to have to go through in here!**

Naruto sweat dropped and got back to training. "My god you said that golem sage training would be the most physically draining…

**Well it is… all you have to do is run over lava… that isn't as physically tiring as getting hit with rocks repeatedly and having to hit them back too… this is just harder…**

"Great tricked by the fox again… there right when they say sly as a fox…" Naruto said pouting as he ran through the lava to the other side again…

"God fucking damn it!! For the love of god! Why did I ever leave!! This training is soooo painful!" Naruto shouted as he got back to land.

Naruto kept on running from one side to another and back again over and over again as the fox watched getting bored already…

O

O

2 weeks later and Naruto was starting to get the hang of it now… his feet didn't hurt as much as they did before and his speed had increased so it was almost as soon as he hit ground he would run back out again. The fox would heal his feet every now and then when the skin was getting thinner and his blood was beginning to be lost at a dramatic rate.

"Kyuubi-sensei how much longer until you think I will have it… I have ran 2 weeks straight only sleeping once on the seventh day…" Naruto stopped on one side and said towards the fox, which seemed to jump at the sound of his name

**Errr… umm… about another week and it would seem that you will have the first half down…**

"Ok teacher I will train for you!!" Naruto said as he stopped waiting around and started to run over the lava again.

Naruto continued to run over the lava as fast as he could not wanting to wait for his training to be finished.

O

O

One week had passed and Naruto had received the second quarter of the element. It sunk into his body like all the other elements. His chakra was now even greater… it was hard to believe that this boy had improved yet again with his chakra…

"Hey sensei! I have completed your training!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped for joy which reminded him of his pain in his foot.

"Hey I think I need you to heal my foot first fox…" Naruto said as he sat on a rock and lifted his foot for the mortal fox to heal his foot.

**Very well young pup… but if any of my demons ask I was NOT pampering your foot for you… damned bratty humans and your easy injuries **the fox mumbled as he healed the boy's foot.

"Hehehe… sure stupid fox…" Naruto said as he laughed a bit.

**Well I am sure that you want to know what the next half of your training is don't you boy?**

"well yes I would… what is my next and last quarter of training?" Naruto asked pleased that he would soon be away from all of this sage training and back in the real world where he could smell things and breathe clearly…

**Well the next half of your training is simple… yet hard… you will have to spar against my minions! No jutsus are allowed this has to do with tai-jutsu alone… you will be outnumbered by quite a lot… I will heal you if you seem to be in great pain or seriously injured… the minions will automatically stop before the fatal blow is thrown so do not worry. There is a 0% chance of dying in this next half… but that won't make it easy.**

"I understand fox sensei… I will pass the next test with flying colors and I will do it with pride and style!" Naruto exclaimed as he followed his sensei.

The two walked out of the room they had been in for 3 whole weeks and walked towards a brightly lit door…

O

O

**So what did you think of my eighth chapter? Was it cool? Was it boring? Did it explain a lot? Review and evaluate! Please show my spelling errors and or mistakes made in names or sayings… I have yet again failed in the niisan neesan business… apparently I have been calling neji big brother and hinata big sister... they both can't be older than each other! And I have to edit it again… :( I would like to know if I am going to fast… I mean I have been working at the PC from when I come in from school till 9 o clock at night sometimes and I have g.c.s.e's to worry about! And its leaving day soon so I'm gonna go to like 3 parties that day… it is very tiresome as I try to dedicate as much information needed to make the story work… I have been submitting a chapter a day for less than a week… it is so tiresome it is unbelievable… so I may take a break every now and then and try to release a chapter every two days… maybe… I'm not sure… I have a great plan summed up by you the viewers… I have tallied all your votes up and I just placed in order the best things that everyone wanted… enjoy and review on what you want to see as always. Peace out!!**


	9. Chapter 9: back from hell!

**This fan fiction is a hurt/comfort love story between naruto and hinata. The story starts at the time period of around when he is 12. Lemons maybe in later chapters, don't worry I will have warnings… naru/hina in later chapters. In this chapter I am most likely going to go into detail about Naruto's training in hell and him coming out of it.**

**O**

**O**

_**Back from hell!!**_

**So you think you are ready for this hmmm? Well I won't doubt you boy… I believe you have great expectations for the future… and I will do anything but stand in your way… **the great mortal fox said as he walked towards the bright room. **Once you go in there will be no coming in nor out of it until the element has been successfully gained… do you understand?**

"I am ready damned fox stop pressuring me! I think I'm going to have fun in this lil room" Naruto said as he contemplated on getting to destroy army's of foul demons from the underworld.

**Hehehe… as optimistic as always I presume… well without further ado I will take my leave… as soon as you enter that room the doors will be sealed and escape will be impossible. **The mortal version of the fox said as he vanished into smoke.

"Damn… where's that baka gone? I seriously hate it when people just disappear like that… so rude… damn people why don't you show your true body's once in a while!!" Naruto screamed but then looked a little stupid as he realized that he makes clones as a fighting style and that he hardly never fights with his real body.

Naruto approached the door and pulled the handle of the mysteriously glowing door, Naruto opened the door slowly as he adjusted to the light of the room. He stepped inside the 'coliseum' as it were and noticed the bystanders watching from the platforms above. He noticed many a foul demon looking at the boy whispering stuff and looking rather shocked. All of a sudden a giant booming voice shouted out…

**Quite!!! In my coliseum! Yes this is the boy that you all speak of… he is here today to master the element of darkness… and why should I not exploit this battle for my minions to watch? Enjoy as I set some of my weaker demons in first just to try out this little morsels strength shall we?**

Naruto looked up and noticed the mortal kyuubi no-kitsune. The demon fox sat down on a royal throne as a rather pretty looking demon (as pretty looking as demons go…) started to cool him down with a fan.

"Oi!! Damned fox! I am not a morsel!" Naruto exclaimed as he was obviously hurt by the phrase.

**My apologies young pup…**

A few of the demons in the audience seemed to snicker at something as Naruto just ignored it thinking they were laughing at the fox being shouted at.

"Don't sweat it fox… now let me smash some demon skulls!" Naruto said as he jumped punching the air with his fist.

At that moment about a 100 small demon like creatures scurried into the room. They were no bigger than a microwave. Naruto just burst out laughing at the demons as hey swarmed into the room.

"So I have to fight a bunch of little bittie bugs? Man I am gonna squash these like ants!" Naruto said as he jumped into the air making 20 shadow clones.

The Naruto clones all used the same hand signs as spirals of earth flew from the ground impaling there respected targets. This all happened in a matter of 5 seconds as the Naruto clones vanished into smoke and the real Naruto floated gently to the ground.

**Well it seems that was a little too easy… I mean Maikuro Konchuu's **(micro bugs) **aren't the strongest of underworld demons… so I guess next round!**

A bunch of thrall like / goblin like / tribalish creatures hopped out into the room fully equipped with wooden spears and bamboo chest plates.

"Like bamboo will stop rasengan… and come on it will help out my fire jutsus…" Naruto said laughing once more at the gimpy little midgets approaching him.

**You don't have fire jutsus yet… we still have to master the pyro sages training…**

"Shut up damned fox! I was trying to make the demons feel weak! Now there just confused!" Naruto said as he started to dodge the spears being thrown at him from all angles.

**Whatever… I don't care… continue the fight…**

Naruto used an earth wall jutsu and made his very own tower like spiral that he stood atop of. He quickly made water appear at the palms of his hands and squirted water down below.

**Man the water looks like he's sweating out of his palms… hey kid! You look like a computer geek that just saw a girl for the first time in 5 years…**

The fox laughed manically as Naruto unusually took it with good humor.

"What's a computer?" Naruto said dumbfounded as he looked at the fox for an answer.

**Shit… err never mind… in the world of Naruto there are TV's, speakers, c.v cameras and even robots… but we don't have p.c's… never mind the phrase…**

"Ehhh? World of Naruto?" Naruto said even more confused.

**Ehhh… never mind… **_damned lazy creators… can't be bothered to come up for a more appropriate name for an anime than the name of a character_**… **the fox thought the last part to itself as it didn't want to be question further of the flaws of his world and all the plot holes…

Naruto, not bothered with all these weird phrases and ignored the fox and all he had said and turned the water on the floor to ice. The creatures inside frozen solid.

"And if I do this…" Naruto said as he swished his hand together as all the bodies in the ice suddenly imploded in on themselves as the ice crushed their bones to nothing.

"Hahaha! From here I can just keep on throwing ice attacks at my opponents until the dark chakra is mine…" Naruto said smugly as he grinned a cheesy grin at the mortal fox.

**Well… I think some you will find that they will be able to get you up there and then there will be no safe place to hide…**

"We will see fox… remember you didn't see all of my toad sage training now did you?" Naruto said as his grin surprisingly got bigger.

**Well no I didn't… I guess I will have to see now wont I? Bring in the next lot of so called demons!**

O

O

_**One week later west of whirlpool village**_

4 girls were in a spa on a mission as they were relaxing from a hard day's work of protecting their client. Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and their client Kushana (Kushana not Kushina so no... this is not Naruto's mum) were all soaking up in the spa west of whirlpool village. It was all fairly silent until Hinata spoke up.

I.. I wonder if Naruto-kun is alright… it's been 7 months 0 weeks and 1 day since he left… not that I am obsessed and been counting!" she quickly said as she blushed crimson and tried to hide her face as far as it would go under the water without covering her nose.

All the girls laughed at her outburst. "Its ok Hinata-Chan it will be fine… Naruto will return to us and he will have plenty of stories to tell us… and plenty of new moves to show us too!... but… I bet he will be the same hyper nutcase ninja we all befriended…" Sakura said as her head hung and she sweat dropped saying the last part.

"So who is this Naruto you speak of? He sounds quite important to me" Kushana said as she looked at Sakura with a questioning look.

"well are generation is famous as the konoha 12… the number 1 most successful ninja from our era… not to blow my own horn or anything… and Naruto was one of us… he left one day because he was abused by the villagers he laid his life down to protect… not all hate him… but the majority do. He also left because I was a little… angry you could say…" Sakura said as she looked down into the water as she was trying not to look too sad.

"No… It wasn't your fault… it was those bastard villagers… they should be sick with their selves… but they just seem to celebrate Naruto leaving… it sickens me!" Tenten said as she instantly looked pissed.

"Is that the only reason he left?" Kushana said as she doubted that a ninja would just leave his village because he was bullied into leaving.

"No… you see Naruto's mind was set on being Hokage… so he can protect his precious people. And he left to train to become strong!" Sakura said as she looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Well that I can understand… I thought he left just because he was bullied into it…" Kushana said as she admired the name. "Naruto Uzumaki…" she thought to herself…

"So what is he training? Where is he training? How strong is he?" Kushina said as she watched the others look at her then look down simultaneously to the floor of the water.

"last we heard he had mastered the toad sage… and we don't know who he is training from now… we saw him once… he was training with this hillbilly… and that was the last we saw of him… and by all we know he is probably as strong as his sannin sensei…" Hinata said as she looked proud for a minute then sad again.

Kushana's face resembled shock and disbelieve. "S..So he has mastered a sage already? He's already as strong as a sannin?" Kushana's face dropped as the girls nodded in response.

"Hey Kushana what's up with your tattoo?" Sakura said as she pointed to a strange tattoo on Kushana's right thigh. the tattoo resembled a fire symbol. (Think the fire emblem off of avatar… and if you can't just think of a flame…)

"Err… oh that no it's nothing… I did it one day as a spur of the moment thing. My err... boyfriend thought it was kinky…: Kushana said as she blinked then blushed at what she had just said.

All the other girls in the ninja squad blushed a beet red before looking away uncomfortably.

"I do hope Naruto is fine and happy… I'd hate to think he would be abused any further…" Hinata said as she started to fight back tears.

Sakura saw this and quickly rushed into an embrace to let her cry on her shoulders. "Don't worry Hinata-Chan, I am sure Naruto-kun is sitting down to a nice meal of ramen like he always does."

O

O

_**Meanwhile in hell…**_

Naruto had just been thwacked by a giant club as 3 giant ogres like beings twice the size of an average house wobbled towards him. He landed on a column of earth he had created to keep the smaller demons away from him.

"Damn it… these ogres's are pretty strong… I misjudged the behemoths…" Naruto said as he rubbed his back where the giant beast had hit him.

"Well it looks like I will have to take one down at a time…" Naruto said as he followed his words with some hand signs. "Earth cripple no-jutsu!" Naruto shouted out as spikes from the earth raised up to their opponents. Some of the earth spirals snared them, others impaled them. Whatever their form they had a purpose to the battle.

The ogres cried out in pain as the earth pierced the skin and continued to travel as far as they could. Some of the spirals went all the way through to the other side and twisted around again to stab them from the other end as well, others went in and out again hitting a different point.

All 3 of the giant ogres fell to the floor as their blood started to fill the room. Naruto escaped the wave of blood by jumping up on his half destroyed pillar he created earlier.

"Well Uzumaki Naruto is victorious yet again!" Naruto shouted as he lifted both his hands in the air in triumph. The crowd of demon on lookers either looked scared, interested, excited or gob smacked.

The crowd was a mumble of "the boy can beat ogres that easily?" and "the chosen one is already this strong?" of course Naruto didn't pay attention while he looked at Fana with an excited look on his face.

**Well boy… how do you feel? Because you only have one more battle left until your training in hell will be at an end… besides jutsu training… **Fana smirked widely behind his full helmet. Of course no one saw this.

"You mean…? If I beat this next round I get the darkness element?" Naruto said as his grin got wider and wider.

**Yes boy… this next opponent will be very fearsome indeed… prepare yourself boy… my very own kit!!! Hahaha!! This will be interesting. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Gelbe! My first offspring!**

Naruto's jaw dropped at the sentence. "So I have to fight a demon fox? Don't they have like almost infinite chakra and the power to destroy mountains with a swing of their tail? Are you crazy?!" Naruto yelled as things started to look desperate for him.

**No… you see I have reached godhood. And you see that is where my god like chakra comes from. Just like my mate… she is also a god… I am the king of hell and she is queen. My son although being a prince but that does not make him a god yet… only when I am done with my control over hell then and only then shall he become a god too. But in saying that. Nobody dares mess with a Myobi. No matter if he is at god level or not.**

"well I guess I can try and see how strong your son is… let us begin the battle of the century!" Naruto said this arms in the air… but his confidence wasn't to last as a miniature version of fana with green fur walked into the room. Twice the size of Naruto and great chakra radiating from the beast. It had four tails.

_**So you are the boy I am meant to fight? You hardly seem worth the effort to even get here… I mean a small morsel such as yourself belongs on a toothpick! **_The fox seemed to mean business as he slashed at where Naruto once was.

"Well I find your criticisms pathetic and childlike… but if you wish me to teach your ass some manners I got plenty of em in ma fist bitch!" Naruto shouted as he screamed and charged at the beast.

Gelbe slashed Naruto sending him back many feet and crashing him into a wall. Suddenly Naruto puffed into smoke.

_**Damn… shadow clone… this kid is prepared… I misjudged him**_

"behind you son of Fana!" the fox tried to turn around but Naruto had already slammed a level 5 rasengan into Gelbe's back, Gelbe went flying through the air and slammed into the wall of the coliseum sending a giant crack going up into the spectators stands.

Fana stood there pleased with Naruto's powers. Gelbe was frustrated that he could be taken off guard like that.

_**Well if you want me to get serious then I guess I have no choice… let's get it on pup…**_

Naruto grinned as he created mass shadow clones around himself. The clones circled the fox, the fox seemed to smile an evil smile.

_**Well let's see the limit of what you can do huh?**_

The fox suddenly leapt into the air and barked a sonic boom of sound towards Naruto.

All of Narutos clones vanished and Naruto lay on the floor twitching… the fox landed and was about to walk away when the supposed real Naruto vanished into smoke

_**Shit it was a clone too! How come it didn't disappear when I blasted it?**_

The fox's question went unanswered as Naruto trapped the fox in an earth coffin (think sand coffin except earth…)

_**Let me out human or you will be truly sorry! **_The fox yelled out in anger. Not appearing to be trying to escape

"Well I say why don't you make me fox?" Naruto chuckled as he looked at Fana. "Hey Fana can you announce me the winner so I don't have to kill your kit please?" Naruto continued as he was still chuckling trying hard not to turn it into a full force laugh.

**Well I would like to but… he isn't done just yet… and plus you won't kill him because I will stop the blow that would kill him… you just get to injure him very much. **The fox seemed to laugh at the fact that his kit was about to get pissed…

_**Right that's it! I have had it being controlled by a damned human!! **_

The earth coffin surrounding the fox suddenly glowed a blood red as pieces of earth flew everywhere, and there stood a very pissed looking demon fox.

"Oh… shit…" was all Naruto could utter before his body was sent flying through the air. The fox had made a chakra hand fly into the air and slam Naruto into the wall of the arena creating another giant crack going all the way to the bystander's platform.

_**This is as far as you get boy! This is as far as anyone will ever get again!**_

The fox's words of pure anger made Naruto laugh. Naruto created 200 clones that surrounded the entire arena. Some were on the walls, some were on the floor and others were on top of the demon fox.

"This is where it ends fox!" Naruto and all his clones activated the enhancement jutsu. At this point the enhancement jutsu allowed Naruto to perform up to 20% of his muscle strength. After activation all of his clones created a hollow cylinder of water all around the coliseum.

_**Oh so you plan on wetting my fur? Well let's just see then… hit me with what you got boy!**_

The fox said this recklessly and foolishly as he begun to laugh.

"Water to ice| torpedo no-jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed as giant shoots of water came from the cylinder like shape surrounding the arena. The water turned to ice as it flew. The fox screamed in agony as the shoots of ice hit him and stuck through him.

_**Ughhhhh… shit this hurts…**_

The fox began but quickly silenced in fear as a charging Naruto held a level 6 rasengan in his hand as he pushed it forward, escape was inevitable. But the kyuubi no-kitsune made a red barrier between the two.

**Well done young Uzumaki...**

_**Uzumaki!?!... **_Gelbe thought to himself as he looked at the young blond knucklehead in front of himself _**so this is Uzumaki Naruto I presume…**_

**There is no shame in losing to him my kit… he is a great ninja… and a great warrior**

Naruto blushed lightly as he giggled a little whilst rubbing the back of his head. "Hehehe! Stop it sensei your making me blush!" Naruto said as he giggled uncontrollably

**Hehehe… so my son… we will need you one day when the time comes but no n… **the fox demon couldn't finish his sentence as he felt great chakra being given off nearby…

The two fox demons and all the hellish demons watched as the final part of the dark element sunk into Naruto. "The power! It feels kick ass! Come on let me try this out!"

**Calm yourself pup… there is a time and place for everything and to go around shooting your chakra around meaningless is not now.**

"Fine… so does this mean we get to start on demon sage jutsu training!?!" Naruto said with a wide eyed, wide grinned expression while he leant forward hands clenched.

**Yes… now is the time for jutsu training!**

Naruto leapt into the air and did a 360 turn; while in mid air he did a punch to the air.

"Come on this is going to be soooo cool! So what do I learn first?

**Well I was thinking ultimate shadow clone jutsu, or oni gyoushi no-jutsu… but I thought they could wait… you see the first thing I want you to learn is the shadow leap jutsu… it is perfect for sneaking around or outmaneuvering opponents.**

"Yeah you told me a little about that earlier on in my training… it sounds awesome! Let's get to training!

The fox and the boy left the room as the creatures and demons began to leave also. The two stepped out of the coliseum and headed for a room that seemed to be empty except for a bench at the far end.

**I will sit down here and I will teach you all that is needed of me. **The fox said as it sat on the bench in the room

"Thank you sensei… now what do I need to do?" Naruto said as he got into the centre of the room and looked towards the fox who sat down.

**Well here is the first step… you need this knife… it is a strange prolonged kunai knife with three blades… its reason for that is that it could be used to create the seal needed. Now watch me…**

The mortal version of the fox created a seal on an ordinary knife and threw it across the room. He then activated the seal and appeared 5ft away from the kunai.

**Once you get better at it the faster you can activate the seals… and the faster you can teleport… of course, the far away seals you will have to add chakra and make the seal activate when you say a certain phrase after you activate the seal… now try it out pup…**

"Ok I will try it now! This is gonna kick ass!" was all Naruto said as he took the prolonged kunai from the fox and wrote the seal onto an ordinary kunai he carried with himself.

Naruto threw the kunai at the wall, as the kunai stuck to the wall Naruto activated the seal and teleported 3ft away from the seal. "This is cool fox! I will train hard to perfect this!

O

O

_**Three days later in hell**_

**It seems you have mastered the shadow leap jutsu… now let us get onto more jutsus that will be needed for you to call yourself a demon sage!**

"Good, good… what's next?" Naruto said as he placed his new kunai into a strap tied to his trouser leg.

**Well what I have next installed for you is this… the oni gyoushi no-jutsu! Allowing the person with the eye trick to see chakra… to send him to hell and to see a glance of what the opponent might do… I have already explained this but I thought I would refresh your mind a little…**

"Ok so let's get to training… what do I need to do?" Naruto said as he stood ready and he looked on, a big grin on his face.

**Well first you will need to sense the chakra in the back of your eyeballs… do you sense it? **Naruto quickly nodded. "I have never felt that chakra point there before… I wonder if it awakened when I finished my training…" Naruto thought to himself. **Well ok now what I want you to do is activate it… bring the chakra to front of your eyes and this should activate the eye trick.**

Naruto brought the chakra to the front of his eyes and was amazed at what he could see. He saw chakra points… he saw chakra… he saw further on ahead a little… he could feel he could predict what people could do… "Hey fox does this look cool or what?" Naruto asked as he looked around further.

Naruto's eyes were as dark red as jam and it seemed to flicker a little just like the magma underneath him.

**Well now that you have learnt it… only in time and practice of use will make it more affective… so I guess we can get onto the next instantly!... **the fox bellowed a laugh as it grew more excited

"Cool what's next!" Naruto didn't ask, it was more of a demand.

**Well this one will interest you. Ultimate shadow clone jutsu. Allowing you to pump chakra into clones while they take damage and survive. Normally they would poof if they got hit good enough but here your chakra can heal the clone!**

"Cool! So I guess first I create a bunch of clones?" Naruto asked as his fingers got ready to do the seals, but awaited Fana's answer.

**Yes my boy… create some clones and then as another one of your clones hits it have yourself or another clone pump some chakra into it… that should stop the clone from poofing.**

Naruto created 30 clones and had a 10 teams spread out around the room as they tried to do as there sensei asked of them. Naruto trained… his clones vanished the first few times instantly but he was getting the hang of it and his clones were lasting slightly longer than usual.

O

O

_**One week later in hell training**_

**Well Naruto it seems that you have finished your training in hell. You have mastered the ultimate shadow clone jutsu, oni gyoushi, the shadow leap jutsu and all the other jutsus of the demon sage… I now announce you master demon sage. Please take this ring and wear it with pride… you deserve this ring kid… you have trained long and hard. **The ring was pitch black but in the middle was a white symbol of someone's shadow.

"Thank you sensei… I will wear and treasure it like I do with all the rest of them. So shouldn't we travel back to earth now? And how did we get here? We didn't teleport or travel… so how did I get here?" Naruto asked as he remembered the night they came here

**Umm well… you see… your body is still on earth… the ring, the kunai all your experience down here will be brought to you so do not worry… I think it is time to wake up young kit…**

O

O

Naruto tried to open his eyes but the light was to strong so he squinted them a little as he took in his new surroundings, as he tried to sit up somebody put a palm on his chest and sat him back down.

"Hello? Sir are you awake? Well I am thankful you are… who are you anyway?" the young nurse asked as she put on a questioning look

"Huh? Oh my name is Naruto Uzumaki… where am I? What happened to me?" Naruto asked as he laid their eyes fully open now relaxing on a nice warm bed.

"well you were in a coma I am told… you were out for 1 month and 2 weeks… do you feel ok?" the young nurse asked as she handed him some water.

Naruto quickly drank the water. "One and a half months!! Oh my god!! I have to get back to training!" Naruto shouted as he got out of bed.

The young nurse pushed him back into bed and stroked his head. "it would be best if you slept young one… you are too young to be jumping around like this… we will talk more in the morning" the young nurse said as she continued to stroke Naruto's hair.

Naruto just shut both eyes and fell asleep on the bed… his last thoughts. "I can always train tomorrow"

O

O

**So how was my ninth chapter… I know you all hate me I haven't updated in like 3 days… I had my reasons… research for Thursday and Saturday and part of Friday. And on Friday it was leaving day so I went out and got drunk… pretty fun actually… and I want to hear those reviews!! I want to know what you want me to do to make it better… also **_**spoiler **_**keep an eye on that Kushana woman… she is interesting… **_**end spoiler **_**also next chapter is gonna be really cool for you Naru/Hina fans that want to see a small reunion peace out guys!**

Next chapter _**reunion and let's get pyro!**_


	10. Chapter 10: reunion and lets get pyro

**This fan fiction is a hurt/comfort love story between naruto and hinata. The story starts at the time period of around when he is 12. Lemons maybe in later chapters, don't worry I will have warnings… naru/hina in later chapters. This chapter will be a dozy! I have extended it for all to enjoy! Let's just say it's got a lot of drama in this episode. Although no training… but still a teacher he has found! I will let you enjoy now…**

**O**

**O**

_**Reunion and let's get pyro!**_

Naruto woke up as the sunlight from the hospital windows shined on his face; he squinted and turned around trying to hide from the sun's rays.

"ahh it seems he is awake… nurse it seems you have already talked to the boy, it would be best if you talked to him first as you are already acquainted with the young boy." Said a rather overweight man wearing a white doctor's uniform, his hair was bold on top but he had a sort of fryer haircut. He also wore thick glasses; his face was that of happy complexion.

"Hai!" the young nurse said as she got closer to Naruto's bed. "I know who you are but where did you come from? How old are you? And how did you come to be in a coma?" the young nurse asked as she seated herself on Naruto's bed.

"I came from konoha, I am 13 in one month's time and I was put in concussion by a nasty blow to the head." Naruto said as he pointed to his headband as he sat up lazily.

**Good, good excuses. I wouldn't expect you could think of the concussion idea so quickly…**

"Well the important thing is that you are here… so do you feel alright? Is there any side effect you need to tell me about?" the young nurse said as she looked half in concern and half in question.

"No… I don't think so anyway… I think I will be fine to go back to training, thank you all for taking care of me while I was in a coma." Naruto said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head in an all too familiar gesture.

"well I ask because well… there were some in the room that complained by the amount of chakra being emitted from you… none of the doctors witnessed it but all the patients in your room told us that the chakra being emitted from you was… inhuman…" the nurse said as she looked at the boy's body as he slowly got out of bed, she blushed at the sight.

"Well this is the first I heard of it… I don't remember giving off chakra… I think your patients may have been hallucinating from their medication or something…" Naruto said as he tried to find his cloths.

"Damn he is hot… he's only 13!. Stop thinking these thoughts damn you! He is underage!" the young nurse thought to herself as she tried her best to hide her blush.

"well that could well be the case… apologies if this confused you… you are free to go when you please, we can't see anything else wrong with you and it seems to me that you healed out of the coma very quick." The old doctor said as he walked over to the base of the bed.

"Thank you for your kindness… I think I will go now." Naruto said as he finished getting dressed and walked out of the room. He looked at his right hand and noticed the demon sage ring on his finger (I don't know what it is called but imagine your right hand. Now it's the third finger to the right. The one before the pinky)

Naruto walked out of the hospital and towards the exit of the town. He also noticed the special kunai the fox had given him. He lowered his hand down to his right thigh and picked it up from its coaster and started to place seals on all his kunai as he walked.

"hey fox if I put a bunch of seals on my kunai and then put all the kunai with seals in a scroll and then in battle make all the kunai fly around the battlefield will that mean that I can teleport all around the covered area?" Naruto asked excited with his new idea.

**Yes in theory that will work… in fact that is very familiar to me… it isn't so much original but it was an idea you thought of which makes it your idea…**

"Why who else thought of this idea?" Naruto asked as he looked inwardly and questioned the fox

**Well… I will tell you one day and one day soon but for now I think it best if that knowledge remained mine…**

"Ok no problem… so where are we going?" Naruto asked as he walked down a dusty pathway leading towards a distant woodland.

**You will find out soon enough kit…**

"Yeah and what's with kit… you used to call me pup… why don't you call me that anymore?" Naruto asked as he yet again turned inwardly to face the fox.

**Well… I called you pup because in the underworld it means that you are a worthless mongrel… and you see I have learnt to well… respect you since the time we have trained and lived together… so I see you as one of my own… one of my own children…**

Naruto started to get tears in his eyes as the emotion was too much for him. He fought them back long enough to laugh with happiness

**Damn brat you best not be crying over me! Or so help me god I will get out of here and slap you with the back of my paw!**

"Hahaha! Shut up stupid fox!!" Naruto began to laugh hysterically as he fell to the floor with laughter.

**Uughhhh…. Are you quite done yet? We have more training to be done! **The fox bellowed as he couldn't take anymore of the kid's laughter.

Naruto arose from his laughter, sides hurting and aching from the laughs that had occurred. He began to walk down the road towards the ocean as he still had the odd fit of giggles and fits of laughter down the road.

O

O

Four girls were walking their client back to whirlpool village. Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and their client Kushana walked in a cross formation to protect their client.

"So hey Hinata? I thought you had to train with your father? And why was the chunin exams canceled again?" Tenten said as she pondered over the possible stalling of the exams.

Hinata began to tell Tenten and the group of all that had happened to her over the past month and what she had heard the hokage say to her and her team.

O

O

_**Flashback**_

"So are you ready to begin training Hinata?" Hiashi said as he got into a ready stance.

"Hai father! I am ready" Hinata said as she too slipped into a ready stance.

Before they could begin sparring a messenger to the hyuuga house hold walked into the room. "I am very sorry to have interrupted your training session but the hokage demands a meeting with the 12 clans of konoha… she says it is urgent and that the meeting is starting now." The young skinny messenger said as he quickly bowed to Hiashi and Hinata.

"An emergency meeting? Did she tell you anything else?" Hiashi said as he walked towards the door.

"She just told me to get you… I was told that it was a great emergency and that I had to tell you as fast as possible" the skinny messenger boy continued still bowing.

"Ok thank you, you are excused. Hinata we will have to continue the training later on in the month. Please accept missions in the meantime." Hiashi said as he bolted out of the door not giving Hinata time to speak. The boy also walked out of the room to go to deliver his next message.

"Well if it is urgent enough to bring all the 12 greatest konoha clans together for an immediate meeting then it is of great importance…" Hinata said as she walked towards the door to find her teammates.

Hinata walked out of her household and onto the streets of konoha. There were not many high level ninja about. All were genin level and very rarely she would see a chunin. There were no jonins about; she just thought they were all out training so she quickly shook any silly ideas from her head. Suddenly she spotted Kiba and Shino coming out of a ramen stand. It reminded her of Naruto so she quickly ran up to them to get the idea out of her mind before it took over.

"Hello Kiba, Shino. I was wondering if you two would help me find out what is happening to the village." Hinata said shyly as she tried to look at them.

"What do you mean Hinata? I don't see anything out of the ordinary" Kiba said as he sniffed at the air.

"I have noticed the same thing Hinata… I do not know what is happening but it seems to be big…" Shino said as he looked around left and right.

"What are the two of you talking about? Tell me! I hate not being in the know!" Kiba shouted as he tried to sniff the air more vigorously… like that would help…

"Well you see Kiba-kun there aren't any jonin around and hardly any chunin… it just seems like there is just genin… hey wait! I have an idea let's go ask the hokage!" Hinata said not in her normally shy nature.

"Well ok… but I don't think we will get an answer… if it is a secret then she won't openly tell us…" Shino said as he walked with the other three (three including Akamaru) towards the hokage tower.

"Well we could always spy one her!" Kiba said excited and ready for it.

"Well for once I agree with Kiba. She won't openly tell us what it is so the best we can do is spy." Hinata said as she blushed as the two looked at her.

The four walked towards the hokage tower, Akamaru barked happily as Hinata petted him. The four arrived at the hokage tower and walked up the stairs to the hokage's room.

"I think this is it you guys… try and be quite please…" Hinata said as she activated her byakugan. They walked up to the door. Hinata could make out three people. Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade…

"we can't tell the genin or chunin of the oncoming attack… although are ninja have fought to keep it from coming for another five years we cannot tell them… it will distract them from the training that is to come… we will have to cancel the chunin exams this year… tell them all it is being dealt with and that they will have to come back in six months time for the next examination period..." Tsunade said as the other two nodded.

"I think that would be for the best… damn bastards! How dare they attack us like that? It's unforgivable!" Kakashi said in an unusually angry voice.

"Hold your anger Kakashi… they won't come back until Naruto is here… after all that is there prize isn't it Tsunade…" Jiraiya said as he put both hands down on the table looking directly into the hokage's eyes.

"What? Wait there after Naruto? Why are they after Naruto?" Kakashi asked then paled at the answer he thought of. "No… there after IT aren't they?" Kakashi said as he slammed his fists down on the table.

"Yes… there after IT… the reason I am not saying IT'S name is because we seem to have spies among us…" Tsunade said as she glared at the door. "Get in my room and explain your self's!!" Tsunade yelled as a vain appeared on the left side of her forehead.

Team eight walked into the room nervous and anxious. They sat themselves down on three chairs, akamaru sat next to Kiba and laid on the floor head between its paws knowing something bad was about to happen.

"Well I think you should explain to me why you were spying on me and tell me what you heard exactly" Tsunade said as her vain got bigger and she continued to look at her desk. This was a bad sign for anyone that knew her.

"Well… um… W..We heard that there W..Was an oncoming battle… A..And something about someone wanting Naruto… why do they want Naruto? Do they want to hurt him? Why is it always him!" Hinata shouted the last part forgetting her usual timid self and bringing out the angry inner Hinata.

The ninja in the group looked surprised at this. Jiraiya smiled a little before remembering the situation at hand.

"well you see Hinata… seems as you already know about the oncoming attack and Naruto being targeted… then it seems we might as well tell you the rest… it is your right to know as his teammate and his friend… you see there is an organization called the Akatsuki. Their goal in life is unknown as of yet but we do know that they are after all of the… well people known as Jinchuuriki. Please do not ask any more questions about the Jinchuuriki. It is up to Naruto to tell you more about it. All I can tell you now is that Naruto is in trouble… but it's ok for the time being because he is out training…" Tsunade said as she looked sympathetic as she saw Hinata fight back tears.

"I… understand…" with that she hit the wall behind her and ran out of the room. She was yet again depressed that not only did people hate him but people were actually targeting him with their hate… she begun to hate the word 'Akatsuki'. She promised a silent promise that she would never let the Akatsuki harm him in any way.

O

O

_**End flashback**_

Little did Hinata know that while telling the story, hot warm tears had began to form and fall from her face. She whipped them away quickly and noticed that all three other girls were crying slightly too.

"So Naruto is being targeted by a group of people now too? Why does it always happen to him huh?!" Sakura yelled as she clenched her fists very hard and gritted her teeth.

"It looks like this Naruto guy really does have it pretty bad… I know that now may not be the best time for this but I was wondering since you had done a great job keeping those bandits at bay you would like to go to the spa in my home village, it really wouldn't be a bother and I would love the company, of course I will pay for all of us so do not worry about it… this is my way of thanking you." Kushana said as she rubbed her tears away and smiled at the three girls.

"Well if you're sure that is… I mean we could all pay for ourselves…" Hinata said as she looked down, blushed and fiddled with her fingers.

"Nonsense I won't have it… now come on I think I can see my village coming up over the horizon…

O

O

_**Back to Naruto – 30 minutes later**_

"So fox where are we going? What's that village coming on up ahead?" Naruto asked as they got closer to a large village.

**Why this my boy is whirlpool village… your next teacher is here… I believe she will be of great use to you…**

"Sweet! Who is she? Where is she? What does she look like? What will she teach me?" Naruto said as he picked up the pace.

**You will have to find out… do as I say and trust me when I say it… go to the spa resort they have… I know it sound weird but the first rule to the shinobi is to gather information…**

"Understood… I don't mind going to a spa to cool off all this hard work hehehe…" Naruto said as he performed a light laugh.

Naruto arrived at the east gates to the village and continued in. the town was filled with aquatic designs and cultures… fish was a big business there it seemed.

"So fox… where is this spa anyway? I can't really see it… everything here looks like water and relaxation is a part of it." Naruto said inwardly while he continued to walk down a street filled with people.

**Well go left here and continue it down until you will see a spa resort…**

"Hey wait a minute… you said she was a she… and this spa isn't unisex… so how am I suppose to talk to her?" Naruto said as he started to get a little angry of what the fox was going to tell him.

**Well… hehehe… I think you should go in there, use some ninja abilities to find her and then wait until she leaves… then follow her and ask her for training.**

"Why don't I just wait outside until she leaves?" Naruto said as he questioned the fox.

**Well because she will notice you are waiting for her... you see sages of her caralaber do not like people to wait for her decently… she will only allow you to be taught by her if she does not notice… so if you spy on her and she does not notice then she will see you as an acceptable student… do not ask me why it is a weird way of the sage to them… I guess you could call it their moral issues…**

"I see… well this will be hard and as embarrassing as fuck but oh well…" Naruto said as he pulled on a woman's disguise jutsu to make him look like a woman in her mid 30's.

"Let's do this fox!" Naruto said as he walked up to the register and brought a one hour spa session. Naruto walked into the changing rooms, got changed from her cloths to nothing and put on a robe as to not show her indecency to the others in the spa.

Naruto walked out and into the spa resort and made her way to the springs. Naruto found the female entrance and walked in. She looked around the room until he found a place where she could go into without people seeing her remove her robe. It was a small changing room that was attached to the water so someone could go in and come out in the water without anyone seeing her naked.

Naruto went into the changing room and undressed her robe and slowly lowered herself into the water. The water was nice and warm but Naruto didn't feel comfortable in the water disguised as a woman and looking around.

Naruto came out of the changing room and into the water; she pulled the plastic flaps out of the way so she could go fully into the hot baths. As she took in the new light from the outside. Eventually Naruto made his way out into the main area where all the girls seemed to be relaxing and giggling to each other.

"Uugghhh… this is so degrading…" Naruto thought to herself as she found a nice quite corner in the spa just to sit, soak and look around the area looking for the woman that was supposed to teach her something. "Hey fox? What should I be looking for? Where is she?" Naruto said as she looked around the area slowly.

**She has red hair, quite thin and she has a tattoo on her right thigh… get looking boy! Damn this is the best I've seen in 13 years! Hahaha! **The fox laughed as he started to get aroused.

"Hahaha! Damned pervert!" Naruto said as he laughed inwardly as well. "So she has red hair… I see… her…" Naruto looked a bit dumbfounded and scared… she noticed the teacher… she had red hair and a tattoo of a flame on her right thigh but it was what was bathing with her that scared Naruto.

"H..Hinata? Sakura and Tenten too… shit… I won't be able to approach her like this fox… there's too much tension between me and them at the moment…" Naruto said as she paled a little and brought her hands up to her chest in a Hinata look-a-like motion.

**It's ok… you have nothing to be sad or afraid about… they understand why you left trust me… and it looks like Hinata and Sakura are taking it the hardest…**

"Hinata… she is taking me leaving hard? Why?" Naruto asked while his emotions rattled around.

**It doesn't matter at the present moment. Just wait and watch what they do… I didn't say anything about going up to them and talking to them… just watch…**

"Th..Thank you very much for taking us to the spa Kushana-sama" Hinata said as her head bowed a little.

The rest of the three also agreed and thanked her in union. "Hai, thank you very much Kushana-sama!"

Naruto giggled a little at this sort of funny sight. He put a hand to his mouth to stop the outburst hoping his cover wasn't blown.

"There is no need to thank me. I am glad to have had you as my body guards for this week. Now let us just relax and enjoy this." Kushana said as she relaxed some more. All the girls followed her actions and relaxed also.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at Hinata. "Sh..She's beautiful… damn stop thinking like that! Your just and Uzumaki! You aren't going to get with a hyuuga! And especially not Hinata! So stop god damn looking at her!" Naruto shouted inwardly much to the fox's amusement. Although Hinata's body wasn't exposed Naruto couldn't help but look at her shoulder's and upward.

"I..I just wish Naruto were here to enjoy this…" Hinata said and with that she bursted into tears, Sakura and Tenten went over to ease her discomfort. Sakura held Hinata's head to her shoulder while Tenten rubbed her back.

"It will be ok Hinata-Chan… he will come back to us… I know it will hurt until that day but just try to think about the day he will come back…" Sakura said as she petted Hinata's hair and saying sweet nothings.

Naruto was shocked at this the most. "Sh..She M..Misses M..Me?" Naruto stuttered to himself. Naruto's eyes were wide his face was pale. Even though he was shocked and surprised he was slightly happy… he remembered what the fox had told him a few months ago. "_She loves you baka!_". "No… No she is just concerned for me is all…" he thought to himself as he brought himself back to the present.

Hinata had stopped crying and was standing straight again. "Well I hate to be the one to bring this up but I think out hour is up" Tenten said as she looked back to Kushana.

"Yes it appears so… well I guess it is time to say our goodbye's and take our leave" Kushana said as the four exited out of the spa and into the changing room.

**Ok go to leave in 6…5…4…3…2…1… now**

Naruto got up and moved towards the changing rooms. She opened the flap to enter the changing room just as the group of four went to the main changing room to change from their robes into their normal clothing.

Naruto quickly changed from his naked form into his robe. He quickly followed the four silently and unnoticed. Naruto had dimmed his chakra down throughout the entire visit to the spa so that his chakra wouldn't be recognized or noticed.

The group of females got changed into their usual clothing and exited the spa resort. Naruto had got changed into some female cloths he brought, just in case he had to transform into his female self and remain hidden.

Naruto ran up to the departing group. "Come on Naruto you can do this… it's easy… they won't recognize you and won't care…" he thought to himself.

**Just for the added information she is a pyro sage… just thought I should tell you everything now… her name is Kushana and she is the grand master pyro sage of her realm… you will need to travel to her realm in order for you to become a pyro sage.**

"well thanks for the big heads up seconds away from me speaking with her… baka fox!" Naruto shouted inwardly as he caught up to the group.

"Hey, excuse me… my name is uhhh… Nazasha Iko… I would like to train from you… could we please talk in private…" Naruto said while looking at Hinata and then instantly turning away hiding her blush.

"Ummm… train from me? What do you mean?" Kushana said a little bewildered while the rest weren't far off it.

"Ummm… can we please speak in private?" Naruto said losing his cool of the situation.

"Err… yeah sure… ok let's go over here…" Kushana said as she told the others not to worry. They stayed there anyway, most likely worried that this 30 year old woman may run off with Kushana.

The two walked towards a nearby tree and sat down on a bench beside it.

"So what do you want Nazasha?" Kushana said in a soft voice as she looked questionly at Naruto.

"well… now that I am sure the others cannot hear me I will tell you who I really am… you see I ran away from my village in search to strengthen myself to protect the people I care about… and you see I am learning to become the second sage of the six… my real name is Naruto Uzumaki from the village of Konoha." Naruto said in a proud yet soft voice.

Kushana's eye's grew bigger and bigger as her jaw dropped. "S..So you A..Are Naruto U..Uzumaki… yes your friends told me M..Much about you… so you are trying to master all six pathways? Don't you think others have tried? They get up to 2 maybe 3, and in some rare cases 4 and then they give up or die. No one has ever mastered dark or light elements… not even the real sage of the six managed to master dark or light…" Kushana said as she still paled and still had wide eyes.

Naruto raised his hands to show his rings. "You see I already have water, earth and darkness…" Naruto couldn't finish as the woman grabbed his hand and pulled it close to her face.

"H..Ho..How did you M..Master D..Demon sage training? N..No one has mastered it since the sage of the six…" Kushana said to gob smacked to stop stuttering while her hands shook and the vibrations from her hands went to the rest of her body as she began to shake as well.

Naruto held onto her to stop her shaking. He began to tell her about how he became a darkness sage and how he talked to kyuubi often on all subjects.

"So that is why the villagers hate you…" Kushana said as tears escaped her eyes as she tried her best to wipe them away.

Naruto tried to stop her sobbing by telling her it was ok when the rest of the group showed up. "Did she do anything to you Kushana?" Sakura said as she glared daggers at Naruto's female form.

Naruto raised her hands up defensively and backed as far away from Sakura as possible.

"No! No… No he didn't do anything to me… it's nothing really… I wi…" she couldn't finish her sentence as big balls of molten rock fell from what seemed like the sky. Four evil looking men landed on a building near to where the girls (excluding Naruto) were standing. The four men seemed to be wearing big black overcoats with big collars extending up to their nose, the overcoat had medium sized red cloud designs on them.

"Hey Izzuma check this place out! Come on let us loose a little… I want to kill some people!" a tallish man with a muscular build said. His eyes were fully black and his teeth seemed rotten and moldy.

"Why not eh? It would be fun!" the leader of the group said as he moved his hands in a symbol to say "go!". The four men jumped down before being opposed by a 30 year old blond woman (Naruto's transformed self).

"Hey little miss… would you like to be on cloud nine? Or should I just kill you then take myself to cloud nine?" the leader of the group Izzuma said as he laughed a full hearty laugh. This sickened Naruto to no end.

"Sick bastard! How about I kill you instead then throw your body into the river?" Naruto said as he chuckled to himself.

The four men advanced on Naruto, Naruto quickly jumped into the air and performed the earth cripple no-jutsu. Spikes flew from the ground and almost hit their targets. Naruto landed on a nearby building and activates his enhancement jutsu. He then pulled out a scroll from his right sleeve and activates it.

Kunai flew in every possible direction covering the battlefield. They were all dodged by the Akatsuki members. "Is that it? Such a novice trick? You didn't even hit us once!" the men started to laugh very hard, suddenly Naruto vanished from where he stood and appeared behind the group of four.

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Kushana looked on at awe of the jutsus and strength of the woman.

"Well you see never judge a book by its cover… and always read beneath the underneath…" Naruto said as he teleported over and over again in rapid succession. Naruto appeared as an after image effect as the speed was too much. Eventually after 2 minutes of teleporting Naruto stopped.

The girls were amazed to see all of the Akatsuki members dead and lifeless on the floor.

"You see what I did was teleport around them so fast the air was getting knocked away from the area. So I suffocated them. Every time they tried to escape I just knocked them back into the centre…" Naruto said as he bowed to Kushana. "Please let me be your student I promise to work hard and respect your decision" Naruto continued as he stayed where he was bowing.

"Yes of course… oh shit we need to teleport back to my realm in the next minute or the generator will give out!" Kushana said as she quickly got out a wand like object. The girls in the group just all looked at her with a questioning look. "realm?" they thought.

"Not so fast…" an Akatsuki member sprang to life and threw a very long sharpened pole at Hinata. Hinata looked at the pole in slow motion as it flew to her. Her last thoughts were. "Naruto-kun… I'm so sorry!... I'm so sorry I wasn't able to help you… to be with you…"

She waited for the inevitable, but when it didn't come she dared to open her eyes and gasped in horror and fear to see Naruto in front of her. He had transformed back into Naruto as soon as he had been hit. The pole went all the way through him and was inches away from Hinata.

"NARUTO!! She cried out in sorrow and fear as she tried to comfort him. The other girls looked in horror also at what they saw. "Naruto!" they all shouted as they came around him. The Akatsuki member fell to the floor dead while Naruto bled from the wide cut open area. Naruto managed to take the poll out of him and steadied himself as Hinata clung to him like a death grip.

"Please Naruto don't die!" she shouted as she clung harder and harder to his shirt.

"We need to go now Naruto! If we don't then we will never be able to" Kushana said as she looked at him with a lot of worry on her face.

"I am sorry Hinata-Chan… I will come back to protect you I swear it… I swear it and promise it until I die! Let's go Kushana…" with that Naruto jumped back from Hinata and Kushana flicked her wand. When she did both Naruto and Kushana was nowhere to be seen.

"NOOO!!! Come back Naruto!! I can't live without you being here!" she cried as she fell to the floor with her arms around her legs and crying into them.

Sakura and Tenten rushed over to her and let her cry onto each other as they cried back.

O

O

"Ughhhh... where am I? What is this place?" Naruto said as he felt the heat all around him.

"Well young Uzumaki Naruto you're in Coalchen!!" Kushana said with a half mad look in her eye and half excited.

O

O

**So how was my tenth chapter? I thought since it was my tenth I would put something special in… tell me what you think in the reviews! I hope you liked this one because I enjoyed writing it :P as usual tell me what you want to see in this fic and I will consider it and of course write down at the bottom here who helped me and who's idea it was. I know about all the bad grammar in earlier chapter like the whole nii-san nee-san business. And I will try to help that but at the moment I am stuffed with all the work I have to do in my personal time and my work and projects for college… peace out!**


	11. Chapter 11: the legendary Uzumaki four!

**This fan fiction is a hurt/comfort love story between Naruto and Hinata. The story starts at the time period of around when he is 12. He trains for four years before he returns. Lemons maybe in later chapters don't worry I will have warnings… Naru/Hina in later chapters. In this chapter I am trying to add a little drama and suspension. A lot of information on Naruto's family… not much training in this chapter though…**

**O**

**O**

_**The legendary Uzumaki four!**_

Naruto awoke on a stone slab that was hotter than a piece of metal left outside all day in summer time; his surroundings were similar to that of hell. Except in hell there were roofs and less light. But where he was the lava and magma lightened everything. There were black burnt rocks everywhere and flows of red and orange rivers trickling down from volcanoes.

"Ughh… where… where am I…?" Naruto said as he slowly raised himself, the pain was too much and he collapsed on himself while he winced in pain.

"Ahhh, my boy I have waited a while to teach you… someday I knew you would become a sage..." Kushana said as she approached him closer. She still looked half mad but there was a hint of concern and maybe love? From her expressions.

"So… is this Coalchen? And why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto said as he looked a little puzzled and confused. This woman in front of him would be his sensei but he didn't understand why she had been so concerned for him.

"Well… I was merely looking out for your well being… so do you think you will be ready for your training?" Kushana said as she tried to hide her expressions and emotions.

"Yeah… I think I will be ready to train shortly… hold on…" Naruto said as he looked inwardly. "_Hey fox can you borrow me your healing chakra… so I can train today?_" Naruto asked inwardly as the fox hmpph'd and pffft'd all he could before he awoke.

**Whatever kit… don't worry about this element training kit… you see your skin is already as tough as rock because of earth training and you can withstand reasonable amounts of heat from our demon sage training…**

"Yeah, thanks fox… do you know what she will try and teach me? Or what I'm going to be in for?" Naruto said as he began to heal with the fox's chakra. The red cloak surrounded Naruto and all his battle cuts and bruises began so heal up.

The young red head woman watched with curiosity and excitement as she witnessed the red chakra develop around his body. She stood amazed as she saw the cuts, scrapes, bruises and even the large hole in his chest full heal and look as if nothing was there.

"Th..That's the demon fox's chakra isn't it Naruto?" Kushana said as she watched the chakra retreat once the job was done.

"Yes, but how did you know about my demon? And why were you with my friends?" Naruto asked as he rose from the stone slab and onto his feet.

"Well you see your friends were on a mission to escort me back to whirlpool village. And they told me all about the wrongs the village have ever done to you. One of them seemed pretty adamant that it was mostly her fault that you left… the pink haired one… I think her name was Sakura…" Kushana said as she noticed tears falling from Naruto's eyes.

"Stupid baka… why would she think it was her fault?!" Naruto shouted angry and upset. In the time Kushana had spoken Naruto had clothed and equipped himself with all the things he needed.

"Hey, hey come on I'm sure she will be fine…" Kushana said as Naruto cried on her shoulder. "Come on you are very lucky to have people that care this much for you… remember… be strong and they will be strong for you." Kushana said as she stroked the 13 year old blonde's hair.

"Yeah… you're right…" Naruto said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I have to become strong so no more pain comes to the people I hold precious." He continued as the two of them walked towards a lake of lava.

O

O

_**Back in konoha – hyuuga mansion**_

Hiashi hyuuga, Neji hyuuga and Hanabi hyuuga were stood around a large bed that was nicely made with gold trimmed sides and with a nice oak wood finish. Hinata was lying in the bed and was looking quite sick and even paler than usual.

"Hinata-Chan please eat something… you're going to become ill if you don't…" Hiashi asked as he fought back the emotions swelling up in him as he saw his first born daughter lying motionless and sick.

Hiashi didn't get a reply. All he got was silence and motionless stairs from her daughter.

"H-Hinata neesan p-please eat something… if you don't… you w-will d-d-die!' Hanabi shouted as tears escaped her eyes, she tried to wipe them as fast as possible because hyuuga's are not supposed to show emotion.

"uncle… cousin… please give me five minutes alone with Hinata-Chan to see if I can get her to come round…" Neji asked as he too wore a rare face of concern.

Hiashi looked at his nephew for a few minutes before deciding that Neji did care for Hinata and that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Ok Neji… but if she suddenly does anything at all you need to tell me ok…" Hiashi said as he looked very serious as he looked straight into Neji's eyes.

"Of course uncle… I will report to you anything I see out of the ordinary… I just wish to ask her a few questions and see if I can calm her." Neji said as his expression still held the 'I do not care' look.

"Ok… I see no problem in allowing you some time to talk to Hinata…" Hiashi gently grabbed Hanabi by the hands and led her out of the room. She was still pretty upset and was still sniffling and whining but the tears seemed to be stopping.

Hiashi had one more look behind him when he shut the door and allowed the two some privacy.

"Hinata… Naruto will be fine… from what I gather he was just sent to a different realm or something… he seemed to know what he was doing and I do not think we should doubt what Naruto is doing… have you already forgotten the promise you made? You said that you would become strong for Naruto… he was strong for you, now stop acting sorry for yourself and get up!!" Neji shouted at the shocked looking Hinata.

"N-Neji-niisan… b-but.." was all Hinata could say before an enraged Neji spoke up.

"There are no buts in this! Naruto took a blow that would have killed you! He was strong and protected you all, even if it would have killed him! Now are you going to be strong for Naruto or are you going to turn back into the old Hinata and watch Naruto die? Is that what you want Hinata?!" Neji asked now red with fury as he looked at Hinata. Her reaction made Neji jump back a bit.

"NO!! I will not stand by and become weak! I will not let him die! I will train for him and MY precious people too! Because that is also my Nindo… OUR ninja way!" Hinata screamed as she jumped out of bed and walked steadily to the door. "I think I need something to eat… I don't think I will last long in training with no energy…" Hinata continued as she went out of the door, down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"H-Hinata! Are you ok?" Hiashi said as he went over to her. He had to stop Hanabi from tackling her to the ground. "You can fuss your sister later she needs to eat now…" Hiashi continued still holding Hanabi back.

"H-Hai father!" Hanabi said as she took a seat back down in the kitchen next to the worktop. Hinata came down and sat next to Hanabi; Hinata was smiling and asked if Hiashi would make her some cinnamon rolls.

"Yes of course my daughter… so what did Neji tell you that made you feel better?" Hiashi asked as he brought out some cinnamon rolls and a glass of water to Hinata.

"He reminded me *munch* that I made a *chomp* promise to *slurp* Naruto to train to be *gulp* stronger for the future." Hinata said in between giant bites of her favorite food. Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji (who had just come downstairs too) looked in shock that Hinata had table manners like that. Hiashi would have made a fuss of it but he let it slide because of her lack of food.

"S-so Hinata-Chan it seems that this Naruto person is a great inspiration to you… do you know when he will be back from training?" Hiashi said while one eye brow was raised and one stayed as it was.

"In a-about 3 more years in theory… that's what the note told us anyway… I h-hope he is back sooner but I will have to see this little training trip as an advantage for me… it means I can train to become stronger than him so I may protect him myself!" Hinata said proudly. Even though she stuttered a little and blushed afterwards, she was still proud she had said it.

"So what is this sage training thing anyway? I thought there was only one sage type… and that was the toad sage, I think that old perverted sannin is one…" Hiashi said as he pondered and placed his left hand on his chin as if striking a thinking pose.

"Well I think there is only one sage type… I will have to ask lady Tsunade later on…" Hinata said as she finished off her cinnamon rolls and stood up off her chair. "Father Can you train me to become a hyuuga sage please?" Hinata asked as she looked into her father's eyes.

"Yes, yes I will… come with me and we will begin your training to become the next hyuuga heir" Hiashi said as he eyes glassed over.

"W-what? The next heir? I thought Hanabi would be the next heir?" Hinata said as she looked from her younger sister to her father and repeat until her attention settled on her father again.

"Well it was going to be like that but you have proven that you would work hard to protect your precious people… I may not approve much on the boy with the dem… I mean the blond haired one…" Hiashi quickly changed his sentence when he realized that it would be against the hokage law that his children should know about the kyuubi. "Yes the blond haired one… but it seems he is your inspiration to become stronger… but I would hate it if you chose your life with him… he is not good for you…" Hiashi continued with a serious face.

"Well what would you know what is good for me! Naruto has always been there for me! He is always doing great things with his life to protect people and I don't understand why the village hates him so much!... it seems that you know why don't you? Tell me why they hate him!" Hinata said in an angry voice as tears started to stream down her face and fall onto the floor.

"It is not up to me or anyone else in the village to tell you… there are only two people with the authority to announce that… and that is the hokage and Naruto himself… I know it isn't Naruto's fault people hate him… I know all the rumors that are spread are lies but… it is the fact that he could become… unstable. Please understand that I cannot tell you…" Hiashi said as he looked upon the now sobbing form that was Hinata.

Hinata stopped crying and wiped her eyes; she nodded to her father and followed him towards the dojo to begin their training.

O

O

_**One week later in Coalchen**_

Naruto had been training for an entire week with the first half of training. The first half of training was very similar to the second half of toad sage training. All he had to do was sit on a column balancing on a stone platform while there was molten lava beneath him and try their hardest not to sweat. If he could restrain himself from sweating then the first half of the element would be absorbed.

"God damn it this is so hard! It's even harder than trying to stay perfectly still!" Naruto said as he mopped his brow, he was roasting hot in the middle of a lava lake on a burning hot column and about three different suns shinning down on him.

"Keep training dope… you will eventually get it" she said with a smirk on her face. "_this kid is doing really well… normally they pass out from heat exhaustion after about fifteen minutes… but this kid… he's been here for an entire week… its inhuman…_" she thought to herself. Her face showed pride and a slight affection to the 13 year old kid/young teen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… whatever… hey what's that symbol on your kunai?" Naruto asked not quite making out the design due to all the heat waving around.

"Uhhh… oh this it's uh… nothing… nothing at all…" she said as she quickly hid her kunai in her coat pocket.

"Come on there's something that you're not telling me Kushana-sama… let me in on the information!" Naruto said in a happy/childish manner.

"Uhhh… Naruto… I think it's about time you knew… I mean I have kept it secret for far too long… I would like to take the time to explain this to you…" Kushana said as she lowered her head to watch the lava flicker a spill up in the air.

"And what's that Kushana-sama?" Naruto asks still in his happy aura, smiling madly and giggling slightly.

"Stop calling me Kushana-sama… Naruto… I am Kushana-Obasan…"

"Da fuck!"

O

O

_**Meanwhile in konoha – lady hokage's office**_

"So what is up with Naruto going to a different realm? Is he alright? Will he come back? Is he injured?" Tsunade said with a look of great concern on her face. She had stood up from her chair and had both hands on the table.

"well… we don't know why he went to a different realm but he asked to go there, I don't know his condition at the moment, I can presume he is coming back… he told Hinata he was coming back, and when he was 'teleported' he had a large circular cut going straight through his stomach… he got the wound when Hinata was about to get hit by this giant pole thing… and Naruto jumped in front of it to take the blow for her..." Sakura said as she looked at the floor also. A great look of dismay and depression taking over.

"Well… at least he trained to do what he said he would do… he told us he would protect us I guess we can safely say he wasn't kidding…" Tsunade said while she faked a smile to help Sakura ease out of the un-comfortableness.

"Yes… he did do what he said he would do… but Hinata is really upset about the situation… she won't talk to anyone… she cried the entire journey home… we kept telling her that Naruto would be fine and that he would return to us and that he did that for her… but id didn't work…" Sakura said with a new found depression. As she looked even lower on the floor

"I'm sure that her family is cheering her up… I have noticed how Neji reacts around her now… he seems to care what happens to her… trust in Neji and Hiashi… Hiashi may seem like a cold faced stone hearted asshole… but he cares for his family deeply… I know this for a fact…" Tsunade said as she yet again faked a smile and walked up to her apprentice and placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezing slightly.

"Yeah… I'm sure they got it all under control… now sensei can we get back to training? I must become stronger so I can help Naruto and sasuke and all my precious people too…" Sakura said as she looked up with a smile on her face.

"Why of course, follow me and I will take you to the infirmary." Tsunade said as Sakura followed her master out of the room and towards the infirmary.

O

O

_**Back to Coalchen**_

"Y-You're m-my aunty!!" Naruto shouted as he almost fell off of his pillar. His eyes were white in disbelieve and his jaw was hanging down.

"Yes… I am your aunty… Kushana Uzumaki… the symbol you saw on my kunai is that of the Uzumaki clan…" Kushana said as she lifted her kunai with the Uzumaki symbol on the handle… (The Uzumaki symbol is the symbol from the back of Naruto's back in the first volume of Naruto anime… you know the swirly red design?)

"So I have a clan?" Naruto said as tears formed in his eyes.

"let me tell you the past of our clan… you see my mother was a great woman… she was the creator of the shadow clone jutsu… the shadow clone jutsu is rather like your rasengan… not a bloodline limit but a jutsu that only our clan is allowed to use… and you see my mother had four twins… our names are as followed: me, Kushana, my sister, Kushama, my other sister Kushima and your mother Kushina… well I hate to toot my own horn but we were known as the Uzumaki four… you see we all had our different element… your mother had wind, I had fire, Kushama had water and Kushima had earth. We all became sage masters of our own independent element.

"s-so what happened to my clan… what happened to my Kaasan? (Mother)" Naruto asked as tears finally escaped his sea blue eyes.

"Well Naruto-kun… our clan had been brought under slavery by a clan of bandits… they use our people as slaves… I do not know how many of our family they have… all I know is that the bandits are somewhere near the sound village… as for your mother… she was killed after giving birth to you… she died protecting you from the kyuubi that was about to kill the two of you…" Kushana said as she shed a tear reminiscing about her sister,

Naruto's face was that of complete rage and disgust. It was a look that said the next guy that talks will die slowly and painfully. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU KILLED MY KAASAN! HOW COULD YOU FOX!" Naruto screamed inwardly at the fox while he wept on the floor.

**I… I didn't mean to kill her… not purposely anyway… I was possessed at the time… I am sorry kit… it was not of my intention to bluntly attack any human… I was possessed by an Akatsuki member at the time… you see I was tricked and he used a jutsu to take control of me… and he made me attack the village he hates so much…**

"WHAT IS HIS BASTARD NAME FOX? I WILL KILL HIM!" Naruto shouted inwardly barely keeping still while yelling.

**You need to keep your calm kit… if you don't you will lose it and destroy half of this world easily… and also she mentioned about her clan… when we are done with your sage training we will come back home, get reinforcements and we will kill all those bandits and bring the Uzumaki clan back to konoha… it is the least I can do after what I did… I just hope that you can forgive me… you see us god demons do not wish or even want to harm humans… we see you as evolving puppies or something…**

"You are forgiven fox… I am thankful to you that you would help me in rescuing my clan… I hope that we are not too late as to stop them…" Naruto said inwardly as he began to cool and calm down.

"So do you understand?" Kushana said with a hint of sadness on her face but she still tried to fake a smile.

"Kushana-Obasan… how long will the training be and how long until I can return to my realm?" Naruto asked with a puzzled face, he still had a few tears down him but he tried his best to smile back.

"Well Naruto-kun… about… two years…"

O

O

**So what did you think of my eleventh chapter? I think I'm starting to get the hang of fan fic :P leave me reviews so I may gorge myself with them! Some nice drama in here and some nice information that will lead onto the story… remember to review on what you would like to see in later chapters… I have quite a lot of emails from people saying that they have added me to their story alerts subscription :P I hope you liked today's chapter**

**Also just for a side note… ****possible spoiler**** anyone see shippuden episode 111? Did you see that cool fire combination jutsu ^^ also the new manga chapter 449! That was awesome! ****Possible spoiler ****did you see when he brought everyone back to life ^^ loved it :P hinata is alive and next chapter I hope they kiss! Or I will be very angry }:(**


	12. Chapter 12: two years! for what!

**This fan fiction is a hurt/comfort love/adventure story between Naruto and Hinata. The story starts at the time period of around when he is 12. He trains for four years before he returns. Lemons maybe in later chapters don't worry I will have warnings… Naru/Hina in later chapters. This chapter will mainly be an explanasion sort of chapter… to get you into the mood of the fic… enjoy!**

|-_'!Vote at the bottom!'_-|

**O**

**O**

_**Two years!?! For what!**_

"What! Two whole years for just one sage training!?" Naruto yelled more than he asked.

"Oh no… it will be around a month for pyro sage training… I was answering your question 'when will you return to your realm'. You see the power generator that is in the centre of this planet will only have enough energy from the heat of this earth until another two years… so my wand here won't work until those two years pass… so I guess you will be stuck here… after your pyro sage training I guess I could introduce you to the residents that live here… although they are quite _hot headed_." Kushana said as she subsided a giggle.

"Oh great… please do not coming up with these 'oh so cleaver puns'. Naruto sighed but couldn't keep a straight face, even though he hated puns he couldn't help but smirk at that one.

"Oh Naruto-kun… you are just like your mother when it comes to jokes… you want to laugh but for some reason you try to hide your humorous side…" Kushana said as she giggled slightly.

"w-what was my mother like? What was my clan like? Do you know who my father was? Do you know the bandits holding our clan?" Naruto said a little stuttering and choking a little as if the words were foreign and hard to say. (Reminder: vote at bottom :P)

"Your mother was much like you… she was caring and nice, but when it came to protecting people she was like and animal! She was most trained out of the four of us in shadow clones. Your clan was once a very strong clan in konoha… once the strongest of the three main households… the Uzumaki, Uchiha and Hyuuga. Our clan was the strongest and most efficient of the three… although our clan moved to whirlpool village when it was attacked by the demon fox… all the women and children that is… the rest died defending the village… our clan was abducted by the bandits… I learned that when I came back from my two year stay in Coalchen. Your father… he was a very important man… one of the greatest men I had even had the privilege to know… he was the fourth hokage… Minato Namikaze was his name… he had great strengths and powers that may one day be passed onto you. And as for the bandi…" Kushina couldn't finish her as Naruto interrupted her, Naruto had been wide eyed and silent all the time she was talking his face had gone pale and some residue of a couple of tears running down his face

"Say what! My father was the fourth hokage! And I still can't get over having a clan!" Naruto shouted with a loud and excited voice. "So what about my father's side of the family? What about his clan?" Naruto said as he calmed down a little enough to ask a serious question.

"Well you see your father's clan was very unknown about at first to us… but later on in his life I can remember me, Minato and your mother sitting down in their house talking… I asked the same question; apparently all his family gave their life for Minato because he was the only newly born son in the clan. All the rest of the clan were too old to conceive children… the only couple able to give birth were Minato's parents… apparently there was a bandit raid to their small town one day and the elders of his clan managed to take the bandits to the grave with them… thankfully Minato was too young to remember anything… he was taken in by the Uchiha's… he was trained to become a ninja like all the other Uchiha's." Kushana said as she watched a balancing Naruto who was still trying not to sweet.

"S-so the Uchiha's took him in? That is strange…" Naruto said as he looked into space, as if looking for an answer to an unasked question.

"Yes, I will tell you more about their clan throughout the time you stay here… and as to continue about the bandit clan… you see the bandit clan had taken our clan on a raid trip to different villages. At the time the Uzumaki's only had untrained children, women and elderly men. So our power had fallen and our clan was stolen from us. Throughout the years I suspect the children are now adults, the women are elderly and the elderly men are dead." Kushana said with an undeniable amount of hate and disgust littering from her words.

Naruto gritted his teeth to what the human race could be responsible for. "Isn't there any other way we could make the energy come faster? And if you were on earth why didn't you free our people? You're a sage aren't you?" Naruto said as he looked up to look into Kushana's eyes.

"well I was looking for information on their whereabouts, on one of my little information runs I was confronted by one of the bandits semi-leaders… he had about a couple of hundred bandits following his every words… so I attacked to escape… you see I was looking for help in taking them out but I realized I didn't have enough time this time around… so I asked for some ninja's to escort me back to my home village one last time… I asked for help just in case I was ambushed by the bandits..." Kushana said as she looked slightly disappointed in herself.

"Don't worry Oba-san, the demon fox says that he knows where our clan is and that he will take us to it after our waiting period… in the meantime I think I just need to train…" Naruto said as he tried to concentrate again.

"Really! The fox knows where they are! Why is he helping us?" Kushana asked as she looked at Naruto with a glint of suspicion about the fox's plans written on her face.

"Well the fox knows almost everything there is to know about this world… and he is helping us because he says he didn't mean to attack the village… he says he was possessed by the Akatsuki." Naruto said as he tried to concentrate harder, squinting his eyes together harder.

"Didn't mean to? Possessed? Akatsuki! Damn I knew those Akatsuki bastards had something to do with that attack!" Kushana said as she slammed her fist down onto a nearby rock making it explode into tiny pieces hurtling through the sky.

"Hey Oba-san? Who are Akatsuki? What do they do?" Naruto asked as he lessened his concentration slightly and looked up.

"Well I will just say that Akatsuki are a bad corporation or group and that they should be hung and thrown into a pond to rot and decompose!" Kushana said angrily with hate shining from her eyes.

"O-ok o-Oba-san…" Naruto said as he once again closed his eyes, concentrated and tried not to sweet.

O

O

_**One week later in konoha – hyuuga household**_

Hinata was breathing heavily as she came to a stop next to her father, she had ran an almost continues five hour strait marathon around the giant training room. She was panting and was soon near to collapse if she kept on running.

"Very well done my daughter… I like the new charisma and courage that you are displaying… you are training very hard… when I see that you are strong and fast enough we will work on your jutsus and after that I will see if I deem you worthy to teach you the sage jutsus and allow you to wear the sage uniform and the ring." Hiashi said with great pride. He had seen how much Hinata had developed over the past two weeks and was very pleased with her progress.

"Hai father! What should I do know" a tired but slightly recovering Hinata said.

"Well I would like you to get to work on press ups and other arm muscle workouts…" Hiashi said as he couldn't help but smile at Hinata.

Hinata began to drop to the floor and push herself against the ground, then let herself drop inches away from touching the floor with her face and body, raise herself and repeat.

O

O

_**Meanwhile in konoha – training ground 10**_

The rest of the original konoha 12 were training in the training ground Naruto liked to stay and train near before he became a genin. (This excludes Sai, Naruto and Hinata) Shikamaru wasn't training. He was watching the sky saying something about how troublesome having to fight was.

"C'mon Shikamaru! You know you want to train… come on do you really expect to beat naruto when he comes back if you are as lazy as you are now? Do you really wanna lose to 'dead last'" Choji said while he snickered. He didn't think about his choice of words or who he said it near.

Suddenly Sakura grabbed him by the throat and started to clench it tighter and tighter, her hand was like a vice. "If you ever happen to bad mouth Naruto like that again… even if I'm not here… then there will be no mercy…" Sakura said as she glared at him with rage. She slowly let go of his now purple face.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura… I was only trying to motivate Shikamaru is all… I don't think of Naruto like that I promise…" Choji said as he rubbed his sore throat and choked a little.

"Well… joking or even motivating people with that isn't funny or appropriate at all…" Sakura said as she walked back to Sasuke and Lee. Sasuke seemed to have a bit of a look of anger on his face as well; he tried to look the other way to subside the anger flowing through him.

Lee had become a lot faster and he went from wearing 100kg weights. To 300kg weights. Sakura had a lot of muscle in her arms now and her strength is protégé to the lady hokage, she also had a great knowledge of medical knowhow and great understanding of the human and even animal analogy. Sasuke had his curse mark removed but had a great concept of fire based jutsus and electric based jutsus, he had also become a lot faster and stronger over the past year, his dream was to bring Naruto back, he had promised Hinata to bring him back (funny that eh? :P). Kiba's sense of smell had ten folded, but only when he needed it to be, thankfully he can channel the chakra away from his nose so super smell is inactive. Tenten was already a master of weapons from blunt to blade, melee to ranged… ECT. Hinata is apparently training with her father; she had learned a lot of new jutsus over the year, many of them hand-to-hand. She had also improved her eight trigrams sixty four palms jutsu and even a jutsu to counter it against other hyuuga members. All the rest had changed quite substantially but these were the main people who grew.

Lee was sparing with Sasuke. It had gotten a little out of hand… Sasuke was switching to stronger and more aggressive jutsus while Lee was taking off his weights. Lee was very fast but due to Sasuke's sharingan it was a counter to any amount of speed.

Lee had managed to complete a hit and it sent Sasuke flying. Lee was about to attempt 'konoha hurricane' when Sasuke breathed a giant ball of fire at him. Lee quickly dodged it but barely, he was badly injured and needed a rest. Sasuke was having none of it. Sasuke ran head on with a chidori, a second before the chidori made contact with Lee's face Kakashi appeared grabbed his hand and flung him towards a tree.

"What the hell Sasuke!" everyone shouted in union. Lee was looking a bit shocked and Sakura was looking a bit hurt.

"I-I don't know what I was doing… I guess I'm still a bit pissed… that Naruto left and all… and that I'm not strong enough to bring him back… so I was trying to prove myself… I just got caught up… I-I'm sorry everyone…" Sasuke said as he looked down and gritted his teeth, hands clenched and a glare staring at the floor. He was shivering with anger. "NARUTO YOU BASTARD!!" Sasuke yelled his face was fuming and his chakra was being emitted and the feel of the chakra was that of anger and killer instinct.

"Sasuke! Calm down! I know how you feel about this but he says he will come back so we just need to be patient!" Sakura shouted at him as she began to become angry herself. Sasuke seemed to calm down after that.

Everyone seemed to be quite, scared at the two. Ino knew when to and not to get in the way of Sakura. The rest of the group who didn't know her as much decided not to even talk. Silence would be best for now. (Another reminder vote at the bottom XD)

The group gently started to train again, Sasuke had apologized to Sakura and Lee for what he was doing and then he set off back home. Sakura followed him as usual, Lee went back to spar, this time with Neji.

O

O

_**Meanwhile at Coalchen**_

Kushana watched in absolute amazement and shock of the amount of chakra being emitted from Naruto. The fire element was slowly sinking into his chakra networks throughout his body. The chakra emitted was a blur of blue, green, brown, red, black and a blood red…

"S-so Naruto? Do you feel any better? Cause you just completed the first half!" Kushana said excitedly as she stood fully up strait.

"Sweet! So what's my next challenge? C'mon hurry and tell me!!" Naruto said baring his usual excitement.

"the next half of training you to do is endure getting blasted with fire balls, molten lava rocks and anything hot and blunt I can get to throw at you…" she seemed to be enjoying the fact that she would get to hurl extremely hot blunt objects at him.

"Oh my god… why can't one sage training be fun? Why can't I eat ramen until my stomach bursts? That would be a nice break from getting my ribs crushed, my internal organs from being raped and from my feet being as sore as Orochimaru's nose after inhaling nasal spray." (I think of Orochimaru as Michal Jackson :P) Naruto said as he began to laugh out wildly and hysterically.

"Well we wouldn't be known as some of the strongest ninja in the world if we didn't go through such hardships…" Kushana said smugly.

Naruto had finally calmed down laughing and she escorted him towards the volcano cave entrance. "Follow me Naruto… I'm going to take you into the centre of this cave and then we will begin. Only the right weather and heat conditions will allow your training to be at its peak of efficiency." Kushana said in an all knowing tone as she lead Naruto into the giant flame spurting hill of utter doom and disintegration

Kushana led Naruto all the way down the twisting and turning tunnels until she finally stopped in the centre of what looked like the 'belly of the volcano'

"This is the place where I will train you as a pyro sage… also for the two years you have to stay with me; you train here to perfect your jutsus and fighting styles." Kushana said in a confident husky voice.

"So Obasan… I just want to know a little more about my heritage… it seemed to me that all the well known clans in konoha have a bloodline limit or some great cool jutsu reserved for them… what does my mother's and/or fathers heritage include?" Naruto said as he looked a little excited but anxious and sad all at the same time. It was hard to conjure up the look he was giving. (vote at the bottom… I hate reminding ya all!)

"Well… your fathers clan had a very powerful bloodline limit… known as the shadow step… rather similar to your shadow leap. Except for it requires no hand signs… just for you to activate your eye bloodline limit and concentrate on the seal… I will explain into detail more about it later. Your mother's bloodline limit is also good… hers was the ability to handle and control chakra beyond human comparison… normal ninja can usually climb walls, and walk on water with it… but your mother could walk on air… she could control chakra to her shadow clones to make them stronger than her own form if she pumped enough chakra into it… "Kushana said as she looked rather happy with a grin on her face and an excited glint in her eye.

"W-wow… both my parents' bloodlines sound cool… is there anything else I need to know about them?" Naruto asked looking quite gob smacked that his parents were so cool.

"Yes… you get your looks; confidence and 'never give up spirit' from your father… and you get your kindness, willpower and social skills from your mother. Together it's a potent combination… I think you will grow up to be something very special Naruto-kun… very interesting" Kushana said as she smiled brightly at him "_I know he will become strong… he is already very strong… only time can tell how strong Naruto will grow up to become_" Kushana whispered to herself. Not taking her wide eyes off of Naruto.

"Hey come on Obasan! Let's get training! I won't become Hokage by standing around here! And I sure as hell won't become stronger than my parents standing here talking about the past! Hehehe!" Naruto giggled to himself while he put his hands to his face in a so 'mature' manner. (Sarcasm time!)

**Hopeless young kit… but never mind… I am sure you will mature after our little visit here… two years! Not even I saw that one coming! And I'm a god damn all knowing god! **The fox muttered something about "human baka's" and "morel bullshit!" and other profanities.

"Oh so the little fox decided to wake up from his day time nap…. Awww… look at his ickle whiskers!" Naruto said purposely trying to annoy the fox. The fox just grunted about how "blonds are so stupid" and that "how can he say anything about whiskers?" and such onwards…

"Do you always do that? Look off into space and make stupid faces?" Kushana said as she looked at her nephew warily.

"Huh? Oh that! I talk to the demon fox inside me sometimes… he makes some witty remarks so I put him back in his place with my own!" Naruto said bursting out in a fit of laughter, not seeing his aunties look of shock and hint of fear in her face.

"y-you talk to the demon all the time? Aren't you afraid of it Naruto?" Kushana said with a look of worry and shock still written across her face.

"Wha? No course not… the fox isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be… sure he has a great hunger for blood and he loves digging his claws and fangs into meat but he is a nice gentle…ish being and he looks out for me… he taught me a lot during my years training" Naruto said with a sheepish grin.

"Well… ok… I guess I can believe that… so are you ready for training or what Naruto-kun! Let's begin!" Kushana said as she pumped her fists and smiled a giant smile.

The two seemed to get into ready stances as fire and splodges of lava spilt up from the earth's crust.

Vote at the bottom

O

O

**So what did ya think of my twelfth chapter? Hehehe :P some great new chapters are coming up soon I hope… also I told you about a vote didn't I =D see below for the character pairings you want… review for me and I will take into account who wants what and how many… also reasons for their pairings may help me split a tie… so help with reasons too :P…**

_Choji x Ino_

_Shikamaru x Ino_

_Shikamaru x Temari_

_Neji x Tenten_

_Sasuke x Sakura_

_Lee x Sakura_

_Lee x Tenten_

_Gaara x Matsuri _(Matsuri is the character who chooses Gaara as her teacher in one of the arcs…)

**Any other pairings not listed you want to vote for? Well tell me there names and I will look them through… obviously Naruto x Hinata is going to happen… and I will make it fluffy and lemony and dramatic and romantic ^^ god damn… I don't want to wait to write the reunion ;( but I have to! Otherwise the character description, detail and characteristics aren't fully realized… and then this fic would turn into a crappy one-shot sort of thing… don't worry I won't stop till I finish this!**

Side note people… I am having my g.c.s.e exams now… so that explains my later than usual updates… it's hard to study when you're typing a fan fic… I really should have waited to write one until my exams were over… oh well…


	13. Chapter 13: finish 2nd half pyro!

**This fan fiction is a hurt/comfort love/adventure story between Naruto and Hinata. The story starts at the time period of around when he is 12. He trains for four years before he returns. Lemons maybe in later chapters don't worry I will have warnings… Naru/Hina in later chapters. In this chapter it will show the completion of the second half of training and go on to a little explanation on the sage jutsu training… along with a little hint as to whats to come along later in my chapters… *cough* Akatsuki *cough* war *cough* Orochimaru *cough* war *cough* excuse me! lol**

**O**

**O**

_**Finish the second half of pyro!**_

Naruto had been training for an entire week straight, no sleep, no rest and that means no ramen… Naruto had gone a week without ramen before, but it almost killed him mentally… his Oba-san had been pummeling away at Naruto for what seemed like months, it hadn't crossed Naruto's mind that he hadn't had ramen in a week, oh no, the only thing Naruto loves more than ramen was training. For as you see training = the safety of his precious people. And that is what drives him.

"C'mon Oba-san try harder! You're hardly even tickling me!" Naruto shouted while he sat in a meditating stance and opened one eye to look at his exhausted aunt.

"Not everyone has your stamina Naruto! And I certainly cannot last an entire week only eating what I can catch and no resting because you want to train more! I have given a lot of my time up just so you can gain more power to protect your friends with!" Kushana shouted out, one hand clenched by her sides the other lifting a giant bolder ready to pummel her grandson with.

"_Hmmm it seems getting her angry should be the ticket for her t pick up the pace_" Naruto thought while an evil grin spread across his face. "Hey toshikasa-majo come and get me with your big bad o'l boulder" (elderly witch) Naruto said acting rather immature even for Naruto.

"w-what was that Baka!" Kushana screeched as all you could see was bits of red and brown flying through the air impacting Naruto at some point. The sickly crunching was heard when the boulder hit the now un-seeable Naruto buried under rock and ruble.

"I-I think she over did it… oh well nothing a fox's chakra can't heal" Naruto said as he turned inwardly. "Hey fox? Heal me already my Oba-san went crazy! And if you don't do something about my wounds then she is going to kill me!" Naruto pleaded inwardly.

**Ha ha! You mortals always afraid of death… you don't even know what happens when you die do you? I don't really see why flouting on a cloud, being treated like royalty and having everything at the click of your fingers is all so bad to you humans… but I guess our species differ on many viewpoints in life…**

"_Well we fear death because one, its painful. Two, we have goals and dreams to accomplish before our passing to let the future generations suck off of our accomplishments until they accomplish something and the circle of life continues. Three, people worry about what is beyond death and misconstrue what and where they will go, you see its believed if your good you go to heaven, and if your bad you rot in hell for eternity. Now mankind, you take away their rules and that's it the end of the world, no human would live with another if he knew the other could simply kill him, rape his wife and steal his kids… so evil lurks in every human being. So therefore we are ALL going to hell… no matter how much we act to be pure of heart, according to almost every religion were going to go to hell for at least one thing we have done." Naruto said inwardly then took a big breath afterwards._

… **I just asked why you're afraid of death… what you say here means nothing… the true meaning to your existence is…**

"Naruto stop day dreaming and get to a spot where I haven't obliterated!" Kushana said as she shaked Naruto to snap him out of his talk with the fox.

"Sorry just having a little talk with the fox again…" Naruto said as he made his way over to a clearing where his aunt could train him some more. As Naruto got back into place more and more boulders flew by and hit him each in separate areas of his anatomy.

O

O

_**Konoha – Hyuuga training ground**_

Hinata had stopped throwing her kunai into the moving flying disk targets that Hiashi's men chucked into the air for the Hyuuga girl to hit. Her father signaled his men to take a breather while he had a quick chat to his daughter.

"You have done good… very good my daughter… I believe that concludes the first quarter of our training. This quarter was the physical exercise part of the training. The next quarter is the Jutsu training. I will teach you how to become a stronger user of the Byakugan and a stronger user of the 64 palms technique. After we have trained you well in this I will begin your training with the Hyuuga sage Jutsus, stances and techniques." Hiashi said as he beamed upon pride looking at his daughter.

"Hai father, thank you for your training. I would like to get onto my second quarter of training whenever." Hinata said as she finally caught her breath and stood up straight.

"We will begin next week; I have to go on an important trip to go to. It's to do with the counsel and I can't say much more other than it's serious." Hiashi said as his face turned to unusual seriousness with a hint of what could be… fear?

"I-I understand father… may I ask is it to do with the whole Akatsuki attack?" Hinata said as she got a towel to wipe her forehead with.

"Like I said I can't tell you nor anyone of your age group, or to be more precise your rank. This is special Jonin and council member news and is not to be repeated. And to make it even scarier is the fact that we don't know what it will be about." Hiashi said as he half drifted off into space half kept his concentration on his daughter's reactions.

"S-so it could be anything? An attack? A war? A death of a hero?... Naruto?" Hinata said a little confident at first but when Naruto's name was mentioned she blushed slightly and looked at the floor prodding her fingers together in an all too familiar gesture.

"Well I doubt it will be anything about Naruto… I don't think it will be a death… but the way things are heading it could be one of the first two." Hiashi said as he looked at the floor, worry sketched across his face.

"S-so you mean there's trouble with the feudal lords? Or the Kage's are disagreeing?" Hinata said with a look of curiosity and surprise.

"Well my daughter I wouldn't call him a Kage but he demands to be known as one. I will try to tell you more about it on my return. As for know I would train or find a mission or catch up on some lost time with your friends." Hiashi said as he headed out the door leaving a worried Hinata thinking a new ninja war would erupt.

Hinata quickly ran out of the room, out of the compound and towards her team's usual training ground. As she skidded a corner she almost bumped into Neji, Tenten and Lee.

"H-hey you three I need you to round up everyone still in the Konoha 12 and meet me at training ground 8." Hinata said as she hadn't stopped running. All the others could do were dumbly nod their heads and when she was out of sight run in different directions to pick up the rest of the groups.

Hinata arrived at training ground 8 and saw her sensei and her two teammates training with each other.

"H-hey guys I need to speak to you all in a minute when everyone else arrives it's something serious and I think we all need to hear it and be prepared." Hinata said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Serious? Be prepared? What's happening Hinata?" Kurenai said as she cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I don't want to repeat myself so I'm waiting for what's left of the Konoha twelve" Hinata said in her not-so-shy voice.

Just as she finished her sentence ninja flew into the centre of the clearing, consisting of everyone from the Konoha twelve, including Sai.

"Now I have asked you all to come here because my father told me something quite disturbing that you need to know and be prepared for. It may not happen, I will have all the information when my father returns from his counsel meeting." Hinata said as she took a slight pause to catch her breath.

"Get on with it Hinata stop holding out on us you've made us all curious now!" Kiba shouted and Akamaru yipped in agreement. Hinata produced a small glare at Kiba who was shocked along with everyone else that Hinata could produce such a facial expression.

"Well my father said there is some trouble in the counsels, something between our nation and another. And that a war or a battle may be the case on our hands if it isn't sorted." Hinata said as everyone gasped in unison.

"Y-you mean like an n-ninja war?" Kurenai stuttered out as she looked eyes wide in shock and surprise.

"That may be the case. Like I said I will receive more information when my father returns from his meeting." Hinata said while she sighed in a sort of defeat. "I told you all this so we could prepare our self's, we need to train very hard because if getting a week's worth of extremely hard training can help us save a life or our own life then it was a week well spent, and if the war doesn't happen then we at least know that we are prepared for the future." Hinata said as she beamed up with a sort of confidence that could only rival Naruto's.

"Yes… I think that is an acceptable request. I will teach all twelve of you over the next week. This sort of training will differ between you all. Some will focus on power, others skill and others stamina. You all have these characteristics but you haven't perfected all of them. So with my help the skills and abilities you lack I will teach you in." Kurenai said as she watched the faces on the young Genin (excluding Shikamaru because he's a Chunin) lift and smiles or smirks produce on their faces.

"Hai!" they all shouted in unison.

Kurenai handed out weapons and moving targets to the Genin and began to train them in their weaknesses.

O

O

_**Meanwhile Coalchen **_

Kushana stood in awe as chakra as red and as hot as lava seeped into Naruto's skin and chakra network. The swirling vortex of chakra spinning rapidly around the air trying to get its way into Naruto made the wind swirl and vibrate over the amount of chakra being emitted.

"N-Naruto l-looks like y-you've co-completed your s-second half of element training." Kushana said while shaking and stuttering out of excitement, pride and a slight fear of the amount of power the young boy possessed. "_I think the legends are true… this boy can do the task given to him by Kami_" (Kami is the Japanese god I think) Kushana thought to herself as she stared wide eyed at the blonde standing in front of her.

"Damn this strength kicks ass!" Naruto shouted as he did a sort of jog on the spot and giggle from giddiness.

"Well do we want to get started on our training or do you just want to jump around thinking that was it?" Kushana asked while smirking. She had lost her fear and stutter from the boys juvenile actions.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah! Come on lets train! I wanna learn some sage Jutsus!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped up and down like a sort of rabbit.

"Calm yourself little boy! Now if you would kindly follow me I would be glad to take you to the next area. For here you will learn all sorts of techniques. Such as 'fire fist no-Jutsu' this is a very smart Jutsu because instead of the fire coming from the stomach and out of the mouth, the fire travels through your chakra network and out of your fists, it also works with the soles of your feet. Then we have 'berserker no-Jutsu' this Jutsu pumps in-human amount of adrenaline, rage and anger towards enemies on the battlefield. And of course there's the 'dark fire technique'. That Jutsu is a very powerful fire strike coming out of a chakra blade. You need immense chakra and willpower to control such a Jutsu. Basically what the Jutsu does is you channel your Pyro sage chakra into the chakra blade and emit it from the blade in a slashing motion to send the dark flame at your opponent.

**She's right. That one Jutsu is probably one of the strongest in a warrior's arsenal of Jutsus. Of course you and I will make this Jutsu even stronger by channeling darkness chakra along the blade also. That should make her shit her pants when she sees the devastation!**

"So this chakra blade what is it?" Naruto said while cocking an eyebrow up at his Oba-san

"Well a chakra blade is a blade that allows chakra to run down it, it has a sort of chakra network similar to ours except they don't run to organs but run to separate parts of the blades allowing the chakra to escape. Now what happens with normal chakra is what your elemental affinity is. Say mine is fire so my chakra strikes will have fire spirit out of it and burn my surroundings. As for wind, wind would create a giant knife of air cutting through anything it touches" Kushana said in a 'matter of fact' sort of tone.

"That all sounds so cool! But what type of blade am I using?" Naruto said as he jumped up quite excited to be getting stronger and learn new Jutsus and techniques.

"Well your elemental affinity seems to be mainly wind. Just like your mothers. So your weapon of choice is a katana. Here iv been saving this sword for a long time. It was your mothers; she gave it to me before she passed away." Kushana said as she passed the sword to her nephew. Naruto grabbed the sword gently and looked at it like I came from heaven and that it was some rare expensive artifact.

The sword blade itself was see though and was without a scratch or mark, the handle of the katana was fully black with a gold circle plate at both bottom sides of the katana with a swirly red symbol in the middle that was apparently the Uzumaki clan symbol. Along the left hand side of the handle said the words 'wind warrior'.

Naruto had tears in his eyes as he hold onto the last thing his mother had. This thing was the only thing he could remember her by and he wasn't going to give it up, the blade was very light and swing able, besides it's light appearance and feel it also felt very strong and damageable.

"That blade is very light, unbreakable, un-scratch able and was forged by the greatest sword makers the entire universe has to offer. That blades chakra network makes it so all elements can pass through it. It truly is the greatest sword made and it was made for you I think." Kushana said as she stared at the clearly stunned blonde ninja in front of her.

"M-made for me? But d-didn't you say that it was my mothers and that…" Naruto was cut off from talking by Kushana's interruption.

"It was made for your mother but she knew one day that it would be passed down through generations, and it looks like she knew that you were going to become the second sage of the six." Kushana said as she looked onwards with pride at the boy in front of her on the verge of tears.

"S-so m-my mother knew I was going to be born?" Naruto said as he still stared down at the sword fighting back tears.

"Well it does seem like that is the case, but never us mind about that yet, let's get to work on the 'dark fire technique' first. I want to see you complete the power fullest first!" Kushana shouted as she started to get excited.

"Damn straight!" Naruto yelled as he followed his Oba-san out of the stuffy, hot, dark and downright dismal cave.

O

O

_**Konoha – Hokage tower**_

"What do you mean search for Naruto!? The last we heard of it was that he traveled to some different realm for some training with this red headed woman named Kushana!" Tsunade yelled and grinded her teeth trying her hardest not to destroy the people standing in front of her.

"Do not yell at us Tsunade-Sama we just care for him is all! The people of the wave country care deeply for the boy. He saved our city, he saved our economy and he saved our lives! And He killed Zabuza. We do not want to sit around here doing nothing when our countries hero is out there and classed as a missing Nin!" the Kage of the village hidden in the waves shouted as he too started to fume from rage.

"Well our village has already allowed this little trip to continue. He hasn't left the village he is merely on a training trip. Yes we fear for his safety but the boy is going to grow up soon and we need to allow him to mature into an experienced Shinobi, the people here miss him also but we can't even get him at the moment and we don't know when he will be back." Tsunade shouts angrily at the man stood before her.

"Your people here do not care for him at all! As soon as I entered the village I saw people celebrating something, I went over to see they were all chanting 'the demons gone' and 'Naruto left because he's a coward' they may have been drunk and giddy but the whole thing looked organized to me. Now as for the ninja here. They seem to be respectful about him and all. Most of the ninja looked very sad when the name Naruto was mentioned to them. Now I understand that we can't do anything until he returns but do we know at what position in the world he will return to?" the Kage of the village hidden in the waves said.

"No we don't know where he will return to when he comes back. If we did we would have ANBU patrols around the area, although I agree with his training I can't stand to see all of my ninja so heartbroken that he left, even if it was for a temporary basis. And as for people pulling parties over his leaving they cannot help it, they don't know the real Naruto so they just see him as the demon itself." Tsunade said as she too started to look quite sad and distraught.

"As I know some of the people here do truly love and respect him there are the majority that disrespect him and actually want him dead! I can't believe that Konoha, the largest most feared of the hidden villages, that the people in the greatest village in the world actually beat, abuse and detest a small innocent boy trying to make his dreams come true! How can you lead such ignorant swine's!" the Kage shouted still fuming and angry, but not at Tsunade but at the villagers.

At this point Tsunade started to break down sobbing. "t-the villagers are just unaware of Naruto's true self is all… there scared of him because the demon killed many of their children, parents, friends and relatives. They just see the child as the Kyubi itself.

"That may be true, but if the idiots only read the book by the cover than they truly are retarded. I mean seriously. If he WAS the demon they'd all be dead, the demon would kill them all." The Kage of the village hidden in the waves said as he was still fuming.

"I can see and acknowledge your anger and disapproval of the villagers; I do not care what you think of them. They are my villagers and I will be the one to lead them to the truth. If you still feel that YOU need to get involved, then it's simple, fight the need to interfere with affairs of another nation! It does not concern you so there is no need for me to even have you in my presence. The fact that you are still here I will explain to you now. Whoever cares for this boy I will care for them. I can see your distress and I will work on a way to handle the villager's problem with Naruto. As for the time being there is no need for you to get angry over the situation." Tsunade said as she finally calmed down.

"I-I understand. I'm sorry Hokage-Sama I was just very displeased about the entire situation. Do the children know about Naruto and the Kyubi?" the Kage said as he cocked an eyebrow facing Tsunade.

"No, no they don't. I feel it is Naruto's place to tell them not mine. If there is nothing more my friend I will have to ask you to leave have a lot of paperwork to handle." Tsunade said as she once again stared at the giant pile of paperwork.

"Of course Tsunade-sama thank you for having me in your office" the Kage said as he and his security ninja escorted him back to his village.

O

O

**Omg I am so sorry for the late update! MY COMPUTER BROKE… and I had to re-install everything… never buy backup disks… they never work… waste of my money… so what I had to do was copy and paste all my work from my online preview onto my Microsoft word publication. And the annoying thing was I had about ¾ of the chapter done before it broke. So I had to write all this again… I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I have some interesting things to come in future chapters. As always read and review ^^.**

Side note: did anyone see manga chapter 450? _**Spoiler alert **_yay you get to see Hinata cry ^^ well at least we know she still loves him after all… I just hope Naruto revels his feelings for her soon. I mean we all knew that this was coming… an epic end to Naruto shippuden… although I recon we got about 50 chapters left before the series ends… in this time it will include. Sasuke's retrieval and Naruto becoming Hokage… also I want Naruto to kill danzo… :( it was very stupid how they all voted him for Hokage…

Peace out!


	14. Chapter 14: naruto's secret reviled!

**This fan fiction is a hurt/comfort love/adventure story between Naruto and Hinata. The story starts at the time period of around when he is 12. He trains for four years before he returns. Lemons maybe in later chapters don't worry I will have warnings… Naru/Hina in later chapters.**

**O**

**O**

_**Naruto's secret reviled!**_

Tsunade stood atop the Hokage tower, peering down upon a crowd of villagers that had accumulated after hearing the Hokage's wishes to have a village wide audience to announce some affairs about something important towards the village. The crowd had reached its fullest numbers, every ninja clan, merchant clan and even just regular civilians had made their way outside the Hokage tower to listen to the fifth Hokage.

"SILENCE!," Tsunade roared at the crowd that suddenly fell deathly silent. "I have called you all here today because it's about time that you all understood about the 'demon' you so call him." Tsunade announced as she looked around at the looks of protest and disgust upon hearing his nick name.

"Many of you here today… in fact almost everyone here today has misjudged and mistreated Naruto Uzumaki" Tsunade said as she looked around at the booing protesters that seemed to be getting all riled up.

All of the Konoha twelve all had looks of confusion and curiosity.

"M-Misjudge? M-Mistreat? What's lady Tsunade t-talking about Kurenai-sensei" Hinata said as she worried over her love of her life.

"Just wait and see Hinata. This is going to shock most of you and maybe even hate your village slightly after." Kurenai said a little saddened, she knew the majority here would be very angry with the village, but she knew a few here would learn to hate them.

Hinata nodded to her teacher and looked back up towards the Hokage tower; she wanted to know everything Tsunade knew about Naruto, because if Tsunade had any information on Naruto then she would eat the information up like it was her last meal.

"Many of you here know of the Kyuubi no Kitsune do you not?" she waited to see them all nod; many of the civilians and merchant clan members had a look of anger and hate when they did so. Hinata didn't like where this was going.

"Well most of the younger generation doesn't know the secret about Kyuubi's demise. I will reveal to you all the secret and after I am finished the majority will hate themselves or hate the people who did the worse things to him." Tsunade said as she tried to keep back her anger and doing a terrible job at it.

There was looks of great anger and hate coming from the crowd and shouts of "the demon disserved it!" and "who cares the demon is gone!". Hinata for her part had to be restrained from killing the crowd in a killing frenzy.

"Thirteen years ago the fourth Hokage battled with the nine tailed fox demon. The story says that the demon was killed by our greatest hero. One of the two that we owe our lives to this very day. But the fourth didn't kill the demon. No he sealed it within a baby boy." Tsunade started to lecture, she looked towards the younger generations and saw their looks of horror and surprise, and she knew that they knew where this was going.

"That baby boy is the second person we owe our lives to today, you all saw him as the Kyuubi himself when he was actually the prison that kept him from killing you all. He was beaten, burned, slashed, pummeled, spat on, hated, and neglected for thirteen years. By every single one of you dip shits! You all thought he was going to kill you. If he was the Kyuubi don't you think he would have done it already? Are you all that stupid? I remember when I returned to the village one day to meet up with my old sensei the third Hokage and chat to him about a few things, I remember a small five year old boy huddled up in a corner scared to death because he was getting stabbed by about six drunken men with broken beer bottles. If this is how the greatest village in the world treats a five year old boy then I am ashamed to call myself Hokage of this village! And once more no matter how much you called him, no matter how many cuts, bruises or burns he received from you terrible people he still loves this village and its villagers, he still wants to die to protect you. He hasn't left the village he's gone on a severe training trip where he won't return for another two to three years." Tsunade shouted out at the crowd with rage, her body shaking slightly with the immense anger.

Hinata was crying her eyes out. She never knew Naruto had it so ruff. She knew his life must have been hard with no parents and for some reason the entire village hated you. But now she knew he was hated for something beyond his power and that made her seethe, she wanted to kill every person in the crowd. But she was weak with the amount of emotional power keeping her to her knees in sorrow.

The rest of the Konoha twelve already understood the implications; they knew that Naruto must have been that boy Tsunade was talking about. Sakura was on the floor also, she already knew about all this but it didn't stop her from tearing up at the thought and being retold of his suffering. Sasuke looked like he was about to explode with rage, he was shaking and his hands and face were red with anger. All the girls were crying, some more so than others, all the boys had either looks of anger for the way he was treated or sadness for all he had to live through in his life.

"Why!!... Why did they all hurt him!! Why did they treat him that way!! Didn't they realize he wouldn't hurt them when he did nothing to strike back!" an angry Sasuke yelled up towards Tsunade.

The crowd of people looked towards the enraged Sasuke and couldn't help but feel guilty and ashamed for their actions on an innocent child.

"That's the point I'm trying to make Sasuke. I can't enforce people to like him, this crowd announcement has been needed for the last 13 years! These 'human beings' if they can so call themselves that after what they did, deserve to know what they have done and know that they are all going to hell with Yami if they don't atone for their sins!" a very angry Tsunade yelled out, the first half was directed towards Sasuke and the rest was directed at the crowd.

The crowd grew almost deathly silent, all that could be heard were the many sobs of clan members, ninja, civilians and most of all the Konoha twelve. Although it was told that ninja's may not show emotion for it brings bad things to happen, they couldn't help but let their sorrow take over, some of the boys who had tried to look strong could also no longer take it as they allowed tears to flow. Some of the Jonin instructors also tears in their eyes. But they cried because they knew the full story. Or at least most of it.

"I hope I gave you monsters an insight of what you did to the boy, imagine… if your own son or daughter was in Naruto's shoes. Imagine your son or daughter getting a demon sealed inside of him or her, imagine your son or daughter with no family and no friends because all the other mothers and fathers wouldn't allow their sons or daughters to play with your son or daughter… imagine your son or daughter getting stabbed on his birthday and his house being burnt down, I'm not joking that actually happened to Naruto on his sixth birthday. Do you that Naruto actual leave's the village on his birthday because it brings back so many bad memories?" Tsunade said the first half in a sickly sweat voice and the last half in a serious emotionless voice, besides her lacking to show emotions she allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek.

The crowd was a gulfed with the sounds of sobbing people. The entire village was filled with the sound and I'm sure that people a mile away could hear it. Tsunade looked out at the crowd and decided the deed had been done and that the people were truly sorry for what had happened.

Hinata had passed out from sorrow, her face red with anger, her eyes puffy and red also. Sakura and Kurenai had to take her back to Kurenai's house to rest.

Sasuke had ran off to one of the training grounds to relieve some anger onto the training poles, you could feel the killing intent all throughout the village.

Kiba, Shino, Choji and Shikamaru went back to the Nara family compound to be away from the villagers until their own hate and anger calmed down. It would take a while to forgive the village for what they did to their friend.

Tenten, Ino and rock lee walked back to the academy to sit on the swing there friend used to sit on when he felt depressed.

O

O

_**At the academy – with Ino, Tenten and lee**_

The three friends were outside the academy. Ino sat on the swing while lee and Tenten sat on the grass. All three friends seemed very depressed and in a less than talkative mood.

"We are all monsters…" Ino whispered quietly as she sat sadly on the swing.

"We WERE monsters… after the academy days we saw Naruto as much more than just 'dead last' or that kid that always failed… he proved us all wrong and became a strong rookie that was aiming for great things." Tenten said softly, she believed in what she said but she still couldn't forgive herself for the things she said to Naruto, the things she did to him and the things she refused to help him with.

"The fires of youth burn weakly on a day like today" Rock lee said surprisingly quite and soft, not using his usual loud, happy and hyperactive tone of voice.

The girls would usually giggle from his antics but today was too sad a day to even smile.

"The things we said to him… the things we did to him… there unforgivable!" Ino shouted as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yes they were bad… but we can make it up to him, remember that was the old 'us'. We treated him nicely and as equals when we all turned Genin… Naruto will forgive us… and if he doesn't then we will make it up to him somehow." Tenten said as she quietly comforted her friend. Rock lee was downcast as he recalled all the times people had done bad things to him.

"I can remember when I was a little match stick of the flames of youth… I was trying to use a basic Jutsu that would pass me as a ninja… the only problem was my chakra control is null… it was impossible for me to focus chakra into hand signs and release the chakra into the Jutsu… I decided to give up when I came across a small blond boy in the woods. He was doing press ups, sit ups, jogging and even training his fighting styles with the trees. He was the first thing that inspired me to train physically; I had not even met or heard of Gai sensei by that time. I trained very hard physically and before I decided to quit again Gai sensei picked up the broken pieces and helped me. You see I would of never of given up but I had no teacher to teach me because they said I was useless and that I would make a bad Shinobi." Rock lee said sadly, he looked back to see them both calm down and pay attention to him.

"So Gai wasn't your first inspiration then?" Tenten asked amazed that lee's first inspiration to go into physical ninja training was Naruto.

Ino was evenly as amazed. "So Naruto effected your life to make you realize that giving up isn't an option for Shinobi… I always wondered why you two were so alike." Ino said smiling at him, she knew that lee in some respect had actually copied Naruto's lifestyle and traits and combined it with his own and his sensei Gai's.

Lee nodded and smiled sadly at the two. "that is correct, Naruto may have been seen as the 'weakest link' out of the Konoha 12 and the rookie 9 but I always saw his true strength." Lee said as he smiled.

The two girls nodded sadly. They had mistreated Naruto in the past as well. It was seen as the norm, everyone had at least done one thing to Naruto that was unkind… everyone that is except Hinata. Some people knew why she hadn't done anything; others just thought she was just being nice. It was actually a mixture of the two.

O

O

_**Konoha ANBU ROOT – Sai**_

Two men sat on two opposite sides of the round table. One was Sai and another was a crippled mysterious man, his entire right side was broken and unresponsive except for his arm and hand. His left side was still pretty bad but it wasn't so severe he couldn't walk. Half of his face was masked up with bandages; all that could be made out was some of his hair, his nose, his left eye, his mouth and two cross slashes under his mouth where his chin is. The two men were surrounded by about ten ANBU ROOT body guards.

"So… Sai… now that the demon child is no longer in Konoha it seems that we can start the mission objectives… you know what to do…" the mysterious man said as he looked on expressionless at Sai.

"Yes Danzo-Sama… but this Naruto… I hear that he may already be as strong as one of the legendary Sanin. Are you sure that we can take him out?" Sai asked nervously, he didn't show it in his voice or body language but in his mind he was nervous.

"Those are just rumors that the fifth Hokage is spreading around so that the village will respect him… I am almost positive that when the demon child returns he will be about Chunin, high Chunin level at best. You don't have to worry about anything." Danzo stated smugly.

At this point a ROOT member appeared in swirl of leaves and knelt on one knee bowing towards his master.

"Danzo-Sama, it appears that we cannot find any traces of Naruto's scent anywhere… it's as if he vanished." The ROOT ANBU member said in an emotionless voice.

"WHAT! How can he of disappeared? To be able to get rid of your scents completely is impossible and to hide it for this amount of time is beyond Kage level… keep searching and then report back with any information." Danzo said showing anger for the first time in many years.

"Yes Danzo-Sama." The ROOT ANBU said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sai was taken aback by the sudden expression of emotion. It was deemed a rare sight for Danzo to express his feelings in any manner.

"you see master… I told you there was something about him… I may never of met him but I feel a strange feeling that he is more that he is cracked up to be. Your plan may back fire on you if you go through with it. If they catch you doing it…" Sai started but was interrupted by Danzo, his voice sounded slightly irritated.

"They won't catch me… they won't even suspect me… well maybe Tsunade will but you forget that I have the majority of the counsel on my side for this one." Danzo said as his ace turned from an irritated one to a smug one.

"Lady Tsunade is the Hokage and if she deems fit then she could out maneuver us and remove our chairmen and our half of the counsel… I mean it is her counsel and her village." Sai said rather worriedly.

"Don't worry about Tsunade… I have a very special clan help us out with this one… the Kedoui clan… they should be more than willing to allow us there services… I have already given them their payment and they should be ready whenever we are ready… we will start when the child returns… and the full plan will commence when I deem the time right… as for now we just need to sit and wait…"

O

O

**Sorry for the long wait, and sorry for the slightly smaller chapter than usual. I do have my reasons and they are as follows. Busy with g.c.s.e's, finding a job, fixing my stupid computer and finally getting some removable hardrives so I still have my memory if my computer blows up again…**

Also today made me very sad :( this kitten had been ran over on the middle of the road; don't worry the cat's fine, it just suffered from shock, loss of claws and a small fracture in the bone line. (Now remember I'm 16) my step dads driving along the road and we see this kitten lying down on its stomach in the middle of the road meowing. And these sick bastards are just driving round it. So I tell my step dad to stop and I ran out over this busy road picked it up and got back in. the cat was literally shaking with fear. So we took it to this vet clinic place. This cat had a collar but no address, name or nothing. So we were told to leave it there while r.s.p.c.a take care of its medication and wait to see if its owners call into their local vet to see if he's there. If not then it's going to be available for other owners to look after it. I just felt like sharing my rant with my readers, **note **I am not an animal freak but I'll be damned if I will allow some kitten not much older than 5-6 months be run over again or left to die in the middle f a busy street…


	15. Chapter 15: new technique true feelings!

**This fan fiction is a hurt/comfort love/adventure story between Naruto and Hinata. The story starts at the time period of around when he is 12. He trains for four years before he returns. Lemons maybe in later chapters don't worry I will have warnings… Naru/Hina in later chapters. This chapter will show a new cool technique as well as it concentrating on Naruto's pain and the true feelings he tried so hard to mask**

~ ! Poll at the bottom ! ~

**O**

**O**

_**New technique! Naruto's true feelings!**_

Naruto stood in the middle of a clearing away from volcanoes, rocks or any obstructions. Kushana stayed off to the side while she watched her nephew.

"Now Naruto what I want you to do first is feed your pyro chakra into your blade" Kushana said as sat down on a slightly singed bolder.

Naruto focused on his pyro chakra and feed it into his blade. The blade was suddenly surrounded by a blackish/red cloak. The cloak flickered as he continued to pump small amounts of chakra into it.

"That's great Naruto!' Kushana said excitedly as she jumped from her seat and pumped her fists to her chest. "Now what I want you to do is swing your blade in front of you and release your chakra in the blade in a forward momentum" Kushana continued as she got a little bit more excited.

Naruto swiped his blade in front of him and released his chakra, the chakra in the blade turned from a smooth cloak surrounding the blade into a wave of dark fire shooting at a high speed towards a rock. As soon as it hit the rock it started to singe and then it exploded from the amount of heat that consumed it. The ground where the rest of the wave of dark fire hit was black and deeply burnt. Dark Flames continued to burn from the impact and didn't look like they were dying away.

"Whoa that was sooooo cool!" Naruto shouted as he ran on the spot screaming with glee. Kushana just jaw dropped, awe struck that his first time attack was that devastating.

"N-Naruto… that was amazing! I've never seen anyone do that much devastation on their first time using a chakra blade!" Kushana exclaimed as she walked over to her nephew.

"Really?! This blade is awesome! The fox says that I can improve the damage and devastation I make if I add the corresponding elements to the blade, like fire and air would create a larger fire. Or water and air would create ice." Naruto said as he basically repeated what the fox had just told him mentally.

"Yes, yes that would work well. But as for you know you haven't developed on your wind affinity so you can't use wind in your blade yet." Kushana said as she continued to look at the black flames arising from the ground still.

"hold on the fox is telling me to do something… just let me talk to him a second." Naruto said as he looked for a response, Kushana nodded so Naruto looked inwardly.

**What I want you to do is first focus on your pyro chakra and then after its fully realized I want you to add your demon chakra into it. After that is complete your blades attack should ten-fold. Point your attack towards that mountain over there.**

"Ok… one minute" Naruto said inwardly and then he returned back to earth where Kushana was looking at him with anticipation and expectation.

Naruto focused his pyro chakra into his blade. The blade formed the black/red aura cloak around the blade. He then focused his demon chakra into the blade. The aura cloak turned from blackish/red to completely jet-black. Naruto swung his katana at the mountain and released the chakra in mid swing.

The black flame shot through the air and as it hit the mountain not a second after swinging the blade did the mountain get chopped in half as the black flame continued traveling forward at as much momentum until the chakra was out of sight. The base on top of the now flat top mountain still burned with the dark chakra fires. Kushana and Naruto jaw dropped at the devastation. The mountain was the size of a small clan compound and the fire sliced through it like butter.

"w-w-whoa!" Kushana and Naruto stuttered in perfect sync. Kushana was slightly pale and Naruto was having a giant foxy smile slowly creep its way to his lips.

"I'm kick ass strong now! After these two years of training I think I'm going to first get some help from my friends and go get my clan back! And then I'm going to finish my training! And then I'm gonna come back for real and prove myself to everybody! And then become Hokage!" Naruto shouted in a childish manner as he ran around the clearing in a blur of speed.

Kushana smiled at his antics and started to laugh when she heard his declaration. "You're not going to become Hokage if you run around this clearing all day! You still have training to do and I'll be damned if I let my sisters son become some pansy ass weakling!" Kushana shouted and then laughed at the end.

"Hey! I am no pansy ass weakling! I am Naruto Uzumaki! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled as he pumped his fists into the air and smiled the famous 'Naruto grin'.

"Correction, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Kushana said as she smiled at his foxy grin.

"That's right! Now train me some more!" Naruto shouted as he yet again fist punched the air.

O

O

_**Back in Konoha**_

The village hidden in the leaves had been quite since yesterdays town announcement. Villagers felt ashamed for treating a small boy with such violence and hate. They couldn't describe what the boy must have felt during his life, they only wished they could try and make it up to him when and if he returns. Some Shinobi felt the same way, most ninja's treated Naruto with respect because they understood the sealing the fourth Hokage used, but there were the few that wouldn't believe those facts and those Shinobi were the ones who started the rumors. Those few Shinobi were the ones feeling depressed and guilty. They hated themselves for what they did and they knew no matter what amount of begging, pleading and apologizing they did it would never put them in the right. They could never forgive themselves.

The counsel however had no sorrow, guilt or regret for what they did. In fact they still hated the child and wanted him dead. Of course some clans within the counsel had changed their viewpoints on the child. These clans were the Aburame clan, Akimichi clan, Hyuuga clan, Inuzuka clan, Nara clan and the Yamanaka clan. The Uchiha clan's council member was the only clan council member not affected by the speech the other day. Danzo who was the council member for the Uchiha clan still hated the Kyuubi container.

The rest of the council members consisted of the merchant clans that roamed around, the economic source of the countries money. Those clans did not feel remorse for their actions. Actually after finding out that his father was the fourth Hokage they wished they had killed him. The merchant clans hated the fourth Hokage because the fourth Hokage was the one who ended the third great ninja war. And most of the merchants would get their money by selling equipment and survival goods to the opposition.

Hiashi Hyuuga had just picked his daughter up from Kurenai's house. Hinata was still unconscious and had dried tears around her eyes. Hiashi knew Naruto wasn't the fox demon himself but he always thought that the third Hokage would have done something to give Naruto a better life than he should have. He never knew that Naruto had such a life; Hiashi knew that he himself would have gone insane with the sheer amount of pain and suffering the boy had to live with.

Hiashi allowed a single tear to slide down his right cheek before placing his daughter down in her bed back at the Hyuuga compound. He watched as his daughter slept with unease. He knew that she had great feelings towards the child. But after watching her break down like that in public he knew that her feelings were far stronger than normal love. He knew she was captivated with him, that she would die before she allowed pain to be inflicted upon the blond.

Just as he was thinking this Neji walked in the room. Hiashi quickly composed himself and looked at Neji with his emotionless face. Hyuuga's went allowed to show emotion. It was deemed weak by their old clan head centuries ago.

"How is her condition uncle?" Neji asked in an emotionless voice. Although on the inside he felt like running to her and checking her over for anything out of the ordinary.

"She's fine Neji… I think she just let her emotions get the better of her at that point. I can't say I blame her… she must obviously love the blond one… it seems that this isn't just a school yard crush that these teens have… I think this is actually true blue love… Neji, when the Uzumaki returns I would like you to do some research on the boy… I want to know if he would harm her, or leave her… or if he would make a good addition to the clan." Hiashi replied in a monotone voice. Although he didn't care about the last part of his speech. In all truth Hiashi didn't care if the man Hinata married was below Genin level so long as he made her happy. But he had to keep his usual emotionless, rough and bored tone of voice otherwise he would be weakening the clan.

"Of course uncle… and for the record I know Naruto long and well enough to know he would never hurt Hinata, he would never mistreat her and would be a great addition to the clan. Guaranteed he hasn't got a bloodline, but his strength and willpower will be passed onto his children and that trait is strong enough to class as a bloodline in my books." Neji said with his mask of emotionless. Although he was smirking on the inside. He knew Naruto would give his life to save one of his friends. Never mind Hinata. Neji had seen the way Naruto had looked at Hinata, but for why he didn't say anything to her was beyond him. He wouldn't be scared, Naruto never got scared, and even if he did he always threw it out the window before fear got the better of him. Neji was brought out of his thoughts by his uncle.

"Well we must be on the safe side… we never know if he may change on his trip. Many men grow up when they are forced to live in the wild. And he is a ninja so he is forced to kill people, this would make any persons heart frozen and emotionless knowing that you have ended a life." Hiashi said trying his hardest not to show any emotion. It was hard but he didn't allow a single change in composure or facial expression. (Reminder: poll at the bottom!)

Neji nodded and left the room without a word. His thoughts still on the fact that Naruto loved Hinata, and Hinata loved Naruto. But yet Naruto hadn't said a word to her, almost like he was ignoring her. He could understand why Hinata hadn't said anything, she was shy, timid and she wasn't self confident with her body or abilities. She thought herself worthless for many years until the Chunin exams. And then Naruto made her feel like she could do anything if she tried hard enough and desired it. He would have to think up reasons as to why Naruto wouldn't say anything.

Hiashi stopped in Hinata's bedroom for another few minutes just watching her breath until he too left her bedroom. He made a silent vow to train her twice as well. 'if my daughter loves the Uzumaki then I will not interfere with them… but if he ever hurts her… there will be hell to pay…' Hiashi thought to himself as he walked down the corridor towards his private study.

O

O

_**Konoha – market district**_

Sakura and Ino were walking down the main street where buyers and sellers alike roamed around shouting their wares for the citizens to purchase. Sakura and Ino were still glum from yesterday; Sakura had spent the entire night curled up in a ball on her bed. Ino had a similar night except she hated herself more, she had never apologized for what she said and did in the past. She always knew Naruto's life must have been hard because of him living on his own, but she always told herself that he seemed happy, and that without parents he would be able to do what he wanted, she also thought that he's a ninja, ninja's won't be so down beaten about their lives because ninja are suppose to have bad things happen to them on a regular basis. But what she heard happen to him made her almost pass out from the sheer intensity of sorrow she felt for him.

"So… Ino" Sakura started as they walked slowly down the busy street. "What do you want to do now?" she continued as she got her best friends attention.

"I don't really feel much like doing anything Sakura…" Ino said in a depressed low voice that sounded as if all hope had been lost and she was defeated.

Sakura took on a sadder look as she stared at her friend. She knew Ino felt bad about all the things she said about Naruto in the past, Sakura too felt great shame and guilt about what she had done but she was more at ease with herself than Ino. Mainly because Sakura apologized to him about it. Of course this guilt came back ten-fold when she realized Naruto had brought Sasuke back and hadn't even thanked him, instead she breaks him mentally and forces him to leave the village. These thoughts were making Sakura depressed so she quickly bottled them up for later because she was in the middle of a busy street.

"Well… we could go meet up with everyone else at the training grounds…?" Sakura asked quietly as she too was feeling down, she couldn't make her voice sound firm or confident no matter how hard she tried to compose herself.

"Y-yeah… I wouldn't mind talking to Shikamaru about some things… maybe Neji too… those two seem to be the smartest two of the group… maybe Sasuke too… he seemed to know Naruto as a brother." She said as she got a little bit more assured, maybe if she got the inside scoop on Naruto then she would feel a bit better for him. If she knew that people made his life better then she would feel a little at ease with herself. She would know that Naruto had a better life after being put on a team.

Sakura however knew what she was thinking and got sad at the thought. No one had really taken the time to comfort Naruto like a brother, sister, mother or father. They all treated him like a tool to get him to do what they wanted. They felt ashamed that they had used him like that. Most of the group realized that Naruto must have hidden behind a mask of happiness. "O-ok… Sasuke might be a little upset about Naruto's name being mentioned at first though…" Sakura said in a weary tone that held defeat and none to little confidence.

Ino nodded and they headed towards the training fields. Walking past merchant after merchant that yelled there goods names and prices and sometimes a description of the item in hand.

O

O

_**Konoha – training ground**_

Ino and Sakura arrived at the training grounds to be greeted by all of Konoha eleven (minus Neji and Hinata) as well as Sai. Sai had changed his ways since he was first introduced. He was now quite a nice person that tried to understand his friends as best as possible. Sakura saw him with his usual blank expression and smiled at him. He gave what everyone thought was a real smile back. His fake smiles were similar to his real smiles, but somehow there was a 'tell' when he smiled for real.

"Hey… what's happening with you guys?" Ino said sadly and filled with a sort of remorse. They all knew they wouldn't be able to fully get over this until Naruto was back and they could all see how he was doing.

They all just looked down too depressed for words. None of them were training, and they could feel the tired feeling that wouldn't allow them to do much of their own free will. They all wished they could go back in time to stop all these things happening to him. Or at least tell their past selves to be nicer to Naruto…

"Well… I can't be bothered to train… I'd say it's troublesome… but even saying that a time like this seems inappropriate" Shikamaru said as his eyes were half shut looking at the ground. He seemed to be a lot lazier than usual. Add his usual lazy self with a depressed self and combine them together and that was the outcome of the Shikamaru standing in front of them.

Just then Neji arrived with a look of deep thought on his face. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Shikamaru who was clicking his fingers in front of Neji's face. Neji saw Shikamaru and decided that his brain could help him with the reasons why Naruto wouldn't say anything to Hinata.

"Hey Shikamaru I need your help with a problem I have, well it isn't a problem I have but more of a problem Naruto has" as Neji said this everyone looked towards him and focused on him.

"What's your problem with Naruto's problem?" Shikamaru said in a lazy tone, yet his face nor tone seemed interested, on the inside he was very interested with Neji's problem.

"Well you see I've always been studying Naruto after our fight at the Chunin exams." Neji said and everyone nodded, everyone seemed to have noticed except Naruto. "well I have been realizing that since Hinata's battle with me he has held her in a higher regard… you see at first it was interest and admiration… but as the missions and time went by I noticed him start to look at her differently… I know the look he gave her… it was one of love" as Neji said this everyone gasped. Even Shino and Shikamaru gasped at this. And they were not one to show emotion.

"So what's the problem?" Kiba asked, he was the first one to break away from the shock, in doing so it broke everyone else out of it.

"Well you see, Naruto is a hard headed idiot that doesn't listen to the consequences… he doesn't let fear control him at all… so why? If he loves her… why didn't he say anything to her?" Neji said as he cocked an eyebrow at Shikamaru expecting an answer.

Everyone seemed to take a look of deep thought and interest as well… Shikamaru was the first to recover from thought after two minutes of deep thought.

"I have narrowed it down from all possibilities that I can tell… this is the only answer that seems to make any sense and that fits in with his characteristics… we all know he used a mask of happiness to disguise his pain right? Well… a trait of that is acting the opposite of how you really feel. Naruto kept on shouting how he will be respected… how he was the strongest… and how he will be Hokage… so to what I can conclude Naruto has no self worth what so ever… Hinata is the heir to the current strongest clan in Konoha… that makes her a princess… Naruto feels as if he's a demon… he doesn't deem himself worthy to love… and especially not love Hinata…" Shikamaru said as he looked around the group for reactions.

Most of the girls were crying, you would have thought the entire night of crying would have left them without tears… but here they were on their knees brawling into their hands. Some guys had tears in their eyes, some allowed them to flow down there face and the other less emotional seemed to be taking great discomfort standing there not crying. The less emotional tried to show no emotion but it was hard to compose themselves in such a state of sorrow.

They stood there while everyone tried to compose themselves. Neji now understood perfectly well what Naruto must have been feeling. He knew what it felt like; he knew great pain from being in the branch family. He knew the pain of feeling like nothing… but Naruto must have had it thousands of times worse than him. He mentally kicked himself for being such a tight ass around Naruto, and for being a tight ass altogether. Before he knew it a few tears began to flow down his face once again. The normal stoic Neji Hyuuga was actually crying.

Shino was the only one in the group who hadn't shed a tear, yet he was having great difficulty keeping them at bay. His usual blank expression was changed to one of concentration as he clenched his teeth and balled his fists. There was a strange buzzing coming from him. The bugs inside must be feeling great discomfort towards their hosts reactions.

Sasuke was the first to speak. "Then when the Dobe comes back I'm going to have to prove his worth! I swear it on the Uchiha name I will make the Baka feel his worth!" Sasuke shouted as he wiped a tear from his eye. (Reminder: important poll at the bottom!)

Everyone smiled at this, they realized that they could comfort him and show all their love and affection towards him. They also smiled at the fact that Sasuke Uchiha was actually showing sorrow, actually crying, and actually showing some form of emotion other than rage or hate.

They all silently told themselves that when Naruto comes back that they would make his life better. They also agreed not to tell Hinata of Naruto's love for her, if she knew then she would probably screw her confession up and make it seemed half arsed.

O

O

**So nice chapter huh? Like the new abilities Naruto has achieved? Like how I concentrated on moral issues in this chapter? Now you have a better understanding of Naruto's painful background.**

_**Poll below!**_

Ok I'm thinking about making this fic a harem. Before you object I have a great story line set up for this fic if it was a harem… I will also do great character development that focuses on each girl to make it more realistic. I have a few girls that if this is to be a harem then I would put those in automatically. Here are your first choices.

Poll 1: either massive harem, medium harem, or small harem

(Massive = above 10… medium means around 6… and small is below 2-4.)

If so pick the girls you want in a review or private message.

I don't mind doing any girls so long as there not to young… like for instance Hanabi… I don't do pedo fics… also I don't do crossover harems either… so pick between the girls you want.

Remember. Pick how many girls you want, and who they are. Don't worry about the awkwardness I have a way to fit it in there so every bodies happy, and that no cat fights break out.

I'd like to remind you that this story would become a hundred times more interesting if it were a harem. Happy reviewing and happy poll reviewing :D


	16. Chapter 16: the four tribes!

**This fan fiction is a hurt/comfort love/adventure story between Naruto and Hinata. The story starts at the time period of around when he is 12. He trains for four years before he returns. Lemons maybe in later chapters don't worry I will have warnings… Naru/Hina in later chapters.**

**O**

**O**

_**The four tribes!**_

Naruto stood atop a giant volcano that was distant from any life sources. The volcano was closed and in-active. Naruto pulled out his katana and held it up to the sun to see the sun go through it and sparkle with a magic like aura down on his face.

Naruto took in one deep breath before he instantly used his chakra to charge the blade. He swung his katana in all directions emitting separate waves of dark fire to gush out of the sword and plummet to the ground or carry on going up towards the air.

Naruto did about five swings a second sending five separate waves of dark fire to travel in different directions. After about ten seconds he stopped to look around, the devastation was unbelievable. Trees, boulders even a few mountains nearby were alight with the dark fire. The mountain top slid off the mountain base at a right diagonal way.

Naruto stared pale eyed at his devastation. He looked at the fire and examined it. "The fire seems to go disappear after about ten minutes. Yet it doesn't look like it's dying down. And when the fire hits the target it doesn't seem to be singeing the ground anymore than it is…" Naruto said to himself as he narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the dark flames that surrounded it.

**That, my kit is because you added your dark chakra to your pyro chakra… let me tell you that hasn't been done in a millennia… due to our chakra the dark fire you see there is special. It only reacts to different chakra… for example if you used this technique on someone who had learnt both pyro and demon sage chakra then it would be ineffective because the dark fire reacts to chakra… it will burn like that until it has feed on someone else's chakra… you see this move not only hurts your opponent physically but also takes away the chakra… your chakra is immune to it because you are a sage of them both. For example if you were to use that on an average ninja… if he or she was hit with it critically… it would kill her because of your high chakra usage and control. But if she misses the main attack and some of the flame hits her… depending on how much fire touches her and for how long will determine the amount of chakra the dark flames consume… it's more or less the ultimate weapon you have now.**

"That sounds awesome! But my aunt told me that I did good for a new user… does that mean with practice this technique could become more deadly and destructive?" Naruto said as he cocked an eyebrow inwardly.

**But remember kit… don't use this on friends… also if you do use it… don't use it too much… your chakra may be high but the techniques chakra usage is around slightly above Kage level… which means that a Kage would be able to use it around two hundred and fifty times before they slumped from chakra depletion… as for your case… due to all your chakra control lessons and your sage training you should be able to use it around one thousand five hundred times before your chakra depletes… now before you say you're the greatest ninja in the world your father could use it two thousand times with his old chakra… are you gonna be beaten by your dad?**

"Hell no! I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! And I won't be beaten!" Naruto yelled. Although he didn't yell it inwardly so it made Kushana laugh as she heard it from a few miles away.

Naruto got back into his ready stance with his katana. Naruto continued to lash his blade around emitting the dark waves of fire into random objects. He continued to do this for a full hour until he collapsed from chakra depletion. He closed his eyes slowly until all he saw was the darkness that ensnared his mind.

O

O

Naruto awoke in a white room. The room was so bright Naruto had to shield his eyes from the light. He heard echoing of a soft voice that made him hold is head, not in pain or anger but the noise went through him and made him feel funny.

The echoing got more understandable as the words could finally be made out.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze… this is just a warning from me to you… dark times are ahead of you and it's up to you and some of your friends to right the wrongs we did…" the voice said in a soothing female tone. The voice started drifting away at the end as if it was fading into darkness.

"Hey! Wait I want to know more!" Naruto shouted to the voice while he looked around the empty room. Not a single definition to be made. Not a line on the wall nor a rock or even a piece of dust!

O

O

Naruto suddenly awoke in a jolt. His face was sweaty and his hands were shaking slightly.

Just then Kushana entered the room Naruto was in. Naruto was lying down on a stone slab in a dug out cave. Kushana wore a worried expression and she came over to him to look him over.

"are you ok Naruto? You scarred me to death! What were you thinking losing consciousness on top of a large volcano?!" Kushana shouted as she slapped him in the back of the head, before Naruto could reply Kushana gripped him into a bear hug. "y-you have to realize N-Naruto… you are all I h-have left of my family… and a-all I have left of my sister…" Kushana continued as tears rolled down her face and onto Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto felt really bad. He hated it when he saw people cry, and he especially hated it when he was the one who made them cry. "Come on Oba-san… you know we right? I don't go down that easily…" Naruto said to her to try and calm her.

"But how can you defend yourself from a volcano when it erupts." Kushana said as she dried her tears, let go of him and glared at him slightly.

"Well I took into account that when a volcanic eruption happens you or one of the nearby villages would investigate it and see me… plus the village chief says that the volcano would be inactive for another three million years… no worry really." Naruto said as he looked at Kushana she seemed quite shocked at his inspecting abilities.

"Well first off which chief did you see? They don't have names in their civilization… merely ranks and status. They speak English because I showed them how to when I first came here." Kushana said as she smiled as she reminisced. Naruto brought her back out of her reminiscing with his question.

"What do you mean which one? There's more than one tribe?" Naruto asked as he watched Kushana nod.

"There are four chiefs to four villagers. They don't have names for the villages or there tribes name. They only recognize an enemy due to the color of his cloths or the color of his body paint. There's the red tribe, the blue tribe, the yellow tribe and the green tribe." Kushana said as she watched Naruto's face go from surprised to curious.

"So which one has majority control of the land? Which has the greatest army and which has the most prosperous food, water and material supply?" Naruto asked her. The question completely baffled her as Naruto was actually asking an intelligent question that was actually important.

"Well all three belong to the red tribe… to be quite honest they only got all of those things by being brutes, they raped the women of different tribes and brought them back to their own to conceive their children for them, they ransacked and raided villages of their food supplies and equipment. And They murder the strong looking ones if they refused to join the red tribe." Kushana said as she clenched her fists in rage.

"WHAT! Why didn't you kill the sons of bitchs!?" Naruto yelled angrily as he got off of the slab onto his legs reaching for his katana.

"Because… the red tribe has a leash on me… you see their chief is the only one who can poof us back into the real realm. If you kill him were stuck here…" Kushana said in a sad voice as she looked down at the floor. She knew she should have killed him but there were ties to this realm as well. She felt guilty and undeserving.

Naruto clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. "We have to do something! I'm I hell gonna sit by and let this go on!" Naruto said as he headed out of the cave and began to run to the nearest mountain, Kushana ran after him.

"Wait Naruto! If they put the same seal on you as they did me then were both useless here! You can help them without their chief knowing!" Kushana shouted after Naruto, after Naruto heard this he stopped and tried to keep a level head.

"I'm listening… and it better be good otherwise I'm gonna have to kill a chief…" Naruto whispered to Kushana, it was a very threatening whisper that told her that Naruto wasn't kidding around here and he would blow a fuse if the plan didn't seem good enough.

"I've waited until you had a little more experience than you do now… but it seems you can't keep a straight face… all the chiefs are fire sages… the red chief is of course the strongest of the four. I am stronger, faster and more skilled than the red chief but he has me on a leash as I said before… this seal here prevents me from going near enemy villages… and it doesn't allow me or my attacks near the red chief. If the red chief deemed it fit he could kill me with this seal…" Kushana said as she showed him her seal on her right thigh of a fire symbol. (Remember I talked about a red tattoo on her right thigh in chapter 9? Eheheheehe)

Naruto nodded and sat down on a nearby bolder. "So what do you suppose we do?" Naruto asked while crossing his arms getting ready to react to what her answer is.

"Well your still free without the seal… what I purpose is that you wear a different tribe's armor and help in defending the tribes. That's where you will be living from now on. I will come down to help you with your training and to give you some comfort." Kushana said with a big grin as Naruto smiled back.

"Well now that I think about it that will be the best move… I can also defend the village as well as help their economy and life style… but won't I need a disguise? If the enemy sees me then the chief won't take me home…" Naruto said as he stared up at Kushana.

"I already thought of that… here." Kushana said as she handed him a specialized ANBU mask. The ANBU mask was white with a picture of a fox's face on it. The fox was colored in with red and orange.

"Cool! This looks sweet!" Naruto said as he placed it on. The black fabric behind the mask helped cover all of his blond hair from poking out.

"Ok Naruto follow me… the blue village is this way. And before you ask why you're going to the blue village… it's because they are the most in need of your protection. The red hate the blues more than anything." Kushana said as they reached a broken down gate with a few guards looking at them.

"ah miss Uzumaki welcome to out village… who's your friend? Haven't seen him before." The first guard said as he looked the teen up and down. Naruto had his growth spurt within that first year and was now 5ft 4in tall. He wore his usual orange pants, except these were bigger and had two back pockets. He wore a black muscle tea-shirt that outlined his stone hard muscles. And had changed the color of his headband strap from blue to black. The strap went from his head to a little below the neck.

"He is a good friend of mine that hasn't got the control seal on him. He's going to be protecting your village from the raiders. He has mastered golem sage, toad sage and even demon sage. He won't allow any more raids to go on. I can confidently state that my friend here will keep your village safe." Kushana said with a warm smile, the guards looked on with wide eyes at Naruto; both guards got down on one knee and thanked both Naruto and Kushana. The guards had tears in their eyes.

"Thank you so much Kushana-Sama! You don't know how grateful we are… last night a small group raided us and told us they'd be back tonight! We didn't think we'd hold them back… but if your friend is as good as you say he is we should be fine!" the second guard said as his tears. Both guards thankful that they would not have to fight the raiders.

"You are most welcome. I would like my friends name and identity to remain hidden for now because he will one day wish to return to his realm." Kushana said as she carried on smiling warmly at the guards.

"Thank you Kushana… and thank you my friend… I hope we don't run into trouble tonight…" the first guard said as he rose to his feet. He turned to his guard friend. "Report to the chief and tell him we have someone who can help guard us." The first guard continued, his guard friend rose to his feet and ran off towards a large hut.

Naruto walked up towards the guard and patted him on the shoulder. "I hope they come tonight… they can finally receive a taste of what they did." Naruto said in a monotone voice. He turned around and made a few hand signs he learned from his golem sage master and made a giant rock wall surround the tribal village. People came out of their homes and walked up towards Naruto warily.

"p-please don't kill us mister mask guy" a small girl no older than five said, she had great fear in her eyes and the rest of the villagers had the same look.

"It's ok people! This masked man is here to ward off the red tribe!" the first guard shouted in triumph as the rest of the villagers sighed in relief and then cheered. It was then they noticed the giant wall around them, they were awe struck at the sheer size and magnitude of it.

"S-so you're here to help us? Why? What purpose have you here?" a random woman in the crowd asked. She still seemed quite scarred of the Naruto.

"I am here to avenge all your loved ones… I am here to protect you innocent people… and I'm here to kill this evil filth that has been ridden into these lands." Naruto said in an uplifting voice that seemed to get everyone to smile and praise him while cheering.

The villagers all seemed to go into their huts… all but the teenage girls and a few women who all stood off to one side chattering, blushing and giggling. It made Naruto blush, he tried to ignore them but he couldn't help but look there way every now and again.

In the end the girls were told to go into their huts by the second guard. This made Naruto sigh a sigh of relief. He couldn't concentrate with them all looking at him the way they were.

**Hahaha! They all want to make love to you kit!! Hahaha! You've actually become a player! Oh my god! Hahahahaha!!**

"Keep laughing damned fox…" Naruto said inwardly with an irritated look on his face.

"So uhhhh… fox guy… so are you as strong as they she said you are?" the first guard asked as the second one joined them.

"Well I believe that I could take anything this realm could throw at me… that man did anyway…" Naruto said as he leaned back into the rock he was sitting on.

The chief exited his hut and made his way to Naruto and the guards. The man was an elderly man that wore white robes with a blue trim. He also wore tribal mask with blue paint. The image on the mask was that of a hawk ANBU mask. He looked about fifty five years old.

"And you must be the man that Kushana brought to protect us… I am most thankful that you could assist us with the other tribe… we have all lost love ones to that tribe… we don't know what they do to the people they kidnap… but we have an idea that they brainwash them… they don't seem to remember their loved ones… they even come here to raid us! They think they've lived in the red tribe all there life! We know they have roughly half our population over there… we are begging you to give us some defense against the ruthless bastards!" the old man said as his face went red with rage as he shouted the last part. Naruto just nodded to him

"You can count on me… I will defend this tribe with my life… and I highly doubt I will have to die for this tribe so all the better for me…" Naruto said as he chuckled after he finished his sentence.

The chief smiled and nodded as he said his heart warmed thanks and retreated into the hut. The two guards seemed to relax with Naruto around. They all sat back as they tried to wait out the night.

O

O

**Hmmmm… good chapter? Like the interesting little bits I added? Two chapters from me in one day!?! It must be Christmas… hope you enjoyed ^_^ I'm sorry for those who don't like harems… I will have lemon warnings… you have to pick whether I make the story like the 'clan resurrection act' or if you just want Naruto to get with Hinata and then get Hinata to decide she wants to share… any takers? If not it's gonna be clan resurrection act… some people don't like that idea so I'm asking you guys ^_^ peace out hope your gonna like next chapter because I'm gonna like typing it roflcopter :P**


	17. Chapter 17: character development pt1

**~new!~ this is still a Naru/Hina story with Naruto being with Hinata first. But the harem will be introduced when Naruto gets back. At this moment in time Naruto is 13 and a quarter. There will be indications of other girls wanting to be with Naruto but not until Naru/Hina happens.**

**O**

**O**

**~Important note at the bottom~**

_**Character development!**_

It was a damp and dismal day in Konoha, the rain was pelting down on the soil and grass that engulfed Konoha. Ino was running for shelter. She was outside a café stand shielding herself from the frozen winds and icy rain. Being outside on your own gave Ino some time to think. Of all the things to think of she thought of her past with Naruto. The day she accepted him for something more than 'dead last' although she would never admit it.

_Flashback_

_It was one year before Ino met up with Sakura. Ino was actually a quite girl when she was younger. She was picked on a lot for having blond hair that went down to her shoulders. She was called 'bowl head' or 'turtle head' by her fellow academy students. All but three, two of these three were either being picked on or bullied. One of the three was too shy to say anything at all. Even if she wasn't she wouldn't have joined in. these three people were Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki. She would never get the time to ask why they never joined in because she was either crying from the bullies words or trying to impress someone so she would be accepted._

_Ino was on her way to the academy when five male bullies stopped her when they circled her. Ino was getting very scared at being surrounded by five guys that always bullied her for her traits._

"_W-what do you want from m-me?" was all Ino got out before the group started beating on her. The group of boys beat her into the ally way to stop people from noticing. Ino was huddled up in a little ball as the boys shoed her in, they shouted names at her like 'bitch' and 'freak'. Ino was crying from the deep cuts and the names they called her._

_An angry feral growl that seemed to echo on for several seconds went throughout the ally way. The boys stopped what they were doing and looked up at the end of the ally way was Naruto with red eyes with slit pupils and deeper more pronounced whiskers. Naruto raised a fist and told them if they didn't move away from the girl then he would kill them all._

"_Ha! Uzumaki kill me!?! Hahahaha! Bring it you whisker wearing fre…" the young boy couldn't finish his sentence because in a blink of an eye Naruto went from the entrance to the ally way to where the boy was standing, Naruto had punched him full force in the stomach and he went through several fences until he grinded to a stop. In a clearing. The bullies friends fled from the scene and left their friend lying down in the middle of the road._

_Ino looked up from her vicious attack and noticed Naruto's now sea blue eyes sparkle at her. His face held a warm expression that made her heart flutter at the sight, she didn't know why he made her feel this way but all she knew at this moment was this person was a kind and friendly person that would help her._

"_Are you ok ma'am? Come with me I'll take you to the academy's nurse she'll make you feel better ok?" Naruto asked as he held out an arm for her. She grabbed it without hesitation. He helped her up but she winced in pain as she felt the weird painful sensation in her lower right leg._

"_m-my leg hurts… I think I broke it… c-can you help me walk p-please?" Ino asked in a sad yet hopeful voice. Naruto nodded and smiled at her warmly. Put her right around his shoulders and put his left hand over her shoulders to help carry more of her weight._

_Ino blushed bright red from this contact but she didn't know why. Naruto helped her to the academy slowly as he asked her questions from her name to her hobbies and her likes to her dislikes. She smiled the entire way there until she entered the nurses office. As soon as she walked in and took a seat the nurse ran over towards them._

_The nurse however was not running towards Ino… but more perhaps Naruto. She pushed him out the door with enough force to make him fall over and hit his head on the wall outside. _

"_Get away from this girl you demon! How dare you hurt this girl and then try to attack her when she comes for help! I will speak to the academy head master about this crime! And then they will have your head demon spawn!" the furious nurse said as she shut the door and turned to Ino. Ino had a shocked pale face. She quickly ran out of the door as best she could to see if he was hurt. But by the time she opened the door Naruto was gone and nowhere in sight._

_She never even got his name. It was him who asked her questions. She still had self confidence issues. But after seeing what pain that child went through just to help her made her furious. She turned around and slapped the nurse, Ino had range on her face like she never had before. The nurse was taken aback by this and was severely confused._

"_Why did you slap me young lady? In Konoha that classes as assault!" the nurse shouted out as she put her hands on her hips and tapped her right foot, awaiting an apology from the child._

"_And what you did to him was classed as child abuse! That crime can get you the same time in prison as having sex with children or burning a house down! There all class one offences!" Ino shouted as she limped out of the door. She made her way to Iruka in one of the classes. She didn't notice Naruto in one of the corners being laughed at for failing a ninja test exam._

_As she limped in the room all eyes were on her, she paid no notice to them and called out to her teacher. "Iruka-sensei! The nurse won't heal me so can you fix my broken leg?" Ino asked and Iruka nodded with a frown._

'_Why is the nurse refusing to heal this child? I'll have to have a talk to her later about it.' Iruka thought as he rose from his seat to heal Ino. After he was finished a random girl went right up to Ino's face with a sneer on her own._

"_So it's true… my boyfriend did kick your worthless ass in… and look he even broke your leg… how sad…" the Kunoichi spat the first half in hate and said the last bit in a sarcastic tone._

_Naruto's blood boiled at this and was about to say something before Ino barraged the girl in flurry of hand jabs and leg swipes. The Kunoichi was battered and bruised on the floor twitching slightly as Ino shouted at the limp body._

"_Who's laughing now you weak piece of shit!" Ino yelled in anger. Yet she was finally happy to have blown this steam that has been building up in her ever since she was bullied._

_Naruto smiled at her new found confidence. The rest of the room stared wide eyed at the girl in front of them. All but Sakura because she had her head below the desk studying on how to get Sasuke to notice her. Sasuke usually kept out of the bullying sessions but sometimes he would join if he felt bored. Although his words were never filled with hate or anger. He mainly did it to get an angry reaction. His favorite 'toy' was Naruto, oh how Sasuke loved to call Naruto. Although he would never admit it._

_And from that day on Ino grew her courage to change her hair and cloths to that of a stylish ninja. She showed off more of her face now. And she regularly went to the ninja mall to check out the latest fashion accessories._

_End flashback_

Ino smiled at the memory. She didn't know it was Naruto who helped her back then but she asked one of the girls that she made friends with after that day what his name was. Of course the friend she asked was one of the girls who used to bully her. But Ino was a little shallow. Of course her case was understandable. No one liked her, no one wanted her, so she just made friends with the Kunoichi bullies and made up her fake crush for Sasuke. If she wanted to fit in and be liked then she had to act the same as her friends.

She remembered how she pretended to eye ogle Sasuke when everyone was looking… but when they weren't she would look at Naruto and look at his characteristics and traits. She understood why he acted like the buffoon. But if she wanted to be liked and respected then she would have to pretend to hate him. She would never do or say anything to him other than the bare minimum to show that she disliked him. Of course this made her feel dead inside.

"One day… when he comes back I will apologies to him for all that I have done…" Ino said to herself, she didn't know why but a small blush popped into her face as she pictured Naruto smiling after he trained. 'Do I love Naruto?' Ino thought to herself, but she quickly shook her head to dismiss such thoughts. She knew that Hinata loved Naruto way before her. And to be truthful she didn't understand her feelings on love and relationship. It was understandable if one had to fake a crush on an elite ninja that was born with the strongest doujutsu in Konoha ever since she was 6.

O

O

Hana was inside of the Inuzuka compound alone in her room. She was brushing her hair. Granted she may have been 16 but she had a great crush on her brother's teammate. Well at first it was a crush, but after a few months of stalking and checking his characteristics and traits out it soon turned into a greater affection. Love. She loved the 13 year old boy like nothing else.

She hummed as she thought of him training harder to become Hokage. She knew of the Hyuuga girl's affection towards the man she loved. But she saw it as fair game because of Naruto's denseness he hadn't realized her affection. So if he was to return she was hoping she could get with Naruto before the other girl. She was hoping that no one else liked her man.

She sat there smiling into the mirror, blushing while giggling when she pictured him grinning a foxy grin. She thought back to the night that made her infatuated with the blond.

_Flashback_

_Hana Inuzuka was walking out in the forests with her dogs when she was 14. She was leaping through trees at a fast pace. She was trying to beat her last lap time. She was about to hit the finish line when she heard a angry yelling coming from a clearing not so far to her west._

_She decided to go and check it out. She approached the scene quietly and silently as to not attract attention from the person making the noise._

_When she landed on one of the tree's that was on the outskirts of the clearing she noticed a boy training. He was completely out of chakra and had collapsed. She looked on at wonder at the boy. Most ninja's died if they ran completely out of chakra. But this child was still breathing and even trying to stand without chakra. He tried to focus on his chakra but it was a futile effort and he fell unconscious face first on the ground._

_Hana was taken aback by this. 'He trained till he had no more chakra and then tried to get more chakra when he had none? This kid's willpower is beyond that I have ever seen!' Hana thought to herself as she looked at him breathing heavily on the floor. She ran over to him and picked him up. She smiled at his exhausted yet happy face and brought him to the hospital to rest up. She was amazed to find out that he had recovered after several hours. It takes normal ninja at least three days to heal up after they use too much chakra for their body to support them. And yet he had depleted his chakra and was out and about in a couple of hours._

_This intrigued Hana to no end. She felt great admiration for the boy's courage, strength and willpower. So she spied on him for a month and a bit until she had as much information as she needed on him. She went from admiration to a crush to love. She couldn't stop watching him, although she stopped spying on him because she wanted to respect his privacy. But this didn't stop her from taking prolonged looks and stairs at him whenever she had the chance. She remembered the Chunin exams and how her brother was beaten by him._

_She remembered how he fought Neji in the Chunin exams. The believed Hyuuga prodigy, the believed strongest Genin in the hidden leaf village was beaten by Naruto's hard work and willpower._

_End flashback_

She smiled at how that made Naruto the strongest Genin in the hidden leaf village.' If only he knew that he was the strongest Genin in the leaf then maybe he wouldn't have left…' Hana thought to herself as her smile faulted and turned into a sad depressed slump.

She made a promise to herself that when Naruto came back she would make his life easier and happy. She would make him feel loved and accepted. She was going to get him first!

O

O

Tenten stood in her parents shop one elbow on the counter. She held her head up the same arm. She was bored and was starting to day dream about a familiar blond knucklehead. She was always one to admire hard work. She remembered how she used to like Neji back when she was little. But after seeing him almost kill his own cousin in the preliminaries made her lose all affection for him at that moment. Then she found out as time went by that she really admired hard work and will power.

That brought her attraction and admiration for Lee… but Tenten got over Lee, she realized that his hard work was admirable but he was too stuck up with training and following his teacher's actions, expressions and even his fashion sense… she realized that she had no feelings towards Lee physically or emotionally.

But then her mind went back to Naruto. The boy had always been a nice guy. Never hurt anyone that called him or mistreated him, he was so full of confidence and willpower. She admired that very much about him, although she would never tell him back then. He never took things seriously. She thought if he ever came back then she would try to get to know him better, who knows? Maybe he would change when he comes back. Maybe he would be more mature. 'Not too mature mind you… I always loved his antics' Tenten chuckled.

But she remembered the day that he made her love him.

_Flashback_

_Tenten's family was on the brink of bankruptcy. The only ninja in the house was Tenten and her father. Although Tenten wasn't allowed to do missions. Her father had to look after his wife, his daughter and both Tenten's dad's parents and Tenten's mother's parents._

_The shop wasn't picking up business like it usually did. All the business went from their shop to the big company near the middle of Konoha. Tenten's family hardly received any customers._

_One day at the academy Tenten was walking back home, her head was down in defeat. She was thinking about ways to attract customers to her dad's weapon store. Sadly she couldn't think of anything so she sat down on a bench and put her hands into her face and cried._

_As she sobbed she heard footsteps coming up to her, she raised her hands and dried her tears a second to see who it was. The yellow hair, cute whiskers and piercing blue eyes were enough for her to tell it was the previous year's 'dead last' she looked up at him and frowned irritated._

"_What do YOU want?" Tenten spat as she wiped her eyes a bit more. Naruto just smiled at her warmly._

"_Why don't you just tell me about it? It always helps to talk about your problem." Naruto said as he sat down next to her. She blushed slightly but tried to hide it by looking away. When she was sure it was gone she looked back._

"_Well my family's weapon store is going out of business because no one will come to our store and buy our weapons. And without the money they give us to buy the weapons my dad can't afford to keep my grandparents in the house." Tenten said in a sad cracking voice. As soon as she was finished she started to cry into her hands again. _

_Naruto rubbed her back gently and hushed to her. When she was done he spoke up._

"_Is the weapon store you're talking about the store near Ichiraku ramen shop?" Naruto asked in a kind voice as he pulled away from her._

"_Y-yes…" Tenten stuttered as she wiped the last tear from her eye._

"_I will always shop there. And I'll get my friends to shop there too." Naruto said as he smiled at her warmly. She stood there with a look of suspicion. _

'_Why is he being nice to me? Why does he care if my family's business goes bankrupt' Tenten thought as she seemed to look into space. She snapped herself from her trance as she realized she was nodding dumbly. After she had nodded Naruto walked away with a skip to his step._

'_Why?' she repeated to herself as she walked to the park. She was supposed to meet up with some friends there. They were just going to walk around the village and talk about things._

_Four hours later_

_Tenten walked back into her house to find her parents crying… happily… she was baffled yet excited that her parents were happy. She hadn't seen either one crack a smile since they started losing customers. She walked right up to them at a faster than usual pace._

"_Mom, dad. Why are you two so happy all of a sudden?" Tenten asked as both parents flung around and embraced their daughter as tightly as they could. Tenten was even more confused when they hugged her and giggled giddily. They seemed to have relieved a great burden off their shoulders. Tenten was hoping beyond hope that they had found more customers._

_Ryota Hashigura, Tenten's dad. Stopped laughing and left the embrace along with Tenten's mother, Izaname Hashigura. They started to grin widely at their daughter until her look of confusion set them back to laughing and giggling into hysterics. Tenten was getting very angry with all this laughing and not knowing the reason behind it._

"_WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" Tenten yelled as she grinded her teeth and clenched her hands trying to hold in her anger. Ryota and Izaname sweat dropped and backed away from their fuming daughter and started to explain, smiles never leaving there face._

"_Well you see Tenten… there was a nice young boy here that started to buy from our store… but he brought along the Hokage! And when people noticed the Hokage entering the store they decided to enter as well. You see the boy had told the Hokage of our situation and the Hokage told us that he would be a permanent customer. Along with the rest of the people who entered here. Today's profit is excellent and we were told we can expect more customers because the people who left were told to tell others about our Ninja store… were no longer in bankruptcy!" Ryota said excitedly as he embraced his wife into a passionate kiss. Tenten looked away grossed out by the sight of his parents kissing. But she felt very happy on the inside. She knew that money wasn't an issue anymore and they could live their lives stress free._

_Tenten's memory then went back to earlier that day. "Who was this boy that helped you and brought the Hokage here?" Tenten asked curiously. She had a great feeling her suspicions were to be realized and confirmed._

"_Well we never really got the boys name. We asked for it so we could take a picture of him and put it up above this door here so people could see his generosity and kind nature… but the boy refused and told us that it was fine and that he was only doing what he saw as the right thing. The boy Is a saint among us. After he had left the Hokage told us his name and gave us a picture of him that was quite recent and from a week ago." Izaname said as she motioned towards the doorway leading into the living room. Above the door was a picture of a young boy wearing an orange jump suit, yellow spiky hair, sea blue eyes and a giant foxy grin. There was doubt, it was Naruto Uzumaki._

_Tenten stared wide eyed at the picture. The classes 'dead last' had just saved their family from bankruptcy and being kicked out of their house. 'Why? Why did he do all this? It's not like I know him… he's from the class a year below me and has had neither contact with me nor heard of me… so why did he do all this' was Tenten's only thought. She couldn't understand his need to help others. She dismissed it as a way to attract attention. But then why didn't he claim the reward for his actions? It all confused her too much. She decided to ask and thank him in the morning._

_**The next morning – academy – before class**_

_Tenten walked into school with a spring to her step, all the stress and despair from the last day had completely vanished. She hadn't forgotten to look for the blond in question. She looked all around the playground but couldn't find him. She had asked people of his age group but they only grunted and told them that the y hadn't seen 'dead last' and they didn't care to know._

_She was just about to look inside the school to see if he was inside studying… it was a long shot but she'd try it. But before she could touch the door's she heard a loud yell of pain coming from an alleyway near the academy. She turned around to look in the direction of the yell, the children also stopped but then shrugged and laughed at the voice, they knew it was Naruto and that he'd been caught doing something stupid and that he'd probably been picked up and grabbed by Iruka. So they continued playing and training. Tenten however was not convinced and ran to the alleyway where the yell came from._

_Tenten bolted off from where the door to the academy was towards the alleyway, she ran out of the academy gates and ran into the alleyway_

_She skidded around the corner but stopped at the sight before her. She almost screamed but held it in by the amount of rage coming off of her. The killing intent was giant and focused on a lone man in the alleyway._

_The lone man stopped stabbing the now lifeless boy on the ground, he turned around and smirked at her killing intent. Naruto was limp on the floor with pools of blood gushing from him. The sight almost made Tenten either puke from or lash out in rage at the assaulter._

_Tenten noticed that the lone assaulter had sneaked up on him and used morphine to make Naruto drowsy. She noticed the eight inch knife held in the assaulter's right hand. The knife was dripping with blood, this made Tenten growl with anger._

"_Why?! Why would you do this to a kid?!" Tenten yelled out causing the assaulter to laugh out in amusement, this laugh almost set Tenten into action but she would wait to listen to what he had to say._

"_well you see little girl… this is no 'boy' as you call him… this is a demon! An evil demon that should have been executed when he was born!" the assaulter yelled out with undeniable anger. His words set Tenten into motion. She jumped at him fists flying, she had never been good at Taijutsu. But she was better than a civilian, but her true goal was to get the civilians knife from him. She successfully grabbed the knife and kicked his chest to back flip away to safety._

"_b-back off girl!" the man stuttered. "Help me kill this demon! It has not heart it sho…" was all the man got through as Tenten sliced his neck open cutting his wind pipes. The man dropped to the ground and everything he ever knew went black and out of existence. Tenten smirked._

"_Oh he has a heart you imbecile! You just don't know him well enough." Tenten pointlessly told the now dead man on the floor. She dropped the knife and ran over to Naruto, Fear apparent on her face. She checked for a pulse and found it, it was very erratic and she knew she had to go see a doctor. She ran to the Hokage tower because he was closer and she knew at this time of day he would be doing paperwork._

_She ran down the road, entered the gates to the Hokage tower, ran into the building and up the stairs before the assistant had any chance to ask why she was here. And into the Hokage's room without knocking._

_Sarutobi looked up from his work and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Tenten had stormed into the room with a limp Naruto in her arms bridal style, Naruto's face was pale and Sarutobi knew that he had lost a lot of blood. What he didn't understand is why the Kyuubi hadn't healed Naruto already, the only wound seemed to be from a normal blade._

'_Maybe he just wanted everybody to worry about Naruto for once… and it worked… looks like Naruto's got himself a friend…" Sarutobi thought with an inward smile. Although his face stayed the same pale and worried expression._

"_Hokage-Sama! I found Naruto like this in an alleyway being stabbed by a mid-aged man with a knife!" Tenten said as Sarutobi picked Naruto up from Tenten and placed him on the Hokage desk. Sarutobi placed his hands above Naruto and his hands started glowing green. The wounds seemed to recede into themselves as Naruto's eyes started to flutter and open._

_Naruto got up slowly and looked around the room to see a smiling yet still slightly worried Sarutobi and a worried tearful Tenten._

_As soon as Tenten saw Naruto's eyes flutter and open and then see him sit up she ran up to him and glomped him in a bone shattering hug._

"_A-are you ok N-Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked in a worried voice, not even noticing that she was on top of Naruto, and not noticing she had added the suffix 'kun' into his name. She looked down at him to see a red faced Naruto. She wondered why he was red for only a second until she realized what position she was in. she jumped up and flushed furiously at what she had done and where she had been. The Hokage chuckled at their actions._

"_S-sorry Naruto! I-I didn't know what I was doing" Tenten stuttered nervously, still blushing. She looked away at a downward angle trying not to burn under his stare._

"_n-no problem Tenten-Chan… you just surprised me is all." Naruto said as his blush receded. He wasn't aware of his suffix 'Chan'._

_Tenten blushed even more making even Hinata jealous of the shade of red. She almost ran out of the room to hide from his stare until Sarutobi broke Naruto's concentration._

"_So Naruto… who was this person that attacked you? Do you know him?" Sarutobi watched as Naruto flashed through a flicker of pain and then put his mask of happiness up, he smiled slightly and just shook his head, Tenten was amazed that he could be happy at a time like this. Only the Hokage saw the flicker of pain, he knew that only a high level Jonin or higher would have noticed the hint of pain. He was amazed at the magnitude of Naruto's mask levels._

"_I-I killed the man… he's in the middle of the alleyway near the academy… why did he hurt Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked, also not noticing the suffix she had given him, although this time Naruto did and blushed a little. But then his face went to surprise, she killed the man that hurt him… but why? Why would she protect the village's hated child? Naruto was brought out from his thoughts when Sarutobi spoke up._

"_Well done Tenten… we will dispose of the body and this entire incident won't be spoken of outside of this room." Sarutobi said with a serious face, he watched as the other two nodded in agreement._

_Flashback end_

Tenten promised herself that she would help Naruto when came back, she swore and promised that his life would be a lot better from when he came back, he had given so much for this village and he hardly got anything back. She swore that when he came back she was going to ask him out on a date to try and give him some form of happiness.

"I swear Naruto… I will not fail… I will bring happiness and joy into your life even if I cant be with you… I will do anything to make you feel welcome and loved…" Tenten said as she held a hand to where her heart is.

O

O

**End chapter 17. 5000 words from me… 3 chapters in a week… must be all this spare time and ideas coming to me… I thank for their great stories that give me ideas for my own. Check out my profile to view my rants, and info on my stories, will try to update my profile weekly. Rofl no Naruto scene in this entire chapter (besides flashbacks). Next chapter will also be character development!. So if you want to see the conclusion of chapter 16… you will have to wait for chapter 19… promise I'll have it out soon :P**

**Important note:** Ok…. WOot WoOT 100 reviews :P I swear if you can get me to 200 reviews a.s.a.p then when the time comes…. _**Warning adult words coming **_I will create one hell of an orgy lemon with some or all of Naruto's present girls/wife's. Of course I will get a 1 on 1 lemon first just to try out my lemon making skills :P also don't worry about me putting a lemon in every single chapter… and don't worry about me putting too much porn in here… I may be a pervert… but I am a gentleman as well :P and also I think too many lemons ruin a fic's story. And don't worry about Naruto having an overly sized penis… I had a review complaining about how almost every fic has Naruto with a 16 inch penis… made me chuckle because it's true… so I'll go with the slightly above average 8 inch… can't expect the hero of the fic not to have a big sidekick now can we? RAWR!... omg did I just rawr? So un-cool… hehe… REVIEW TO 200 AND YOU WILL GET LEMONS AND LEMOAID AND…. AND… AND… COOKIES!!!


	18. Chapter 18: character development pt2

**~new!~ this is still a Naru/Hina story with Naruto being with Hinata first. But the harem will be introduced shortly after when Naruto gets back. At this moment in time Naruto is 13 and a quarter. There will be indications of other girls wanting to be with Naruto but not until Naru/Hina happens.**

Naruto: make me a pimp!

Author: I'm not making you a pimp… I'm making you a respectable gentleman…

Naruto: fine… everyone loves a man that's kind and respectful ^_^

Author: oh yeah I forgot about that… ok you aren't getting laid…

Naruto: WHAT!

Author: joking, joking. The girls are gonna love the 'sensitive', 'understanding' and 'caring' person that I will make you out to be :D

Naruto: *groans*

O

O

_**Character development pt. 2!**_

It was a hot and boiling day in the village hidden in the sand. Tamari was using her overly sized 'novelty' fan to waft some of the much needed cooling air into her face. It hadn't been this hot in the village since the giant heat wave thirteen years ago when Shukaku was sealed.

She was bored out of her mind. She was the new villages Chunin. The only to come back to the village with the rank. She would have been helping Kankuro and Gaara out with their training or helping them with missions. But alas she was stuck outside her father's office.

She was the newly appointed temporary assistant to the Kazekage… her own father. She thought she had a thing for the lazy Chunin back in Konoha. But they both played mind games too much and it was getting dull and boring. In due time she stopped seeing the attraction she once held for him. She always did prefer the feisty ones, speaking of which she thought back to the time her brother and the Konoha blond fought. She remembered how the blond had fought tooth and nail to keep Gaara's Shukaku form away from his teammates. She remembered how Gaara had acted after being beaten, he acted as if his eyes had just been opened to the world around him for the first time.

She remembered how he had actually apologized for failing their mission, he had actually acted… sane when he returned. She remembered how Gaara had acted nice… to some extent, kind… for as far as his demeanor would allow him… and he had stopped with his psychotic ways.

She remembered the cause for all of this… the certain blond Genin that filled her mind with excitement and intrigue. He was an exciting, confident… and to her opinion handsome person… she only realized this after Gaara had lost to Naruto… and she had a good look at the blond that she had passed as 'annoying' and 'small'. She realized that he was a powerful ninja that would stop at nothing to protect his precious people. She realized that he would put his friend's happiness in front of his own life. And that was the thing she most admired about him.

Of course his other characteristics she only recognized after she thought good and hard about it. They had really only met on two occasions… but on both of those times Naruto had proven to her that he would rather die than let harm befall his friends. She knew he was funny, confident, gentle, nice, kind, brave and head strong. Most people think that being a head strong ninja was a bad thing. But she really liked his unique style of doing things. He obviously didn't act like a ninja should, bright orange jumpsuit, loud mouth, NO patience and the fact that he made and followed his own Nindo, a Nindo she followed also.

Tamari started to day dream about him doing his heroic deeds. She pictured his face… she pictured his chest… she pictured his… WHOA! She didn't feel about Naruto that way did she? Her mind was confused about what she really wanted. A teenager at the age of 14… she didn't know what she really wanted and she didn't know much about relationships or how love worked, she told herself she would ask her sensei or someone older that could explain to her about her feelings.

Tamari was brought out of her perverted day-dreams by a loud coughing noise. She bolted up to attention and noticed strings of saliva forming and hanging from the corner of her mouth. She quickly wiped it away and blushed furiously, she then realized that it was her father, the Kazekage that had seen her do it. The Kazekage, for the life of him was like Hiashi Hyuuga. Except the Kazekage wasn't hiding his love for his children beneath a mask, oh no, he saw Gaara as a weapon, Kankuro as the next heir to the throne and the next head to his clan. And he saw Tamari as a useless and worthless Kunoichi that would best serve him as someone to 'take the bullet' if it were to ever happen.

The Kazekage stood their emotionless and stoic. Although on the inside he was irritated to have seen his daughter slacking off day-dreaming. It was no secret that the Kazekage was a hated man that wanted nothing more than to back people down into submission and watch them squirm, most people saw Gaara as a copy of his father, although since he came back after the Chunin exams he had been far more sane and a lot nicer to people.

"Tamari… it seems I have no use of you anymore… you don't seem to be helping much with things here in the village… all you do is sit at the desk and day-dream." The Kazekage said in his usual calm tone.

"WHAT! I'm day-dreaming because I have no work, I have no paperwork that I need to give you and I have no paperwork I need to sign. You put me here in the first place! That's why I'm not doing much for the village!" Tamari yelled in disbelief. How could her father simply disown her like this? 'When Gaara and Kankuro found about this they're going to rip his head off… and Gaara's going to go berserk and kill everyone to find out what happened to me and where I went…' tamari thought as she watched her father's calm expression… it only made her more angry that her own father could be calm and act normal even when he's giving up his child.

"Don't come up with excuses Tamari. And before you speak out of place again know this… you're going to be sent to Konoha to marry someone in an important clan so we can form a relationship with Konoha. I am giving you the privilege to marry who you want. As soon as you turn sixteen you will marry a clan member of your choosing, you will please your man and foster his children." And with that the Kazekage left back into his room leaving a sobbing Tamari lying on the floor. She wanted to get to know the blond better… but to as far extent as she knew Naruto didn't belong to a clan…

'I have to tell Gaara and Kankuro where I'm going… man they are going to be angry Tamari thought as she dried her tears away.

Tamari walked out of her office, out of the building and out of the gates to the Kage tower. She went towards the training ground where Gaara and Kankuro normally train. She found them practicing different Jutsu. Kankuro was trying out his two new puppets, and Gaara was trying to focus his chakra into the sand beneath him, trying to get normal sand that isn't infused with his chakra to move.

Tamari ran at her two brothers with tears in her eyes. Gaara and Kankuro whipped around to see a hysteric blond charging at Kankuro. As soon as they had turned Kankuro was on the floor with his sister on top of him **(a/n… if you get the wrong idea I will kill you… no joke…^_^)** crying hysterically into his shoulder.

Gaara and Kankuro were taken aback by this display of emotion, tamari had only ever shown fear or determination in her life, fear of Gaara, and determination to prove their father wrong about her. Kankuro didn't know what to do, he had never had to sooth his little sister before so he was quite skeptical on what to do, on instinct he rubbed her back hesitatingly and brought them up into a sitting position.

When Tamari had sobbed all she needed to she composed herself from her fit of hysteria. "Im sorry about that… there were a lot of pent up emotions that I needed to get out in the open…" Tamari said calmly putting an exterior mask of calmness and confidence over her angry and sad interior. Gaara merely nodded in understanding.

"You see… father has no use of me anymore so he's sending me off to Konoha to marry a clan heir… and I don't want to marry heir… I want to marry the person I feel is right…" Tamari said with sadness in her voice. Gaara had a sadistic raged look on his face, Kankuro was gritting his teeth and growling lowly.

"WHAT! How can father do this without the council's decision? It needs to be a conjoined group decision to send an ambassador to a different nation to marry a clan heir!" Kankuro shouted venomously, not at Tamari but at the thought of his father.

Tamari sighed sadly and then looked back up. "It was a conjoined decision, the entire council wants me to marry a clan heir at the age of 16… I am to give him children and raise them well… and I am to please and serve my husband until I die… this will most likely bring an end to my life as a ninja… and more so my life as a sand villager…" Tamari said sadly as she sighed and slumped in defeat. Gaara was raging now, his sand was swirling around him as he smiled sadistically as the thoughts of getting to kill the council ran through his mind. Kankuro had a look of deep thought on his face, yet the anger and rage was apparent in his eyes.

Just then Kankuro snapped out of his thoughts, he had an idea that would keep them all together and keep his father away from her. "I have an idea… us three are going to become missing Nin… we will take refuge in Konoha… your father won't try to get Gaara back because now that he's signed the treaty with Konoha… if he tries to kidnap a Konoha citizen or ninja then he will most likely be at war with not only Konoha but other countries that doubt the sands honor and promises. We would be immune to him… and the fact that Gaara's friend Naruto still lives in the leaves… I don't think Konoha wouldn't accept us… I mean Gaara's a Jinchuuriki and us two are at least mid-level Chunin." Kankuro stated, Tamari smiled and hugged her brother. Gaara did a very strange thing… he smiled… it may have been classed as a twitch or tick… but Kankuro saw it and that made him pale…

"G-Gaara… d-did you just smile?" Kankuro stuttered, bewildered that his brother had shown an emotion besides bloodlust, hate or anger… and the smile wasn't a sadistic smile either. Tamari whipped her head around so fast it hurt, she too looked shocked and bewildered.

"No way! Little brother showed emotion? And a good type of emotion at that?" Tamari said as she sent an amused smile at her brother. She wanted to laugh but knew better than to pick on her brother. Kankuro smiled amused as well.

Gaara looked at the two, he felt like smiling at the two… but he needed more time to show emotions. "Well… I'm just happy that I will get to see that blond again… I never… _thanked _him after our match." Gaara said in a monotone voice, and smirked at the pale looks of his siblings. "Im joking… I consider Uzumaki a sibling from another family… I'm happy that I'm going to get a chance to see him and hang around with him." Gaara said with a smirk, his siblings calmed down and allowed color to come back to their faces. Tamari was hoping that she would get to see a little more of Naruto on the up and coming months.

"So Gaara… when should we leave for Konoha?" Kankuro said he pulled himself and his sister to their feet. Gaara put on his serious face again.

"We leave tonight… me and Kankuro have a two man mission tonight… we could disguise you as our client… and then we should make our way to Konoha." Gaara said in a monotone voice, his siblings nodded and came up with a plan to get the things needed for their escape.

O

O

_**Konoha – market district**_

Kurenai was walking through Konoha's busy main street, the market street. She was currently just window shopping, being a ninja meant that she had a lot of money and that allowed her to buy almost whatever she wanted that was less than 100'000 Ryo a month. Kurenai was exceptionally rich because she was a Jonin rank officer and was called out on many A-rank missions. She completed them quicker than others because she dealt with stealth. If she could dispose of an enemy when he wasn't aware or didn't have his guard up then it would be an easy mission. The S-rank missions that she usually did when she was in ANBU got her a lot of money as well.

She was walking by a clothing store and decided to have a quick look at the merchandise on front display. She blushed lightly at the pack of six different colored panties with a cute looking fox on front and the words "foxy" on the back. It made her smile and blush a little more at the memories of the blond. She remembered the first time she had seen him. At first it was admiration for his courage, but after getting to know him a little better from Hinata's rants she grew fonder and fonder of him. At the present moment it wasn't love… but she knew that if she had gotten to know him personally then she knew she would have.

She walked into the store and purchased the pack of panties, she also found a foxy plush that she couldn't help but buy. She walked out of the shop with a perverted grin as she looked at her new undergarments. She thought they were adorable, yet sexy. She had named the plush 'Naruto' although she would never admit it to anyone. If anyone would ask she would tell them that it was a childhood toy that she liked to keep out because it reminded her of… well she would say her deceased mother that passed on not so long ago… 'Yeah they'd buy it…' Kurenai thought with a giddy grin.

As she walked back to her house she decided to reminisce about her first 'real' encounter with Naruto… although she may have been spying…

_Flashback_

_Kurenai was given Hinata to train instead of her father… she knew that Hinata's father cared but he would never show it unless he really needed to… many Hyuuga's will not show emotion because they deem it weak. Although Hiashi in his youth had sworn that he would not be emotionless, he would not be cruel or sadistic and he would one day find out a way to remove the caged bird seal._

**(A/N. his personality changed when his wife died. And his personality changed back when he finally realized that loving his daughter is what his wife would have wanted) (past chapters show this development but do not explain it)**

_Hinata was quite reluctant to be trained by someone other than her father, Kurenai knew that Hinata didn't care about the position of heir or next clan head… all she wanted was her father's love, respect and approval._

_Kurenai noticed that Hinata had been stealing glances at a certain blond knucklehead that only seemed to seek recognition and acknowledgement. She had spied on Hinata as she spied on Naruto (ironic?). Kurenai would have a few looks at Naruto to see what Hinata saw in him… not strangely at all she saw it too. He was hard working, confident and always seemed to be kind, caring, gentle and nice even when people went wonderfully nice to him._

_She admired that about him above all else. She noticed that his whisker marks looked cute and his expressions were precious. But she would never try anything until she found out how he would fill out. Kurenai had never even thought of Naruto as a 'boy toy' she never looked at him that way, only with admiration and great care. Although when he comes back she told herself that she would get to know him better._

_She saw Naruto train himself to exhaustion everyday that she spied on Hinata. She was told to spy on Hinata for protection, she may not be the heir anymore… but the Hyuuga council didn't want Hyuuga blood or D.N.A being tested by other villages. So they told Kurenai to guard Hinata just in case cloud decides to try it again._

_When Naruto collapsed due to chakra depletion Kurenai was scarred shitless. When a normal person runs out of chakra completely they die! But Naruto was still breathing on the floor. She was amazed by this, Hinata too was amazed at this. They both knew that Naruto must have an extremely high willpower to be able to live after such a feat._

_Hinata walked gingerly towards Naruto, when she noticed he wasn't conscious she sighed a sigh of relief. She picked Naruto up bridal style which made her blush furiously. She headed towards the hospital while trying to remain conscious. Kurenai was in hysterics in her mind just watching Hinata jump from tree to tree and wobble slightly as she landed due to lack of blood in the rest of her body._

_End flashback_

Kurenai chuckled as she remembered how red she was, although she hoped that Hinata would have passed out just to make her scream with laughter. She knew that thought was slightly cruel but it still made her laugh.

All humor she felt at the moment died and shriveled up in a ball of hibernation as she let her eyes land on the depressed slump that was the new Hinata. She was extremely depressed now that she knew what Naruto's life had been like. Kurenai knew that Hinata's teammates had tried to cheer her up a little. But she wouldn't listen, she knew that out of all the women that Naruto could have, Hinata disserved him the most.

She was saddened to think that she could never have Naruto. The only way would be if Naruto had a bloodline. Sadly Naruto wasn't part of a clan… the name Uzumaki wasn't even on the history books. She would let Hinata have him hands down when he returned… she just knew that she couldn't admire anyone as much as him, but this still wouldn't stop her from getting to know him more. The majority of the girls in town had been in a slump at how mean they had been to Naruto. And only two girls his year seemed to be immune to this type of slump. And they were Hinata and Tenten. But that didn't stop them from feeling depressed for not being there for him sooner.

She reminded herself to have a quite talk to Hinata later on. Hinata had to know that Naruto's leaving, Naruto's pain and Naruto's life wasn't her fault… Naruto would have wanted everyone to be happy when he left… he never liked to be the one to bring heartache or pain to those closest to her. And she knew that Naruto would only kick himself for this when he realized what everyone was feeling from him leaving.

She only hoped that Naruto could love Hinata like Hinata loved Naruto. She would have to have a word with her Genin group later minus Hinata to find out if they knew if Naruto liked Hinata, even if it were only in the slightest.

O

O

_**Konoha – Dango shop**_

Anko was sitting alone in a Dango shop stuffing her face with sweat bean soup and Dango… her two most favorite foods. If she was a boy and had blond hair people would think it was Naruto eating his ramen down. But no, this was Anko… lord of Dango, well at least she proclaimed to be.

Kakashi was walking by and eye smiled at seeing her Naruto-like antics, he would have sat down with her just so he could feel close to Naruto in some way or another. But he knew better than to disturb Anko when she ate. Last time he did that he had one of Anko's largest snakes chase him round the village. Of course Kakashi used Naruto's move that he copied with his Sharingan, of course it was the Kage Bunshin. He made about fifty and when he finally escaped from the snake's wraith it poofed into non-existence.

Kakashi eye smiled at that as he put his nose back down into his perverted book '70 percent word porn, 22 percent picture porn and 8 percent plot… my kinda book' Kakashi thought to himself as he let out a perverted giggle. Of course he did it at the wrong time as a bunch of bachelorettes walked out of a bar and heard his perverted giggle from behind. Being a ninja he felt the killing intent directed to him so he turned around to find a group of seething women that had their sleeves raised to allow their muscles to show. Kakashi went pale and twisted around arms behind his back running away scared anime style. The girls picked up sharp weapons from nowhere and chased him as they raised and shook their weapons at him.

'woways me…' Kakashi thought as comical tears ran down his face like a waterfall as he started to panic and run faster. Jiraiya who was there to see it joined the 'fun run' with Kakashi by saying a very inappropriate pick up line. Jiraiya was laughing like a mad man while Kakashi was literally violating his underwear from the death glares he was receiving.

Anko saw part of the chase and was laughing openly. "Perverts like those two deserve to be chased!" Anko said as she bellowed with laughter, the people around her started to laugh at that also, her laughter was contagious and you couldn't help but laugh along. Just like a certain blond knucklehead.

Her thoughts went back to Naruto when she met him first, Before the Chunin exams. It would be unlikely that he would remember her… but she would remember him for always.

_Flashback_

_Anko was thirteen years old, Naruto was five. Anko had just come from the meeting with the third Hokage, she was deemed free and allowed to live her life normally. Still, most of the village saw her as a spy to Orochimaru. She was constantly glared at as she walked the silent streets of Konoha. All eyes on her, trying to penetrate a hole in her head with their stares._

_After Orochimaru's betrayal and Anko's 'claimed' mutiny the villagers had almost simultaneously given the two of them nick names, Orochimaru was named 'a-roach-named-maru' and Anko was dubbed 'snake whore' or 'crazy snake lady' they preferred the first of the two._

_She walked with her head down, staring at the floor. No matter how happy she was that she was found innocent she was still seen as a traitor and a spy for the snake-Teme. She felt extremely angered that she could be seen as a subordinate for him still. But she didn't allow the anger to show, instead she let the sorrow show. She felt sad that this village still had no understanding of what people could and couldn't help._

_Anko had just taken a turn into an ally way, it was dark and damp and smelt funny, a combination of drugs, feces and sex. She had her doubts about entering the ally way, for all she knew about ally's like these you got raped in them. But she saw no one following her from behind and no one in front of her so she decided to walk down there._

_She got about halfway through until two cloaked figures jumped to her sides, one in front blocking her from running forward, and one at the back from stopping her from retreating. They wore cloaks that covered their entire body, the hoods covered most of the face up, and they wore masks to make sure they wouldn't be identified._

"_Hello their missy, did someone get lost in an ally way? Well if you come with us we'll make sure your safe." The cloaked figure at the front said in a degrading voice, the last part was voiced sarcastically. The figure at the back laughed at his 'companions' use of words. There laughter haunted Anko, she could only stare wide eyed and pale at their voices, so full of hate and anger, yet it was calm and cold._

"_P-please… don't hurt m-me… I just want to go home!" Anko said as she teared up at the thought of these men having their way with her, she hoped they would only stab her, she didn't want to lose her innocence at such an age. She had gone through far too much already, these two men, who were probably Genin from another village were probably going to rape her. The thought of this made her physically sick._

"_oh we wont hurt you… In fact your probably going to be screaming for more…" the figure at the front said in a calm, cold and stoic tone, it made her want to spew her breakfast all over. But she held it in, the two men ever so slowly approached her._

"_HELP! RAP..!" Anko shouted out in absolute terror and fear, but was cut off by the man behind her putting his hands around her mouth. The first man ripped her shirt off and was about to take off her bra until… *THUMP*_

_The first man fell to the ground unconscious, the second man threw Anko into a pile of trash cans where she looked up to see her savior. Standing there in a white t-shirt and the Konoha symbol on his shirt was a five year old boy, the boy had blood red eyes and was growling angrily at the second man._

_The second figure flinched at the killing intent, but regained his composure when he realized it was a five year old boy. He sneered at the boy in front of him, the figure gritted his teeth at the sight of the 'demon spawn'._

"_Demon be gone! I will deal with you later!" the second figure shouted out in rage as he watched the boy get on all fours, not breaking eye contact, continuing to growl._

"_W-wait… those eyes…" the second figure stammered out as he backed away, he had just noticed the boys eyes had turned blood red. Pupils elongated and whiskers more pronounced._

_The man didn't get time to react or run, the blond moved at a speed though in-human for even ninjas to pull off. With a casual flick of his hand/claw, cut the man's neck. Naruto watched as the man's blood from his neck sprayed everything in slight red. The walls were covered in its dark embodiment. Naruto managed to get away from most of the blood but still got a decent amount on him._

_Anko watched as Naruto's eyes went from blood red to sea blue. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw his eyes but then put herself back into the reality of things._

"_w-who are you? And why did you save me?" Anko asked quietly, afraid if she talked to loud then someone else would try to rape or hurt her._

_Naruto just smiled warmly and asked her to follow him out of the ally way. She did as told and they made it to the other side without obstructions._

"_Two reasons… one… because no one deserves rape… and two… your just like me… hated for something you couldn't help or change…" Naruto said with a sad smile, Anko felt her heart flip over inside her chest at that remark. He was just like her… misunderstood and mistreated for things beyond their power._

_Before Anko could ask his name or thank him for saving her a mob had accumulated and they could hear. 'The demon couldn't have gone far!' and 'let's find the demon child'. Naruto panicked and pushed her behind some trash cans._

"_Hide their and don't come out until their gone! I'll be the distraction, after their gone run back to your home!" Naruto said as he ran to the corner waiting for the mod to come around the corner so they could see which way he went._

_The mod came around the corner, torches alight with fire, pitchforks raised in the air, and shouts of anger, hate and protest were all apparent in the air. The villagers spotted him and chased him with shouts of 'theirs the demon!' and 'kill it!'. Anko was astounded by how hated the child was. Yes she may have almost been raped, but this child was being chased by villagers looking to kill him! It made her angry, it made her snap, it made her Anko Mitarashi…_

_End flashback_

She gritted her teeth at that, she remembered how they treated him, it made her sick to her stomach. Well at least they felt guilty for their actions on the child. As for Anko, after she proved her loyalty time and time again they finally let go of the whole 'snake whore' thing… although some still thought of her like that… but she couldn't care the slightest what the minimal few thought of her so long as it wasn't people she cared for and cared back.

She gave a silent promise to thank the blond… Anko Mitarashi style… she licked her lips at the thought. Of course when he came back he would be of age and she would be able to have her way with him.

"Soon my precious… soon" she thought with an eye smile that instantly made her snap herself out of it before she became Kakashi junior. The thought made her shiver.

O

O

Not so far away a bruised and battered Kakashi and Jiraiya were lying in a head of broken bones and gritted flesh. Kakashi was crying comically and Jiraiya for some reason had a perverted grin… Kakashi didn't bother to ask.

O

O

**Well that puts an end to the character development arc… only two chapters but it is still an arc… and a 10,000 word arc at that… review ^_^**

**IMPORTANT: sorry for the almost rape! I don't approve at all… I died a little writing this… and for the underage romance… I made sure that most of the people who 'admired' him were also underage… as for Kurenai who is the only girl who liked him when she was older… well I hope you can forgive me for such an act of un-youthfulness ~rock lee is writing…~**

**ALSO IMPROTANT: get me to 200 reviews or I shall cry… anyone looking forward to the reunion? Well I can tell you it's going to be awesome! I have 5 different ways to make it happen… although I shall not tell you… also tell me if you want me to do funny bloopers like I did at the top of this chapter on the rest of my chapters… the reunion will be awesome… stay tuned ^_^**

Anyone else pissed that Naruto won't find Hinata to tell her his feelings for her yet? I know the village has to be rebuilt and all… but it should still give him time to talk to her… I'm starting to get worried… everyone knows Naruto will get with Hinata… but when? I hope they put some drama in their like Naruto dyeing at the Kage summit to defend the Kage's from Sasuke… and then get Sasuke to grieve a little… and then get Hinata to get Jackie Chan on Sas-gays ass… joke I don't mind Sasuke… but I don't like his thirst for power… and how he treats girls :(

Next chapter will be the conclusion to chapter 16… and will have some info on how Sakura is dealing with all this… I mean it was her to throw the last punch that made Naruto say 'fuck dis shit I'm gonna get some bad ass Jutsu and den fuck ya all up with ma pimp skillz'…. Well maybe not as chavy as that… but hey I thought it would be funny to add this ^_^


	19. Chapter 19: village hero!

**~new!~ this is still a Naru/Hina story with Naruto being with Hinata first. But the harem will be introduced shortly after when Naruto gets back. At this moment in time Naruto is 13 and a quarter. There will be indications of other girls wanting to be with Naruto but not until Naru/Hina happens.**

Got my first flame by some guy who didn't sign in. *gasps* (what a shocker). Like I said I don't mind flames… and for the record you CAN take charisma from others words… charisma is a trait that shows confidence… if your confident it allows others to be confident… take the Chunin exams arc from the Naruto anime… Naruto's confident and that make everyone else confident… it wasn't even constructive… just some inbred typing insults over the internet… sad-do. I knew I was going to be flamed at some point… but that comment was useless and uncalled for. Here's what he typed:

"umm... you don't know what charisma is, do you?

...you can't "take charisma" from someone's words. charisma is an attribute,  
like strength. it's force of character, of personality."

Useless and unimportant… I didn't bother to reply… people like THIS do not deserve a reply… they are just pieces of flesh at a computer who's only desire is to bring people down… anyway enough of my rant. Also if you're the person who wrote this understand that this is an imaginary fic… you don't see people saying that chakra coils in a body is impossible… just let it slide…

_**Warning Michael Jackson joke! Below. Wait for the warning that says end!**_

Author: Mc-Donald's have made a new sandwich in honor of the recently deceased Michael Jackson.

Naruto: really? What's it like?

Author: well it's got a 50 year old sausage in-between 2 ten year old buns.

Naruto: try the M.J burger today!

_**Warning finished joke ended kids can read once again**_

O

O

_**Village hero!**_

Naruto was relaxing on a rock that was low enough for him to sit on comfortably and still keep a good guard on the gate. The gate was the only thing showing from the giant rock wall that surrounded the tribal village. The village itself wasn't very big. Probably housed around one hundred between two hundred people, yet he wasn't sure if all the huts were taken.

The two guards looked at him like he had a second head, how could he relax like that when he knew that they were to be raided tonight. But his relaxed appearance relaxed them, if he could be so relaxed he might be as good as Kushana said he would be.

"mask-Sama… how can you be so relaxed when you know that a raid will come soon?" the second guard asked as he too leaned back on his rock, feeling at ease that they had such a confident guard.

"well… not to sound cocky or anything but… there isn't a chance that tribal men who only have experience with swords and spears will not defeat a Shinobi that has trained in four of the six sage paths and mastered three… soon to be four…" Naruto said with a lectures voice at first, but soon got excited due to the fact that he would be mastering the Pyro sage Jutsus soon.

The two guards grinned at his excited tone. Both guards were told by Kushana that the masked fox was actually a thirteen year old boy. But they had seen his display of power when he used the wall technique. Naruto let out a giddy giggle at the thought of being the strongest human on this entire planet. In truth the rest of the planet was un-explored by Kushana, due to her restriction seal.

Just then they heard footsteps, Naruto got up from his sitting position. He knew this would have to come at some point, he was just thankful that he had a few earth style moves that could take out great numbers easily.

The group approached the destroyed gate but weren't allowed to pass because Naruto and the guards stood in the way. The guards were shivering from fear slightly, but they wouldn't back down. This was their home and they were going to fight for it.

"Move Gaki… you aren't a match for the red tribes brute force! Let us pass and allow us to take what we want, if you do that then we'll take you with us… so you can live a life of wealth and power!" the apparent leader said. The leader wore red tribal rainment with red face tattoos that looked similar to the Inuzuka clan except they were everywhere.

Naruto just smirked at this and folded his arms. "You? You think you're better than me? I can easily take your entire brigade with the swish of my katana… but in doing so I would probably destroy the surroundings also… I guess I'll use a Doton move… "Naruto said as he smirked behind his mask, the leader and his group didn't know what he was talking about, these people had no ninja experience and didn't do Jutsus. The leader seemed to be steaming.

"Earth style? Is this an art class little boy?" the leader said as he composed himself and laughed at his oh so witty joke. The rest of the group seemed to laugh on cue to their leaders joke. Naruto just stood there, not affected by the insult in the slightest.

Naruto just yawned earning him a growl from the leader and scowls from the rest. "If it were art class… you'd all fail… and you'd still be alive after." Naruto said in a bored tone as he ran through dozens of hand seals In mere seconds. When he was done 2.5 seconds later he slammed his hands onto the ground. "Doton: Houkei Hashira no Jutsu!" (Earth style: square pillars)

The red tribal warriors didn't get a chance to scream out their sudden surprise, the earth beneath them shot out square pillars at a diagonal angle that crushed the men's internal organs and ribcages. The men that didn't die on impact were paralyzed and sent flying into the air, only to land and impale themselves on Naruto's second Jutsu that a Naruto clone from behind them used. (Doton: Ensuikei Hashira no Jutsu) (Earth style: cone pillars)

The men that were impaled on spikes were dying, fast. The leader of the group had been squished into the ground like a bug. The guards had their jaws agape and were pale from shock. It would be several minutes until they spoke, in that time Naruto incinerated the bodies and turned the ground back to what it originally looked like. Making it look like nothing had happened here.

The guards were still pale and speechless. Still looking off into space as Naruto walked past them and sat down, the guards finally snapped out of their thoughts and flung around, seeing the thirteen year old boy relaxing on the very same rock he had sat at before this ordeal.

"H-how I-is that e-even possible!" the first guard shouted in disbelief. They had made their way slowly and shakily to their previous seats. They looked on as Naruto only chuckled at them.

"we ninja don't gloat about our powers… most ninjas aren't as strong as me but they are still very strong, all ninja have control over four elements, wind, earth, fire and water. But I am on my way to learn the other lesser known elements, light and dark. Only when I have mastered all six sage pathways may I say my journey for power is at an end. Unlike most, I search for power to protect my precious people. Of course I seek to become Hokage, the leader of my village, but I will not hurt people or make peoples life's worse by trying to get power. The reason I want power is to protect people, how can I protect people from harm when I was the one who caused it?" Naruto said with a smile, he knew he was close to returning. The guards smiled at this, the boy had such courage and strength that they had never seen before.

"M-mask-Sama… I don't mean t-to intrude… but… could you please teach our younger generation to fight off these people… I can tell you won't be here forever… so we ask… no we beg of you to teach us how to fight on our own…" the second guard asked with a ginger voice, he didn't know if he should ask anything else from this stranger, he had already done so much for this village in one night. Naruto however smiled largely behind his mask although they couldn't see it they could tell by the aura of happiness and joy coming from him.

"Sure! I'd love to help your people to fight and to fend for yourselves." Naruto said as he pumped his fists in a joyful manner. The guards smiled at this, knowing Naruto would help their tribe a great amount.

Naruto went through a couple of hand signs and the wall where the gate was rose to the height of the rest of the wall surrounding the village. After that he went through a couple more hand signs and to only Naruto's knowledge a dozen stone golems rose from the earth outside the gate, the golems hid and camouflaged so they wouldn't be spotted.

The guards looked at Naruto in a confused way, why was he blocking the entrance?

"Hey mask-Sama why have you closed the entrance?" the first guard asked and the second guard nodded in agreement.

Naruto smiled behind his mask at this. "Because now after we know the group has been disposed off, we can all get some sleep. I put some summoned creatures around the outskirts of the village to ward off anyone that would come in the night, trust me, your all safe now. There won't be a soul alive on this planet that could get in here… except maybe Kushana-San…" Naruto said with a grin as he walked to the centre of town, only to notice all the villagers who had come out of their huts to greet and thank him for his acts, they may not have seen the fight but they knew he had disposed of them.

"Oh, by the way where am I sleeping?" Naruto asked as he turned around to face the guards, the guards were about to speak but were interrupted by half the population of teenage girls shouting 'my hut!' or 'me!' or 'over here!' basically any word that could indicate Naruto sleeping with the girls. It made him blush a deep crimson at the thought. He never really understood these looks he was getting from the female population. He knew they must like him, the fox said so. But these were looks of an animal that were about to pounce their prey, it made Naruto gulp loudly. There were still screams from the girls arguing over where he slept echoing around the village.

It was at this time the village leader's voice boomed out at the village. "SILENCE!!" at this everyone shit up and looked towards him, he walked down the steps to his hut and walked slowly but surely to where Naruto was standing.

"thank you for what you have don't for our village, I couldn't help but understand from the guard over there that you will be teaching our villagers to fight and protect this village?" the tribal leader asked, Naruto merely nodded in agreement. "Thank you, and as for where you are to sleep… theirs a spare hut over there that no one uses…" the tribal leader said as he pointed to a medium sized hut that looked inviting. Naruto nodded and bowed to the tribal leader in respect.

"Thank you blue-Sama, it is most generous of you to allow me to sleep in this hut" Naruto said as he stood up straight smiling at the man in front of him. The leader was shocked, this boy that had helped him without any reason was thanking him, bowing and showing such great respect. It did the old man's heart good to know there were people like him in this world.

"now, now boy… we can't have you bowing to us after helping us out so much… if anything we should bow to you" the village leader said as he was about to bow, but a sturdy yet gentle hand stopped him. The man looked up and gave Naruto a questioning look.

"I did this because people like you don't disserve the treatment you're given, I give you such a name as Sama because I truly think you disserve it, for staying with this village throughout the village's raids, murders and hard times. And I don't like being bowed to because it's too formal for me and it makes me a little embarrassed…" Naruto said with a cheesy grin… not that you could see it, and he scratched the back of his head, feeling a little embarrassed. The village was totally taken aback by this, the males smiled or grinned at his good nature, and the females swooned at his good nature and kind heart.

"very well… masked man… we really could use a name for you…" the tribal leader asked as everyone else nodded, they preferred to know the name of their savior.

"For security reasons I can't let you know my real name… not that I don't trust you… it's just if anyone were to be kidnapped or if a spy were listening… they could get the information and use it against me." Everyone nodded at this. "But I guess if you need to call me anything… you could call me Kitsune…" Naruto said as the girls in the crowd grinned in a perverted way. One girl in the crowd, about the age of thirteen or fourteen smirked at the comment and decided to give him her own.

"Foxy eh?" she asked as several of the other girls giggled in a perverted manner at this. Naruto just blushed at the statement and quickly pointed to his mask. As it resembled a fox.

"The mask!" Naruto shouted in an attempt to save some of his dignity. It didn't work as the male population laughed and the female population giggled even more at his outburst. Naruto sighed and sweat dropped at his and the others reactions. He was definitely not going to hear the last of this.

He sighed again and looked up gave his thanks again for the hut and walked inside, it was a nice hut. Bamboo countertop, small storage cupboards and shelf's, nice double bed, and a nice bookshelf made of a nice wood.

He decided to go straight to sleep, he felt too tired to do anything else. So at that he removed the quilt that seemed to be made of a nice cocoon silk and drifted off to sleep.

O

O

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were having a sleep over at Ino's. They decided to watch a couple of movies and talk about boys. Of course they tried to keep the topic away from Naruto but all three were thinking about him. They wanted to keep the topic away from Naruto because it always made all three sad, Hinata because she couldn't off been there for him sooner because of her shyness, Ino for being mean to Naruto and denying him acknowledgement and respect. And Sakura was mad at herself, she let her emotions from a simple period force Naruto to run away. She felt disgusted in herself for treating him that way, especially since Naruto hadn't had the best of lives anyway. All it would have taken was Sakura to thank Naruto for bringing Sasuke back… but she had been too busy fawning over Sasuke and getting new furniture to be bothered to see Naruto's pain.

Sakura didn't realize it until she touched her cheek, but she was crying a little. She wiped her tears away before anyone noticed, unfortunately Ino saw it and was rushing over to comfort her. Hinata was their also after she had seen Ino move.

"It's all my fault!" Sakura shouted in absolute agony, agony of guilt. "It's my fault he left! I was too busy letting my emotions get the better of me to notice that he was hurting!" Sakura sobbed out as she drenched Ino's shoulder with her tears. Hinata felt bad for Sakura, it must be really hard to know that if it wasn't for her then Naruto would still be in the village, still be here. But deep down Hinata knew Naruto's leaving was necessary. If he hadn't left the village the villagers would still hate Naruto, they wouldn't all know what Naruto was hiding and they wouldn't know that he was the Kyuubi's jailor. And of course he wouldn't of been as strong, it hurt everyone in the village to no end to know how they treated Naruto.

Ino was trying to calm Sakura's tears, but no matter how hard she tried to sooth the pink haired Kunoichi, it wouldn't work. She was far too depressed and guilt ridden to even form actual words.

Hinata was rubbing her back at this point, both of them whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan… I'm sure Naruto's fine… and I'm sure he already forgives you… you know how Naruto will feel when he comes back to see that you're sad… and to see that your blaming yourself… Naruto will blame himself for all the sadness we feel. When essentially it's our fault we feel sad… just be strong for Naruto-Kun…" Ino said in a reassuring kind voice, not realizing she used the 'kun' suffix.

Hinata was taken aback by this. 'does Ino like Naruto? Oh I hope not! What if she gets to him first? I NEED to get to him first!' Hinata thought as she took on a confident look, glaring a little at Ino, she remained unaware of the glare. She was too busy making sure Sakura was ok.

Little did anyone know that most Kunoichi Naruto knew made silent vows to get with him. Or get to know him better.

O

O

**Sorry for the short-ish chapter! I had to leave the rest of the fic until tomorrow. I'm sure you'll forgive me… by the way I have written and updated roughly 19'000 words these past 2 weeks. Next chapter will be really cool! I have GREAT ideas for up and coming chapters… I don't want to spoil It for you so I'll leave the rest for you ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20: Random!

**~new!~ this is still a Naru/Hina story with Naruto being with Hinata first. But the harem will be introduced shortly after when Naruto gets back. At this moment in time Naruto is 13 and a quarter. There will be indications of other girls wanting to be with Naruto but not until Naru/Hina happens.**

Author: people are saying that they want to know if you feel bad about what you did, are you?

Sakura: didn't you all see me cry my heart out? What kind of question is this!

Author: thou shall not question my authoratah!

Sakura: your auth…?

Author: I HAVE SPOKEN!!

**Another guy flamed me, he said, chapter 3 review: **"not all plumbers are retards, my brothers a plumber and he's not an idiot" **something on the lines of that. OF COURSE NOT ALL PLUMBERS ARE RETARDS! IN FACT NONE OF THEM ARE! THEY HAVE TO HAVE LIKE 5 G.C.S.E'S AT C LEVEL. ONE MUST BE MATHS! GOD DARN IDIOT! Anyway… his character was ACTING stupid as a cover… damn crazy reviewers… (No offence :P)**

O

O

_**Random!**_

Naruto awoke from the sunlight filtering into his room and shining into his eyes. He grumbled a little at the inconvenience and tried to get up, he was worried when he couldn't. He felt weights on either side of him and on top of him. By natural instinct he reached to touch one of the weights on him. When he did he heard a groan of pleasure, he snapped open his eyes to look into two lustful eyes of one of the tribal girls his age.

"Morning foxy-Sama…" the girl to his right purred into his ear, the girl on top of him laid her head into his chest to control herself from jumping Naruto. Naruto's face just got redder and redder until Hinata would be made jealous.

"Wh-wha-what are y-you thr-three doing here!" Naruto yelled worriedly and concerned, he didn't remember going to sleep with three beautiful girls last night. And he sure as hell hoped he hadn't done what he thought he did at that moment. The three girls giggled at his outburst, they had to restrain themselves all night from jumping him, they could at least hold on for a bit longer.

"Well after you beat all those mean men outside we decided that you needed a reward of some kind…" the girls on top him spoke as she reached under the quilt and up his thigh ever so slowly. Naruto grabbed her hand before she could go any further.

"I'm sorry… I'm not ready for this yet… I'm sure your parents would want you to do this to someone who you will spend the rest of your life with…" Naruto said in a caring voice as he released her hand and she clutched his chest and dropped her head down to it. While the other two girls snuggled up against either shoulder more.

"But I want to…." The girl on top said in a whiney voice and pouted a little as she raised her head to look at Naruto, she gave him the puppy dog look so Naruto decided that he needed to go before it worked on him, and before he lost control around three beautiful girls and decided to lose himself their and then.

"I'm sorry girls… but I'm just not ready for this yet… I'm only thirteen I'd like to wait till I'm at least fifteen before I get into this sort of stuff…" Naruto said kindly as all three girls reluctantly lifted off of him. They all smiled in a perverted way as Naruto got out of bed, they got a good view of his ass because the material clung to it a little.

"Well… you're going to be staying here for two years so that would make you fifteen by then…" the girl that was on his left said, all three girls licked their lips, the action made Naruto shudder ever so slightly. What had he gotten into? On his fifteenth birthday he was going to be jumped from all corners and milked for all of his bodily fluids…

He gave them a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "Well I'd love to stay but I got to go talk to Kushana-san." Naruto said, still a bit nervous. All three girls nodded, still smiling in a perverted manner at him. And women beat men up for being perverts… but when women are perverts to men… it's a whole new story… talk about sexism…

Naruto walked out of his hut leaving the three drooling girls to look off into space. Naruto walked up to the main hut and was greeted by one of the guards from yesterday.

"Hello fox-Sama… what is it you need from our leader?" the first guard from yesterday asked in a kind and welcoming tone.

"I'm here to talk to the tribal leader… I want to know when Kushana will be back… you see she is still training me." Naruto said in an explanative voice. The guard nodded in understanding before leading Naruto to the not so long hallway where the tribal leader sat in his not so wide throne room.

"leader-Sama… fox-Sama here requests an audience." The guard said as he backed away from Naruto leaving him to ask his questions.

The blue leader looked on in a welcoming way to show that he was going to listen to every word and answer it truthfully.

"Well you see leader-Sama… I would like to know when Kushana-Sama comes back… you see while I leave a couple of clones behind and a couple of summons around the perimeter your village should be impenetrable… so while that happens I can go back with Kushana-Sama and learn all the Jutsus I need to learn to call myself a fire sage… and to train you and your villagers also. I know you know how to perform Pyro sage techniques… but no offence but… Kushana would be quicker and easier." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head, the leader merely smiled at his nervous behavior.

"None taken fox-Sama… as for where Kushana is she told me that she would come here as soon as she could in the morning… you might want to lower those walls if you want to speak to her." The leader spoke with a smirk, he knew that Kushana hated to wait for things. She was very impatient and if she had been waiting outside the walls for too long she would be very angry with whoever put the walls up. (Much like a blond of ours…)

"Ah! I forgot all about the wall!" Naruto shouted as he bowed and sprinted out of the room in a more human way, if he were to use his full speed he would most likely rip apart the room for sheer force. The guards and the leader chuckled at his actions.

Naruto dashed out of hut and towards the wall he had made only six or eight hours ago. The villagers looked at Naruto as they smiled at him, he was their hero and they would like to treat him as such. The girls blushed furiously at his physique. He noticed these stares and cursed himself for wearing his tight outfit today. He could hear them talking about how cute he was along the way, he blushed at their comments.

'Damn… this is going to be a long two years fox…' Naruto thought inwardly as he slowed to a walking pace, he could just hear snickering coming from the fox.

**Yeah that's right… told ya you looked appealing to the females… but no one listens to an all knowing demon lord… no you mortals just listen to old people… I find it highly offensive that you dare to approve of an old mans knowledge rather than a millennium old entirety.**

'Yeah who wouldn't trust a mountain sized talking fox who attacked a village' Naruto thought jokingly, Kyuubi winced at his words, attacking the village was still a sore subject for him. Before Naruto had time to apologize for his rash behavior he found himself at the wall.

With a couple of hand signs the wall lowered back into its usual place. The villagers stared at awe as they watched the thirteen year old boy move a giant rock wall with mere hand signs, it was an alien concept to them. When the wall lowered it revealed a ticked off Kushana tapping her foot, hands on her hips and left eye twitching slightly. Naruto gulped at her actions he hadn't seen her this mad since he passed out on the volcano.

"Uhh… sorry about that… didn't realize that you'd be waiting out there so early" Naruto said with a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. Kushana still glared at him a little, just to see him squirm. But then she softened her expression and smiled at him.

"Not to worry fox-san… ready for training?" Kushana asked as she rubbed her hands together and smiled giddily. Naruto pumped his fists and took great joy from her word, if he could become a lot stronger in these next two years it would be easier for him to protect his precious people.

"All right! C'mon Kushana-san! Teach me some new tricks!" Naruto said happily as he couldn't keep still with all the things he could learn in these two years, and he would be learning them from his own flesh and blood no less, who was also a grandmaster Pyro sage.

"Ok Mr. hyper… follow me and we'll start you off with some Pyro training…" Kushana said as she inwardly smiled, the child was too much like her sister for words. Always eager to try new things, and too much like his father too, curious and confident, always running around with his seemingly infinite stamina.

Naruto nodded happily as he followed Kushana out of the small tribal village, leaving ten or so clones to guard the village, as well as about thirty golems on lookout outside the village's new wall.

Naruto and Kushana made their way through the thick full forest, it made Naruto wonder why there was a forest in a land of fire and volcanoes, he dismissed it as 'outer realm physics'. They found their way to a clearing with several training posts set up, they appeared to be made of the wood of an ordinary tree that they have seen all over the jungle.

"Oba-san why are we here? What's with the training posts?" Naruto asked as he got to the centre of the field that allowed him to have a good look at all the posts. Kushana got into a fighting style, a similar form to the Hyuuga stance.

"I'm going to show you the 'fire fist no Jutsu'. I explained while you were training, but I will give you a re-cap. Now the Uchiha for example use fire techniques that use their stomachs chakra as their power, and emit the result out of their mouths to assault their opponents. Now that type of fire is inadequate, if you use that style of fighting the fire will be weak, smaller and its aim won't be as good as a fire fist style. The fire fist no Jutsu allows the user to pump chakra from the stomach through your chakra coils, out of the chakra network and through your fists or feet." Kushana said as she watched Naruto dance around a little, she couldn't keep it in this time as she watched him dance, she had to let out a laugh or it would kill her trying to subdue the laugh.

"Sweet! Teach me! Teach me!" Naruto chanted as he jogged a little, unable to stay still. Kushana calmed down but still couldn't help but smile at him.

"That's why we're here Naruto… just calm down and we can get started." Kushana tried to say in a commanding voice, but only managed to say it in a commanding voice, she still couldn't stop smiling and that ruined her tough-bitch-act.

Naruto nodded as the two got down to training, Naruto would channel his chakra from his stomach through his coils, extract them from his coils to his chakra network and out of his fists. The flame emitted was twice the size of Sasuke's phoenix flower Jutsu. Kushana was once again very impressed with his excellent chakra supply and control, if Naruto could master this Jutsu he could create fires the size of mountains if he pumped the right amount of chakra into it.

"Well done Naruto, as always you're a onetime wonder… in all senses of the word…" Kushana said as she bellowed with laughter. Naruto looked confused at this, what was she laughing at?

"What are you laughing at Oba-san? What's funny?" Naruto asked confused, once Kushana calmed down she had to stifle giggles from the look his face was giving, he was too innocent and confused to tell him what she had meant.

"When you're older Gaki, when you're older. Anyway… back to training runt!" Kushana said as Naruto fake pouted and got back to training.

O

O

_**Konoha – Hokage's office**_

Tsunade was in her office thinking of a blond haired Genin of hers before the new Konoha twelve entered the room. She shuffled her paperwork surprised by the intrusion, she hadn't even heard the knocking of the door.

"s-sorry about that… was off in my own little world for a minute" Tsunade thought as she laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head, not even realizing she had done a Naruto-look-alike action of nervousness.

The rest of the group that consisted of the Konoha twelve, minus Shikamaru, and their Sensei's. all had been called there for a quick chat with Tsunade.

"What'aya wants Baaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaan?" Asuma drunkenly asked while he slipped onto Kurenai, his face landed right between her breasts. Kakashi, who never really got on well with Asuma, mainly because of his perverted and nasty nature, threw him off of Kurenai before Kurenai could kill him for sexually assaulting her like that.

Tsunade clutched her fingers, facing her desk, shaking a little from rage. "I know Asuma is drunk right now… that's why I'm allowing his life to continue…" Tsunade said in a deadly calm voice. "BUT IF HE EVER MAKES A COMMENT ABOUT MY AGE AGAIN AND HE WILL BE HANGING FROM A TREE BY HIS SCROTUM!" Tsunade continues with absolute rage, only one Gaki is allowed to call her by her age and live to tell the tale. (Sorry for the 'ouch!' bit… every guy reading is currently holding their genitals… now you ladies out their can laugh at their actions ^_^)

Team ten flinched at this, they helped get their Sensei to his house, all three of them disgusted with their teacher. He was once a laid back, nice man that would help people out in a jiffy. But as soon as his father had died, he completely changed. He despised Orochimaru, but felt he would never be strong enough to kill him, so he slumped into depression and hate.

Kurenai had to be held back by both Kakashi and Gai as Kakashi was sweat dropping and Gai was yelling incoherent gibberish.

"IF YOU HIT HIM YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL DIE OUT AND BE RENEWED WITH THE DEEP MURKY WATARS OF UN-YOUTHFULNESS" Gai said in his normal fashion of yelling whatever he pleases. Lee stood to attention when he heard his Sensei's declaration.

"GAI-SENSEI IS MOST RIGHT KURENAI-SENSEI, IF YOU WERE TO TEACH HIM A LESSION IN A NONE VIOLANT METHOD THEN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL BURN BRIGHTLY!" Lee exclaimed as he pumped his fists, flames in his eyes.

Gai's eyes got teary. "LEE!"

Lee turned to his sensei, teary eyes also. "GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LE…!!!!" Gai was cut off by a fist to his chin, he went sailing outside of the room, out of the building and landed atop the Hokage monument.

"WILL YOU BAKA'S SHUT UP!... thank you… now let's not let any more distractions get in the way of the information I have to tell you" Tsunade said as everyone In the room paled and backed away from the Hokage, Tsunade just smiled at the impression she had on people. She waited until Gai had limped his way back to her office.

"now then, let's begin" Tsunade said as she leveled a small glair to Gai as he entered the door, he paled a little before standing in attention, not willing to open his mouth. "I've called you all here for one reason… the new Chunin exams are coming up and I've entered all of you… except Shikamaru… so for the person who will be teamed up with Choji and Ino will be someone from last year's graduates." Tsunade continued as she smiled at all the determined looks of her Genin, hopefully soon to be Chunin. But then her eyes fell on Hinata, she may be confident for the exams, but only the Jonin instructors could tell, she was still too depressed to show much emotion in anything else.

"Alright everyone but Hinata is free to leave… I need a chat with Hinata." Tsunade said as everyone nodded, they knew that she was going to chat to Hinata and let her know that it wasn't her fault that Naruto left, it wasn't her fault that Naruto suffered and that she would get the chance when the time came to talk to Naruto. And that everything would be alright in three more years time.

Everyone left the room, leaving only Hinata and Tsunade. "Now Hinata… I know your somehow blaming yourself for what happened in Naruto's life… you have to know this… it wasn't your, nor anyone of the Konoha twelve's fault… yes Naruto got extremely emotional after all that had happened… Sakura won't talk to Sasuke because she feels it his fault in a retrospect as well. She can't seem to snap out of herself misery either…" Tsunade said softly as Hinata's eyes teared up, Tsunade knew that if Hinata didn't realize this sooner it would call for drastic actions on Tsunade's behalf.

"b-but if I h-had not been s-so shy then m-maybe…" Hinata didn't get time to finish as Tsunade interrupted with an exasperated voice, she was truly fed up with Hinata's lack of understanding. This matter was anything BUT her fault… if anything Hinata was Naruto's savior… the first to ever acknowledge his Nindo, and even copy it for her own.

"and maybe if Naruto didn't have the Kyuubi in the first place this never would have happened… you cant blame things on yourself when they were out of your control. Naruto blamed himself for what he couldn't control, and now he's left the leaf believing himself weak… if you start to believe that you could have changed him in some way… then you would believe yourself weak… and nothing good could come of it in this situation." Tsunade said as she slumped deeper into her chair.

"b-but I c-could h-ha…" Hinata didn't get the time to finish, all that was heard throughout the room was a loud, wet…

*SMACK*

Hinata laid on the floor with a red hand print on her left cheek. She touched the area where it impacted, shock and confusion evident on her face.

"W-why d-di-did you slap m-me?" Hinata asked as she looked up to see Tsunade's fuming face.

"Because! Naruto left this village so he could train for his precious people… you are included! When he comes back and see's you and Sakura blaming yourselves he's going to feel beyond awful. He's going to feel like it's his fault that you all feel pain, he said he was coming back… it's not like he deserted! Be strong for Naruto! For the love of every single Kami out there! Pull yourself together and be strong for him! If not then Naruto will slump into depression and Kami forbid what he might try and do!" Tsunade yelled out, Hinata had tears rolling down her face, she knew every word Tsunade had said was true, Naruto would blame himself for all of this… and knowing him he would try to right the 'wrongs' 'he had caused'. She wouldn't allow anymore pain to be brought to Naruto.

Hinata bit her lip to kill her tears. She wiped them away, stood up and bowed. "You're absolutely right Tsunade-Sama… Naruto would blame himself and I wouldn't want to even think about dreaming of what he might do in such a state." Hinata said as she stood straight and dismissed herself, she had to train in the Hyuuga sage art… so she could become a Chunin and become a stronger ninja for Naruto.

Tsunade smiled as Hinata left and shut the door. 'All is coming together' Tsunade thought with a smirk.

"Shizune! Come into my office please…" Tsunade said in a commanding voice, moments later Shizune arrived in Tsunade's office.

"Yes Hokage-Sama" Shizune said in a loyal soft voice, it always made Tsunade smile at her.

"I'd like you to hand out these letters to all the current Jonin instructors of the Konoha twelve." Tsunade said as she handed four letters to Shizune. Shizune grabbed them, bowed and ran out of the door to hand out the letters.

O

O

_**Konoha – Dango shop**_

Most Jonin of Konoha were hanging around in a Dang bar, the bar was the one Anko usually went to. Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai were all sitting back and eating Dango. Anko was on the other side of the room to them.

At that moment Shizune ran up to the three. "Here, these letters are for you from Tsunade-Sama." Shizune said as she smiled, bowed and ran off find Asuma.

The three took the letters and opened them, all read their individual letter, and at the same time there shouts could be heard over the village

"NANI!!!"

O

O

_~ Letter ~_

_Dear team's of the Konoha twelve._

_It is both my fortune and misfortune to tell you that Asuma has been deemed unfit to train Genin anymore, he is too busy brooding and getting drunk to spend time training his pupils._

_So with this happening we need to give his students to the other Genin teams of Asuma's student's age groups._

_Team 7 will receive Ino Yamanaka. Once Naruto returns Sai will be turned over to Anko's new Genin group, p.s. don't tell her about it._

_Team 8 will receive Shikamaru Nara. He would be able to help out with the teams, disabling and disposing nature._

_And team 9 will receive Choji Akimichi. He would help out with your physical support natured squad._

_Team 10 is now currently disbanded and the new Jonin instructor for team 10 will be Anko Mitarashi. Her team will consist of Sai… others will be picked in due time._

_Hope you will TRAIN your new students, unlike Asuma._

O

O

The others had just gotten out of their daze, they were going to be teaching one more teammate. Kakashi was mock crying because he would have two fan girl divas arguing over Sasuke while he and Sai would have to listen to all of their insults and arguments.

"Don't worry Kakashi-san… Ino has finally gotten rid of her fan girlish nature for Sasuke… I actually think she likes Naruto now… hope she doesn't start another fight with a friend just for a boy…" Inoichi, Ino's dad said with a smirk, it was nice for him now that Ino had gotten over her weird obsession for the dark duck butt haired Uchiha, Inoichi had never liked the Uchiha in the first place. Always brooding and always hate filled and power hungry.

"Really?" Kurenai said, worried that Hinata might not get her chance with Naruto. She wanted Hinata to get with Naruto more than anything. Even if she had wanted to get to know and love him also. If anyone deserved Naruto it would be Hinata.

"it appears… whenever I see her drift off she always seems to drool about something, she has a fox plushy." At this Kurenai blushed because she also had one. "and there are other 'things' she does that indicate her infatuation for said blond" Inoichi said as he blushed, Gai didn't quite understand, Kakashi tried to hold in a perverted giggle… to no avail, and Kurenai blushed crimson.

Inoichi sent Kakashi a death glare, which immediately shut his perverted giggle up. "THAT'S MY DAUGHTER KAKSHI SHE'S ONLY THIRTEEN!" Inoichi screamed out, for all to hear. Every women in the bar sent Kakashi a death glare as they approached him.

"N-no-no-no-no-no! I didn't mean it like that! I just found it funny!" Kakashi tried to reason, but it hadn't slowed their approach so he bolted out the door faster than Gai could pull off. The women in the bar chased him for all he was worth while Anko was chasseing him with a big snake.

Kurenai was too shocked and too flushed to chase him so she stood where she was. Not moving at all. 'What if Ino get's with Naruto?! What if Hinata is crushed by this?! I can only hope that Hinata gets Naruto before anyone else might…" Kurenai thought to herself sadly. She still hoped that Naruto didn't have that schoolyard crush on Sakura still. It was obvious that Sakura saw him as a brother now and not a possible boyfriend.

O

O

_**Coalchen – clearing**_

Naruto stood in the clearing, he was very low on chakra. Earlier he had mastered the 'fire fist no Jutsu' and he had just mastered 'berserker no Jutsu'. Kushana had to back away from Naruto's area of training because she knew when Naruto used the berserker no Jutsu that he would destroy the entire area.

She wasn't wrong either, the once flat piece of ground one could call a clearing was now a massive crater the width of a medium sized volcano in Coalchen. Naruto was stood in the middle of the wreckage, smirking yet panting slightly. It had been a long day for him, so as always after a long day of training he felt at peace with himself. The knowledge of getting better and stronger to defend his loved ones was all he needed to feel all tranquil.

Kushana looked over the edge of the crater, it was about as deep as a volcano was tall also. "Well done Naruto! You did great today!" Kushana said as she smiled widely at Naruto. Naruto smiled back with the same enthusiasm, even though he was low on chakra and stamina he still managed to give his all into his enthusiasm

"Well Naruto I trust you to go back to the village… and I hear you promised to teach their to-be warriors and the villagers willing to know how to defend themselves." Kushana said with a smirk, even though she wanted to teach the villagers, she had that annoying seal that prevented her from entering the village premises.

"Yeah! When I'm done with those guys they won't take any more shit!" Naruto said vigorously, he was all too eager to go back to the village and teach them the few D – C-rank Jutsus he had learned along with the two S-rank Jutsus, the 'fire fist no Jutsu' and the 'berserker no Jutsu'. He knew the girls in the village would probably just want to learn for the purposes of being near him.

Naruto jumped out of his crater, bid his aunt a farewell and made his way back to the tribal village.

O

O

_**Blue tribe village- 40 minutes later**_

Naruto made his way back to the tribal village, he walked through the still open village gates. He was greeted by his clones who poofed away, he received all of their memories and blushed at the memories of the girls trying to seduce him.

'These girls are trying to kill me fox…' Naruto thought to his fox prisoner. The fox let out a deep chuckle at these thoughts.

**I hope you don't take them lightly… they will most likely jump you on your fifteenth birthday… I just hope you get some action! I haven't seen how humans mate before… I would like to see how you do it...**

'Damned fox! Stop thinking perverted thoughts! I'm not going to take advantage of any of these girls… and I'll be damned if they manage to jump me!' Naruto thought with a pout. This only made the fox laugh harder.

As he entered the village he was glomped by a few of the village girls. This only made the fox bellow with laughter. All three girls (different ones than earlier) snuggled up to him. Not letting go. The other girls in the area who had seen this glared at the girls on top of him. They were all to jealous that they hadn't done it.

Naruto lied there in a nervous silence before he spoke up. "Umm… can I get up now? I have to train the villagers." Naruto stated as he nervously laughed, unable to scratch his head made him more nervous.

The girls grunted in annoyance, they didn't want to get off of his warm muscular chest. But they were pulled off by their glaring mothers.

"Now daughter… why would you jump on fox-Sama like that? He needs to train our to-be soldiers… you included." One of the mothers said, she was inwardly glaring that her daughter had done that to the boy and she hadn't.

Naruto thanked the women and made his way to the courtyard behind the chief's hut where he met girls and boys of all ages, including several men and women.

The men in the bunch were jealous of Naruto's attention of the female tribe's women, but they saw him as a nice, kind person so they held nothing against him. He seemed like a nice enough guy to trust. The women there all blushed and giggled when they saw him.

"I'll never understand women…" Naruto sighed inwardly. The fox inwardly nodded and agreed with him.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and decided to get the fox later. "Hi, my real name will be kept secret so you may all call me fox-sensei… I'm here to teach you several things… one is to teach you about chakra control… that will be our first exercise… any problems?...... well ok then" Naruto said as he got to work in getting them to focus chakra into the souls of their feet, and then to climb the trees.

O

O

_**Konoha – Hokage's office**_

Tsunade was sitting down at her desk finishing the final pieces of paperwork for the day. That was until she heard some urgent running towards her door. The door flew open revealing Shizune with a distressed look on her face.

"Tsunade-Sama! The sand siblings Gaara, Kankuro and Temari have arrived in Konoha! They say that their father set up an arranged marriage with a clan in Konoha… so her and her brothers defied there village, and left. They want to join Konoha… they say that there friend Naruto would know who they are." Shizune said as she gained her breath back. Tsunade looked extremely surprised, she knew about the arranged marriage of Temari and whatever Konoha clan she wanted to marry into… she thought that Temari would want to be married to Shikamaru… but it looks like she gave up on him.

Just then the sand sibling walked into the room and sat down in the seats given to them, Tsunade still looked surprised.

"I thought you would want to marry Shikamaru… isn't that you like?" Tsunade asked as she cocked an eyebrow. She had always thought that during the fight between Shikamaru and Temari was a rough flirting session.

"Who the Nara guy? Nah… I gave up on him not so long ago… I can even remember what I found attractive about the guy… but there is one guy… but he's not in a clan… so my father would never agree to the marriage… so that's why I'm begging you to let us become ninja of the leaf." Temari pleaded. She didn't want to go back to Suna where her father would just mistreat her.

"I will allow you to join the leaf… I can tell your extremely talented ninja who would become a great asset to our village… now as for the boy you like… do you mind telling me who he is? Maybe if I could find that he was once from a clan then maybe I could re-establish that clan for your fathers and my village's sake." Tsunade said, Temari nodded as she blushed a little at the prospect of just blurting out the name of the guy she liked… and wanted to get to know better.

"W-well… he's the only guy that we know In this village fairly well… all we know about h-him is that he fights for his precious people and would die to protect them… his names Naruto Uzumaki…" Temari said with a great big blush, as she said his name she drifted off to look into space, day dreaming about the courageous boy.

Tsunade was shocked by this, 'this girl as a thing for the Gaki too? Well this makes three of us…' Tsunade thought to herself, she would never get jealous or argue for Naruto… mainly because she knew that due to Naruto's heritage he would be allowed the 'C.R.A' (clan resurrection act). And that meant he could marry whoever he felt like. So long as the person who married him loved him then she would be ok with the person who married him.

'I wonder when Naruto's bloodline will activate… the Dojutsu of his father… the Shinzugan…' Tsunade thought, she remembered how cool and utterly awesome it looked, captivating also. It looked like his eyes were a glass ball with electricity buzzing around inside, the only thing visible on the eye was the black pupil. The blue energy was tranquil and relaxing to stare at when he was calm, but when I battle it surged and scarred his opponents, freezing them with shock and fright.

'The abilities of what that thing could do… the strongest Dojutsu to have ever been produced. I wonder when the Gaki will unlock it…' Tsunade thought to herself, she then remembered she was still in the meeting with Gaara and his siblings.

"Ahh… sorry about that… well I'll have to have a look into Naruto's history to see if he was a part of a clan" Tsunade said as she regained her composer. 'Only the two best clans this word has ever produced…' Tsunade thought with an inward smile.

'and when will the angelic bloodline kick in I wonder… in the folders it says that when he lives out the worst day of his life, ten years later the bloodline is active… it says the two types of bloodline are the 'dark angel' and the 'light angel'… the light angel mode is said to unlock when he feels true love… and as soon as he feels this he should gain the abilities of his bloodline… and then the dark angel mode is unlocked ten years after a really, really bad day… there isn't a folder that tells me how bad the situation needs to be… because only one member of the clan ever had it… and it was never documented how bad a thing happened to him to unlock the dark angel mode.' Tsunade thought to herself as she wondered if she should raid the Uzumaki folders again.

'There was only Naruto's part of the family that could use the bloodline, the legendary Uzumaki four… once feared sages of the land… now mere folk lore and old farmer's legends… it's a disgrace to whirlpool!' Tsunade inwardly yelled, she then remembered that the siblings were still there looking at her.

"Oh! Sorry once again… I just had to put some thought into the Uzumaki family… I may have to look it up sometime soon… as for where you will all go… you three will temporarily be taught by Anko Mitarashi. And I have sad news on Naruto's behalf…" Tsunade said in a sad voice, Temari instantly got the feeling that he might be hurt… or worse.

"Is he ok?!" Temari said jumping out of her seat hands on the Hokage table, staring at the Hokage's face, needing to know Naruto was ok.

"Yes… we think… you see Naruto is much like your brother Gaara… he is also a Jinchuuriki… the holder of the nine tailed demon fox of Konoha… Kyuubi no Kitsune…" Tsunade said in a cautious voice, she didn't want these people to act like the villagers. All three sand siblings jumped to their feet. None more shocked than Gaara.

"Naruto is a Jinchuuriki like me?!" Gaara asked showing actual concern and emotion, a million emotions ran past Gaara's face. Hope, happiness, understanding, care, depression, sadness, anger, hate… the good emotions coming from the fact he wasn't alone, the bad coming from who did this to his new and only friend. And how the villagers must have treated Naruto like they treated himself.

"He was treated wrongly… wasn't he Hokage-Sama" Gaara said as he managed to find his monotone voice before he flew of the handle and murdered the villagers. The sand siblings looked on with shock at Gaara and then looked at Tsunade, her face was all they needed to see to make their blood boil to no end.

"I hear in your village your father tried to kill you when you were younger… using assassins?" Tsunade asked in a sad quite voice, she waited for Gaara to nod before she continued.

"Well on his sixth birthday… he was so wrongly treated… we didn't think that the Kyuubi's healing powers would help him this time…" Tsunade said as the tears started to form in her eyes, the sand siblings looked on in horror. Gaara was the first to ask the question that was rattling through all three siblings' minds.

"There was more weren't there… you said 'on his sixth birthday, he was so wrongly treated' there was more wasn't there… how many times… has he been mistreated." Gaara asked as you could slowly hear the anger rising in his voice, this emotion Kankuro and Temari knew very well. It was when Gaara was about to blow a fuse.

"there has been… 306 assassination attempts… 12'312 public beatings… and the rest of the figures for all the times his house was burnt down, al the times he's been stabbed, put in hospital and kidnapped are all unknown… we suspect the figures for all four offenses un-numbered are in their fourth of fifth didget's." Tsunade said sadly as she let a single tear role down her face. Temari had fallen to the floor sobbing, she knew Gaara's life had been hell… but compared to Naruto's life, Gaara's life was like lollipops and rainbows with little Unicorns. Kankuro and Gaara were fuming, how could the villagers treat him like that? Gaara was about to unleash his inner demon to destroy the worthless village before Tsunade spoke up.

"The reason Naruto hasn't destroyed the village is because he cares about it… he left the village to train to become stronger so he can be recognized and acknowledged… but most of all to protect his precious people… he still counts these villagers as precious to him… he sees it as a personal goal to make them accept him, to change their outlook on life… if you kill them all then Naruto would probably fall into depression. Just do this for Naruto's sake…" Tsunade said as she tried to calm the red haired Jinchuuriki. She managed to calm him down to a level where his words were understandable.

"If it is what Naruto wants… I still don't see the reason… these people disserve to die…" Gaara said as he got back into his emotionless stance and facial expressions.

"well… it's because he's got too kind a heart to do something like that… he's got too much of a caring nature to despise and hate… he used to hate them… with every fiber of his being… just like you used to… but he found friends who pulled him out of his little hole… they acknowledged him as being strong and caring when he proved it to them. So he feels like if he proves himself to the villagers then they will accept and acknowledge him… I've had a talk with the villagers and they all seem to feel absolutely awful for what they did… they are the ones who feel like demons or monsters now." Tsunade said in a sad, yet happy voice. She was sad for the life Naruto had to live, but happy for the impact his life has brought to others. Understanding, friendship, acceptance, laughter and acknowledgement.

Kankuro and Gaara nodded at this, they were happy the villagers were suffering in one form or another. They had to pick Temari up who was too busy sobbing on the floor. She hated this village she was protecting now. But she would do it for Naruto, for Naruto she would try to put a little more happiness into his life.

The two male siblings picked their female sibling up and carried her out of the room, she had lost all movement in her, and the only thing that would give back her strength is that if Naruto was here. She felt the need to comfort him, almost as if it was a duty that she wanted to do.

Tsunade sighed as she got back to her paperwork, thinking about when Naruto's two powerful bloodlines will activate… she knew of Minato's Dojutsus abilities… but she wasn't that sure about Kushina's bloodline, it was said to had made the Uzumaki four a legend all over the world… of course all this information was silenced and sealed away by the other Kage's after the Uzumaki family had mysteriously died out. She told herself that later on that night she would raid the files again to read through the Hokage's private information.

O

O

_**Konoha – Hyuuga compound – training hall**_

Hinata had finished her training to become fit enough to learn the Jutsus of the Hyuuga sage… Jutsus only Hiashi knew. Hinata was very proud with her training, if only Naruto would be there to see her do this.

Hiashi smiled brightly at his child as she danced a little and smiled. 'that Uzumaki boy may actually be better for her than I thought… if she's this confident and happy when all she has done is train… then there's no imagining what she's going to act like when the blond returns…' Hiashi thought to himself with a proud smile on his face.

"Ok my daughter… now we're going to get started with the Hyuuga sage Jutsus. I believe you've passed the training half excellently." Hiashi said as he continued to smile, mainly because no one was around. He was allowed to smile when no one was around.

"YAY!" Hinata squealed as she bounced lightly from excitement. Hiashi gave her another grin, she loved it when he smiled. She was deprived of her father's happy gestures when she was younger… but now it seems as though she's getting her fill of smiles… but there was only one persons smile she wanted to see right now… and that was Naruto's

O

O

_**End of book 1**_

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeell that is the end of this chapter… and of book 1… book two will be released in the very same fic… but it will be book 2. The chapters leading up to and when he gets back. I won't spare any time for my other fic… yet… mainly because I need to get these ideas out of my head before they eat me…**

**O.O 50-60 reviews for a chapter with 200 words… crazy people… you like riddles do ya? Well here's a hard one for ya!**

I welcome the day with a show of light, I stealthily came here in the night, I bathe the earthy stuff at dawn, But by noon, alas! I'm gone. What am I?

**Yea I know I didn't make this :( anyway review this chapter… if you can't because you already reviewed the announcement then review earlier chapters… the winner for the last part of the harem… Is as you could have guessed from this chapter… Tsunade baaaaaaaaa-Chan!**

**Final pairing: **Naruto/Hinata/Ino/Tenten/Temari/Kurenai/Anko/Tsunade!

**Sorry for those who don't like Naruto/Tsunade. But don't worry… as always I have a way of making this work… anybody like the 'we all love Naruto fan club' at the beginning of the fic? Just came to me :P review or I shalt eat your souls!**


	21. Chapter 21: two years later!

**~new disclaimer~ Naruto at this point in my fic is 15. Book 2 will consist of Naruto's harem, Naruto's return, friendships and maybe a little antagonistic work behind the scenes… **

Naruto is now super-powered in strength, mastering 4 of the 6 sage paths, mastering his family's Dojutsu and having 2 years of hard training.

Author: here it is book 2!

Naruto: YEY! I get my harem! I get my harem! I get my harem! *does funny dance while singing harem*

Author: indeed… but I'm the one writing you… so I'm gonna make you look like an idiot when you find out ^_^

Hinata: w-w-w-wi-wil-will i-i-I b-be in N-Naruto-k-kun's h-h-ha-harem?

Author: we… *interrupted by Naruto*

Naruto: hey Hina-Chan!

Hinata: eep! *faints*

O

O

_**Two years later!**_

Naruto stood on top of a hill overlooking the fields of his home realm, it had been two whole years of adventure and interest. He had to remember some of the things he had done. The things that had changed him, improved him, moved him and most of all the things that touched his heart.

_Flashback_

_Naruto had spent some parts of his two years training with his Oba-san. She had taught him all the fighting styles she knew, she taught him all the Pyro sage Jutsus she knew, ranging from D – SS rank Jutsus. She had taught him how to fight using Kenjutsu, how to fight more effectively with the shadow clones and how to use and make Fuuinjutsu. Naruto had trained with his aunty and had surpassed her with Kenjutsu and Fuuinjutsu but stayed on par with Pyro sage Jutsus._

_End flashback_

Naruto chuckled at that, he was now very, very strong and he knew it. He was told he had surpassed his father's chakra level and skill level. Naruto then thought back to his training with the tribal villagers.

_Flashback_

_Naruto had spent most of his two years training the other villagers. He had taught them how to fight with katana's that Naruto himself had forged, Naruto had taught them how to use chakra to climb trees, walk on water and even make it so your presence is unknown… of course that only worked well on people who were not ninjas… so in that situation it was a perfect tactic to learn. Naruto also trained them to use several lower class Pyro Jutsus._

_He had led them in becoming an actual ninja village… he made them headbands that had a flame symbol on the metal with a blue strap going around the forehead. Naruto had been offered to become AoiKage (blue-shadow) but he declined saying he would be leaving Coalchen to return to his home realm and become Kage of his village._

_Naruto remembered how , when the time was right, the blue tribe would invade the red tribe, they said as soon as Naruto would leave that the invasion would begin. Before Naruto was allowed to leave the new AoiKage, the old tribal leader, had given Naruto a sacred blade. Forged by the original four tribes dating back thousands of years._

_The blade was a sturdy long sword with a jet black hilt, although at the bottom was a blood-red diamond that pointed the shard end to the bottom of the sword, going further up the hilt was a "T" section before the hilt touched the blade, they had the same diamond only slightly smaller with the same point pointing out horizontally. The blade itself was a long sharp piece of metal, the metal was extremely weird, it was black with what looked like glowing magma inside the blade swishing around._

_The old man told Naruto that if he pumped his Pyro sage chakra In their then the blade would become extremely powerful, fast, light, immune to fire Jutsus if you blocked with the sword and when the blade hit you it made a horrible burn mark that would burn the sense receptors so you felt nothing, perfect for assassination missions._

_End flashback_

Naruto rubbed the seal on his shoulder where the blade was kept, all Naruto had to do was pump some chakra into the seal and then the blade would appear in his hands. Naruto looked at the other seal on his other shoulder where his favorite sword was sealed, his mother's katana. He promised himself that he would use that sword if he really needed to. The sword was far too powerful to use on ordinary bandit or D – C class missions. Naruto looked down and smiled at the crying infant in his hands, it pained him that the small child had been cursed just like him… a Jinchuuriki… a sub-demon Jinchuuriki but a Jinchuuriki none the less.

Naruto remembered the first time he had laid eyes on the little baby girl in his arms. It was a sight to remember.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was running to a massive mountain in the middle of all four tribes. Naruto had just finished training with his Oba-san when he heard a tremendous amount of demonic chakra from the mountain. It was a bad thing that a demon could live in Coalchen… it would mean that Naruto would have to go all out and most likely drift off into unconsciousness and be captured by the red tribe and used as a weapon._

"_Hey fox! You know who's chakra this is?!" Naruto asked hurriedly as he sped through the forest like a bullet, leg weights removed, enhancement no Jutsu active at thirty percent._

_**Yes… this chakra is that of Kazerthorn... a sub-demon that lives in this realm… last I heard he had been in a deep sleep… some idiot must have awoken him**_

"_Shit… this is all I need…" Naruto said worriedly as he ran up the massive two mile mountain in less than ten seconds, the sight greeting him was astonishing, he had studied the very same seal and was amazed that these three old men had managed to pull off this amount of chakra, even if it was a from the three of them._

_The three tribal leaders were using the seal that Naruto had found in the blue tribal leaders library. The seal worked similar to Naruto's seal, except it could receive outside help from as much as ten other people. But if they sealed the demon and failed to fight off the demonic chakra pulling them in then all of them would be sealed within the sealed child also._

_Naruto approached the yellow, green and blue chief at a rather fast pace. "hold on I'm going to help you seal this thing… why did it pop up?" Naruto asked as he drew a seal onto his hand and then pushed chakra into the seal, upon doing that it glowed, Naruto pushed his hand into the floating seal above the small child. Naruto released a hellish amount of chakra and the demon was overwhelmed. It was almost instantly shoved into the child. The men slumped and sat down panting heavily, no matter how tired they were they had to stare on in awe at the now fourteen, almost fifteen year old blonds chakra._

_Naruto, who was still full of energy and chakra, approached the baby girl. When Naruto approached the baby stopped crying and flung its arms out reaching for Naruto while making a few cute baby noises. Naruto smiled at the baby's actions and picked it up and held it to his chest trying to comfort it. The baby made a squeal of delight and then nestled into Naruto's shirt, falling straight to sleep. On closer inspection of the baby it had beautiful blond hair, deep ocean blue eyes and a small cute button nose._

_The three men, who had calmed down and regenerated enough strength and chakra smirked at this. They all gave each other a look then nodded. The blue tribal leader spoke first._

"_well it seems fox-san that you will be a big brother to this child… mainly because we can't find her parents… we knew who they were… they were a couple that used to live in the green tribe… but they both died from illness… the baby was taken away before their death… the child you hold is about five days old…" the blue tribal leader spoke, the entire time Naruto's eyes widened, jaw dropping. But at the end his eyes softened and he looked down with a smile. He would be a big brother to this child, and he would put his life on the line to protect the child, Naruto already had a great bond with the child, it was a Jinchuuriki like him… and he would make sure it didn't have to live the life he had lived._

_End flashback_

Naruto smiled once again at the bundle of joy in his arms, the girl squealed in delight when Naruto smiled happily at her. The baby girl who Naruto dubbed Faiaiki. (Fire spirit) was very enthusiastic and loved to play with her big brother. Naruto tickled her slightly and she bellowed with enjoyment.

But Naruto and his adopted sister didn't have much fun for long as Naruto's Oba-san, who had come along for the journey, had put a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember Blondie… we're back here to get our clan back… after that you can spas around with your friends all you want… and your little sister… but right now we got to get you back to Konoha and see if any of your friends are strong enough to help us out." Kushana explained as she started walking down the dusty road of his village.

"Yeah… if only I could have 'tagged' Konoha in my Dojutsus memory then we wouldn't have to walk… but then again I only learnt about my bloodline's a year ago…" Naruto shot Kushana a quick playful glare that she pretended to jump back at.

"Yeah… well… I didn't feel you ready to learn about it then… you were too brash and reckless." Kushana stated with a smirk, she loved it when she worked Naruto up, but after two years of maturing Naruto had cooled down a bit… slightly… hardly…

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… anyway… I can't exactly run with the baby… she'd be to upset if I did that. She's only two months old after all…" Naruto said as he looked down to see her sleeping gently, she would only do this for Naruto or Kushana, although it was painfully obvious she preferred Naruto.

Naruto and Kushana walked down the dusty road towards Konoha, Naruto carrying his baby sister who happily snuggled into her brother's chest.

O

O

_**Konoha – Hokage's office**_

Tsunade sat down in her chair as all of the new Konoha twelve (including Gaara's siblings and all the teams sensei's) were stood, wanting to know why the Hokage had brought them all there.

"I bet you're wondering while you're all here." Tsunade started, they all nodded so she continued. "I have called you all here for one reason… I believe that you're all strong enough to enter the Jonin exams this year… your group is the youngest group, besides Kakashi, to enter the Jonin exams… I already have the documents right here… all I need from you is to sign them… that is if you want to join this year's Jonin exams?" Tsunade asked as she pushed fifteen slips of paper forward, each for a different person. They all nodded happily, if they became Jonin then they would be closer to proving themselves to Naruto and to be able to protect him.

All of the groups went up and signed their sheets of paper, allowing them to join the exams. Their sensei's smiled happily. Anko, who had become the special Jonin sensei of Gaara's team also smiled.

Asuma, who was no longer a Jonin had ran away from the leaf, marking him as a missing nin. Tsunade didn't expect Asuma to try and get revenge, she had heard he spent most of his time in a small dull town working under a hillbilly. (Guess who?)

"now I would like you all to train for the exam… you only have four days to train… the fifth day will be the exams date… remember we have quite the challengers this year… but I expect that you should all do fine, not all of you will pass… but I'm sure around half of you will… and the ones who don't can always try next year…" Tsunade said as she smiled. The others happily nodded and excused themselves from her presence.

Gaara's team had been silently training Gaara in using his Jinchuuriki powers, Gaara was still not allowed to sleep. Insomnia still in effect, but he had gained his sanity. He was no longer mentally unstable, he was still very mad and sadistic when it came to people insulting his friends or treating others wrongly. Gaara was now like a second Naruto when it came to moral issues, he had the same Nindo… his ninja way. Although when it came to social skills Gaara had close to none, his years of abuse and mistreatment had left him cold, his sibling knew this and had a plan to melt the ice around Gaara's heart.

Hinata, she was now the strongest of the Konoha fifteen (fifteen including team Anko). She had mastered her sage type and was known around Konoha quite well for it. She was said to be a prodigy. Neji couldn't believe the day that Hinata had actually beaten Hiashi in a full on spar, only he and Hanabi were the ones to witness it. On that day Hiashi had said that if she wanted to marry Naruto then she could… and he said that Hanabi would be the next to learn the Hyuuga sage techniques and Jutsus.

Hinata was said to be slightly below Sanin level, even though she was only fifteen, Tsunade and Jiraiya were astounded to find out that she was just below Sanin level, they knew that Naruto was slightly below Sanin level a few months AFTER he left… but now Hinata was too? They shuddered to think how strong Naruto may be after all this is over.

Everyone else had trained till their feet bled, bones snapped and eyes clouded. But they had only received high Jonin level, which was still extremely good considering that they were only fifteen, three years of training bringing them from low Genin to high Jonin was a monstrous victory.

All of the girls in the Konoha fifteen had trained their socks off for Naruto, only Sakura did it so she could prove herself. The others did it for that reason and others…

(Everyone from the new Konoha fifteen looks exactly like they did in shippuden except Hinata who now wears a lavender creamy trench coat with blue flames at the bottom. Underneath is a black 'T' shirt with the Hyuuga clan symbol on the front. Black ANBU trousers and black Shinobi sandals. Also Sasuke doesn't wear the purple rope around him anymore, just the open shirt.)

"Hey… you guys… I think I'm going to go get some new gear that will help us in fighting… I mean we are a little under armed now aren't we?" Sasuke asked as he left the room, followed later by fourteen agreeing Shinobi.

The fifteen of them made their way to a nearby ninja shop. All of them purchasing the items they wanted or needed for the exam.

Sasuke brought a nice sturdy katana, it had a jet black sheath that looked slightly ominous. The blade itself was nothing special looking, but it was a chakra blade and allowed electric chakra to flow through the blade.

Hinata brought a pair of lavender gloves that were made of a strong, flexible, yet smooth and silky to the touch. She asked them if they could add titanium tips to the finger ends so when she used Jyuuken on her opponents the chakra flowing through the tips of her fingers would increase the impact and damage of the Jutsu. She also asked if they could add a small blue flame design, the same as her trench coats onto the gloves. They nodded and said it would be done by tomorrow.

Tenten, who didn't much care for actual melee weapons brought a pair of duel katana's that were both the same, her chakra was also lightning so the blades allowed her to use lightning in her attacks. She would have to learn a few Kenjutsu moves before the exams.

Lee brought a pair of lightweight gauntlets that were made out of a strong, resistant yet lightweight metal. The gauntlets allowed ordinary chakra to be channeled into it so Lee could use his chakra to fuel his gauntlets for a giant impact.

Sakura brought some pink gloves with movable blades at the end of each fingertip. The blades could sheathe into the gloves if you retracted the chakra out of the blades hilt, and brought forward of you brought chakra into the blades hilt. The blades could be used for Sakura's medical Jutsu, her blades could be used similar to the Jyuuken strike… except Sakura would be tearing and destroying muscles and ligaments, not damaging chakra points or coils.

Ino brought the same thing as Sakura but her gloves were purple.

Temari brought a wider fan that had five levels of wind level Jutsu, instead of her usual three levels of wind level Jutsu. And instead of the usual purple dots that showed her level of Jutsu, it had orange crosses showing her level of Jutsu.

Neji brought the same thing as Hinata, except his gloves were black with red flames, when Neji would learn the Hyuuga sage pathway from Hiashi then Neji told himself he would get the same trench coat as Hinata except he would have it black with red flames.

Choji brought a giant war hammer, the hammer itself was a humongous thing, only slightly smaller than Choji himself. The war hammer was made of a very strong and dense material. The hilt was fully black with a silver spiral pattern going down the handle. The hammers pole was a grey titanium color, and the hammer head was a slivery color, on both ends of the hammer were one and a half inch spikes. At the bottom of the hilt was a small spike that once retracted would become a ranged spiked weapon. With the titanium wire inside of the hammer.

Shikamaru decided to buy a shady cloak uniform with a lot of pockets that he could use storage, his weapon was a specialized 'gun' that fired a pullet into the air, opening into a large sheet that casted a large shadow down below him, he could then use his 'Kage mane' technique or what not to defeat his opponents.

Gaara didn't buy a thing… he was already the perfect weapon as he saw it.

Sai brought the new and improved chakra enhanced ink, so that his ink creatures wouldn't die so easy, and they wouldn't be as slow.

Kankuro brought a new puppet from the shop, he called it 'raven' for its ability to break apart from itself and turn into several ravens that would on impact break apart and inject needles and poison into his opponents. Along with a lot more special fighting styles he could use in combination to both 'crow' and 'raven'

Shino also didn't buy anything, he used his bugs as weapons, he did buy a new scroll consisting of new bug related Jutsu.

Kiba brought a pair of clawed gloves, similar to Sakura's except his blades were thicker and sharper, with less dexterity of movement. The gloves were grey with a darker grey outline to the edges. The blades could be retracted the same way as Sakura's or Ino's.

After they had brought their new weapons they left to try them out in the field. All of them were very impressed with their new found power, some of their abilities ten folder with their new weapons! Hinata was still waiting for her gloves to be made so she just practiced with her Jyuuken strikes. Hinata didn't want to use any sage Jutsus so close to the Jonin exams… if another competitor saw her skills then they would find a way to beat her using tactics. Or make it harder for her to beat.

They all split up into different sides of the fields, the two doing the most damage and impact were Choji and Lee. They had made giant craters with their weapons. The others were perfecting their new styles of fighting before the Jonin exams, figuring out the traits and skills needed to wield the weapon.

O

O

Naruto blissfully walked down the dirt road, he was now in a different part of the woods. His aunt standing next to him. also taking a leisurely strole, taking in the scenery.

"By the way Naruto…" his aunt spoke, noticing she got Naruto's attention she continued. "well you see… this time of the year is when the Jonin exams are… and well you see… I kind of got the blue tribal leader to sign a form that says you are a fire village Chunin that is taking the Jonin exams… I believe that is where you'll find your friends." Kushana continued as she smiled sheepishly, Naruto was confused at first, but then understood why she did it.

"That would be a perfect way for them to show me their skill" Naruto said happily but quietly as not to wake the baby who was comfortably sleeping in her brothers arms, clinging to his shirt while chewing on it slightly.

Kushana smiled at the scene and tried her hardest not to scream 'Kawaii' and giggle at the cuteness of it. "In this scroll I have" she took a small scroll from her front pocket. "There will be your cloths you are to wear for the Jonin exams. Along with the fire headband, we need them to stay focused so don't show your face, that's why I got you a fox ANBU mask in there too." Kushana said as she put the scroll back into her front pocket. Naruto nodded his agreement and they carried on walking towards their new destination, Konoha.

O

O

**Wow! That was really exciting huh? I have some great new ideas for this, get ready for the Jonin exams! Get ready for new skills! And get ready for the not so far away Naru/Hina/harem!**

**Check out my profile to view my rants and evaluations, also the stories and authors I recommend. I'll name two right now: 'dracohalo117' and 'evilfrog1'**

**Those two are my favorites. 'dracohalo117' got me into fanfiction so if you like my stories try his out and review his too ^_^**

**Next chapter will be a time skip, basically 'four days later' where Naruto arrives, the group train and the Jonin exams begin :P**

**Oh and by the way… when I make the chapter that breaks the news to Naruto about his harem… then I will make it the funniest piece of shit on this site!! Hahahaha! *laughs evilly* review damn you! You know that if you review then I will update sooner! Haha bye for now ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22: the day before the Jonin!

**~new disclaimer~ Naruto at this point in my fic is 15. Book 2 will consist of Naruto's harem, Naruto's return, friendships and maybe a little antagonistic work behind the scenes… **

Naruto is now super-powered in strength, mastering 4 of the 6 sage paths, mastering his family's Dojutsu and having 2 years of hard training.

Author: so… Naruto has a lil sister huh?

Naruto: hehehe… all the girls are gonna love meh now :)

Author: I am the author you know… I could castrate you…

Naruto *gulp* you w-wouldn't castrate m-me! I'm the main character!

Author: this could easily enough become a lee/harem you know!

Lee: AND I WILL SHOW MY LITTLE TURTLE DOVES THE FIRES OF MY YOUTH AND THE PURE SKILL AND DETERMINATION OF SOMEONE WHO HAS TO WORK HARD!

Author: ok… probably not…

O

O

_**The day before the Jonin!**_

It had been four whole days of walking for Naruto and Kushana, both weren't phased at all. Faiaiki was doing fine, she had been fed bottled milk that they had picked up from their travels, and the baby seemed to only want Naruto to feed or carry her. Not that Naruto minded, in fact he liked it. It showed Naruto that he was a good big brother.

But that was also the problem, many Shinobi would recognize Kushana to be Kushina's sister, and that would in the words of Shikamaru be 'troublesome'. So Kushana decided to take refuge in a nearby town, not so far away.

Naruto had stopped at the town to drop both his aunt and his sister off, as well as change into his new uniform. A black cloak covering everything but his feet. Underneath the cloak was a black muscle shirt that showed off his ripped muscles, not a strong mans figure but an athlete's figure, built for speed and dexterity but also held great strength. And black ANBU style trousers, under his muscle shirt was a fishnet shirt that only showed at his arms. A pair of black Shinobi sandals and the piece de la resistance… the fox mask he had wore back at the tribal village, the mask was normal but around the back was a black hood that covered the back of his head from being seen, as well as stopping his hair from sticking up.

The baby could somehow tell it was his brother so she clapped her hands when she saw her brother dressed in the silly mask, she somehow saw it funny instead of scary like most babies her age. Naruto just smiled at her and played with her a little before his aunt came back into the room.

"Well I'm ready, you're ready… don't worry about the baby I'll take care of little Faiaiki… you just be careful that you don't get too cocky… oh who am I kidding… no Jonin could touch you…" Kushana said with a smile, she knew that would pump up his determination and confidence. Naruto bowed and said his goodbyes to both his aunt and his sister. Fire headband strapped around his right upper arm, Jonin papers in hand… the first of 'his village' to participate in the Jonin exams… weren't they get a surprise when he absolutely thrashes them…

As Naruto left the village he found a spring to his step, he was excited, nervous, curious, expecting, nauseous, happy, worried. There were a million emotions to describe what he felt, yet what he thought summed it all up.

'I'm seeing my friends again! What if they don't like me anymore? Will they be strong!? Do they still think of me as a demon? Did they miss me!?... did they?...' Naruto's thoughts were put to an end as he noticed he was coming up to the village. He had been running and not even noticed it, he was running at a speed beyond Gai's possibilities… so he slowed down before the guards could see.

As Naruto pretended to have a casual stroll towards the gates the guards noticed him, being wary of him not showing his face the two Chunin guards jumped in front of Naruto who was walking towards the gates. Naruto stopped in the middle of the road and reached into his pocket, the two Chunin guards readied themselves until they noticed that he pulled out a slip of paperwork that was used for the Chunin exams.

The first guard walked over, still on guard. He read through the paperwork and found it official and legit. So they stamped the paper and allowed him to pass. Naruto's official name while he would be here was Naraki Inushuhi … it sounded similar to Naruto Uzumaki… but no one would notice. Naruto was told to act cold and emotionless so he could find out stuff about them without revealing his true identity.

Naruto entered the village, he didn't want to see any of his friends today. He couldn't bare seeing them and not talking to them. So he decided to just head straight to his hotel that he rented out. On his way he saw a few people he knew, Konohamaru was one of them, he almost fell face vaulted when he saw what he looked like. Orange jumpsuit, orange headband wrap, orange Shinobi sandals… he was a second Naruto in the making. He had to use all his willpower from either, laughing at his antics, bomping him over the head for stealing his style or challenging him to see his skills.

Naruto finally made it to his hotel… many other Shinobi their also, all of them for the Jonin exams. All of them seemed to be around thirty or forty years old. Jonin in other villagers really needed to work harder. They sneered at Naruto, they didn't like how young he was. They didn't like that someone with his teenage build would be able to pass the Jonin exams. Even though you could tell he was a teenager, his body still looked like that of a twenty one year old at least at the top of his game.

Naruto made it up to his room without any of them saying a word, he decided he would buy some new swords. Sure the two swords he had now were great, but the Pyro sword was only used for assassination missions and his mother's sword would be WAY to strong for even the Jonin exams.

So he unpacked all his stuff, hid his sage rings inside the room and went out for a stroll, he made it to the shop Tenten owned. Naruto couldn't help it, he had to go in there, he had to see what his friends look like.

Naruto entered the shop and looked around, the shop had grown since he had gone. All in order, from cheapest to expensive. There were the swords pile, hammer pile, spear, axe, bow ect. He went to the Rare's section, he found a great looking pair of duel-golden blades. The blade itself was gold and very sharp, the make was beautifully carved and smelted. The hilt was a black rubber that made the sword more comfortable to swing, the only piece of metal showing on the hilt was a metal medallion shaped circle at the bottom, Naruto thought he could put his clan's symbol there.

Just as he was contemplating about being able to put a clan symbol a women his age approached him, she wore a traditional pink Japanese shirt, an ANBU style black skin tight trousers, weapons scrolls in most of the pockets and one big one behind her back, two buns on either side of her head… wait two buns on either side of the head… TENTEN!!

Naruto didn't show his movements of surprise from seeing her but his face told a different story, thankfully she didn't see it due to the mask.

"There really nice huh?" Tenten asked as she pointed at the two weapons Naruto was looking at. Naruto nodded dumbly before snapping out of his surprise, in his cloak he did a few hand signs to change his voice, this went unnoticed by Tenten who was still waiting for him to reply.

"Yes… yes they are really nice. Mind telling me what makes them legendary and what they can do?" Naruto asked as he looked back at the pair of duel-golden blades. Tenten nodded happily, she loved explaining the history of the weapons to the customers.

"Well… about two hundred years ago a man named Kogane (yes his names gold… real creative of me…) he was the founder of the seven swordsmen of the mist. These were his favorite weapons… he used them with his water and lighting styles to create mist and then send slow steady electrical particles through the air, not wasting too much chakra and essentially paralyzing the opponent. He had many other Jutsu for this weapon that we have upstairs in a skills scroll… but my father won't let me see them…" Tenten said as she mock pouted, this made Naruto chuckle.

"How much are these blades?" Naruto asked, Naruto definitely wanted to buy these swords and the skill scroll that was upstairs. The swords would allow him to manipulate his strength skill in them, while his other swords were just god-like. Tenten frowned at him, these swords were really expensive. It would take a ninja about ten SS-rank missions to pay for those swords.

"Well there about three million Ryo each… we don't really expect to sell such an item… no one can really afford it." Tenten said with a small laugh, Naruto really wanted these weapons. And of course he had the money for them too… way more than enough…

"Well I don't mind paying that amount of money… these weapons would make great new additions to my own." Naruto said as he pulled of his backpack and digged into his bag looking for his currency.

Tenten stared wide eyed, this guy had six million Ryo on him?! She was about to say her thoughts until her jaw dropped. Naruto pulled out a solid gold bar, this guy was carrying gold! The gold bars current price in the market was worth ten million Ryo.

"You can keep the change so long as I can have the skill scroll you were talking about." Naruto said as he handed her the block of solid gold, Tenten nearly fainted from this. Naruto spoke up again as he noticed Tenten wasn't taking the gold.

"Is your father in? I bet he could check it to prove it's real" Naruto said with a slight chuckle. Tenten nodded dumbly and gingerly walked away, too shocked to move properly. In truth Naruto found a lot of the precious gold in a mine near the red settlement. He mined and smithed them into bars using his clones to mine and fire Jutsu to smelt them. Of course the anvil he had to steal from the red tribe. He carried all of his gold bars in a storage scroll. He left the scroll with his aunt and sister, they would protect it more than he could now that he would have to leave his equipment at home.

Tenten walked past still very shocked at this new revelation. Tenten's dad, Ryota Hashigura, was speeches as he held the gold bar over his workplace. He held out a microscope type of device and inspected the golden bar, he was amazed to conclude that it sure was a 24 carat gold bar.

He put the microscope down and stared at the young stranger standing in his shop, behind Naruto's mask he was resisting the urge to laugh his ass off at the expression he made. Ryota, still in his shocked state shacked his head and spoke, using all his willpower to speak normally.

"B-boy… you do realize that this is worth ten million Ryo… and that the blades and the scroll upstairs are worth seven million Ryo… you'd be losing three million Ryo." Ryota said as he placed the bar down on the table. Naruto smiled kindly at this, the old man was still as kind and generous as he was all those years ago.

"I am fully aware of the current market price for such an item… there is a point in every man's life that he has enough money… when the man reaches that point then the rest is just for showing off. This bar means barely anything to me… but these blades seem to be quite worth full to me… I would very much like to train with them…" Naruto said as both Tenten's and her father's jaw dropped. This guy seemed to be loaded if he didn't care about a solid gold bar.

"B-but… its three million Ryo!" Ryota shouted as he stood up shakily, ten million Ryo would do wonders for them. Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah I know… trust me when I say this, the money that bar is worth is nothing compared to what I have elsewhere… so… do we have a deal?" Naruto asked as both Tenten and Ryota's eyes sparkled, they both nodded their heads yes.

Naruto grinned and suppressed the need to pump his fist, he also suppressed rubbing the back of his head throughout the conversation. He picked up both of the blades and sheathed them in the golden looking swords. The sheath was also golden in color. Naruto placed both sword straps going around his shoulders in an 'X' formation. The swords glistened and shone in the light coming from one of the lamps above him.

Naruto came over to the counter as Ryota left to go find the scroll he left upstairs. Tenten looked at him and blushed slightly, there was no doubting he was well built, she had to repress those thoughts, she liked Naruto. Even though this guy gave off vibes that were like Naruto's, she would remain loyal to Naruto.

Naruto stared up at the younger picture of himself above the counter, he remember the day that he helped Tenten out with her shop… Tenten saw him looking at the picture of her hero and smiled slightly as she remembered what a good heart Naruto had. Even though he was abused and mistreated he took it with good will and good spirit, Tenten however did not. She hated the villagers for what they did to her Naruto-kun…. '_Her_ Naruto-kun?' She thought with a blush

Tenten was going to tell the stranger about Naruto but her father came down just in time to stop her ramblings about how perfect Naruto was… and good thing he did because Naruto probably would have fainted.

"Here's the scroll my boy… your business is very much appreciated… if I may take a picture for your generosity?" Ryota asked and Tenten nodded vigorously, she guiltily wanted to look under his mask… and a few other articles of clothing at that too…

Naruto shook his head no. "Sorry… wouldn't like my identity to be seen yet.. you know how it is with ninja's coming into other village's… maybe after all this is over then I will come back… but at the moment I got to keep my identity secret for the Jonin exams" Naruto said as he again resisted the urges to do his determined position. Tenten gawked, he was in the exams too? Small world…

"So you're in the exams too huh? Care for a little battle out back?" Tenten asked as she smiled mischievously. Naruto chuckled and nodded his head yes while holding back his laughter, Tenten always was too curious for her own good.

The two walked out of the shop and into a clearing in her back yard, it was more of a personal training ground than a back yard. Tenten was about to get into a Taijutsu stance when Shikamaru, Choji and Sasuke came around the back yard.

"Hey… Tenten… your father said you were around back sparring with a guy that's going to be competing in the Jonin exams… this true?" Choji asked as he looked at Naruto as he put his fingers into his crisps on instinct alone. Sasuke 'hmph'd' as he looked the challenger up and down. (now most stories make Sasuke gay… not me… should I say sizing him up instead… but then that could also be misconstrued in a perverted manner to you crazy viewers… ^_^)

Shikamaru just blurted out a "troublesome" and sat down to view his to-be competition. Naruto was taken aback by all his friends characteristics. Shikamaru now wore a black cloak much like his, but his was covered with pockets. Choji was wearing samurai armor with red cloth around the weaker positions. And Sasuke looked like a fruit cake… although I bet it made the Sasuke-fan club scream with joy and faint from lose of blood.

He didn't let his surprise show and kept his compositor. He smirked behind his mask, he was going to have fun with this.

"let me see… a lazy ass… a navy boy… and the lastly said nothing bad to me so he is on my good side" Naruto said in a monotone voice as he smirked at seeing Sasuke go a little red at the implications, Shikamaru cock an eyebrow irritated yet on the undertone of laziness. And Choji smiled at the fact that the stranger seemed to be playing mind games with his friends, Choji knew even though it was in a monotone voice there was no malice in his voice.

Sasuke glared a little and unsheltered his sword and got in a Kenjutsu stance. Naruto smiled evilly at this, he had a great way to have fun now.

"Compensating something with that blade?" Naruto said in a slightly amused tone, Tenten giggled, she liked this guy already. Choji and Shikamaru smirked also.

Sasuke was about to charge when Tenten turned around and clocked him one in the face, sending him flying back and breaking out of the fence. The male population chuckled at this, even Naruto knew that Tenten hated it when people stole or interrupted her challenge.

"I challenged him first wait your turn duck ass!" Tenten shouted as fires burned in her eyes. If Lee would have been there he would of sat them all down and tell them tales about the flames of youth… thankfully he was not.

Naruto was in hysterics, now that he thought of it his hair style was styled like the back of a duck. He couldn't control himself as he fell to the floor, no amount of composure would save him now. Tenten couldn't help it, his laugh was infectious. She and the other two laughed along with it until Sasuke came out and they all calmed down.

Between the ever so often giggle Shikamaru would say his favorite word. "*giggle* Troub *giggle* ble *giggle* esome *giggle*" after that he took a deep breath and sighed in contempt. As did Choji and Tenten. Sasuke just huffed and sat down on a log. As did the others, they wanted to see how this guy fought.

Naruto got into a Taijutsu stance that dealt with speed rather than power, although thanks to his strength it was strong anyway. Tenten also got into a stance, she was the first to move. She ran at Naruto at a very fast speed. As to be expected of a student from Gai's group.

Tenten ran at Naruto, but Naruto confused everyone as he pulled out of a stance and stood normally hands by his sides. Tenten didn't stop though, his loss. As Tenten swung for the cloaked, masked stranger he moved at in-human speeds and with two fingers poked her fist and moved the course and direction of her fist. She landed and punched the ground, when she meant to punch Naruto. Naruto pulled out a Kunai and effortlessly grabbed her arm in a lock and put the Kunai to her throat.

"As they say in chess, checkmate" Naruto said smugly the others mouths gaped, this stranger effortlessly beat Tenten… a student of Gai in a Taijutsu match… in less than five seconds! It was in-human.

"See you all at the Jonin exams! See ya!" Naruto said as he Shunshined away. Startling everyone there, he knew Shunshin? He may be up for the Jonin exams but he wasn't Jonin yet… what was up with that?

Shikamaru dropped his thoughts, probably taught it by his Jonin sensei or something… it was at this minute Tenten got up, fuming, she was beaten so easily?

"Did you all see his headband? What village do you think he's from?" Tenten asked as she rubbed her arm, Choji and Sasuke shrugged but Shikamaru went into thought.

"hmm… well I did hear a new village was stationed… they won't reveal their location… like all hidden villages… it will be most likely their going to follow that guy back to his village after this exam is through… that guy was in-humanly fast... slightly faster than Lee without his weights. The village he's from is called the village hidden in the blue… Aoikure… weird name…" Shikamaru said lazily as he huffed/moaned a troublesome. Choji agreed with him, Sasuke looked shocked and slightly amused. Tenten laughed.

"I'm surprised no one found them so far… village hidden in blue indeed…" Sasuke said as the group chuckled/giggled.

O

O

Naruto walked back to his Hotel. He decided to take a bath and rest up. Tomorrow would be a long day… he would have to resist hugging all his friends and messing around with them.

Naruto walked into his room, put his swords down in on the table, summoned a guard golem that would alert him if anything intrudes. Naruto simply fell asleep.

O

O

**Ok… chapter 22 everyone… 2 chapters one day… a lot more comedy in this chapter. Review and I'll update faster!**

Also I made a mix up with the harem members… I missed one out, the actual harem is…:

Naruto/Hinata/Ino/Tenten/Hana/Anko/Kurenai/Tsunade/Temari.

That's all for now folks! Remember to review!


	23. Chapter 23: begin exam!

**~new disclaimer~ Naruto at this point in my fic is 15. Book 2 will consist of Naruto's harem, Naruto's return, friendships and maybe a little antagonistic work behind the scenes… **

Author: so… you beat Tenten just like that?

Naruto: that so hard to believe? It's cause I'm pimp :P

Kiba: ha! Who says I won't get a harem?

Naruto: *whispers* harem of dogs…

Kiba: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Naruto: I said it's barren of frogs…

Kiba: …yeah poor things are dying out ;(

Author: right… before any more random things happen… BEGIN CHAPTER 23!

O

O

_**Exams begin!**_

Naruto awoke from his sleep by a loud knock to his hotel room door. He woke up like any ordinary teenager, with a groan and a disorientated walk that made him look drunk. Naruto opened his door to see a fifteen year old red head holding his sister. Naruto quickly rubbed his eyes to get rid of all the sleep. When Naruto's eyes refocused on the women he could make out that it was his aunt in a henge that made her look younger.

"Oba-san? What are you doing here?! We have to keep low!" Naruto shout/whispered. Kushana just gave him a smirk, she realized that Naruto probably just woke up.

"Well all I need to do is henge into a younger form of myself and no one should suspect a thing…" Kushana said with a smile, she handed Naruto the baby that was reaching out for her older brother to hold her. Naruto smiled at the baby's cuteness, then he asked the question that was on most his mind.

"Why are you here Oba-san?" Naruto asked as the baby fell asleep on her brother's chest. Kushana smirked, this was going to be fun for her.

"Well… you see… I found the error in our plan… you see leaf ninja can only come out of their village legally if there was a mission going on… and you see if you want this mission to go down then… we have to tell the Hokage of your identity so she could agree to the mission." Kushana said as she rubbed the back of her head, it was a surprise that she could just forget such vital and obvious information like that.

Naruto sighed in defeat, he knew she was right. They do need to tell someone their here. "Ok Oba-san.. I'm bringing Faiaiki with me… I don't trust the villagers and you to be on your own in the village." Naruto said as he hoisted the baby into a more comfortable position on his chest. The baby sighed in contempt which forced Kushana to fight off the urge to hug and smoother the child.

Naruto got dressed into his black cloak, black muscle shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath. ANBU style black trousers, black Shinobi sandals and the fox mask.

Naruto and Kushana walked to the Hokage's office, today was going to be great. If he knew the Hokage, and he did. Then she would probably crush him under her bust size before a cry for help could be sounded.

O

O

Sakura was walking to the Hokage's office also, she had to report on the Jonin exams from other countries, she had studied them all except a weird candidate from the village hidden in the blue. She had never heard of the village and supposed it was new. Naraki Inushuhi… the guy was mysterious… she wondered if he would be strong, his circumstances showed that he was a mid-Jonin level but Tsunade had told her that hidden villagers hide the normal strength level to outwit their opponents in battle. False information could be worse than no information at all.

Sakura had remembered Shikamaru talk about a weird… yet slightly nice cloaked man that had a weird forehead protector. She didn't ask anything else on the subject because she wasn't in the conversation and she had things to do.

'Well I hope I can find him soon. This guys harder to find than a decent Naru/Saku Fanfic' (oh no I didn't! OWNED! P.s. don't mind Sakura… just don't want her paired with Naruto) Sakura thought as she turned the corner, heading towards the Hokage tower.

O

O

Naruto, his aunt and his little sister entered Tsunade's office after they registered with Shizune outside. It took all Naruto's willpower to keep him from hugging her and telling his Nee-Chan how much he missed her.

The three entered the Hokage's room, Naruto had a smile at seeing Baa-Chan after all these years, Kushana had to stifle a giggle as she saw the gleam in Tsunade's eyes as she noticed the cute baby play hitting her brothers chest. Tsunade wanted to jump the pair and squish the baby in her bosom. The baby on the other hand was too busy squealing and giggling as she hit her brother's chest, Naruto had to giggle at the happy girls face.

"So what brings you three to my office?" Tsunade said as she stared at Kushana, she reminded her of someone… but who was it? Naruto smirked, all hell was about o break lose.

"Well... I have a secret to tell you… it's an S-rank secret and should only be kept to yourself until after the Jonin exams if you could help it." Kushana said, Tsunade nodded. Tsunade was used to all the S-rank secrets that came in here at least once a week. She would be ready to deal with this one…

"Well… you see… oh screw it just show her…" Kushana said as she sighed, Naruto handed her the baby. For good reasons as well. And began for his mask, Tsunade stared in silent confusion. Why was this guy so important?

Naruto grabbed hold of his mask and pulled it over his head. his blond/golden hair glistening in the sunlight coming from the open windows. The deep piercing ocean blue orbs that sparkled back at her. The larger more announced whisker marks on his cheeks.

Tsunade stared in shock happiness. She let a few tears well up and then leak from her eyes. She pounced on top of Naruto and cried into his chest. Naruto was taken aback by this, he expected being punched for leaving, expected to be executed by the council for returning or be disowned by his precious people for making them suffer through him… but never would he suspect that people would feel this bad after he left. Sure he knew a few people would be feeling bad, but he thought they would have given up on him and cut their ties and bonds with him.

Naruto laid there without a word, Tsunade kept tightening her grip every now and then, thinking he might disappear. When she had her fill… ten minutes, she let go reluctantly. She sat back into her chair with a big smile on her face. Naruto got back up and smiled back, Tsunade then noticed the fifteen year old girl and the baby with Naruto's blond hair, Tsunade was about to get out a rusty knife and a decomposed piece of sharp glass and get to work on a castration before Kushana spoke up.

"Before you jump to conclusions, this baby is actualy Naruto's adopted sister. I am his aunt in a henge and Naruto still has his innocence." Kushana said with a shit eating grin, Naruto blushed bright red. Tsunade let out a giggle, she was about to chase Naruto around the village for having pre-marital sex… well… it was more that she was just jealous… now she noticed how handsome Naruto had become. She couldn't see his build but she could tell he probably looked hot.

Naruto composed himself before he got too embarrassed. Luck wasn't on his side today because Sakura entered the room, she had wanted to give a report to her 'master' on the recent challengers.

"Hey ma…" Sakura said but stopped in mid sentence, standing right in front of her was the man she needed to apologize to for over three years. She was so taken back by it that her mind stopped for a few seconds before it re-powered and she noticed him looking at her with a small smile. She couldn't take it any longer and did a Tsunade look alike and pounced him. Sakura cried and cried and cried into Naruto's cloaked chest. She was mumbling her sorry's and her apologies over and over again.

Naruto was now really worried, he knew Sakura might have felt bad for what she did… but was everyone he knew gonna pounce him? He didn't really know what to say to her. Did he forgive her? She put him through a lot of pain with those simple words… he would have to think about this a bit more… he knew he should accept her apology… she needed to hear he accepted her apology… but he couldn't find it in him to forgive her so quick… Naruto had to play hard ball, he can't be the old him that got pushed around and accepted apologies so quickly.

"Sakura… I'm not quite sure what and how I feel right now… I'm still pretty upset… I need a bit more time so I can work out what I feel. Please stop crying" Naruto said in a kind and gentle voice as he rubbed some tears from her face. Sakura nodded, tears still threatening to fall. This is the best she could have hoped for. And if he didn't forgive her then she would be sad… but she would accept and fully understand it.

Naruto stood up and brought Sakura with him, Sakura was just so relieved that he had come back to the village. It felt like a heavy weight was lifted from her, it was then that Sakura noticed the smirking girl standing there with a baby with Naruto's color hair. Sakura was about to get fuming, Tsunade saw this look… but it was too late, the war had begun.

"NARUTO!! YOU HAD SEX WITH THIS WOMAN! THAT'S YOUR CHILD!! WHAT THE HELL! PERVERT!" Sakura screamed as killer intent waved over her, Tsunade luckily sealed the room with a sound proof seal before this all happened. Naruto looked green in the skin, this was becoming a _very _bad day for him.

"Well actua…" Naruto started but the he noticed Sakura wasn't finished so he inched his way over to the nearby bin.

"THERE ARE NO EXCUSES! YOU HAD SEX WITH THIS WOMAN AND THAT IS THE BYPRODUCT!" Sakura shouted out then noticed Naruto picking up the bin, she was confused before she heard the horrible sound of someone pukeing. Kushana was laughing her ass of, yet she was still a slight green in color. Tsunade was snickering, Sakura shot Tsunade a confused look so she started explaining.

"Well you see my dear apprentice… that baby is actually Naruto's adopted sister, that woman is his aunt in a henge, and Naruto is being sick because he finds incest extremely wrong and disgusting on every level." Tsunade said with another snicker, Kushana had calmed her laughing a bit. And poor Naruto was sitting down in his chair. Apparently ill.

Sakura looked highly amused, it was just a big misunderstanding. She let out a small giggle. Naruto looked highly irritated and Sakura felt she had done wrong. She had annoyed Naruto not so far off of her apology… 'Stupid mouth!' Sakura thought as she blasted out the apologies.

"I'm sorry Naruto-Kun! It's… well… I… well I think of you as a kinda… brother to me… so seeing that you got into a relationship not so far away from leaving made me kinda upset… for all I could have known this woman might of not of even liked you… and that would make me really sad to see you get hurt more than you already have…" Sakura said sadly as she looked at the floor, she didn't believe herself worthy to look at him at the moment. Naruto just smiled at her. 'Maybe her outburst was that of concern and not the usual abusive one I used to receive…' Naruto thought softly, maybe people would see him in a new light after these exams.

"That's ok Sakura-Chan… I believe you… you have the look in your yes that tells me you're not lying to me." Naruto said kindly as he smiled at her, Naruto was slowly starting to get less upset… 'if she proves herself truly sorry then I will forgive her… she's changed…' Naruto thought happily. Sakura smiled back, she was happy he started using a suffix for her name… he might not even have noticed it.

Sakura knew that she needed to have a long and private chat after the exams were done. She needed to ask about his aunt, what he had done and what he was going to do after the exams. All these needed answering but they could wait a little.

Sakura was about to ask Naruto if he wanted to see all his friends again. Tsunade shot her down and told her about the S-rank secret. Sakura nodded but then asked the question that needed answering more than anything.

"Naruto-kun… why are you here in the Jonin exams from another village competing?" Sakura asked as she sat down on the other side of the room next to Naruto's aunt. Tsunade didn't have the time to react to the whole 'Naruto has family thing'.

"Well you see… I'm actually here to study the skills of my friends… I'm going on a mission soon to go find the rest of my family… the Uzumaki family have been in captivity since the Kyuubi attack… the Kyuubi said that my family is alive and they are under captivity by a bunch of bandits to the west of sound… and don't worry about Kyuubi, he was under control by an Akatsuki member when it attacked the village… the fox was one of my many teachers on my travels." Naruto said as he grinned. Tsunade and Sakura gasped, Naruto's family was alive? They didn't want to ask anything else so they left the asking until after the exams.

"Well… love to keep chatting but me and Sakura-Chan have the Jonin exams to complete… no matter how much I want to, you Sakura-Chan have to stick with the Konoha twelve… I need to be undercover for this." Naruto said in a happy tone, he was happy that he got to at least get to show two of his precious people who he was.

"Well actually Naruto-Kun… Gaara and his siblings turned rouge on Suna and came to Konoha… it's now the Konoha fifteen… with you it makes sixteen… we're sorry we had to get a replacement for team seven… but our team wouldn't be as effective without him…" Sakura said sadly, Naruto just smiled at her. Naruto knew that there would be a replacement of him… he just hoped he could still fit into the famous Konoha extended twelve.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan… I knew a replacement was in order after I left… I promise I'll tell you all about my trip and where I went some other day… right now we really need to set off" Naruto said as he put his mask back on. The baby had just woken up and cried out for her big brother. Sakura squealed in delight, she loved babies.

"Come here Faiaiki-Chan" Naruto cooed as the baby screamed and giggled happily as her brother picked her up. The baby made noises as if it was trying to talk to Naruto and that made Sakura squeal again. ("squeal piggy squeal!" most of you are saying ^_^) Naruto laughed at his teammates reactions to baby's. Maybe all girls loved cute baby's making funny noises and doing funny things?

Naruto handed Faiaiki back to Kushana, Sakura and Naruto ran off in different paths, as not to be seen together.

Kushana laughed at the girl's behavior. "Well Hokage-Sama… I guess it's true that all girls react the same around babies… the first time I saw how Faiaiki reacted around Naruto it made me glomp the poor thing, baby didn't mind… in fact I think she liked the attention… Naruto was the one screaming that I was gonna crush it…" Kushana and Tsunade giggled. Tsunade had to restrict doing the same thing…

"Would you like to hold her? Naruto seems to trust you and count you as a precious person… I'm sure he would want you to get to know his sister…" Kushana said as she walked over to Tsunade. Tsunade nodded and smiled greedily, oh she was going to definitely enjoy holding, glomping and tickling the little baby.

Kushana handed the little baby over to Tsunade, Tsunade's eyes were shining. The baby looked at Tsunade for a few seconds, as if inspecting it for foul intent. When the baby found none she squealed and hugged one of Tsunade's breasts. Much to the embarrassment of herself, but she was too caught up in how cute the baby was to care.

O

O

_**Konoha - Outside the forest of death**_

There was an army of possible Jonin at the exams. Differing from shapes and sizes, the youngest there were the Konoha lot. At the age of fifteen they received a lot of glares from the older possible Jonin… all were jealous that they weren't classified for the Jonin exams at their ages. The Konoha fifteen stood outside the forest of death, all contempt and confident for the trials ahead. The sound lot, six people that looked to be extremely weird and not completely sane stood.

Naruto had used the Jutsu that changes his voice just in case he had to speak to one of his friends. Naruto looked at all his friends. What they looked like, what their traits seemed to be… he couldn't stop staring at Hinata… she looked _really _cool yet beautiful in her trench coat… it was almost identical to his personal trench coat… coincidence? Unlikely.

Before he got caught staring the Jonin in charge of the exams stood up, Kakashi Hatake… copy ninja… Sharingan warrior… Cyclops man… his three most known nicknames. He was to be the Jonin instructor… Naruto was going to have some fun with this.

"All right listen up Chunin…" Kakashi said with an eye smile as everyone scowled at him. Naruto and the other Konoha fifteen smirked. "You are all here for one reason… the Jonin exams are upon us and I'd like to explain the rules" Kakashi said with another eye smile.

"Now… the first rule is this… instead of how the Chunin exams work… you will be paired with partners at random… I will call out the names of the pairings now…" Kakashi said as he got out a top hat and picked up two sheets of paper. Everyone sweat dropped, not the most advanced of ways… but it got the job done.

(Kakashi goes through s bunch of random people until he comes up to the Konoha lot)

"Naraki Inushuhi of Aoiakure(Naruto) and rock Lee of Konohakure" Kakashi stated, Rock Lee and Naruto went into the tent to accept their team chips and the earth scroll. Jiraiya was the one handing them out.

"Ok you two… I don't know you Naraki but I'd like you to know, don't attack any Konoha ninja out there… or Lee here will turn on you…" Jiraiya said coldly. Naruto smirked behind his mask.

"Oh don't worry your wrinkles old man… I have no intentions of attacking Konoha nin… I deduced not to when I was paired with one… you're not very bright...Are you?" Naruto said smugly as he fought the need the laugh at the tick appearing above the pervert's eye.

"Shut up before I go Sanin on your Chunin ass…" Jiraiya said with a smirk as he composed himself. Not that Naruto was to give up…

"Chunin going on Jonin old man… and I'd doubt it that you could even lay a finger on me…" Naruto said smugly as he walked out of the tent, Jiraiya sighed and composed himself, he really hated this year's arrogant Chunin. Lee was amused at his partners 'flames of youth'.

"THAT WAS A MOST YOUTHFUL ACT OF TEASING MY FELLOW PARTNER! IT BURNED WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH AND SCORTCHED THE WATARS OF DEPRESSION!" lee said as he put one foot on a rock, lifted his had up pointing at the sun while striking a good guy pose. Flames burning in his eyes. Everyone in his friend group sweat dropped.

"Lee! If you piss this guy off enough then you aren't going to get a scroll because he will just abandon you!" Tenten said as she stormed up to them, she then noticed it was the guy from the other day… the millionaire. She smiled at him as she came up to him.

"Hey you're the guy from yesterday aren't you? What is your name anyway? AND HOW COME YOU BEAT ME IN LESS THAN FIVE SECCONDS!" Tenten said the first part nicely but the last part was yelled as she stomped forward a little. Naruto backed away raising his arms defensively while laughing nervously. Everyone who didn't see the fight were utterly shocked, those who were, were interested.

"Well… I guess I'm just… fast?" Naruto said as he sort of asked the last part, laughing nervously as Tenten continued to glare.

"You were roughly as fast as Lee without his weights! Maybe slightly slower… how could you move so fast?!" Tenten asked as she continued to glare, Naruto had to yet once again resist to rub the back of his head.

"Cause I trained? Any other obvious questions you want to ask while were here?" Naruto asked jokingly as he chuckled. Lee seemed to be laughing along with Naruto, the others knew better so they stifled a giggle, yet were still shocked that this stranger could move as fast as lee without weights… weren't they in for a surprise if Naruto ever took HIS weights off… as well as activate his enhancement Jutsu at fifty percent?

They were interrupted from their conversation… much to Tenten's irritation… by Kakashi who told the groups to get to their entrances. They all got to their separate entrance, Sakura and Neji were to their right. Sakura gave him a knowing smile and then they were off. The entrances to the forest were opened.

It began…

O

O

**Ok… I know what you're thinking… I'm milking your anticipation for all it's worth… AND I AM! But seriously you have to get worked up for such things… and I'm sure you all loved the humor in this chapter… it's all thanks to **The Holy Drucifer** you know you want to send thanks to him :P.**

**If you need a recap 'the holy drucifer' was the guy who sent me the review/request/idea for the 'Naruto gets seen with the 'strange' woman and the child… and all hell breaks loose…' comical relief… gotta love it!**

**Also check out my friends story, his name is 'blame truth' you can find him on my profile, he's submitting his story soon. Maybe by the time you finish reading this… look at his work! His work is very well written and is enjoyable to read. The plot line has great potential and should be viewed and reviewed…. **

**Remember if you get me 10 reviews… I will spend the rest of my day working on chapter 24… and will most likely be out later on today… if not then early tomorrow morning… happy reviewing! **


	24. Chapter 24: Naruto's strength of heart!

**~new disclaimer~ Naruto at this point in my fic is 15. Book 2 will consist of Naruto's harem, Naruto's return, friendships and maybe a little antagonistic work behind the scenes…**

Author: people are dying to see what you can do Naruto…

Naruto: it's cause I got skills :)

Ino: damn right you got skills now get into bed!

Naruto: O.O

Ino: don't look at me like that! Get in bed, take your clothes off… or I'll jump you in front of the audience!

Naruto: um… um um um um urghhh… WAIT! *thud*

*SCENES DELEATED FOR EVEN THE EXORICIST WOULD LOOK LIKE SHRECK 3 COMPAIRED TO THIS!*

Author: O.O rape much Ino?

Ino: *gasping for air* damn… *gasp* right!...

O

O

_**Naruto's strength of heart!**_

Naruto sped through the forest at a medium pace for him and lee. They arrived at the outskirts of a clearing, two sound ninjas were seen in the middle of the clearing cleaning the blood off their swords. The dead bodies of a pair of grass nin bloodied and broken lying disembodied and deformed on the floor.

The two sound ninjas were laughing at their gain. An earth and a heaven scroll. They were assured to pass now… that's if they could hang onto it.

"Lee… I hate to be the guy to do this… but these sound guys work for Orochimaru-Teme right? I don't want these guys to go onto the next examination period. .. and I don't want them to kill again… there is no need… these guys just kill for the fun of it… when emotions like happiness and joy come into a ninja's life when he kills… then the persons sanity is in question…" Naruto said angrily, Lee nodded as well. Lee didn't want to kill these guys… but the two were very un-youthful… as Lee would say.

Naruto nodded back before adding something that shocked Lee. "You can stay… I can tell that killing doesn't come easy to you… nor does it me but I am slightly more used to it than others…" Naruto said as he pulled out both of golden duel blades behind his cloaked cape. Lee was amazed at the swords… they were beautiful and gold. Naruto twirled them expertly before he placed them in his hands normally.

"don't follow me… you'll only get in my way If you do… and if I accidently attack a teammate then as you would say it would be very un-youthful of me… even if it was on accident." Naruto said with a smile behind his mask, lee smiled kindly at the masked stranger. Little did Naruto know that he had just won the respect of Lee all over again. One that would sacrifice a mission for himself was trash, one that would sacrifice his friend for a mission was even worse trash.

Naruto decided to make Lee shit his pants… so he activated his enhancement Jutsu and took off. There was scythe swinging noise and that was it. No other movements were made by Naruto. He just stood there blades at his sides. The two men stood absolutely still.

Lee was about to ask what was going on until he slaw both sound ninja's upper bodies slide down to the floor at a diagonal angle. The upper body separated from the lower body, cut at the torso.

The bodies landed with a sickening **"thump" **blood spurted out of their bodies, Naruto tried to get out of the way before he ruined his cloak. To no avail… it had come to quick, Naruto was too busy worried about Lee's reaction to notice the blood. Naruto jumped out the way before he could become even more soaked in the vile red liquid.

Naruto picked up the two scrolls and jumped back up to the tree Lee was watching with wide eyes and pale complexion.

Lee and Naruto jumped through the trees. Lee was physically active but mentally he had temporarily shut down. The sight he saw was horrific… this ninja could kill in an instant, Lee managed to look up and look forward a bit to see the side of Naruto's mask. Lee involuntarily shuddered. Lee knew it was for the best and that he did what he had to do. No respect was lost at all, maybe even gained a bit for him not wanting to kill the sound ninja's but doing it to protect others.

The two made their way to where another group of sound ninja's were camping out. Not that Lee could see but Naruto had been marking the area's he'd been with his Dojutsu.

Naruto's Dojutsu, the Shinzugan was able to copy the areas details from sight alone and allow the person with the bloodline to teleport to the place he had marked. It is said that the user could mark as many places as possible. The technique was known all around the world as the famous 'body flicker Jutsu' of the legendary fourth Hokage. It was way better than the kunai trick he learned when the fox taught him… with his bloodline he could teleport there instantly, with the kunai you had to pump chakra into the seal and throw it. Then activate the seal to teleport.

Naruto was doing this simply incase he needed to retreat, he had already done it all around Konoha, as well as his old tribal village. He promised to visit every so often.

Naruto's bloodline could also sense chakra, chakra power and people's moral auras. Auras include people's type of chakra, if they're a good or bad person. This also helps in telling if someone is lying, because a guilty aura forms.

Naruto sensed the evil auras of the sound ninja's… their auras were black and purple, showing them to be evil. Naruto saw them in the base of a tree, camping out. They had tents set up, taking guard duty between the two of them.

Naruto had to suppress his current chakra… if he got angry now then they could detect him… and that was not going to be good for anyone.

"Wait here Lee… these guys are going down…" Naruto said as he disappeared in a yellow flash, saw gasped at this. What the stranger did wasn't movement, and he didn't use hand signs… so how did he disappear in a flash of yellow light? Lee was still shook up from the last incident… now he was actually shaking, this Jonin from this other village was far too strong… in-human fit the description.

Naruto had used his Dojutsus body flicker Jutsu to teleport him inside and above the tree, looking down on his prey. The guard on lookout was sitting by the entrance, the clearing and around the edges of the clearing had been set full of traps.

Naruto walked down the side of the tree without making a noise, Naruto put chakra into one of the seals on his shoulder and a magma like blade that he had received in Coalchen poofed into existence in his right hand. Naruto walked up behind the unsuspecting ninja. Usually ninjas could sense other ninjas coming… but Naruto was able to avert his opponents senses… using his chakra control to emit no chakra signal at all and use his immense training in assassinations made him absolutely silent.

Naruto walked right behind his prey and in one foul swoop that no one could see, chopped the sound ninjas head clear off. Naruto looked behind him to the tent with the sound ninjas other teammate in, Naruto went into the tent and repeated what he did to the other sound ninja all over again.

Naruto walked out of the hollow tree and jumped back up to Lee's position, purposely avoiding the traps. Naruto put his flame sword away before Lee had a look at it. Lee was in a state of scarred awe, this stranger in front of him had easily taken out four sound Chunin that were strong level Jonin.

Naruto looked on into the distance with his Dojutsu, he could see all of his friends auras. And behind them lurking in the shadows were the last two sound ninjas that had entered the exams. Naruto growled, if those sound ninja even laid one finger on any of his comrades… he would have to show them the 'black flame technique'.

"Lee… you're comrades are in trouble... we need to go to their aid or it might be too late" Naruto said as seriously as he looked on in the distance, Lee nodded his agreement dumbly. The words 'comrades' and 'trouble' finally worked their way to Lee's numb brain.

"WHY ARE THEY IN TROUBLE COMRADE?" Lee asked in a not so quite voice, naruto smirked behind his mask. It may not have been the time for smirking but he couldn't help himself.

"it seems that all your comrades are working together, watching each other backs… and I can sense the last two sound ninjas near their presence… watching them… looking for a perfect moment to strike…" Naruto said as he got off into a jog, waiting for Lee to catch up to him. Lee nodded and understood, he would protect his friends with his life.

As Naruto got closer with Lee keeping up, even though Lee was running at a nice pace it still didn't compare to what Naruto had been known to do. Naruto suddenly noticed one of his friend's auras… pure… innocent… kind… gentle… Hinata, they were the only words to describe the aura… he was brought out of his amazement when he saw her leaving the group… this wasn't good, the sound ninjas were following. Naruto didn't care if Lee saw him use his full speed, he had to save Hinata!

O

O

Hinata had gone out of her group of friends, looking for wood for the camp fire. Hinata was currently thinking of a certain blond as she walked through the clearing, all ninjas know that when on a mission or in dangerous territory you never day dream… these rules were lost for Hinata… she just wanted to see him again, his smiling happy face… a REAL smile… not a mask that he would normally use.

Hinata was brought out of her day dreaming when she found herself paralyzed, in the bushes was a man playing a silent tune on a flute. He had used a trance Jutsu on her, similar to Shikamaru's shadows. In front of her was an evil looking man with a giant sharpened pole in his hands, it could have been classed as a spear had it not been for its giant length.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" one of the sounds ninjas asked arrogantly. Hinata couldn't speak, the sound vibrating through her had clogged up and disabled her voice box. The man gave out a foul chuckle as he watched the Kunoichi try to speak, only to make a low grunting noise.

"in a normal circumstance… me and my partner here would have some fun with you before we killed you… but we have to kill all of the teammates that are protection Sasuke Uchiha… our master was very displeased when the blond 'rescued' our masters present… so here we are… taking what is rightfully our masters…" the first sound ninja said in an arrogant hateful voice while his teammate came out from the bushes, still playing his little flute. Hinata was furious, how could these people treat someone like a 'present' for someone else? It was sickening.

"Unfortunately… we don't have much time to play games anymore… the time for talk is behind us." The first sound ninja said in a deadly cold, calm voice. He charged at Hinata with the pole facing her, the pole was about to enter Hinata… she closed her eyes awaiting the eventual end of her life. Thoughts and images of Naruto flew through her mind, she let a few tears roll down her face.

'I'm sorry Naruto-Kun… I'm not strong enough… I will always love you…' Hinata thought as a few more tears fell from her face, there was a sickening squelching noise and a sound of metal and meat rubbing against each other. A few grunts were heard in front of Hinata.

Hinata dared to open her eyes, the sight in front of her made her gasp. A cloaked, masked man had taken the pole through his own body, the masked man stood there limp, head facing downwards. The man who had the pole looked surprised at first but soon changed his expression to that of arrogant amusement.

"Hahaha!" the evil man chuckled. "Pathetic! He could of killed me by a surprise attack… yet he chooses to save your worthless life… ha!" the evil man continued to laugh, until he shut his mouth in absolute horror. The masked, cloaked man standing in front of him starts to chuckle with him. But his laugh was cold and calm, it was absolutely terrifying for the sound ninja. The sound ninja started to shake ever so slightly.

Naruto looked up from his position to stare into the eyes of the sound ninja, even though the sound ninja couldn't see his eyes, it still scared him to death. The masked stranger could still see the sound ninja… that is what scared him the most, but the next thing the masked cloaked man did made him literary shit his pants.

Naruto started to walk forward, shoving each length of the pole further into his body. Naruto carried on chuckling all the way, the sound ninja was shaking with fear, his underwear defiled. Hinata looked scarred and awe struck at the same time. This ninja was extremely pain resistant to be able to do this and not grunt.

Naruto got right up to the man's shaking, pale and scarred face. Naruto grabbed him by the throat and twisted his heads to one side, hearing the sickening **CRACK **that was made he let go. The body went limp and fell to the floor, before the second ninja could run Naruto pulled the pole out of him and threw it at the sound ninja. The second sound ninja fell to the floor…dead…. With a pole sticking out of his neck.

Naruto turned around to see a shaking Hinata her face pained him… he did what he had to do to protect her… those ninjas were trying to hurt his precious people.

"Don't worry miss… I'm not here to hurt you… in fact it's exactly the opposite… I am Lee's teammate… we saw you in danger so we ran over here…" Naruto said and Hinata shakily nodded as her knees and legs felt like jelly, she needed to sit down and soon. At this moment Lee arrived through the trees looking extremely concerned, yet still shocked and scarred of what he had seen. Young ninjas had no experience with the death of another… no matter if they were Jonin level or not… experience in battle and the experience of seeing death happen was not common to the Konoha fifteen.

"HINATA! ARE YOU OK? DID THOSE OTHER NINJA HURT YOU?" Lee asked in his usual loud voice, but it held great concern and worry in it, and that scarred Hinata… Lee wasn't his usual happy 'youthful' self. He was… scarred…

"I-I'm f-fine Lee… y-your teammate s-saved me… thank you…" Hinata said as she bowed to the masked stranger. Lee smiled at the man. But then Hinata remembered about his wound.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?! You took that pole to the chest! I think you're going to need to sit down with the rest of our comrades… Sakura and Ino will do a medical examination on you." Hinata said as she was held up by Lee, she didn't trust her shaky legs. Naruto, who was ironically the worst for ware of the group was the only one walking normally, Lee was still shaken up by what he saw and Hinata was shaken up by what she saw. Naruto hadn't used his healing abilities on the wound just in case they knew about the Kyuubi's healing abilities and put two and two together.

The three walked in through the tree line, Naruto walking at the back of the group. When everyone saw Lee helping Hinata walk back to the group they all got worried and got up, asking their questions.

"Hinata-Sama! What happened?! Are you ok?!" Neji franticly asked as he hovered over her like a mother hen. This made Naruto mentally laugh, Neji… a mother hen… the others just asked what happened.

"Well… I was going to get some more fire wood for the camp fire… but I was attacked and snared by a sound ninja… their coming to get Sasuke again!" Hinata shouted worriedly, the others also got worried… they were shouting things like 'what should we do?' or 'should we quit the exams?' but their thoughts were put to rest but amounted a lot more when Lee spoke up.

"Well… actually… you see… my comrade already disposed of all the sound ninjas… I-it was a massacre…" Lee said silently as he sat down, pale face and a distant look in his eyes, as if he were reliving the massacre. The others went wide eyed and paled, if Lee was acting like this… then he was truly scarred of what happened. They all looked at the masked cloaked stranger, they noticed the blood on his cloak.

"I-is this true…?" Sakura asked pale faced, she knew that behind that mask was her surrogate brother… the boy that was always laughing and fooling around… had he become a killing machine?

"I did what I had to do… the sound village is ruled by an evil man that inflicts and infects his ninjas with such traits… they murder in cold blood innocent people… they don't have to kill their opponents, just steal or take their scroll… they decide to kill anyway… they don't disserve such human rights as mercy… I didn't like or even enjoy what I had to do back there… it's the way of the ninja…" Naruto said sadly as he looked at the ground, he felt as if the judging stares from his friends would burn a hole in his head.

The Konoha fifteen nodded and smiled back at him, all finding new found respect for the cloaked, masked stranger. Then Sakura and Ino noticed that the same time the hole through his chest, and he was just sitting down relaxing… how could a human withstand such pain as if it were normal?

"OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE A HOLE THROUGH YOU'RE CHEST!" both Ino and Sakura cried out in unison. Everyone looked and gasped at the sight, they could see through the inch and a half hole and this guy wasn't even fazed.

"Yeah… that'll happen if you take a pole through your chest…" Naruto said amused and then gave off an amused chuckle to go with it. Sakura giggled while everyone else sighed and sweat dropped. Ino and Sakura hurried over to Naruto to heal his wounds.

Sakura and Ino put their hands together and a green light of chakra glowed into existence. The two healed up his chest area, Ino was blushing bright red with the contact to his obvious muscled body. She didn't see all of his body, just what the hole in his fabric allowed, but even with that small hole it showed he had a ripping eight pack with nice washboard abs. Sakura paid no attention to his body, she had eye on only one man… the man she hadn't made a move on in the three years Naruto was gone. She didn't allow herself happiness or peace of mind in those three hellish years… but now that he was back… it meant after he fully forgave her then she could be happy with Sasuke.

After the two had fully healed his chest they both backed off, reluctantly for Ino… she may secretly love Naruto… but she just couldn't help herself… she hadn't felt like touching or even looking at another guy since… but when she looked at him… it felt right…

"Well Naraki… you're all healed up now… if I may ask though… why did you save Hinata like that? you know… take the blow for her? You don't really know her and it seems strange that you would just do that out of the blue…" Ino asked as she cocked an eyebrow at him, she was told his name by Sakura when Tenten was talking about him beating her in less than five seconds. Naruto gulped… 'shit… forgot they might ask something like that…' Naruto thought.

Naruto took a deep mental breath and tried to calm himself. "Like I said… the sound village's ninjas kill innocent people… I disapprove of killing unless it is absolutely necessary or the person you kill is evil…" Naruto said as sat back and leaned on a tree stump. The Konoha fifteen smiled, his beliefs were very similar to a certain blond of theirs.

Naruto was handed some food, Ramen no less… he had to restrain himself. He picked up his chopsticks and in a matter of seconds had the ramen in a small ball on the end of his chopstick, primitive but effective at being able to eat fast without people seeing his face.

Everyone looked at him, Naruto lifted up his mask and ate so fast that the Ramen on the end of the stick just seemed to disappear. Everyone grunted, they wanted to see what was behind the mask, everyone but Sakura… she didn't want anyone else to see otherwise it would ruin Naruto's mission.

Naruto heard Hinata and Neji talking to each other, Hinata was easily depressed when anything reminded her of Naruto… the stranger had reminder her of him… she was crying slightly while Neji held her, Sakura patted her back and gave a look to Naruto, Naruto didn't get it… was she crying because of him?

"It's ok Hinata-Sama… you shouldn't cry" Neji said in a soothing tone as he pet her hair. Sakura was rubbing her back, a blush on her face. 'What if she blurts out she loves Naruto in front of him?!' she worriedly thought. Naruto quickly put some more Ramen into his mouth, savoring the flavors.

"But I love him! I love Naruto so much!" Hinata shouted her sorrow out for all to hear, Naruto chocked on his food and stood up coughing and wheezing for air. Lee got up behind him and pat him on the back… hard… the food came out of his mouth and fell from his mask. Naruto was breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen.

Everyone was staring at him strangely, Naruto snapped out of his shock and tried to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"s-sorry about that… Ramen went down funny" Naruto said as he resisted with all his might not to chuckle nervously and rub the back of his head. Everyone seemed to buy it, all but Sakura who was red from resisting to laugh. That was the funniest thing she had ever seen in her life! Naruto shot her a warning glance and she tried even harder to suppress her hysteria

Naruto decided to go to bed early, he said he was just going to go for a walk, which was a polite code for he needed to do his '_business_' in the woods. But actually when he was far enough away from the camp he channeled some chakra into his seal on his leg and a giant old looking scroll poofed into existence in his hands. It was the scroll that he had brought from Tenten and her dad, the scroll that had the Jutsus for the twin swords he had. He then used his shadow clone Jutsu to make a lot of clones of himself holding the same scroll. There were about three hundred clones.

"Ok men! I want you all to hide in the treetops using chakra enhanced camouflages so you won't be detected, when you do that I want you to stay up all night studying everything in this scroll. Ok?" the original Naruto asked as he looked around at all the loyal clones. All the clones gave him agreeing statements before they pounced up to the top of the trees to do a nights worth of studying.

Naruto grinned happily before he went back to the camp with the others. He was the fourth to do guard duty so he decided to fall asleep early… so he could have as much energy as possible.

Naruto got into his tent and fell asleep on the not so comfortable layer of plastic ground that helps cover the grass and soil.

O

O

**Well new and exciting things huh? Naruto knows Hinata loves him ^_^ Hinata does some cool things… no Jutsu yet I'm afraid… I'm leaving that till the other parts of the exam.**

**Review's = faster updates! (I got a review that said something like, your updating faster than Choji could eat crisps) made me chuckle ^_^**

**Sorry I didn't get much time yesterday to update… I had to read to gain inspiration…**

**Also for those who complained about Sakura's rubbish reaction to Naruto's return and how quickly he forgave her… it was like when I did it… also I reposted the chapter… it has a lot more detail about the situation… including Naruto's reaction, please re-read it.**

**Everyone thank **'the holy drucifer' **for the sword through the chest thing. His idea :P although I had wanted to do that for some time now anyway :P**

**Remember check out my mates story 'The Purest Soul' much like mine in its essence with different plot scenes and training styles. If you like my work then check his out too! It's most enjoyable and has great potential to it.**

**Author: Blame Truth**

**Story: The Purest Soul**

**Check it out… NOW! He's on my profile.**


	25. Chapter 25: Naruto revealed!

**~new disclaimer~ Naruto at this point in my fic is 15. Book 2 will consist of Naruto's harem, Naruto's return, friendships and maybe a little antagonistic work behind the scenes…**

Author: Hinata loves you! Hinata loves you! *taunts*

Naruto: O.o *visibly shaking*

Author: and so does Ino…

Naruto: *shaking more*

Author: in-fact everyone in your year group besides Sakura does, and some over your year too… never mind fan clubs :P

Naruto: *faints*

Naruto fan club: you hurt Naruto-Kun! Get him! *chases meh :'(*

O

O

_**Naruto revealed!**_

Naruto awoke the next morning in a sweat, he had some pretty good damn dreams last night… involving Hinata… 'What the hell! She likes me?' Naruto thought as he rubbed his eyes, Naruto could hear snickering coming from his mind.

**What did I say kit? What did I say? You chose not to listen to me! Hahaha! And now! Now you're having naughty dreams! Oh my god! Hahahahaha! **The demon fox was in hysterics. Naruto was not a morning person so he mentally flipped the fox lord off.

'God damn it… I don't know what to do…' Naruto thought inwardly as he sighed, Naruto got dressed into his cloak, due to safety he didn't take his mask off. The fox lord spoke again.

**What do you mean you don't know what to do? You have a scorching hot admirer… what else is there to do other than bang her kit?** Kyuubi asked with slight amusement, he knew what love meant and how humans felt for their partners… he just liked to mess with the boy… it was his only entertainment these days.

'I mean… I may know I'm a Namikaze now… but that title won't change people's opinions of the 'demon child'… what if I'm with her and the villagers hurt Hinata-Chan?' Naruto asked the fox mentally, the fox just smiled a feral smile.

**I feel a change in the wind when it comes to the villagers opinions… and I don't think they would willingly attack the Hyuuga heir… but that's beside the point the villagers don't have any more ill intent for you… I think they see you as a human now… they feel bad kit… take it from an old demon… trust me and you will see for yourself when the time comes…**

'Thanks fox… I trust and believe in you… I'll tell Hinata-Chan how I feel after the exams... I think I'm going to show them who I am… I can tell that they will take the news well and not let it distract them from the exams.' Naruto said happily with a grin. The fox grinned back… it looked like a snarl but Naruto knew it was a grin.

**You sure about this? You do know that she will probably break down, not to mention you took that hit for her… now she knows it's you she'll probably drain you of all you're fluids… **the fox said amused at the blonds red face.

"Shut up Baka-fox! Anyway yeah I'm sure… I can't really stay quiet for much longer… it's killing me…" Naruto said as he stretched a little

**Ok then it's settled... So… you decided who you're going to take with you to get your clan back from those bandits yet? **The fox asked in a bored tone, foxes were lazy…

"Yeah… I'm taking all of them, everyone seems to have a very good skill level. Especially Hinata and Gaara. I'm going to tell them who I am and explain to them what and why I'm doing this… and if it comes down to it… pump all your chakra into my manhood for protection… there's going to be one hell of an angry castration out there…" Naruto said amused as he walked out of his tent, he then got flooded by all of the information from last night's 'scroll reading session'. The pain in his head hurt so much that he fell over as he was coming out, he clutched his head, remaining silent with the occasional irritated moan.

The Konoha nin that were outside sitting around the camp waiting for all their teammates to wake up looked at the cloaked stranger as he fell, several people rushed over to him. The others were still a bit weary around him… sure they trusted him, but they didn't know him all too well… plus he already had quite the few people around him what would be their input in just crowding around?

"Oh my god are you ok?" Ino asked as she helped pick him up, Sakura was the most worried about the masked man. Was that hole in the chest still acting up? Was the poll poisoned with a new poison that didn't show up? What was up? Hinata was worried also, here was the man that saved her life and gave her another chance to be with the man she loved. Tenten was concerned too, this man seemed to be a very nice man that had helped them out on quite a few occasions.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine, I'm not a morning person… just had a few dizzy spells." Naruto said as he coughed a little and stood up on his own. He made his way to the centre of the encampment where he was faced with the now up and ready Konoha fifteen. Naruto sat down, still mentally drained. All that knowledge he had soaked up was amazing, he had learned around a hundred Jutsus from that scroll going from all sorts of ranks, D – ranks to even a few SS – ranks. The Konoha fifteen looked at him strangely, Naruto was about to ask when Sasuke spoke up.

"Hey… cloak guy… why did you give us all the scrolls we needed?" Sasuke asked as everyone else nodded. Naruto let out a chuckle, at least he got to make a joke out of this too.

"What's the use of having to carry excess scrolls around with me? When I can simply give them to you lot." Naruto asked as he chuckled a bit more, Naruto relaxed into his seat. How was he going to tell them all who he was?

"But why? By doing this you've just created more competition for yourself…" Sasuke asked and everyone nodded or agreed, Naruto sighed, he knew this was coming… time to let lose the 'N' bomb he had been saving for the Exam period ('N' bomb means Naruto bomb… in reference to a big secret being unleashed.)

Naruto stood up and sighed, he gave off a chuckle which made a few people cock an eyebrow. Naruto was going to be so amused by what he was going to do next.

"What? Can't recognize me? Teme?" Naruto asked as he chuckled, everyone went pale. 'No… couldn't be…' everyone thought, Hinata and the other girls who liked him were silently praying it was. Naruto chuckled again and lifted his mask, everyone was in great anticipation. When he lifted it fully off everyone gasped at the grinning form of their runaway friend. The girls had tears forming in their eyes that were making their way down their faces. Naruto was about to chuckle some more before he was glomped by four crying girls. Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Temari. Naruto was shocked, he had that giant impact on peoples life's?

"Naruto-Kun! I missed you so much!" Hinata cried out between sobs of joy and happiness. The other girls nodded tearfully and agreed with Hinata. The guys were all smirking, they knew that all four girls loved Naruto… all four had even been willing to share him… during the years he was gone they found out that the others loved him too, so they made a pact. When he came back they would all be with him, and love him… to take away his pain and oppression. They decreed that anyone else who was to love this man truly and freely would be allowed into the love relationship too.

All four girls, despite their weakness from tears, dragged Naruto away into a nearby tent. Naruto was confused, so he tried to get up… only to be glomped again, Hinata and Ino taking his upper body and Temari and Tenten taking his lower body, clinging onto his legs. Naruto was highly surprised and blushing slightly.

"Naruto-Kun… all four of us decided about a year back… that when you would return… all four of us would share you… we all love you so much! And it hurt so much that you were gone!" Hinata said as more tears fell from her eyes, Hinata dug her teary face into Naruto's chest. Ino did the same… but she snuggled up to his chest, kissing it. The two girls at the bottom glared at Ino, they were supposed to wait for him to accept and for them all to get to know him first before they started getting physical.

Naruto was blushing more and more by the second, until he fainted of course… the three other girls glared at Ino for making their man so uncomfortable and embraced. Ino just stuck out her tong.

"You try and resist kissing his muscles when you up here... Look!" Ino said as she removed his cloak, to reveal a black muscle shirt with fishnet shirt underneath. And black ANBU trousers, with black Shinobi trousers. They missed the usual orange that he wore but knew that he was probably trying to be undercover so he didn't show his usual color patterns. The four blushed even more, he was ripped and well defined. His body and form looked like it had been carved from a god or was a god himself… a Greek god no less. The four started drooling a licking their lips, this new Naruto they could get to REALLY like.

The four laid on him secretly caressing his body, all four of them at complete peace as they moved their fingers up and down his body, feeling every muscle and defined tone in his body. Naruto started to moan and groan in his unconscious state. Ino had realized she was playing with his nipples and blushed bright red, Hinata giggled at her friends subconscious groping. Naruto started to stir so all four girls stopped, blushing at the thought he had caught them.

"G-girls?..." Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes, the four nodded so he knew they were listening.

"W-what do you m-mean share me?" Naruto asked with another blush, the girls also blushed. This was going to be hard for Hinata.

"w-we mean that… all four of us love you and… we don't mind sharing you… we know you will treat us all right and we know you have a big enough heart for it… you need all the love you can get… w-we hear about all of the a-abuse you received when you were younger… how you dealt with it… how you didn't react in anger or revenge… you're a pure soul… someone that deserves everything we could give" Hinata said as she nuzzled into his chest, smiling shyly at Naruto. The other three girls nodded when Naruto looked at them, he smiled.

"I will try to get to know each of you better so we can be happy together, it is not me that should be happy… I will work to make you four as happy as I could make you…" Naruto said in a kind voice as he stroked Hinata and Ino's face, they both nuzzled into his palm as he stroked them.

"But right now… we need to get on the move… everyone has two scrolls… the only thing required of us now is to go to the tower and wait for the next stage of the exams… we can catch up later, we all need to stay alerted to what's happening around us…" Naruto said as he lifted himself up, at the reluctant help of the other four. They still wanted to sleep on him, to snuggle up to him… but like he said… later.

All five exited the tent, all four girls following behind Naruto watching his ass move, blushing extremely and giggling quietly. The guys in the group smirked again, all was silent until…

"YOSH! ARE YOUTHFUL FRIEND HAS RETURNED TO US IN THIS! OUR GREATEST MOMENT OF GLORY! WE WILL PROVE OURSELF TO NARUTO AND HE WILL BE PROUD OF OUR SKILLS!" Lee exclaimed as he stuck yet another pose, for once no one minded his loudness and just laughed along with it. Lee was right… it was time to prove their skills to Naruto.

One by one they came up to the blond, hugged him and patted him on the back. Sasuke was a smirking glance and a unison callout of "Dobe" "Teme". Gaara's was actually scary, he walked up to the blond with a smirk and crazed look in his eye.

"Well my surrogate brother Jinchuuriki… long time no see… after these exams I would very much like to spar with you… then we will see who is the top dog…" Gaara said with a monotone voice, yet he was smirking. How he did it was a mystery in its self. Naruto smirked back, he was happy that the person he considered brother also acknowledged him as a brother.

"C'mon Gaara-Chan you know you wanna hug!" Naruto said happily as he laughed, everyone paled… this was not good… but to their surprise Gaara smiled… not a smirk… a smile… this made Kankuro want to sit down before his legs gave way, Temari didn't have enough time and collapsed. Gaara embraced his brother also. Naruto laughed giddily as Gaara just smiled.

After Gaara let go he looked around sadistically, everyone paled more. "If anyone… and I mean anyone… speaks about that embrace… then there will be no mercy from me" Gaara said as he grinned a sadistic grin. Making everyone gulp loud. "Agreed" everyone said. Naruto just smirked some more.

"c'mon… we need to get to the tower soon… if we don't hurry we might get caught up in some stupid battle or something" Naruto said as he started to walk away, everyone followed him smiling. Thinking 'we just got our friend back'.

The group of ninja had been walking for quite some time until they hit a clearing, they could see the tower off in the distance. Naruto started to get suspicious, he made a few clones to surround his friends, everyone was on guard. Each one of them wielding their weapon of choice.

Out of nowhere appeared around twenty sound ninja in front of them all, the leader was standing there smirking… arms crossed over his chest while the rest of his men did similar poses of arrogance.

"hand over the Uchiha and we'll let five random people live…" the leader said in a cold voice, Naruto knew that he would have to kill these guys quickly… if a few got behind him then it could mean that his friends could be in trouble… he wouldn't it…

"How about this… you and you're inbred counterparts leave… or I promise all twenty of you will die." Naruto said in a cold voice as he too crossed his arms over his chest. The men broke up snorting and laughing. This little kid? Beat them? Not a possibility…

"how about this Gaki… we will allow you one shot to kill one of us… if you land a hit then we will half our numbers and take you on… if you miss then we will kill you and rape the girls…" the arrogant leader said as he and his men chuckled evilly, that was it for Naruto. He pumped chakra into his seal on his shoulder and out came his mothers sword. He quickly pumped his Pyro and Demon chakra into the sword, as soon as he pumped the chakra into the sword he released it out in a swinging motion. The black fire went through all of his opponents burning their bodies slowly but surely.

Their cries for help and mercy went unheard as they slowly died from chakra depletion, blood lose and being cut in half. The black flames continued to burn the living tissue on the dead ninjas. The rest of the Konoha fifteen stared pale faced at the destruction Naruto could cause, they stopped looking at the burning bodies to see Naruto… head low… water dripping from his face.

All four of Naruto's loves gasped… he was hurting so much from taking someone's lives… even though they were evil and what Naruto did was essentially the right thing he was hurting over it. All four rushed to him and quickly embraced him, each taking a side to hug. Naruto quietly wept into Hinata's shoulder as all four girls tried to comfort their love as best as possible.

The guys had sympathetic looks on them, it must really be hard to know that you just ended another's life… especially in such a inhumane way. They could tell he felt bad for what he did and that he didn't enjoy it… so they just looked sad that such a deed had to be done by an already tormented soul.

Naruto stopped crying and led his group of friends to the tower, Naruto had his head down all the way, thinking about what a demon he really must be to have to take away people's lives like that. Hinata sensed these feelings and hugged his back momentarily stopping everyone.

"you are not a demon Naruto-Kun… what you did back there had to be done… you had to dispatch them quickly before they managed to kill any of us… you did it to save a friend… if anything that proves you to be an angel… not a Demon..." Hinata said as she let a few silent tears role down her face, she made sure no one saw these by shoving her face into his back and kissing it.

The other three girls gasped, was that what he was thinking? They quickly latched onto him, pressing their bodies as close as they could to Naruto. Naruto let a small smile come to him… he was loved… he let a few tears fall from his eyes and fell into their embrace. Muttering a silent "thank you" that made all four girls want to cry their heart and souls out, Naruto had never known love so this was an alien concept… one that he had wanted to feel for some time now… it made all girls sad and happy. Happy for being the ones to bring happiness to him… sadness for knowing that he was never loved before… looking at his tear filled yet happy face made them want to cry all the more.

But now was not the time nor place to comfort their man… instead it was a time that they needed to use wisely… they needed to get to the tower before more trouble started. Naruto led his friends to the tower where they all went into their separate rooms.

Naruto and Lee entered their room with their two scrolls, doing the same thing they had done in the past Chunin exams… they placed both scrolls on top of each other and opened them, when they opened them they were met by someone they never would have expected…

O

O

**Omg omg omg! I freaking did it! Nice and fluffy just how I likez it :P**

'Shingen Takeda 1521' **forced me to do this… well… forced me to reveal Naruto to the rest… are you all psyched and pumped for more fluffy shit to come? Well you betta be! Cause when they see the baby… it's gonna be funneh! :D **

**If you flame for making me make Hinata share Naruto with other girls… a small girl with raven hair and lavender eyes will come into your bedroom tonight. Crawl upside down on your ceiling while singing celean deon records… the torture is far beyond human resistance!**

**I also had a BAD writers block recently… I have been surviving off others ideas… please send them to meh so I can make this fic that oh-so-more-personal and good :P**

**Author: Blame truth**

**Story: The Purest Soul**

**Check him out today! He updates as fast, if not faster than I do! 6 chapters in 3 days! We are brothers of the high-speed internet service! :D**


	26. Chapter 26: preliminaries!

**~new disclaimer~ Naruto at this point in my fic is 15. Book 2 will consist of Naruto's harem, Naruto's return, friendships and maybe a little antagonistic work behind the scenes…**

Naruto: I can't believe you like marmite!

Sasuke: I can't believe you like a ketchup sandwich on its own!

Naruto: I can't believe you like N-Dubz… they suck!

Sasuke: I can't believe you like three days grace!

Lee: I CANNOT BELIEVE IT IS NOT BUTTER!

Author: oh… my… god… SHUT UP! Begin chapter 26!

O

O

**~ !poll at the bottom!~**

_**Preliminaries!**_

_Naruto and Lee entered their room with their two scrolls, doing the same thing they had done in the past Chunin exams… they placed both scrolls on top of each other and opened them, when they opened them they were met by someone they never would have expected…_

"Jiraiya?!" Naruto shouted as he looked at the white haired man, the white haired man looked at the boy who shouted his name and gasped. 'So the cloaked and masked guy was Naruto? Ha! I'm gonna kick that guy's ass!' Jiraiya thought happily. He was too happy to see his old student again, a fellow toad sage.

"Ahh my boy! Tsunade has been watching you throughout your entire time in the exam… as soon as she saw you reveal your identity she's been telling everyone Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto has returned!" Jiraiya said happily, he didn't notice the neck cutting motions Naruto was making, when Jiraiya finally understood what he said he slapped his mouth shut.

Lee's eyes got bigger and bigger and bigger until… it looked like they were two giant moons… yeah moons…

"YOU ARE THE SON OF THE FOURTH HOKAGE!?!?! THAT IS A MOST YOUTHFUL HERITAGE!" Lee shouted out as he pumped his fists and his wide white eyes turned into flaming eyes of passion and youth, Lee started creeping Naruto out after a while… Naruto sent Jiraiya a death glare as if to say 'I'll get you later' Jiraiya was rubbing his head nervously while chuckling.

"Well… anyway… good to see you again Naruto… I'd love to hear what happened during you're eventful three year period… weren't you supposed to come back in four years?" Jiraiya asked as he folded his arms, Lee nodded and looked at Naruto for an explanation. Naruto sighed, he knew this explanation wouldn't bode well for his new found lovers… or his friends and teammates for that matter.

"well you see… my training period isn't over yet… still have a two more things to do… as for why I haven't completed it yet… it's because I still have to rescue my family" Naruto said seriously, Lee nodded sadly. Lee didn't want Naruto to go for another year, it had been the great relief of everyone in Naruto's age group for his return. If the girls found out that he had to leave again… well it would cause trouble… the girls would either, one, go with him. Or two, kill him for leaving.

Jiraiya nodded also, when he found out that the Uzumaki clan still lived it was a great shock of happiness and relief. At least Naruto would have some form of family in his life… then he found out that four girls were willing to share Naruto amongst themselves as his lover that made Jiraiya swell up with pride for his students good luck. It then made him weep with happiness and joy when he found out that Naruto was under the C.R.A and would be allowed a harem…

"I would come along with you… but I have to track down Orochimaru's movements… and Akatsuki's… I hear that the sound village tried to get Sasuke again… is it true?" Jiraiya asked, Naruto nodded angrily. Why wouldn't they just leave him alone? Lee was getting bored of being gout of the conversation for so long…

"THE SOUNDS FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE THAT OF MATCH STICKS!" Lee shouted randomly. Both Naruto and Jiraiya sweat dropped… Lee could be really, really weird…

"Anyway… that's alright Ero-Sanin… I could take down the Akatsuki easy… never mind snake-Teme… like I said… if you're watching this exam then you will see some of my power… but be assured I have far more skill to show!" Naruto said happily as both he, Jiraiya and Lee were teleported to the stands of a new arena where its location was unknown.

O

O

Temari, Hinata, Ino and Tenten were sitting on the chairs to the table that was in front of them, discussing how happy they were to see Naruto again.

"Oh my god! It feels so good to see him again! And now we know that he's interested in us all!" Temari said giggling, the others either giggled or smiled happily.

"yeah but don't forget… he doesn't love us all yet so we need to spend some more one on one time with him first before we all jump him!" Tenten squealed, the other girls laughed at her antics.

"yeah and now he's so totally hot! I mean I was both mentally and physically attracted to him when I found out what he had to live through… but now… I can't help but feel the need to jump him in the showers!" Hinata shouted In her not so shy voice, the other girls blushed and drooled at the thought. When they felt themselves getting hot and slightly… wet should we say, they stopped day dreaming about their love and focused on the proctor who stepped up… none other than Maito Gai

"WE ARE HERE ON THIS YOUTHFUL OCASSION TO ANNOUNCE THE PRELIMINARIES OF THE JONIN EXAMS!" Gai said very loudly, too loud for most people's ears…

Just at that moment there was a swirl of leaves and the last two competitors… strangely the two fastest there… arrived. The females from the other nations blushed and chatted amongst their female friends about how hot he was. Naruto's newly found lovers glared at them, the girls didn't even know _their _Naruto-Kun… they just saw him as a hot sex object…

Naruto noticed the stares and heard a few things said... he blushed at the lust filled stares and got even redder at the comments, he sighed and walked over to his new lovers. His newly dubbed girlfriends all smiled happily as he walked over to them, he sat down on a stool between Hinata and Ino. The two girls shuffled closer to him and put their heads on his shoulders, glaring at the girls looking at him. Temari and Tenten shuffled their chairs behind Naruto's and hugged his back. Naruto sat there, eyes closed and peaceful… this is what love and affection was like.

Gai continued after Naruto had seated himself, Gai was still shocked by Naruto's appearance. He was happy that the young 'youthful' students friends was back and everyone was back to the way it was.

"ANYWAY! THE NEXT PART OF YOU'RE EXAM IS THE TAIJUTSU ONLY SPARING SESSION!" Gai said and everyone in the room grabbed their ears and cringed. The Inuzuka's especially…

"THERE MAY BE NO JUTSUS… ALTHOUGH BLOODLINE'S ARE ACCEPTABLE…" Gai continued as everyone cringed to a deeper level.

Everyone nodded and listened to what Tsunade had to say. She stepped down wearing her Hokage attire, she looked out at the crowd of ninjas who were looking to be Jonin. She had to smile when she saw Naruto laying back into the embrace of his loved ones. He looked so peaceful and at ease, he really deserved all this after what he had been through. She wished she could just send them all home and let them get to know each other better, but she knew that she couldn't do that…

"There is still eighty of you here… that means that there can only be twenty Jonin's allowed to go home this time around... which is a lot more than usual… normally about four or five will pass… as a request… village's can NOT fight the same person in his or her village. The opponents must be from another village." Tsunade said loudly and with an undertone of authority. Everyone nodded in acceptance, they were glad they didn't have to fight one of their own.

"Then if you will, computer! Randomly generate two of the next fighters!" Tsunade yelled out as the computer above her head beeped with different names going so fast they couldn't make out the letter in time. The letters stopped on two people,

Rock lee of leaf vs. Isabi Getsu of mist

The new Konoha sixteen smiled, this was a Taijutsu battle… if you fought either Lee, Neji or Hinata you were sure to lose… due to their great close combat abilities. Lee stood up and pumped his fists, eyes blazing with the fires of youth. Getsu, a medium sized thirty year old man stood up. He carried a big war hammer… not as big as Chioji's but it was still impressive. The man snorted at his opponent.

"Ha! You expect me to fight against a green fool with orange leg warmers and a shiny black bowl haircut? And he's only a kid! Is this a joke? I could mop the floor with this Gaki!" Getsu arrogantly chuckled. Lee didn't reply, he just jumped down to the bottom of the arena.

"IF YOU BELIEVE THAT I AM AN EASY OPPONENT THEN YOU ARE MOST WRONG!" Lee exclaimed as he pointed up to the stands at Getsu. Getsu just arrogantly laughed at the boy's stupidity.

"Listen Gaki… I have murdered children that look tougher than you…" Getsu evilly stated. Naruto growled at this statement, his four lovers held onto his chest to make him aware that they were there. Naruto's features softened as he looked at his lovers. He rubbed Hinata's concerned face and she nuzzled into his palm, trying to get every bit of contact from him. Naruto turned around and took in turn rubbing his girlfriend's faces.

"I know… it's just people like him… they sicken me…" Naruto said as he started to glare at the man, trying not to release and K.I. the battle was about to commence so Naruto smirked, he was about to get his ass handed to him on a by 'Konoha's beautiful green beast' as he self proclaimed to be.

"Match begin!" the proctor shouted out

Getsu charged at Lee, Lee ran at him at a slow pace to trick him. As their fists were about to connect Lee disappeared and re appeared behind Getsu. Lee used a sweep kick to knock the man on his feet, as the man was in mid air Lee used another sweep kick to land it on his back, pummeling him into the ground. Lee heard a few ribs break so he backed off. He didn't want the man to die.

Getsu stood up angrily, this guy was faster than he thought. Getsu smirked and removed his heavy Jacket, the Jacket was as heavy as one of Lee's Leg weights. Getsu smirked, he would easily beat this kid now… little did he know that Lee could move even faster than he had with his weights still on. He just didn't want people to see how fast he really was so he could have a surprise attack in the next round that the Jonin exams would present.

Getsu charged angrily at Lee, intent on killing him as soon as possible. Lee ducked under the foul swoop and used his elbow to maneuver its way into a crevice between the ribs, as he pushed it further the ribs cracked and the man felt one of his ribs entering his lungs. Getsu stumbled back before shouting out in fear.

"I GIVE UP! MEDIC! MEDIC! I'M DYING!" Getsu shouted out as the Konoha medical team arrives, Naruto snorted at such weakness. Ninjas were trained to resist such sorts of pain… and that bone shouldn't of broken like that… the ninja had obviously not had enough training o the body.

"You're not dying you child murder… you're just weak…" Naruto said smugly with a smirk, his girlfriends giggled at the over dramatic man. Getsu just looked pissed off, he didn't dare say anything else unless he found himself on the receiving end of another beating. (reminder: poll at the bottom!)

"Victor! Rock Lee of the leaf!" Kurenai, who was the exam proctor shouted out. She made a slight glance at where Naruto was and blushed, he had matured so well for someone his age. Her glance and blush didn't go unnoticed by a certain Hyuuga. She would have to find out if her sensei loved Naruto or just liked his figure.

Lee pumped his fists and met the stares of his weeping sensei.

"GAI-SENSEI?!"

"LEE?!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Gai jumped down and embraced his student in an amusing hug with an ocean view in the background that must have been some sort of Genjutsu… everyone sweat dropped or sighed. Those two were more alike than anyone could care for.

Next match,

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto of blue vs. Ruula Raiku of Rain

Naruto sighed in defeat as everyone from Konoha stared at Naruto in disbelief, everyone had pale complexions with wide white eyes. Naruto sighed again as he saw everyone's looks.

"Cant my heritage stay hidden for at least a week after returning? Jesus Christ I never thought Tsunade to be a damn gossip queen…" Naruto said exasperated as his newly found lovers looked at him closely, he did look like the fourth… then they realized something that made their hearts sink a little, if the fourth Hokage was the one to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto… then that would mean Naruto's own dad sealed a demon into his own son. The thought of his very own father cursing his son to live a life like that was a little too much for the girls to bare.

Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Temari held onto Naruto as they let out their tears. Naruto looked highly confused, was being the son of the fourth Hokage bad all of a sudden?

"Girls? Why are you crying?" Naruto asked as he tried to stroke all of their hair. The girls looked up to face him, tears in their eyes falling down their faces.

"b-because your own father cursed you with a demon… the villagers were so mean to you for all those years… and you had to live with the knowledge that you were hated…" Ino said as all four girls squeezed as tightly as they could to get more contact with their love. Naruto was blushing immensely, he could feel their… pillows rubbing up against him and he had to restrain himself from doing anything inappropriate.

"well… it was my father's wishes for me not to be adopted by anyone… the main reason for that is because he was never adopted either… he developed his kind and gentle heart from living on the streets and learning the hard way about others emotions and feelings… as did I… he wanted me to continue his legacy and I plan to do so…" Naruto said soft and kindly, it made the four girls smile. Naruto was such a good guy and they counted themselves lucky to have him in their lives.

"Hey Blondie! You gonna come down here and fight or are you just gonna sit up there and cower?" Raiku asked as he sat on the floor of the arena… another arrogant one… he was about to learn not to under estimate his opponents. The man was of average height, 5ft 11in tall. He had a blue (gimp) suit on that looked skin tight (think that water guy from the 3 tails arc) and a weapon umbrella.

"Ha! Cower away?! You think too much of yourself mister." Naruto said amused as he silently activated his Dojutsu, marked the entire arena and deactivated it. This went completely unnoticed by everyone. Naruto decided to just jump down like Lee had done, the (gimp) got up and smirked.

"So… prepared to die like anyone else who fights me will?" Raiku asked as he twirled his umbrella slightly. Naruto smirked at his declaration, he cracked his knuckles in a show of boredom.

"Match begin!" the proctor shouted out.

Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Raiku, Naruto landed a direct hit to his sides. Only for the body to burst into water, the water traveled a few meters away before reforming. Naruto growled, he wasn't allowed to use Jutsus to take his opponents down… but no one said anything about bloodlines… after all this guy was using his…

Naruto smirked and activated his Dojutsu, several gasps were heard from the sensei spectator box. Other gasps were heard from the Konoha bunch. Naruto had a bloodline limit? Temari was crying with happiness, she could marry Naruto because he was part of a famous Konoha clan and he had a special bloodline.

Naruto smirked some more before he disappeared in a yellow flash, this happened hundreds of more times where all you could see on the battlefield was a yellow glow. Naruto did it around a few thousand times before he stopped, Raiku was a steaming pile of deformed water on the ground, the medics didn't know how to put him on a stretcher… so in the end they just scooped him up with a few buckets.

Naruto used his body flicker Jutsu one more time to teleport up to the stands he came from, staring at the wide eyes of his new lovers. (Check my profile for the two pictures of Naruto's Dojutsu)

Naruto sighed, he would have to explain a lot to them about what they just saw. Of course he was a little to drained from using that Jutsu so many times so he just slumped down in the nearest chair. And exhaled a heavy breath he had been holding in.

"Naruto!" came the cries of all four woman, they ran to his side to check him. When they found out that he was just tired they released a breath they had been holding in. when Naruto caught his breath he began to speak.

"The move you just saw was the signature Jutsu of my father… I can use it when I have my father's Dojutsu active… with these eyes I can see auras from others bodies… it can show me if the person's auras are good or evil, allow me to copy the images around me in the Dojutsus memory so I can teleport to the position I looked at… and it allows me to see peoples chakra levels also." Naruto said as he slumped a little further into his chair. It would have been a lot easier if that guy's bloodline didn't allow him to rejuvenate himself… Naruto faced off against the worst guy he could have been picked to go against with a Taijutsu only battle.

The other girls around the room were looking at him dreamily… Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Temari glared at the looks, and got glared back at by the others. Naruto noticed these glares and stepped in.

"Don't pay any attention to them… their just jealous..." Naruto said with a tired smile, the four girls looked back at their one and only with a smirk.

"Damn right" they all said together as they huddled up closer to the man they loved. Naruto blushed again, he wasn't ever going to get used to this much affection. The girls saw this blush and giggled, Naruto sighed in defeat.

Hyuuga Hinata of leaf vs. Haraza Mizudan of sand

Hinata was about to go off the railings just like her lover had but Naruto stopped her with a hand to the arm, Hinata turned around and right into the embrace of her all time affection. Hinata blushed deep crimson as Naruto hugged her close.

"Remember Hinata-Chan… if it gets too much please… please just give up the fight… I have loved you for a long time… I don't want to lose you…" Naruto said as he pulled back enough for Hinata to look into his eyes. Naruto's deep ocean blue orbs brought Hinata into a trance as she stared into the possibly endless blue that was her lover's eyes. They held no trickery or lies… what he had said was the truth. It made Hinata smile, he had loved her also…it made her the happiest she had ever been… although she didn't show it.

Hinata smirked, she was going to have fun with this. "So you think I'm weak now do you?" Hinata said in a mock hurt expression, Naruto opened his mouth to jabber out his denial but two pink lips met his own before he could speak a word. Naruto, at first was in a state of shock so he stiffened. But after the initial shock he eased into the embrace. They stayed like that for a few minutes in total bliss, unaware of their surroundings. Naruto's other lovers were drooling, they saw Hinata's toes curl so they knew it was good… the other girls from other villages glared at Hinata… as if trying to put a hole through her head.

O

O

Tsunade was grinning at this display of emotion, she saw the way Hinata was reacting to the kiss so she knew it was a hell of a good one… before she even knew it she was drooling too, and much to her embarrassment Kurenai and Anko approached her hastily.

"Naruto-Kun has a bloodline!?! He's part of a clan!?! He's the last of his clan!?! Does that mean?!" Kurenai said excitedly as both Kurenai and Anko were looking at Tsunade with hope in their eyes. Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"Yes he does classify under the C.R.A. he will be able to choose as many as he wants… it seems he already has four…" Tsunade said as both Kurenai and Anko squealed in joy as they hugged each other happily. Tsunade smirked at their antics.

"I have seen that both of you love the blond Gaki… so I'm sending your application off to be one of his wife's…" Tsunade said with a big grin… she knew what was about to happen… and it did… both Kurenai and Anko glomped the Hokage squealing their thank you's and appreciations for all nearby to hear.

O

O

Naruto turned his attention to the two squealing girl's glomping and hugging the Hokage, he shook his head… 'Crazy woman these days… as soon as I come home and reveal myself… I get glomped and viciously dragged into a tent… and now we have two sensei's glomping the Hokage and screaming their 'thanks'… I'm surprised Tsunade hasn't cracked their skulls yet…' Naruto thought as he let Hinata go and sat down.

The other girls embraced him as he sat down, Naruto went off into a peaceful trance as he enjoyed the feel of his new found affections. The other girls giggled at his peaceful looking face. Hinata jumped off the railings like everyone else from Konoha had done, the sound of her feet hitting the floor woke Naruto from his trance, so he and the other girls went towards the banister. Naruto put his hands on the railings looking over at his Hina-Chan. As he continued to look he felt a pair of arms envelop around his chest, he looked over his shoulder to see Ino kissing his back. He smiled at her cuteness, Tenten and Temari took a hold of each arm and maneuvered it around their shoulders so Naruto was hugging both of them.

"Match begin!" the proctor shouted out.

Mizudan stood there for a few seconds eyeing up his opponent… in both means of the sense… Hinata glared and spat at his perverted look. Mizudan was slightly smaller than Hinata at 5ft 8In. he wore ragged robes that covered everything but his sandals, the robes were brown with white underneath. His sandals were brown and he wore a mask covering his mouth that was brown also. The man had jet black hair with not light reflecting from it.

"Stop staring at me like that! I am for one man and one man only!" Hinata growled loudly as Naruto smirked, if that guy even tried to touch her he would be urinating out at four different areas. Mizudan smirked at the Hyuuga.

"Drop the zero and get with a hero babes…" Mizudan smirked arrogantly… Jiraiya wasn't kidding when he said all the Chunin this year were arrogant. Hinata growled at the man in front of her, Naruto growled also… after this fight was over he was going to get a hammer, a chisel and a circular piece of string to hang the 'manly' amulet from…

"_Hero?! _Ha! Don't make me laugh! You're nothing compared to our man!" Hinata said as she turned around and winked at her boyfriend and her fellow lover's mates. Naruto blushed a little and the other girls giggled at their _girlfriends _antics. After all… they knew that by being with Naruto they were going to be with each other too…

Mizudan snarled and charged at Hinata, Hinata got into a stance that was unfamiliar to the other's watching… Hinata was unfortunately denied her gloves… as they were considered weapons… but this move was still very powerful without them…

When Mizudan got in range Hinata activated her stance and went into her fighting style.

"Amatsu Kobushi: Shinjinbukai Dageki!" (Heavenly fist: god strike) Hinata yelled out as she rushed to her opponent to meet him half way, she only put a quarter of the chakra she was meant to into the Jutsu… she used the Jutsu like her sixty four palms Technique, but her hands glowed golden as she struck all sixty four of her opponents chakra points at the speed of light. This was one of Hinata's best Jutsu and usually when a ninja gets caught by it at full power… they die… so Hinata only used a quarter of its full usage and still the blows managed to break a few ribs and fracture a few bones, the man was left paralyzed and screaming on the floor.

"That's for insulting our Naruto-Kun!" Hinata yelled angrily with all the other girls in the room agreeing. The guys gulped loudly and paled…

"Remind me never… ever to call Naruto Dobe again… it's not worth it…" Sasuke said to Sakura who just nodded in agreement.

"C'mon guys let's go over to Naruto… I still can't believe that he's the son of Yondaime! To think! His own father put that demon in him… it's really sad if you think about it" Choji said as he lead the group to where Naruto and the other four girls were relaxing. The others agreed with Choji, after they heard all this a greater and more advanced respect for the blond… it was though impossible to respect the guy any further… but now it happened.

"Victor! Hyuuga Hinata of the leaf!" the proctor shouted out.

"Well done Hina-Hime." Naruto said as he kissed her on the lips, he broke it apart a bit faster than he or she would have wanted because he felt guilty for not showing the others as much affection… it was true… Naruto wanted to get to know them all a lot better… he wanted to know all about them… their likes, dislikes, hobbies and just wanted them to be as happy as he could make them.

Naruto turned around to them and smiled as he held out a hand for each of them to come up in turn to kiss him, he wanted them all to know that he admired them and wanted to get to know them better.

They all smiled at this… he had such a big, kind and gentle heart… for this they knew that each of them would get a chance to love and be loved exactly the same, no favorites… after he was finished with their make out sessions Naruto turned to his friends who were all smirking and blushing… all jealous of his luck.

"troublesome" Shikamaru smirked, he was too happy to see his friend back… he was also happy that everyone was back to normal… no more depression… no more sadness or sorrow… life was starting to take a turn for the better. Naruto smiled back at his lazy friend.

"Still the lazy ass that sleeps during class eh?" Naruto chuckled, Shikamaru chuckled along with him, he would have come back with a witty retort but felt like he'd let that one slide… after all… today was a great day for Konoha… not only is the child that was wronged so much back… but he was also the last Namikaze… that meant that he was of quite importance to the village.

"So… Namikaze eh? Well that's a surprise Dobe…" Sasuke playfully retorted back, Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Temari glared at the last Uchiha. Naruto just gave of a chuckle… until he noticed the four fuming girls that were behind him.

"Um… girls? It's just a game we play… I call him Teme and he calls me Dobe… its how it goes…" Naruto nervously chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, the girls calmed down and nodded, they sent one more warning shot at the last Uchiha who was cowering behind Sakura… poking his head up behind her shoulder. Sakura giggled at her one and only's antics. Naruto sighed in relief.

"So how come if you were the last Namikaze that you weren't adopted by any of the clan heads? It would have been kick ass if my clan adopted you!" Kiba exclaimed as he pumped his right fist, the others nodded in agreement, they wanted to know this information too.

"Well you see… my father was an orphan as well… he grew his big heart, kindness and willpower while in the orphanage… he asked if I were to be orphaned as well… so that I would become kid, generous and have strength of will just like my old man…" Naruto said happily, the others frowned at this… last they heard he was on the streets.

"But lady Tsunade said you lived on the street… did she lie?" Kiba asked again with everyone nodding in agreement, Naruto sighed… he hoped that she would have left that part out at least…

"No Kiba… she didn't… I was in the orphanage until I was five… after that age I got kicked out for protecting a young girl who was being beaten up by these bullies… so I lived on the streets for a year or two before the old man heard that I was kicked out of the orphanage… when he found out that I had been kicked out he brought an apartment for me and paid the rents and food supply until I turned a Genin and was deemed acceptable to take D – rank missions… so I have quite some experience of being on the street…" Naruto said in a kind, sad voice. The girls were clinging onto him while they cried for their lovers pain… Naruto hated to see other people cry… so he did his best to sooth their pain by hushing them and holding them, making sure they knew he was ok.

The others looked down, saddened to hear that their friend was so badly treated. Sakura was crying slightly into Sasuke's chest, he didn't seem to mind or care, he just stroked her hair and held her to him.

"but… why do you carry on defending this village… after what it's people have done to you… they may have changed now…but… the things we hear they did to you… it's undeniably inhuman…" Neji said in a saddened emotion filled voice, it wasn't the voice he was so renown for… it was filled with sadness and sorrow… it was a defeated tone… Naruto smiled kindly.

"Because… hate and revenge spreads more hate and revenge… it's a continuous cycle that goes on and on… I didn't harm them once… and I tried to prove my worth and existence to them so that they would see me differently… now that they have… the cycle of hate and revenge has stopped… and I can live peacefully knowing that I am not hated…" Naruto said with a big smile, his four lovers smiled at him, he was too good for this world… an angel among those not so worthy. They hugged him tighter to themselves so that he could feel their love.

Naruto smiled as he once again closed his eyes and fell into their embrace… the embrace of love that he was denied so much as a child. Everyone smiled happily at the blond, he had once again made their respect for him rise into a new level… it was obvious that he was the best person that any of them had ever know… they would strive to prove themselves to him also…

The matches went on throughout the ninjas at the stadium, the results for the matches are listed below:

Akimichi Choji of leaf vs. Tsuri Arashi of waterfall – victor, Tsuri Arashi of waterfall

Inuzuka Kiba of leaf vs. Isibi Techi of cloud – victor, Kiba Inuzuka of leaf

Tsamna Tenten of leaf vs. Uasabi Tenchla of grass – victor, Tsamna Tenten of leaf

Nara Shikamaru of leaf vs. Ansabina Ouala of rock – victor, Ansabina Ouala of rock

Yamanaka Ino of leaf vs. Rin Hasansha of rain – victor, Yamanaka Ino of leaf

Sai of leaf vs. Hanba Inshugali of mist – victor, Hanaba Inshugali of mist

Sabaku Temari of leaf vs. Ryana Anbasha of sand – victor, Sabaku Temari of leaf

Sabaku Gaara of leaf vs. Ribi Isabiri of rain – victor, Sabaku Gaara of leaf

Sabaku Kankuro of leaf vs. Anna Besarba of mist – victor, Anna Besarba of mist

Haruno Sakura of leaf vs. Kinna Hannah of rock – victor, Kinna Hannah of rock

Hyuuga Neji of leaf vs. Amnya Amy of sand – victor, Hyuuga Neji of leaf

Uchiha Sasuke of leaf vs. Usubishi Halnya of waterfall – victor Uchiha Sasuke

Aburame Shino of leaf vs. Kaksha Hulani of grass – victor Kaksha Hulani of grass

(the rest I REALLY don't want to name… this took an hour in its self to name these random people… god damn so much time wasted… don't laugh at my rubbish Japanese naming skills :'(… or I will cry…)

(40 passed the preliminaries which means only 20 will come out of the next exam period)

(poll at the bottom!)

The groups that won were told to go home until they were called back in a week's time to continue their exams… in that time they could train, relax… basically whatever they wanted to do… so long as they meet at the local stadium in the middle of the village. (Same one as the one they did in the Chunin exams in the anime) where they were to be watched by onlookers who would pay to see the fights going on… of course none of them know Naruto is going to be there… that would be a great surprise…

The winning Konoha ninjas decided to go to Tsunade's office and meet up with the losing Konoha ninjas to tell them how Naruto's training went on and where he's been.

O

O

**Well I hope there are no complaints… I went into detail about how people felt… I added more fluffiness… I even made up the damn names for the people who were fighting… I'm sorry about people who wanted to see the fighting scenes between EVERYONE… but it would have been too much… please understand this… also this is almost a 6'000 word chapter… **

~poll~

When Naruto goes to get his family back should he turn half demon in the process? Just to add that little more 'aww cute' factor when the girls see his tail and fox ears… also not to mention when he has kids the babies will have the tail and ears too… I think it would be nice… but YOU DECIDE! Review what you want him to have!

**Author: Blame Truth**

**Story: The Purest Soul**

**Check his story out and love his fast updates! I haven't had a chance to read his story much cause I know you'll all poke my eyes out with a rusty needle if I don't update… and I LOVE to update ^_^ sorry about the rushed scenes… I can't help it… sometimes I do this up to late at night when I need sleep :(**


	27. Chapter 27: explanation and moving out!

**~new disclaimer~ Naruto at this point in my fic is 15. Book 2 will consist of Naruto's harem, Naruto's return, friendships and maybe a little antagonistic work behind the scenes…**

Author: now who are we going to pair you up with Kakashi-San?

Kakashi: you're mother? (^_^) *eye smile*

Author: … how bout I make you gay?

Kakashi: but I read Yuri Hentai books! That makes me straight!

Author: not if I change them to Yaoi they won't… don't forget whose writing who!

Kakashi: yes master… *whimper*

O

O

_**Explanation and moving out!**_

Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, the Konoha fifteen's Jonin and the Konoha fifteen were all sitting down in Tsunade's lower meeting room below her office. They were all waiting for the man of the hour to enter the room. The person who's life and the way he lived it rocked the foundations of everyone in Konoha's beliefs.

All chit chat and conversations ended as a large Minato look-a-like teenager entered the room, he didn't look like a teenager at all… he looked like a very matured grown up man… but the Teenage rebellion glowed from him and the way he walked and talked gave his age away.

Everyone stared surprised and in a state of shock, Naruto had gotten changed from his black Jonin attire into his usual ninja wear that he got made in Coalchen… as a leaving gift for bringing their country prosperity and helping them fight off the bandits… not to mention training them to defend against the red tribe themselves.

Naruto wore a black trench coat with golden flames at the bottom. With the golden symbols for 'Kitsune Flash' on the back of the coat. Naruto wore black ninja trousers with an orange stripe going down both sides of the trouser leg. Naruto wore a black muscle shirt with an orange tint at the end of the sleeves. Naruto wore black sandals that had metal tips for increased damage and stability during battle.

The majority of the girls in the room dribbled at his appearance, everyone except Sakura of course. Everyone smiled at their long time no see friend. Jiraiya came up to him laughing full heartedly.

"You really are Minato's son! He wore a trench coat almost exactly like yours… except his was white and had red flames…but other than that you're a look-a-like-Gaki!" Jiraiya said happily as he rubbed Naruto's hair.

Naruto laughed back along with a few others. It was then that Jiraiya notice his hands. Jiraiya grabbed his wrists so he could take a better look at the rings on Naruto's fingers. Everyone cocked an eyebrow at the old pervert's actions, then they got even more confused with his expression. Jiraiya's face had gone completely pale as he looked at his former students rings.

"y-you're a-a-a s-sage aren't you? T-the s-sage of t-the six…" Jiraiya stuttered as he asked Naruto his question. Tsunade gasped loudly, several others were getting very confused at this moment. Naruto gave a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well… I'm one in training… I still have wind and light to go…" Naruto said with a nervous chuckle when he saw his former teacher's shocked, pale face. Tsunade was also getting pale, everyone in the room was growing even more confused and curious as to what they were talking about.

"So… that mean's y-you've trained I-in being a demon sage…" Jiraiya asked extremely shocked, everyone else gasped… the name didn't sound all too good. Naruto nodded his head as he smiled at the old Sanin.

"I trained a little in it when I first left… after I completed the toad sage pathway… o the water pathway as I like to call it… it's easier to remember the name by calling it's element rather than its actual name. I mastered have currently mastered four pathways… consisting of, water, earth, fire and darkness. That leaves wind and light." Naruto said as he sat down in a chair, everyone was staring shocked at their returned friend. Jiraiya spoke up once more.

"Then why did you return here? Why didn't you go straight to rescue your family?" Jiraiya asked as everyone nodded their heads in agreement, while others who hadn't heard that Naruto had family gasped.

"well… there are two factors to consider… one, I have little understanding of the culture or layout of the land near the hidden sound village… and two, I may need reinforcements if I have to battle a large group… shadow clones can't do everything…" Naruto said as he grinned, the others smiled at him. Naruto had grown up a lot since they last saw him, he was actually genuinely happy when he smiled… not using his mask anymore.

"So when do you plan on taking this mission on?" Tsunade asked in a serious voice, everyone looked from Tsunade to Naruto as they awaited his answer. Naruto smiled back at her.

"I plan on moving out after the Jonin exams… I want to get my family back to Konoha… I don't know how many there will be… not even my aunt knows…" Naruto said as he took a far away look, Tsunade nodded. But before she could get another word in Naruto had to explain one more thing.

"oh by the way… I have some important information about the Kyuubi attack sixteen years ago…" Naruto said as Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded. "Kyuubi was being controlled" Naruto said but before he could continue Jiraiya butted in.

"I knew it! Who was controlling him Naruto?" Jiraiya asked in a serious voice, everyone else was shocked at this revelation. Naruto nodded and continued.

"Kyuubi was being controlled by Madara Uchiha…" Naruto said as several gasps were heard. Naruto decided to continue. "Apparently the man is in the Akatsuki currently… under disguise as a buffoon. The fox is actually quite a nice guy when you get to know him… he doesn't want human kind to suffer… he was merely controlled by Madara to attack the village." Naruto said seriously, everyone gasped again at their current information… Kyuubi was… good? It was hard to process such information…

"So what you're saying is… Kyuubi is actually a good demon that was being controlled by Madara to attack this village sixteen years ago?" Jiraiya asked completely shocked, Naruto nodded his head yes. Everyone was seriously surprised and shocked at these current revelations. Everyone had to take a seat because they didn't trust their legs.

"Kyuubi means no one any harm… in fact he was a really big help during my training… perverted fuzz ball knows a thing or two" Naruto chuckled as everyone else smirked. Naruto's laughter got louder and everyone was confused, Naruto after he finally stopped laughing explained.

"Sorry about that… you see after I called the fox perverted he sent me mental images of his younger self when he was a kit spying on the woman's spa resorts" Naruto chuckled again as several of the men in the room chuckled. Sakura developed a tick.

"it better have not been actual pictures of naked woman he showed you…" Sakura said angrily as several of the girls in the room blushed at the thought of their man looking at other woman. Naruto make waving motions as if to deny it.

"no-no-no-no-no-no! I only saw the fox peeping through a hole in the wall! I swear! Seriously! I'm not like Ero-Sanin!" Naruto said as he backed away pale faced with a slight blush that they thought he had actually seen the woman the kit Kyuubi was peeking on. Sakura calmed down with a smile, the other girls sighed with relief. The men in the room smirked.

"Whipped much Dobe?" Sasuke asked jokingly as he laughed, of course he knew that by saying that he had probably angered the female population in the room. The girls turned slowly with a sickly sweet smile, it made Sasuke go pale… this was not good…

"Sasuke-Kuuuuuuuuuuun…. IF YOU CHERISH YOU'RE MANHOOD THEN NEVER CALL MY MAN AGAIN!!" Tenten shouted with all the girls nodding vigorously in agreement. Sasuke backed away into the wall holding his precious gift god gave to man. Naruto laughed nervously at the sight. He didn't want to continue their little game just in case his loves actually went through with their promise…

Naruto cleared his throat so he got the attention of the room again before explaining to them all about his journeys throughout both realms. He explained to the girls that he had a little sister and that she was NOT his son like Sakura had thought. The girls giggled when he explained that Sakura almost popped his ear drums when she saw his aunt in a henge of a fifteen year old holding a baby that looked very similar to Naruto.

After the group had said their goodbyes they left to go train for the week, Naruto and the others went to the training grounds so Naruto could see their new skills. Naruto was highly impressed with everyone's skills. Most of the time Naruto would just sit down and watch them train while one or more of the girls would sit with him and comfort him, trying to get as much contact with the man they love.

After the day was through Naruto went back to his home only to find Tsunade and Shizune waiting outside. Tsunade sent Naruto a small glare for an unknown reason to him… until she stated it of course…

"Where have you been?! We've been waiting out here for Kami only knows how long!" Tsunade shouted slightly irritated, Naruto frowned slightly at her, why was she waiting outside his house for so long? Was it really that important?

"Sorry about that… I was with everyone else catching up on the lost time… if I may ask why were you waiting outside my house?" Naruto asked as he cocked an eyebrow, Tsunade smiled kindly, Naruto was trying to get to know all his friends again… she knew that he didn't want to leave the village… but now that he was back, he was spending all the time he could with his friends.

"We were waiting outside you're _old _house actually… we're giving you you're inheritance… you seem to have matured well enough to be given you're birth rights." Tsunade said with a smile, Shizune also smiled at the look Naruto was giving them. Naruto was highly confused and surprised also, he didn't know he had any birthrights… except for of course the daily beatings he received…

"My father had a will?" Naruto asked obviously confused and surprised. Tsunade nodded her head kindly, Shizune grinned at Naruto. Before Naruto could speak again he found himself in the embrace of a woman with black hair. Looking further down he could see that the woman was Shizune.

"Im sorry Naruto-Otouto… I didn't get a proper chance to greet you recently…" Shizune said as she hugged her surrogate brother to her. Naruto smiled at this, he also wanted to do the same thing when he first met her after he returned.

"Not a problem… Shizune-Oneesan… I almost did the same thing when I first saw you after I returned" Naruto chuckled loudly, it made Shizune smile as she carried on her hug. Tsunade smirked, she would get to taunt her favorite Gaki further now.

"Oh… and what about me Naruto-_Kun_" Tsunade smiled as she added the 'Kun' in a seductive manner, Naruto blushed at the way she said it, Shizune looked back and glared at her master. Tsunade sent a playful wink at both Naruto and Shizune. Naruto sighed slightly… he needed to get used to this sort of treatment from girls… Shizune sent a look that told her 'we'll talk later'. Tsunade nodded at the look.

"Well… if we're all well and done here… then I would like to take Naruto to his _house_" Tsunade smirked, amused. Shizune giggled at her masters antics, Naruto was confused as to why they were both giggling lightly… Tsunade was trying to stifle it but Naruto could tell she was giggling too.

"Anyone mind telling me what's so funny?" Naruto asked with a confused complexion, Shizune giggled more. Tsunade tried her best to stop he silent giggling.

"Well like I said Naruto-Kun… we're taking you to your new residence" Tsunade said happily, Shizune was growing weary of her master's use of affectionate suffixes. If Tsunade didn't slow down with her affections then Naruto might start to get nervous and uncomfortable. Naruto blushed again at the suffix. '_What does this mean? Why 'Kun' all of a sudden? What happened to Gaki?_' Naruto thought to himself, before he knew it he was walking in the richer side of Konoha.

"Umm… Tsunade-Chan? Where are we going?" Naruto asked the medical Hokage. Tsunade blushed as her heart began to race. '_He called me_ 'Chan!' he called me 'Chan!!' _what does this mean?_' Tsunade thought to herself, Shizune smirked at her masters red face. Naruto was unaware that he added the affectionate female suffix to her name, if he was then he would have been as red as Tsunade.

"W-well… w-we're ta-king you to y-you're father o-old house…" Tsunade stuttered much to Shizune's enjoyment. Naruto cocked an eyebrow, why was she stuttering? Why did she have a red face? Naruto shook his head and dismissed it as a fever or that the cold had gotten to her and that her teeth were chattering when she was stuttering… which would explain the stuttering but not the warm red face…

"That sounds awesome! So where did my father live?!" Naruto asked excitedly, Naruto noticed that they had walked past the Hyuuga compound and the old Uchiha compound. Shizune was smirking, she hoped that Naruto would flip a lid when he saw his father's _house _and so was Tsunade. Naruto was in mid thought so he didn't even realize the _house_ he had come up to.

"Well… right here… this will be your new home…" Tsunade said as she smiled, Shizune smirked at Naruto's shocked and pale face, Tsunade almost laughed at it. Naruto Gawked at the walls of the compound… because that's all he could see. The walls were too big for him to see over, the gate was made of a strong metal, and in-between the metal bars of the gate was a shiny mirror that reflected his image, the mirror wouldn't allow people to peek through the bars to see the house.

"you see that seal over there… bite your thumb to draw blood and wipe it over the seal… after that the gate will open" Tsunade said as she and her apprentice smiled, Naruto snapped out of his haze and did as he was asked. Naruto bit his thumb and smeared the blood over the seal, the seal glowed momentarily and then the sounds of gears moving rang through their ears. After a few short seconds the gate's lock's clicked and the gate slowly started to open, Naruto being the over eager teenager that he was pushed the gates further aside to reveal the most amazing structure he had ever seen.

The building in-front of Naruto was a mansion… a clan compound that could be classed off as a modern age castle… the compound had about thirty compound buildings through the mega-structure. The buildings were well built with a lot of decorative vibes being released. The structure of twenty nine of the compound buildings were about four stories high, while the main clan house in the centre was about six stories high.

The garden was filled with luscious flowers and ripe fruit trees and bushes. Over to the edge of Naruto's view was a medium sized lake with clean fresh waters, the water fall was the only object causing ripples in the water, it was clearly an outside swimming pool/bathing pool. The waters had a filter so that the impurities in the water were fed out of the pool. The rest of the garden was filled with tree's, gazebo's and all sorts of BBQ appliances that resided on a stone porch that over looked another lake not so far away.

Over to his right Naruto saw the bath houses, the sign for woman and men only above each of the two doors, the bath house was gigantic, allowing at least a hundred or so people on each side to relax with a decent amount of room to move around still.

Naruto stared at the humongous _village_ sized compound with wide eyes and a pale face, Tsunade and Shizune were enjoying his reactions until he fainted.

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted to the now unconscious Naruto. Both Shizune and Tsunade rushed to his side but couldn't catch him in time, Naruto fell on his back his face staring up at the two girls with his eyes closed. Tsunade was starting to panic when Naruto wouldn't wake up from her shaking. Shizune got a smirk on her face and knew this would work.

"Raman's ready Naruto-Otouto!" Shizune said with a giggle, it turned into full blown laughter as Naruto sleepily shot straight up rubbing his eyes.

"Where's my Raman-Chan?" Naruto sleepily asked as he continued to rub his eyes, both Tsunade and Shizune broke out in laughter at the young Gaki's antics. Naruto opened his eyes fully and realized he'd been had… he blushed a slight pink and rubbed the back of his head.

"Not funny Oneesan…" Naruto said playfully in a mock put, it made Shizune and Tsunade giggle further. When he got u again he stared in wonder at his new home.

"So… this was my father's home?" Naruto asked quietly, both Tsunade and Shizune nodded at him. They felt the sadness coming from Naruto for a few moments before it was replaced with pride and happiness.

"I will make my father proud… I swear it on my way of the ninja!" Naruto shouted as he pumped a fist, both Shizune and Tsunade smiled at their long-time-no-see Gaki… he hadn't changed in his way of the ninja or in personality thankfully… he was still the hard headed knucklehead who never quit.

"I'm sure you will… Naruto-Kun…" Tsunade said shyly as she bit her finger nail. Naruto looked at her and blushed, his heart started to beat faster and he started to feel a lot warmer inside. What were these feelings he felt when he looked at Tsunade? They were similar if not the same as what he feels whenever he see's Hinata or the other girls… was this the same feeling? He would have to think about that later.

Naruto bowed to both Tsunade and Shizune. "So I'm going to be moving in here?" Naruto asked as if he didn't believe what was going on around him. Tsunade and Shizune nodded kindly. Naruto smiled back at the two of them, he counted them very precious people to him.

"Thank you… Tsunade-Chan… Shizune-Oneesan… if you don't mind I think I'm going to go get my stuff to move in…" Naruto said as he was about to Shunshin away using his father's Dojusus special ability. But before he got the chance he was grabbed by Tsunade, when she touched his arm both of them blushed.

"Well actually… we already got everything moved in… when we decided to give you your inheritance we moved all the stuff from you're old house to your new… should we say clan compound… I'll show you around after you return from you're clan retrieval mission… I'll take you to your room…" Tsunade said with another blush… she was taking Naruto to his room… the implications were making Tsunade feel a lot hotter… she had to hold her want and need in… she also needed to take a cold shower when she got home.

The three walked through the expensive and well decorated halls of the Namikaze compound. Naruto was in awe at all the expensive things he could see. Expensive vase and pillars… expensive paintings… expensive rugs… suits of gilded and decorative armor and swords hung to the walls… they went up the marble staircase that looked to be made of the finest of materials in the fire nation.

As they reached the second floor Naruto noticed all of the bedroom doors, kitchen area's and lounge area's that were on the floor. Each bedroom had a reasonable sized bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and living room. Everything in the rooms was expensive and expertly made. Sheets made of the finest silk, wood made of the finest trees, flooring made of the finest rugs… the rooms were top class five star hotel suit rooms in themselves… out in the open was a lounge for all the people in the rooms to come out and watch the massive TV that resides in the lounge… or it could be used to talk and chat and meet up with your fellow roommates or neighbors.

As Naruto went up throughout the levels in the compound he noticed that level three was entirely used as a giant Dojo for training… it had the best supplies and equipment you could use in there. The training dummys were expertly crafter to have the body parts exactly on toe with the human anatomy.

The fourth level of the compound main house was yet another living space identical to level two.

Level five was slightly different from levels two and four… it was slightly more upperclass and had more expensive items and equipment about, Naruto understood that this is where the elite's of the clan members would reside… which meant that level six… was to consist of only a few rooms that would be used by the clan head and his family.

True to his guessing level six had thirty rooms… while the rest of the levels living areas had around two hundred… the rooms were spread out and much wider than the others… they had the finest of things in their rooms, only the best of everything… golden hairbrushes, golden tinted bed area, silver cutlery… the list of expensive items was almost endless. Naruto and the group finally entered the master bedroom… the bedroom where the clan head would be sleeping… the bed was giant… beyond king sized… the bed was big enough to fit twelve people on the top part easily… the room had royal red rugs covering the entire flooring.

The bed had red velvet curtains flowing down from the top of the big bed. The bed had gold plated stumps that held the bed up nicely. The dressers were gigantic and were classed as walk-in-dressers, the dressers were made out of a fine, strong royal wood that kept the dresser sturdy. The room to the left of the bedding area was the massive kitchen where Naruto could cook most of his foods. The room to the left of the bedroom area was the bathroom, the bathroom had a very large looking Jacuzzi/shower/bath that was screaming relaxation.

The room was massive and gave off the most royal vibe any of the three had ever seen, most of Naruto's stuff had been moved into the compound. His cloths had been placed into the dresser, his pictures were placed upon the dresser draws and all his possessions that meant anything to him were moved into the compound.

Naruto had enough of all this luxury and decided to take all this information like any person that was once hated but now given a massive luxury compound… he fainted… Tsunade and Shizune didn't blame him… this was too much to take in, they took Naruto to his bed as Tsunade layed him down inside the bed. She placed the fine silk covers over him as she caressed his cheek, Shizune smiled at what he master was doing, as Tsunade stroked his cheek they heard a low affectionate growling noise… he was purring?

"Oh… my… god! That is sooooo Kawaii!!" Tsunade silently squealed as she moved her head over his chest to hear the purring. Shizune had a gleam in her eye as she too placed her head over her surrogate brother's chest, they both listened to the purring intently… it was hypnotic and transfixing… before they knew it had been an hour. Tsunade reluctantly removed her hand away from Naruto, Naruto tried to get as much of the hands contact as he could get. Tsunade started to feel deeply moved by Naruto's reactions to wanting more contact, she almost cried when he started to move about in his bed, restless. His face was that of need. He needed to feel comforted.

Tsunade gave Shizune a begging look, Shizune nodded sadly. She too didn't like to see Naruto like this any longer, it would be cruel to give him a taste of love and then deny him anymore and walk away. Tsunade grinned happily and got into bed with him, she huddled up next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, she felt the slim yet strong build of the man she loved pressed to her, Naruto subconsciously shuffled into the warm embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist. She blushed happily and stared into the peaceful happy face of her favorite Gaki. Tsunade snuggled up closer and pressed as much of herself to him as humanly possible, she blushed at the fact that her breasts were squished up against his chest, Naruto subconsciously blushed in his sleep too.

Shizune smiled at the two. "I think it's time that I go… we need to talk about this later… you know you can't reproduce… the counsel won't hear of it… you're only way to be with Naruto is if he accepts you… and don't forget that Naruto has loved Hinata the longest… you need to talk with her and the other girls first to see if they will allow you into his life..." Shizune said in a serious voice, she knew that Tsunade had affections when they first met… she said that he reminded her of her younger brother… when secretly he reminded her of her ex lover Dan… Shizune knew that Tsunade had grew more and more in love with him as time went by… but she never told him her feelings in case he were to die… just like Dan…

Tsunade nodded sadly... she wanted to have kids… she really did… and she wanted Naruto to be the father more than anything… but she knew her time had passed her… she just wanted to be with Naruto… even if she couldn't reproduce she still wanted to be with Naruto… she loved him immensely… even more so than she did with Dan… Dan would always have a spot in her heart… but Naruto had the rest… his determination, confidence and the way he lived made her swoon.

She needed to tell him the way she felt after he returned from his family's retrieval mission. But in the mean time she just enjoyed the feeling of her body pressed up against the man she loved so dearly. Shizune smiled at the two and left, she decided to cover up for Tsunade and tell everyone she was out at a meeting or something…

Tsunade though that when tomorrow would come she would sneak out of his bedroom unnoticed and make her way back to the Hokage tower to get to work. She hoped Naruto wouldn't wake up before she did.

O

O

**Ok and that's chapter 26… started a new story! Go and check it out! Great angst at the beginning! I will probably update that a few times before I do anything… so like my ideas with the Namikaze house? Like the relationship thing I did between Tsunade and Naruto?**

**Also I know my story is getting rushed… at some point I'm going to re-write it… as for now I'm just focusing on updating…**

**Author: blame truth**

**Story: The Purest Soul**

**Great story that is perusing a similar storyline to mine! Watch as he updates as fast as I do!**

**Sorry about yesterday… I didn't update :( but you have to allow me some time to myself… I have been building up way to much stress… so I've slowed down slightly…**

**I promise you great angst in the later chapters… but do not fret… I always like my stories to have small angst moment but then get it solved or overpowered by a happy **_**ending **_**if you like**

**Also people complaining about the demon idea… I WILL make it original… I hope… who's to say what's original on this sight anyway? If you haven't read it then that makes it original… I have only read one story that has Naruto time travel and apparently there's hundreds! It's all in the eye of the beholder…**

**Anyway check my other story out!**


	28. Chapter 28: The Jonin exams final!

**~new disclaimer~ Naruto at this point in my fic is 15. Book 2 will consist of Naruto's harem, Naruto's return, friendships and maybe a little antagonistic work behind the scenes…**

Author: I have 350+ reviews ^_^

Naruto: so… others have like 1000+ reviews…

Author: LIKE I CARE! *back facing Naruto*

Lee: DON'T FRET AUTHOR-SAN! I WI…!

Group: shut up Lee!

Lee: *whispers* ungrateful…

O

O

_**The Jonin exams final!**_

Almost a week had gone by, the few leaf ninja that had actually made their way onto the finals of the Jonin exam were all on their way to the Jonin exam finals. Naruto had his mask on again, along with his black cloak. Tsunade had only told fellow ninjas that Naruto was back, all of them clamoring to see him again… none had actually seen him yet besides Naruto's close friends, Konohamaru and his age group was left in the dark, per request of Naruto himself, he wanted it to be a surprise.

The ten Konoha ninjas that had won the preliminaries were on their way to the arena, where for once in a long time the Jonin exams were to be watched by everyone, the entire village would show up to watch, as a safety precaution the stands had a protective seal placed over them, and none other than Naruto was the one to make the seals.

The group was being followed by a few of the academy students who wanted to see the battles, they wanted to follow the ones who were to be fighting in the exams. Naruto, Hinata, Gaara and Sasuke noticed these presences easily, Kiba and Neji were the next to notice them, followed by Tenten, Ino, Temari and Lee. They all smirked at their rubbish stealth abilities… they may be academy students… but still…

They carried on walking, pretending not to notice. After a few more minutes of walking the group made their way to the stadium, or arena as it was so commonly referred to. The academy students that were watching them ran off into the arena to watch the fight. The group of Konoha ninja showed the guards outside their Jonin exam documents. The guards let them pass, the group went up the flight of stairs and sat down on the seats with their names on them.

Tsunade sat with the other three Kage's as they all looked highly confident with their favorite Prodigy in each of their separate village's. Each Kage had one person in the group that they were highly confident in winning the others. Tsunade smiled at the masked, cloaked figure of the one she truly desired, the other Kage's were bragging away about the feats and strengths of each of their prodigy's.

Temari, Gaara and Kankuro saw their father up in the stands, they snarled at the sight of him. They knew that the hidden sand village was on the verge of invading the hidden leaf village just so he could have his breeding stock and his Jinchuuriki back… he only wanted Kankuro back because he was to be his next in line.

Naruto saw this and went over to reassure his female companion. He had been considering marrying all of them, over the week he found out the reasons why they loved him, he found out why the sand siblings were in Konoha… and about why Temari had to marry someone of a Konoha clan. Naruto knew that he could restart his clan and that if she were to marry him then her father wouldn't be able to pry her away from Konoha without starting a war… as well as Gaara and Kankuro… they now had official Konoha civilian and ninja records. Taking them away would start off another war.

Naruto sat down next to Temari and stroked her face, all her anger melted away at his touch. She leaned into his palm as he stroked her, the other girls were smiling at his affectionate display. Gaara and Kankuro noticed that Temari was being comforted and so they smiled. All their hate and anger washing away at the sight.

Tsunade walked slowly up to the stands of the Kage box and reached out for the mike, she put it to her mouth and began to explain.

"This is the last rounds of the Jonin exams… there are to be twenty people here that pass… and twenty here that fail… we are allowing a lot more people to pass this year because our village's are of need of more Jonin… the best few fights are being saved till last, so their names won't be on the random name generator… instead they will be paired with the prodigy's of other village's…" Tsunade said with a voice full of authority and power, everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Naruto was no longer classed as the only ninja from his village… he now wore a leaf head protector around his arm.

"the rules are simple… try not to kill your opponent… although if it comes down to it… if you have to kill to pass then it's your choice… there are no other rules… all Jutsus are accepted, bloodlines, seals, fighting styles… everything is accepted…" Tsunade continued loudly, the group of forty ninja's nodded in understanding. Naruto smirked from underneath his mask, they had no idea that allowing him to do anything was the biggest mistake they could have made.

The first few matches that went on were rather boring, the first fight was Kiba vs. Arashi… the fight was just Kiba using his clawed weapons in time to his dogs sync attacks. Arashi was putting up a rather good fight, a Kenjutsu master as it was, he seemed to use his weapons to deflect Kiba's clawed attacks. At the end Arashi barely won the fight before collapsing.

The next fight was Tenten vs. Quala… Tenten used all sorts of highly elaborated traps and snares to keep her opponent as far away as possible, Quala was a Taijutsu master in training, she had to get close to Tenten to land a hit, the fight was completely one sided as Tenten used her strategically mind to out maneuver her opponent, Shikamaru would have been proud.

Naruto gave a nice warm hug as he quickly removed the top of his mask to give a kiss to the winner, Tenten blushed as her lips locked with the man she loved. They stayed there for a few minutes until they noticed the next match was already over.

Ino had won Hanaba, how, Naruto didn't know but when he looked at the body lying on the floor with a drooling 'not there' look in her eyes he was glad he hadn't.

Naruto took the top of his mask off again as he embraced and kissed Ino the same way he had done Tenten, with all the girls licking their lips… they couldn't wait for their turn to win.

The next match was actually quite interesting for Naruto, Temari vs. Anna. The interesting part wasn't specifically the fight… but more what was said…

Temari and Anna stared each other down, giving each other heated stares. It was at this point Anna decided to taunt her… a normal taunt to the hot headed blond would have been enough… but what she was taunting about made her blood boil.

"You think you're good enough for him" Anna said pointing at Naruto up in the stands, Naruto didn't know whether to look angry or blush. "I'm going to prove that you're not good enough for him… because when I win you I'm going to take your man!" Anna said as she got into a fighting stance. Temari started a twitch in her left eye, was she hell going to lose this match.

"Oh hell no!" Temari screamed as she brought her special fan out that had three orange dots that she brought a while back. She used a few hand signs before she started a fluent movement with her fan. When she released the chakra from her fan and swung the fan in Anna's direction a massive wind came from the fan, the wind was strong enough to knock Anna back quite a few feet. Before Anna could get up Temari was already at her side.

"Stay away from our man bitch!!" Temari yelled as she brought all the wind chakra down from her fan to brutalize her victim, the crowd winced and remembered not to call the masked cloaked guy up in the stands… Naruto started to chuckle, he was being protected and defended for once… it was quite a nice feeling.

Temari walked back up to the stands, swaying her hips as she got closer to Naruto, Naruto smiled and took a hold of her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into him. She smiled as she placed her head on his chest. Naruto sat down with Temari in his lap, Ino and Tenten came up to his sides and placed a head on his shoulders.

Next up was Hinata vs. Hannah. Naruto paid particular interest to this match, he had seen with his own eyes how much Hinata had improved since he had gone. He had been told by Neji that Hinata, Hanabi and eventually Neji himself would be trained in the arts of the Hyuuga sage. Hinata had already mastered it, Hanabi was in training and Neji was still waiting his turn.

Hinata took Naruto's mask slightly off and gave him a quick kiss before jumping down to the bottom of the arena floor.

While there she saw an arrogant woman in her thirties glaring and sneering at the Hyuuga heiress.

"Go home little girl… I won't show mercy to you just because you fifteen…" Hannah said as she snorted at the look she was getting, Hinata glared back at her, forgetting all her normal characteristics… now wasn't the time to be shy and blush… now was the time to prove herself to Naruto.

I'd say the same to you… except your and old bitch! And not a young _little girl_ as you so intelligently place it." Hinata snapped back as she growled at the arrogant ninja-wannabe. Hannah growled back at her, she didn't like to be called for her age… she was very sensitive about it.

Hinata and Hannah ran at each other with great speeds, Hannah was about to throw a punch when Hinata suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her, Hannah didn't get the time to look around, she had been punched hard at the back of her head.

Hinata started to spin something in her hands, Naruto was in great wonder at the sight, it looked like a flat spinning Rasengan… after a few seconds of making it bigger and flatter Hinata threw it at her opponent, the new move Hinata dubbed Rasen-Jyuukan, hit Hannah in the chest, after the flat circle of spinning energy disappeared Hannah fell down with blood coming for the sides of her mouth.

"And these people are supposed to be Jonin level…" Hinata said shaking her head in disapproval, the other three Kage's growled at her statement, Tsunade smirked at it, once again the hidden leaf village was clobbering the opposition…

Hinata came up the stands and walked behind Naruto, Naruto wondered where she was going until he felt her hands snake around his waist.

"How did you like my new move Naruto-Kun?" Hinata whispered, Naruto shuddered as her breath tickled his ear.

"H-how did you m-make rasengan?" Naruto tried to ask, his face was red from what Hinata was doing, in a normal situation Hinata would not do such a thing… but she hadn't seen Naruto in three years and… damn it! She was going to enjoy him!

"It's my new secret move… I remembered watching how your rasengan worked while I… I spied on you…" Hinata said as she backed away, red faced. She poked her fingers together nervously of what Naruto might think of her. Naruto couldn't spin around and tell her it was ok due to two girls on his sides and one on his lap, so he did the next best thing he could in his situation

"That's ok Hinata-Chan… really… I find it really cute… I can't believe I never really noticed..." Naruto said with a laugh, it was a happy laugh and not a nervous one… after all these years of thinking that the Hyuuga heiress thought nothing of him… and to find out that he meant the world to her.. And several other women… was quite the shocker…

Hinata smiled happily as she resumed her position, Hinata's hands wrapped around his waist, Tamari's wrapped around his back, Ino and Tenten's wrapped around either side. They sat like that while a few other battles raged on, all male eyes glaring at the lucky masked bastard… all female eyes glaring at the woman in the positions…

Before they knew it the final battle was announced.

"Kaksha Hulani vs. … … is this true?!" the announcer said as he looked back up at the stands to Tsunade, she smirked and nodded as the announcer paled and looked up at the stands to see the only two people who hadn't fought yet… one was Kaksha Hulani… prodigy of grass country… an equivalent to the Uchiha clan… and the other… was the now sixteen year old born Hokage…

"K-Kaksha-a H-Hulani… vs.… N-Naruto U-U-Uzumaki N-Namikaze…" the announcer stuttered as the crowd collectively gasped, all eyes were on the cloaked masked stranger, the villagers were told he would be returning next year… but apparently 'Christmas' had come early… Hulani scoffed.

"Who does that _Naruto_ guy think he is huh?!" Hulani shouted angrily, he didn't like the spot light stolen from him by some mask wearing, Mysterious-wannabe. This outburst caused Naruto's lovers to glare at the medium sized man. The other ninja were very confused, except for the rock countries ninja… Iwa was still pissed about Yondaime…

"You! Namikaze! After this is all over I challenge you to a one-on-one battle to the death!!" a random rock ninja yelled from the winner's spectator balcony. Naruto smirked behind his mask.

"I accept your challenge… I also issue that if you want you may decline your offer and your honor will still be intact… because once I'm done with this Hulani guy… your gonna wish I actually was my father… because I am stronger than my father… and by the way I'm not bragging nor am I bluffing…" Naruto said as he disappeared from sight in a yellow flash, Hulani started to sweat…

'I didn't even see him move… it was like… he just… moved his existence…' Hulani thought as he shakily jumped down from the railings… he quickly removed his scared exterior… but not before Naruto saw it… Naruto smirked at the fact Hulani was scared right now…

O

O

_**Up in the civilian/spectators stand**_

Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi were up in the stands… they had heard Naruto's name being called out, Konohamaru was paying extreme attention to this match, Konohamaru's hero was about to fight… not only that but he hadn't seen Naruto in three years…

"I-is that really boss?" Konohamaru asked, Udon and Moegi didn't answer but somehow Konohamaru got the mental 'I don't know' his two friends sent him…

O

O

_**Up in the royal spectator stand**_

Hiashi and Hanabi stood up stock straight, the two Hyuuga's hadn't paid any attention to what Hinata was doing up in the stands, so they didn't see Hinata with a 'strange' cloaked man… so when his name was uttered Hiashi hoped that his daughter had got the last Namikaze… now Hiashi didn't care about clan member marrying other clan members… so long as his offspring were happy… he was happy…

"I-is that this Naruto guy I heard of father?" Hanabi asked, Hiashi nodded.

"I-I think s-so Hanabi…" Hiashi said as the two Hyuuga main branch members looked on into the arena battlefield, the arena had gone deathly quiet, Naruto smirked, he would get some verbal revenge… it needed to be done for Naruto to be at peace…

O

O

_**In the arena**_

"What? No 'demon child'?" Naruto asked in a fake shocked voice, the villagers flinched upon his words, Naruto let out a small laugh, he kept his mask on just for dramatic effect.

Hulani, who had composed himself more scoffed once again.

"You think you're so tough? Who the hell was your father and who the hell was the Namikaze clan?!" Hulani asked arrogantly, he was jealous because this 'Naruto' was being treated like some mysterious god or something… while he… a Kakash was being treated like the common no clan ninja…

"Yes, that I do… my father was shall we say an important man and his clan was very prestigious to the village…" Naruto said coldly as Hulani went red in the face.

"HA! You?! Tough?! You're just using the power of fear to motivate me to lose!" Hulani said as he took a fighting stance, the announcer had not yet said begin… the reason why was on two grounds… the first being that he was still too shocked… the second being he wanted to hear the trash talk…

"I was never trying to become fearful… but since you admitted fearing me… that makes you sound all the weaker…" Naruto said coldly, although behind the mask he was stifling a chuckle at the angry, embarrassed expressions being displayed on Hulani's face…

"I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET EMBARASSING ME!" Hulani shouted as he charged at Naruto with one of his short katana's… it was a basic military steel katana… nothing special… Naruto whipped out his two gold swords, Naruto threw his swords into the air as he went through about fifty seals in a matter of a second. As he caught the swords he called out his Jutsu he learnt from the scroll that came with the swords.

"Aka Oni Ooi!" Naruto called out as a blood red mist covered the arena floor, when Hulani swiped at where Naruto was he had instantly vanished from sight.

"I am here but not here. I am behind, in front and at the sides of you. I am living and I am dead… I am everywhere!" Naruto's voice called out from all angles… it was spooking Hulani out… before Hulani could jump into a corner his feet were grabbed from below him, in his panic he jumped back with a great momentum, and couldn't stop himself as he felt something impale itself into him.

Up in the stands, the group of ninja and civilians could only look on in pure shock and horror as the red missed enveloped and surrounded the two, Hinata could use her Byakugan, but was told not to do pre-hand, because it was said a Hyuuga could be helping a Shinobi who is fighting another in the Chunin exams, so the bloodline wasn't allowed to be used, and she didn't want Naruto disqualified because she was too eager.

The blood red mist faded and the group gasped as they looked at Naruto's image… he had… two black wings? A red halo? Grey hair and a grayer skin?

"N-Naruto? I-is th-that you?" Hinata gasped out.

O

O

**Well, it has been a while, huh? I apologies for my absence in this fiction… I was too busy with college work, other fan fictions, and family matters to have any time with this fic.**

**I have ideas on what to do in the future of this fic, but during this chapter, I hit a huge writers block on what to do in the meantime…**

**I hope you can forgive me… and to make up for it, I give you this O-Make!**

_**Sasuke X Sakura O-make – Orochimaru special appearance.**_

_Sasuke took Sakura out on a date, they're heading home when a certain someone decides to come along. (Michal Jackson Mickey take.)_

_Sakura: heh, thanks f-for the wonderful night out… Sasuke-Kun…_

_Sasuke: e-eh, n-no problem, Sakura-C-Chan…_

_???: heh, heeh!!_

_Sakura spins around fast._

_Sakura: what was that?!_

_Sakura asked scared as she was a little spooked._

_Sasuke: what was what?_

_Sakura: n-nothing… it must be my imagination…_

_The two walked a good distance before…_

_???: shamone!!_

_The two whipped around._

_Sakura: there it is again!_

_Sasuke: a-alright! Whoever you are, get out here and face me like a man!_

_There came no reply so Sasuke took Sakura's hand and led her as fast as he could out of the park they were in._

_Just before they could exit the park…_

_???: heh!!_

_A sickly white man jumped down from the tree above._

_Sasuke: O-Orochimaru!_

_Sakura hides behind Sasuke._

_Orochimaru: billy jean is not my lover!!_

_Sasuke: run!! Michial Jackson!!_

_Sasuke and Sakura run as Orochimaru chases them._

_Orochimaru: don't run! We can ride and play, and you can all come with me to my wishing tree!_

_Sasuke + Sakura: please MR Jackson! I don't want to buy your CD!_

**And that is the end of my sick O-Make. There's been a lot of jokes about MJ's death, but what I find funnier than the jokes themselves, is that when someone famous in this country or America dies, the entire country publically and worldwide ridicules them on their characteristics, morals, and traits. It's rather sad really, if you're a relative of someone famous and you get a message on your mobile making fun of a deceased relative… kind of sick really. But I guess that's life.**

**In all seriousness, I'd LOVE IT if you go to my profile page (right at the top) and click on the link to my new forums :D I used SMF for free, which gives me the default forum, and I just added onto it and edited it to my liking.**

**TUAOA members will be made forum moderators. The forums have bits of information on all of my stories, and on other TUAOA members who have joined. There is also a "Naruto Manga Chapter Analysis" page where I and other TUAOA members analyze a chapter of the Naruto Manga and point out what happened and why, theories on what will happen next, and bits and pieces you may have missed.**

**The forum was only made today, so it's still in its development. I hope you all join, anyone is allows to join and anyone is allowed to create a topic. But please don't spam the forums :'( or I'll cry… lol.**

**I expect a lot of members! And if I don't get many, then I'll stop writing this fic!!**

**Ja ne my American amigo's, my Canadian compadrays, my british buddies… and last but not least… my pineapples! Joke… I'm feeling random and I have a funny thing for pineapples… goodbye!**


	29. Chapter 29

Yeah sorry for the fake update, I'd like to know which story you'd like to see updated next.

Vote on the poll on my profile page, reviews won't count. Also, I'd like to express an opinion of mine:

Lmfo Kishimoto has basically ruined every fanfiction ever made by saying Kushina was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki before Naruto. Why you might ask? Because every fanfiction makes it so Kyuubi was just wandering around, or someone killed her children or mate etc. With this revelation, every beginning plot line to almost every fanfiction has been ruined. Lmfao gotta hate Kishimoto sometimes.

Also, anyone get that feeling that Canon has been looking a lot like fan fiction lately? I mean, all this crap about Naruto fighting Kyuubi and then meeting his mom blah blah blah. It's been so over done and predicted literally years ago.

Anyway, hope you guys vote asap :D


	30. Chapter 30

I'll be deleting every story from my profile in 1 weeks time, sorry but my tastes have changed and i use my name on forums way too much, i don't want someone to look up my name and track me back to this.

I still like Naruto and the stories I've produced, but in some parts it just makes me cringe, if you'd like to save the documents for your own use, please do so now, or if you plan on taking my story up for yourself, please tell me so and feel free.

Thanks for all the nice reviews over the years, i plan to still stay active, but i'd rather not have any stories up for friends to view.


End file.
